Juuroku no Shinwa
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Hay magos en todo el mundo, viviendo sus vidas ocultos de la gente sin magia, y en cada país son distintos. ¿Cuánto podrán soportar quienes ahora forman parte del Escuadrón Ninja de la Guardia Imperial del Ministerio de Magia de Japón? [Spin-off de la Saga HHP]
1. Elección

**Uno: Elección.**

Después de tanto tiempo en Shiroi Heian–Bushi, Sakura había temido que no estuviera a la altura del examen de admisión del Escuadrón Ninja, la división más misteriosa y extraña de la Guardia Imperial. Teniendo presente la promesa hecho a Shigure, se sorprendió de la facilidad con que resolvió la parte teórica del examen aquella mañana de invierno. Shigure le había advertido de la dureza de aquella prueba, pero hasta ahora le había resultado de lo más normal.

—¡Sakura–chan!

Al salir del edificio donde había presentado la parte teórica, la joven Kiyota se encontró con que una mujer muy parecida a ella la llamaba. Con su cortísimo cabello cubierto con un gorro tejido y abrigada con un suéter color lila, su hermana Ren lucía como una mahonashi (1) curioseando en un terreno mágico.

—No hacía falta que vinieras —aseguró Sakura al encontrarse con su hermana —Ren–nesan, seguro que tienes cosas qué hacer en el banco.

—¡Tonterías! —Ren negó con la cabeza —Hoy empiezan mis vacaciones y quiero pasar un rato contigo mientras hago mis compras de Navidad. Así que me acompañarás a Amaterasu–jinja.

Sakura asintió y la siguió por los fríos corredores al aire libre del Templo _Tsukuyomi_ (2), lugar donde estaba instalado el Ministerio de Magia y la mayoría de sus departamentos. Iban hacia uno de los extremos del lugar, donde un arco tradicional conectaba mágicamente al Templo Amaterasu (que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad de donde se hallaban ahora), y lo atravesaron sin replicar ante el cosquilleo que sintieron al pasar de un templo a otro.

Interrumpieron su plática para observar un poco a su alrededor. Sakura no había estado en el Templo Amaterasu desde el verano, así que la complació ver que ya no quedaban muchas huellas del ataque que había sufrido, gracias a las restauraciones. Siguiendo a Ren a distintas tiendas, se alegró de que no la reconocieran, pues eso últimamente complicaba su vida. Durante ese tiempo, recordó su propia lista de regalos, pero había olvidado llevar sus ahorros porque no pensaba pasarse por el Templo Amaterasu. Cuando se lo comentó a su hermana, ésta sonrió.

—¡Faltaba más! Yo puedo prestarte, no te preocupes —al ver que Sakura iba a replicar, Ren continuó —Así no tendrás que venir después. Anda, di que sí.

A Sakura no le quedó más remedio que asentir y hacerse acompañar por Ren para que ella pagara sus compras. Quizá era mejor así, porque Ren hacía uso de su crédito en Gringotts bajo su apellido de casada, dejando que las tiendas cobraran en el banco mágico después. Si Sakura hubiera usado su nombre para firmar los pergaminos de crédito, seguramente se le echarían encima en cada tienda, pidiéndole un autógrafo.

—Gracias, onesan —las dos salieron de la última tienda con las manos llenas de bolsas —En cuanto lleguemos a casa, te pagaré hasta el último galeón.

—No hay cuidado —aseguró Ren, sonriendo amablemente —Vamos a almorzar, ¿quieres? Tanto caminar me dio hambre.

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante al centro del templo, donde ordenaron sendos tazones de ramen. En lo que les llevaban su pedido, Ren le preguntó a su hermana por su examen.

—Sentí que fue demasiado fácil —confesó Sakura, preocupada —Incluso tuve qué repasar mis respuestas antes de entregarlo. Para asegurarme de que no olvidaba nada.

—Sí, me lo imaginé —Ren puso una expresión seria —Aki–kun mencionó algo. Le pasó lo mismo cuando presentó esa parte del examen. A otros no les fue tan bien.

Sakura asintió. Según sabía, la mayoría de quienes presentaban la parte teórica de aquel examen aprobaban sin problemas. Era la parte práctica de la que había qué preocuparse: las estadísticas indicaban que más de dos tercios de los aspirantes la suspendían.

—¿Y Aki–san ha dicho algo de la parte práctica? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No, sabes que no puede hablar de ello. Pero por lo poco que le oí, deduzco que van a intentar probar qué tan buen ninja puedes ser.

En eso llegó una mesera con su orden y dejaron el tema para saborear con tranquilidad el ramen. Entre bocado y bocado, charlaban de otros temas, hasta que Ren tocó uno que a Sakura también le interesaba.

—Por cierto, no voy a presentar mi renuncia en Gringotts. Nuestro padre al final se decidió por Tsukabi–nesan.

Sakura arqueó una ceja. Tsubaki, la mayor de los hermanos Kiyota, era una modesta empleada de la Comisión de Asuntos entre Magos y Mahonashin del Ministerio de Magia japonés, ¿y aún así Yoh Kiyota la había elegido como su sucesora?

—Tsukabi–nesan no podrá hacerlo —sentenció Sakura, sorprendiendo un poco a Ren —Ambas lo sabemos, Ren–nesan, no me mires así: Tsubaki–nesan es buena en muchas cosas, pero una de ellas no es ejercer el mando de una editorial multinacional. Se sentirá demasiado presionada en unos cuantos meses y terminará renunciando.

—Tal vez es lo que pretende nuestro padre —aventuró Ren con desaliento —Que Tsubaki–nesan esté al mando de la Mahon solamente una temporada y que en ese tiempo, tú desistas de entrar al escuadrón.

—Sí, también lo pensé. Lástima que Kaede–nisan sea artista, porque cuando algo le apasiona, es el mejor.

Kaede, el segundo hermano Kiyota, era un pintor que estaba empezando a ganar fama tanto en su país como en el extranjero. Cuando no pintaba, se dedicaba a ilustrar algunas de las historias de su esposa, una mangaka (3) mahonashi sumamente exitosa. Por ella y Keiko, Sakura conocía distintos títulos de mangas mahonashin.

—Y no hay que olvidar a Nade–chan —recordó Ren, refiriéndose a Nadeshiko, la menor de todos —Esa niña a veces me da escalofríos por cómo habla, ¡y apenas tiene trece años!

—Cuando crezca, será la más adecuada para dirigir la Mahon, pero de momento, tiene que conformarse con estudiar —Sakura suspiró —¿Crees que si hablo con nuestro padre, podría…?

—Ni se te ocurra. Nuestra madre me comentó que no es buen momento.

Sakura asintió de mala gana, en tanto ambas terminaban su ramen. Cuando salieron del restaurante, las dos hermanas tiritaron un poco por la brisa helada que soplaba, así que sujetando con fuerza sus bolsas, se desaparecieron.

Reaparecieron en el hogar del matrimonio Asuka, un departamento mahonashi de lujo en la zona de Akihabara, en el distrito Chidoya de Tokio (tan lujoso era que incluso contaba con ático). A unas manzanas de ahí, vivían Kaede y su familia.

Y hablando de familia…

—Ren —llamó un hombre joven de cabello castaño, sagaces ojos negros y hombros anchos —Kaede y Yui–san están aquí.

—¿De verdad? —la nombrada fue hacia el comedor, seguida por Sakura, hasta tener a la vista a un hombre de cabello castaño dorado y ojos negros, vestido informalmente, que le tomaba la mano a una mujer de cabello y ojos negros —¡Hola, hola! —saludó.

El hombre de cabello castaño dorado negó con la cabeza, sonriendo resignadamente, girándose a la mujer cuya mano sostenía.

—¿Qué te dije? —soltó —Ren–chan nunca está quieta.

—Me doy cuenta, Kaede, ¿pero a qué hora llegaron ella y Sakura–san? No oí la puerta.

—Nos aparecimos —aclaró Sakura.

Yui Kiyota se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza, en señal de haber comprendido. Como mahonashi, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a las habilidades de los magos.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Kaede–nisan? —quiso saber Ren.

—La Mahon, Ren–chan. ¿Es cierto que nuestro padre pondrá a cargo a Tsubaki–nesan?

—Sí, es cierto. Nuestra madre me lo dijo.

Kaede negó con pesadumbre.

—Hay que disuadirlo, por el bien de Tsubaki–nesan. ¿No están de acuerdo conmigo?

Tanto Ren como Sakura asintieron. Aki, con un discreto gesto, le indicó a Yui que lo acompañara a la cocina, a lo cual ella accedió sin reparos.

—¿Y Nade–chan? —preguntó Ren —¿Ella qué piensa?

—Hablé con ella ayer. Está dispuesta a apoyarnos, siempre y cuando la apoyemos cuando quiera tomar el mando de la Mahon.

—Típico de Nade–chan, querer negociar con todo —musitó Sakura.

—Nade–chan tiene el temperamento necesario para comandar la Mahon —indicó Kaede con seriedad —Algún día será la mejor presidenta que la editorial podría tener.

—Sakura–chan y yo tememos que nuestro padre esté planeando algo —comentó Ren.

—Yo también lo pensé y lo platiqué con Nade–chan ayer. Si es lo mismo que ustedes sospechan, entonces hay que apurarse. Podemos aprovechar en Año Nuevo para…

Kaede no terminó la frase. De la cocina venían Aki y Yui con charolas en las que reposaba un servicio de té, pero eso no lo había detenido. El sonido de una aparición había puesto sobre aviso a los magos presentes.

—¿Tsubaki? —se extrañó Aki, que desde su posición, tenía una buena vista de la sala. A su lado, Yui se había quedado boquiabierta —¿Nadeshiko?

Los hermanos Kiyota sentados a la mesa se pusieron de pie a la vez, pero no tuvieron tiempo de nada. Una mujer y una chiquilla, ambas de cabello castaño dorado, entraron al comedor.

—Hola —saludó la mujer, con una voz suave y pausada, usual en una persona que vivía sin complicaciones —Ren–chan, lamento la intromisión.

—Para nada, eres bienvenida —aseguró Ren —Y tú también, Nade–chan. Vamos, siéntense.

Pronto, todos tuvieron una taza de té enfrente y Nadeshiko había aligerado el ambiente con unas cuantas anécdotas de la escuela, entre las cuales destacaban aquellas donde se libraba de quienes le pedían un autógrafo de Sakura.

—Sakura–nesan, es muy complicado —se quejó la chiquilla —¿Porqué no programas una firma de autógrafos o algo? Así me dejarían en paz.

—Espero que si lo haces, no sea como una de las mías —se atrevió a intervenir tímidamente Yui —Hasta ahora he tenido tres y en la última había tanta gente, que la editorial tuvo que limitar la entrada al local donde estaba.

—Por cierto, Yui–san, ¿cuándo sale _Maho Party_ (4) en tomos?

—Bueno, la _Rinbon_ tiene planes de sacar el primer volumen para el próximo verano. La historia apenas lleva cinco capítulos y me pidieron alargarla hasta completar cinco tomos.

—Pues espero que Kaede–nisan no se canse de trabajar.

—Nade–chan… —llamó el aludido a modo de advertencia.

Nadeshiko sonrió, dejando claro que bromeaba.

—¿Cómo están Tomoya y los niños, Tsubaki? —inquirió de pronto Aki con interés.

Tsubaki, como Kaede, estaba casada con un mahonashi. Con su esposo, llamado Tomoya Saionji, tenía dos hijos, unos mellizos de nueve años llamados Touya y Tsutsuji.

—Están muy bien, Aki–san. Tomoya tuvo que trabajar hoy, pero regresó temprano, así que lo dejé con los niños mientras iba a casa de nuestros padres —suspiró pesadamente antes de anunciar —Nade–chan se quedará conmigo en lo que nuestro padre se calma.

—¿Se calma de qué? —quiso saber Sakura.

—Fui a rechazar la presidencia de la Mahon y como Nade–chan se puso de mi lado…

Kaede, Ren y Sakura se quedaron anonadados. Tsubaki era la persona más condescendiente de la familia, casi siempre antecediendo los deseos de los demás a los propios. Y ahí estaba, demostrando que las escasas veces que se rebelaba (una de ellas fue cuando se convirtió en la señora Saionji) tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—Onesan, eres mi ídolo —felicitó Kaede finalmente.

Tsubaki esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

—Pero tú apenas tienes espacio —prosiguió Kaede de repente —¿Porqué mejor no dejas que Nade–chan se venga con nosotros? Así podría darle su opinión a Yui–san sobre sus trabajos.

—¿De verdad? —Nadeshiko se volvió hacia su hermano mayor con ilusión.

—Sí, claro, siempre y cuando nos ayudes con Kara–chan.

Karamatsu era el hijo de dos años de Kaede y Yui.

—¿Puedo, Tsubaki–nesan? —casi rogó Nadeshiko.

—No veo porqué no. Pero ayudarás a Kaede–kun y a Yui–san en lo que puedas, ¿entendido? —Nadeshiko asintió en el acto —Perfecto. Mandaré tus cosas a su casa más tarde. Y eso me recuerda… Sakura–chan —miró a la nombrada —¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Bien, la parte teórica del examen no resultó tan complicada.

—A veces creo que eso lo hacen para atraer gente —comentó Aki de pronto —Hablo de la parte teórica. Es como un filtro que usan para tener buenos cerebros en la parte práctica.

—¿Y eso de tener buen cerebro ayuda? —indagó Sakura.

—En ciertas ocasiones, sí. Porque en otras tantas, no sirve de nada.

Eso no era nada alentador para Sakura.

—Pero no te preocupes —intentó alentar Aki —Te has preparado bien y antes que venciera el plazo, entregué la recomendación que me pediste.

—Gracias, Aki–san. Y disculpa la molestia.

Aki movió una mano en señal de despreocupación.

—De nada. Me alegra poder serle útil a la familia.

—Pero…

Sakura iba a replicar, pero notó la mirada que le dirigía Ren y prefirió callarse. No le gustaba pedir favores como aquel, pero estaba consciente de que sin una recomendación de un ninja de la talla de su cuñado, no habrían aceptado su solicitud tardía al examen de admisión del escuadrón. Además, cuando anunció la profesión que quería, sus padres pusieron el grito en el cielo e intentaron hacerla cambiar de idea, por lo que pidió asilo al matrimonio Asuka.

De verdad tenía mucho que agradecerle a Aki, que más que su cuñado, ya lo sentía como un hermano más. Por Ren sabía que no había tenido una vida sencilla; había crecido en un orfanato mahonashi de mala muerte hasta que supo que era mago y pudo labrarse un futuro. Luchó, estudió y trabajó duramente hasta que encontró un sueño al cual aferrarse: ingresar al Escuadrón Ninja y ser el mejor a su manera. Se esmeró tanto en ello que antes de darse cuenta, ya era considerado una leyenda viviente. Por pura casualidad había conocido a Ren en una visita a Gringotts y tal era el amor que nació entre ambos que apenas pasaron cuatro meses desde su primera cita hasta que se casaron. Aki se la pasaba viajando por sus misiones, pero él y Ren eran felices, de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Y Sakura entendía que a su cuñado le importara tanto la familia: era porque antes no había tenido una. Resultaba increíble que Aki estuviera más involucrado con Tsubaki, Kaede, Sakura, Nadeshiko y por supuesto, con Ren, de lo que estaban actualmente Yoh y Hana Kiyota.

Tomoya y Yui no se quedaban atrás. Ambos mahonashin, antepusieron sus sentimientos al susto inicial que se llevaron al enterarse que sus parejas eran magos, aceptándolas sin reservas. Tomoya, un programador solicitado, hacía que sus hijos se sintieran orgullosos de ser mestizos. Y para Yui no había mayor honor que el que su marido usara el apellido Togashi, su apellido de soltera, al firmar sus trabajos, tanto los mágicos como los mahonashin.

Sí, definitivamente, Sakura estaba orgullosa de su familia. Aunque sus padres tenían algunas ideas arcaicas (su madre respecto al matrimonio y su padre en relación con los negocios), no dejaban de ser buenas personas. Ellos eran, junto con sus amigos, lo más importante que tenía. Por eso había decidido ingresar al Escuadrón Ninja, para demostrar que era capaz de protegerse a sí misma y también a los demás.

Sólo tenía que esperar hasta después de Año Nuevo y sabría si haría su sueño realidad.

* * *

—_¡__Voilà__!_

Eran principios de enero, el primer fin de semana del nuevo trimestre escolar. Ren Asuka dio un respingo al escuchar esa exclamación. Se ocupaba de poner la mesa y oyó aquel vocablo extranjero justo después de una aparición.

—¡Ren–nesan! —Sakura entró precipitadamente al comedor, aún con la túnica de Hoshikino puesta —Tengo la carta, ¡aprobé la parte teórica del examen de admisión! —agitó un pergamino en alto —Recibí las instrucciones para la parte práctica, ¿no te parece genial?

—¡Claro que sí! —sonrió Ren, enternecida por ver a su hermana gozar de la noticia como una niña pequeña —¡Sabía que lo lograrías! Aki–kun se pondrá muy contento, ya verás, hoy regresa de una misión. Y ahora ve a cambiarte, que tenemos invitados a cenar.

—¿Porqué organizaste esto? —interrogó Sakura.

Su hermana había aprovechado la fiesta familiar de Año Nuevo para invitar a sus hermanos, con todo y familias, a cenar precisamente ese día.

—No seas impaciente. Una de las razones era lo de tu examen, confiaba en que pasarías. Lo demás, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

Teniendo que conformarse con eso, Sakura se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba en el departamento, donde ya estaba su maleta para el fin de semana. Fue a sentarse en la cama y leyó por segunda vez, con mucha más calma que antes, la carta que le había llegado a Hoshikino en cuanto acabaron las clases.

Después de una breve felicitación por aprobar la parte teórica (e incluir el puntaje obtenido en la misma), las instrucciones para la parte práctica eran concisas. Dicha parte consistía en averiguar la identidad de otros tres participantes en el examen, teniendo de plazo desde la fecha de recepción de la carta hasta la fecha de conclusión de sus estudios en Hoshikino. Se adjuntaba una lista en la que solamente figuraban tres datos de cada participante: nombre clave (algo así como un apodo), género y característica distintiva. Debía elegir a una persona del mismo género y a dos del opuesto. En caso de no descubrir correctamente las identidades, reprobaría y debería esperar hasta el próximo invierno si quería repetir el examen. Tendría que recurrir a todo lo que sabía para lograr aprobar, porque viéndolo bien, ¿quién más de su generación, aparte de ella, estaría presentando el examen de admisión? Se puso a repasar la vista en la lista de donde escogería a aquellos a quienes _desenmascararía_ y se preguntó porqué tanto misterio con las identidades.

Encontró nombres clave de lo más diversos. Ahora veía la razón para que le pidieran ese dato al presentar la solicitud al examen, pero no encontró su nombre clave en la lista (parecía obvio que no podía _descubrirse_ a sí misma), pero había otros, desde graciosos hasta un poco tétricos. De pronto, llamó su atención un candidato.

_Nombre clave: Hiroshi._

_Género: Masculino._

_Característica distintiva: Orgullo._

¿Cómo podía alguien orgulloso ponerse como nombre clave _Hiroshi_ (5)? Era irónico. O bien, era señal de algo que el tipo en cuestión quería a largo plazo. Se repitió mentalmente el nombre clave un par de veces, tenía un candidato. Eso si no encontraba otro más interesante.

Siguió inspeccionando la lista y pronto dio con otro nombre clave de los que casi le dan risa. Sólo que éste, por su escritura, también era llamativo.

_Nombre clave: Haruto._

_Género: Femenino._

_Característica distintiva: Hiperactividad._

_Haruto_… Algunos de los caracteres del katakana (6) del nombre clave eran idénticos al del título de un manga famosísimo de que su cuñada Yui y su amiga Keiko le habían descrito alguna vez. De hecho, el susodicho manga trataba de ninjas. ¿Sería coincidencia o algo más? Aparte de eso, ¡era el apodo de una chica! Casi se tira en la cama a carcajearse. Y su característica distintiva la hacía un blanco fácil; necesitaba tener alguno en caso de que los otros dos no lo fueran. También se aprendió ese nombre clave, por si acaso.

Y cuando creía que no encontraría más curiosidades, casi al final de esa página de la lista vio otro personaje con un nombre clave singular, aunque escrito de manera más complicada.

_Nombre clave: Hyumaki._

_Género: Masculino._

_Característica distintiva: Timidez._

Este tipo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con la tal Haruto, aunque el apodo lo había escrito en hiragana. Podía perfectamente imaginarse las siluetas de un chico y una chica, leyendo el idolatrado manga mahonashi de ninjas, combinando caracteres de los nombres de los personajes hasta obtener algo que pudiera usarse como seudónimo. Sonrió, preguntándose de pronto cómo un chico cuyo distintivo era ser tímido se había decidido a ser ninja. Sin pensarlo demasiado, memorizó también ese nombre clave, pero tuvo que dejar ahí su búsqueda porque se hacía tarde y pronto llegarían sus hermanos. Guardó la carta en un cajón de su escritorio y comenzó a rebuscar en su maleta algo de ropa mahonashi, sonriendo un poco más.

Quería ver las caras de su familia cuando les diera la buena noticia.

* * *

Ciertamente, hubo caras sorprendidas esa noche. Sólo que la de Sakura estaba incluida.

Con una gran sonrisa, Ren veía las reacciones a la noticia que acababa de soltar, aunque finalmente posó la vista en su esposo, sentado a su izquierda en la cabecera de la mesa. Si alguien quisiera tomar desprevenido a Aki Asuka, hubiera podido hacerlo en ese momento.

—Un bebé… —musitó, antes de ponerse de pie y arrodillarse ante Ren, tomándole las manos.

—Aki–kun, tú… ¿Estás feliz… verdad?

Era la primera vez que Ren titubeaba frente a sus hermanos, los que se asombraron por ello.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Aki sonrió, le soltó las manos y sin incorporarse, la abrazó con ganas —Claro que estoy feliz, Ren. No creí que pudiera sentirme más contento en mi vida.

—Aki–kun…

Los presentes se miraron entre sí, igual de sensibles que Ren. Con las condiciones actuales, traer un hijo al mundo era sumamente arriesgado, más con el trabajo del padre. Pero ahí estaba Ren, radiante como nunca antes, declarando que sus hermanos tendrían un nuevo sobrino al cual malcriar (como bromistamente declaró Kaede). Después de la sorpresa inicial, las mujeres se dedicaron a abrazar a la pareja de futuros papás, en tanto los hombres le daban palmadas en la espalda a Aki. Touya y Tsutsuji, aunque no entendían del todo, abrazaron fuertemente a su tía antes de irse a jugar con Karamatsu.

—Nacerá más o menos a finales del verano —calculó Ren al cabo de un rato —Lástima. Si era niña, quería llamarla Akiko.

—Cariño, con semejante nombre, cualquiera sabría que es hija mía —opinó Aki.

—Bueno, ya. Si es niño, elígele tú el nombre. Si es niña, lo haré yo.

—Pues si les pasa como a nosotros, ambos saldrían ganando —apuntó Tomoya, refiriéndose a sus mellizos.

Hubo varias risas tras ese comentario.

—Sakura–chan, es tu turno —se acordó Ren poco después, agitando su varita para hacer aparecer el postre.

La aludida inhaló profundamente antes de contar su pase a la parte práctica del examen de admisión ninja. Aunque Yui y Tomoya no entendían del todo lo que era un mago ninja, sabían que era algo importante para su cuñada e igualmente la felicitaron.

—Después del postre, ¡a brindar! —invitó Kaede, eufórico —Hay mucho qué celebrar.

—¿Puedo brindar yo también? —pidió Nadeshiko.

—Si es con agua o algo así…

Nadeshiko hizo un puchero dedicado a su hermano, para reír poco después.

La reunión duró más de lo previsto. Kaede resolvió irse caminando con Nadeshiko, su mujer y su hijo, pues al parecer se le habían pasado las copas de sake. Tsubaki y su familia lo siguieron al poco rato, pero ellos se marcharon a casa en auto, dado que vivían más lejos. Sakura solamente se acostó después de ayudar a su hermana a lavar los platos de la cena y ya en su habitación, sonrió ampliamente ante la perspectiva del nacimiento de un pequeño Asuka.

Recordó de pronto su carta del examen. ¿Seguiría buscando en la lista o se quedaría con sus primeras opciones? Algo le decía que no encontraría candidatos más pintorescos para lo que debía hacer en la parte práctica. _Hiroshi_, _Haruto_ y _Hyumaki_… Sí, definitivamente ellos serían su elección, lo notificaría a los responsables a primera hora de la mañana.

Y por más difíciles que se pusieran las cosas, por el kimono de Amaterasu que aprobaría.

* * *

(1) _El término _mahonashi_ se forma con los vocablos _maho_ (_magia_) y _nashi_ (_sin nada_). Literalmente, quiere decir _sin nada de magia._ Su plural es _mahonashin_._

(2) Tsukuyomi _es, en el sintoísmo y la mitología japonesa, un hermano y contraparte de_ Amaterasu. _Es la deidad de la Luna._

(3) Mangaka_ es el nombre que se le da a los creadores de _mangas_ (historietas japonesas)._

(4) Maho_ quiere decir _magia_, en tanto _party_, en inglés, significa _fiesta_. En resumen, el título significa _Fiesta Mágica_._

(5) Hiroshi_ es un nombre de pila japonés para varón, que significa _generoso_._

(6) _El _katakana_ es, junto con el _hiragana_, uno de los dos silabarios japoneses que reúnen los caracteres basados en _kanjis_ (pictogramas chinos) y que actualmente los sustituyen o acompañan. Normalmente, el katakana se usa para escribir palabras y nombres extranjeros que pueden o no haberse incorporado al japonés habitual. El nombre genérico para el katakana y el hiragana es _Kana_._

* * *

_16 de diciembre de 2008. 7:55 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Gente preciosa, que me ama y toda la cosa… Ay, mejor me ahorro el rollo. Simplemente quiero presentarles lo que podría considerarse como un complemento a la saga _HHP_. Échenle la culpa a mi última lectura de manga (que fue en línea, porque no soy millonaria para andarme comprando tomo tras tomo). Supongo que por el contexto, sabrán de cuál manga hablo, incluso di algunas referencias aquí. Y si no saben, se los dejo de tarea._

_Sakura Kiyota es un personaje que me agrada mucho, empezando porque es nipona, fue campeona del Torneo de las Tres Partes, tiene unos amigos simpatiquísimos y es el objeto de afecto de Julien Lumière, jajaja. Y precisamente su nacionalidad la hacía adecuada para este complemento, porque se me ocurrieron muchas ideas que obviamente, con otros personajes de la saga no hubiera podido aplicar._

_Algunas curiosidades son los nombres de los Kiyota. _Sakura_, ya lo había dicho en ET3P, significa _flor de cerezo_. El de su hermana _Ren_ (mencionada por primera vez en _PGMM_) quiere decir _loto_. El nombre de la mayor de los hermanos Kiyota, _Tsukabi_, significa _camelia_ y el de la menor, _Nadeshiko_, _clavel_ o _glicina_ (no estoy segura de cuál es el correcto, mis fuentes sí que me fallaron). El hermano, _Kaede_, tiene un nombre de árbol, _arce_. Los hijos de Tsubaki y el hijo de Kaede también entran en esta categoría: _Touya_ quiere decir _flecha de durazno_ y _Tsutsuji_, _azalea_. _Karamatsu_ significa _pino_. Y supongo que identificaron el nombre del patriarca Kiyota, _Yoh_ (me lo fusilé de otro manga, jajaja), cuya escritura es con un kanji de _hoja_ (hablo de una hoja de árbol, obviamente). _Hana_ es el nombre de la matriarca Kiyota y quiere decir _flor_. Nomás porque no quería usar de momento más nombres específicos, ya que viene el bebé de los Asuka. ¿Sugerencias para bautizar a ese bebé?_

_Como verán, me gusta mucho jugar con los nombres, más teniendo cómo. Los japoneses sí que tienen mis respetos en eso. Algunos de sus nombres de pila suenan tan bonitos, otros no tanto (más que nada por pronunciación). Pero en fin… Al menos ya tenían el antecedente de que soy así al bautizar personajes. Que todo quede combinadito y que además, sirva para jueguitos de palabras posteriores (ejemplo número uno: profecías, jajaja)._

_Bien, de momento me despido. Escribo la nota ahora, cuando acabé de pasar el capi en limpio, porque tendré la compu restringida en vacaciones y luego no me acuerdo de todo. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	2. Admisión

**Dos: Admisión.**

La primavera había llegado y con ella, el momento de decirle adiós a un curso en tierras niponas. Además, en el caso de los alumnos del último año en la Escuela de Magia Hoshikino, también era hora de su graduación.

—¡Qué triste!

Una loca castaña de cabello largo deambulaba entre los invitados a la ceremonia de graduación insistiendo en la melancolía del ambiente. Ajena a eso, Sakura Kiyota estaba con su familia, recibiendo sus felicitaciones por haber sido elegida representante de los graduados. Ella lo agradeció, aunque tener que dar un discurso de despedida no le había hecho gracia.

—Seguramente me eligieron por haber sido campeona —alegaba Sakura sin mucha convicción —Había otras personas con más méritos para ocupar mi lugar.

—No seas tan modesta, Sakura —su madre, una mujer delgada de liso cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, le dedicó una sonrisa —Eras la más adecuada.

—Eres un orgullo para la familia —declaró su padre, un hombre alto, de ojos castaños y cabello castaño dorado entrecano —Lograste cosas que otros no pudieron. No te menosprecies.

—No me menosprecio, padre, pero…

—¡Sakura–chan!

Kimi Sei, seguida de cerca por Keiko Saikaku y Shigure Komori, caminaba rápidamente en su dirección. Como todas las graduadas, ostentaba una flor de papel color verde en la parte izquierda de la cabeza. Shigure, como todos los graduados, traía una cinta dorada en la frente, anudada a la izquierda. Lo curioso es que Keiko ya no traía su flor en la cabeza.

—Buenos días —saludó Kimi a los señores Kiyota con una reverencia —Sakura–chan, que no se te olvide dónde nos reuniremos para celebrar, ¿de acuerdo?

—No, no —Sakura movió la cabeza de un lado a otro —Apenas iba a comentarlo. Allá los alcanzo, ¿está bien?

Kimi asintió, retirándose enseguida. Keiko y Shigure, dedicándole gestos de despedida (y en el caso del chico, una reverencia al matrimonio Kiyota presente), no tardaron en seguirla.

—¿A dónde irán a celebrar? —quiso saber Ren, curiosa.

—A ningún lugar en particular. Kei–chan nos quiere enseñar lo que es un karaoke mahonashi.

—¡Nosotros sabemos qué es eso! —exclamaron al unísono Tsutsuji y Touya Saionji, cada uno tomándole una mano a su madre —¡Es divertido!

—Yo he ido un par de veces, con Yui y sus amigos —recordó Kaede —Espero que te la pases bien, Sakura–chan.

—Gracias.

—Sakura, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —solicitó su padre.

La joven asintió, presintiendo a dónde iría a parar aquello. Le encargó su certificado de graduación a Ren y siguió a su padre, que andaba sin ninguna prisa por el jardín principal de Hoshikino, lleno por un conjunto de cerezos y arces espectaculares.

—Sakura, estoy por jubilarme —comenzó el señor Kiyota con su seriedad característica —Lo habría hecho el invierno pasado, pero Tsubaki no aceptó mi puesto —hizo una leve mueca —Kaede es inteligente, pero no tiene la preparación adecuada, igual que Ren. Sólo me quedas tú.

—¿Y Nade–chan?

—Nadeshiko es muy joven aún. Aunque quisiera, no podría considerarla como mi sucesora, no hasta dentro de unos años. Así que, tomando en cuenta la situación, quisiera saber qué ocurrió con tu admisión a… la Guardia Imperial.

Por alguna razón que Sakura desconocía, su padre evitaba a toda costa nombrar cualquier cosa relacionada con el Escuadrón Ninja.

—Recibiré los resultados en unos días —se decidió a contestar la chica, negando con la cabeza —Si todo sale bien, comenzaré el entrenamiento en abril.

—Y si no, ¿aceptarías sucederme en la Mahon?

—No, padre. Yo no tengo lo necesario para eso. Ren–nesan…

—No metas a Ren en esto.

—Pero ella siempre quiso hacerlo, ¿por qué no le das la oportunidad? Al menos hasta que Nade–chan tenga la edad…

El señor Kiyota suspiró con algo parecido al cansancio.

—Tú y tus hermanos no dejarán ese tema por la paz, ¿eh? —comentó, ante la mirada atónita de su hija —Si hubiera sido la misma Ren quien insistiera tanto, seguiría negándome, pero… Supongo que deberé aceptar la decisión unánime y reconsiderar la idea.

Sakura supo, por esas palabras, que la batalla la tenía ganada. Si había algo que convencía a su padre era la unidad y lealtad que se tenían mutuamente sus hijos.

—Gracias, padre —Sakura se inclinó levemente —Verás que no te arrepentirás. Le estás dando un voto de confianza a Ren–nesan y ella no lo desperdiciará.

—Eso espero, Sakura. De verdad que lo espero.

Ambos volvieron con el resto de la familia, justo a tiempo para despedirse de Tsubaki y sus hijos, que abandonarían la escuela por la puerta que la conectaba al poblado mahonashi más cercano. Los demás se concentraron (Nadeshiko sólo cerró los ojos, aferrada a una mano de Kaede) y se desaparecieron.

* * *

Una hora después, con ropa mahonashi un tanto fresca, Sakura iba caminando por el distrito de Shinjuku, buscando el edificio que Keiko le había descrito como sitio de reunión. Al fin, luego de muchas vueltas, lo encontró y en la puerta la esperaba Kimi, haciendo muecas.

—¡Kimi–chan! —llamó entre el gentío, agitando una mano en alto —Lamento la demora, estaba ayudando a Ren–nesan con unas cosas y…

—No importa —aseguró Kimi, rodando los ojos al explicar —Al menos así les dimos tiempo a los tortolitos —y señaló al interior del edificio con un pulgar.

Ambas se echaron a reír. A leguas se notaba que Keiko y Shigure se gustaban, pero ambos eran demasiado tímidos. O al menos lo era Keiko, porque Shigure intentaba acercarse a ella siempre que podía.

Kimi guió a Sakura al interior del edificio, que albergaba varias salas de karaoke y al llegar a la número quince, se sorprendieron al hallar a Keiko y Shigure sentados en un sillón, besándose. Las recién llegadas se miraron con desconcierto antes de aclararse la garganta ruidosamente, lo que sobresaltó a la nueva pareja, separándola de inmediato.

—Si quieren, nos vamos —ofreció Kimi, aguantándose la risa.

—No… no hace falta —vaciló Shigure, igual o más sonrojado que Keiko —Venimos a celebrar nuestra graduación y eso haremos, ¿no?

—¡Y también a los nuevos novios! —apuntó Kimi, tomando asiento en el sillón de la habitación que quedaba frente al de Shigure y Keiko —Vamos, Kei–chan, enséñanos a usar esta cosa.

Pasado el momento ligeramente incómodo, los cuatro jóvenes se divirtieron mucho. Sakura, aparte de Keiko, fue la única que reconoció algunas canciones del karaoke, gracias a sus dos cuñados enteramente mahonashin. No abandonaron la sala sino hasta que comenzó a oscurecer.

—Fue muy divertido —aseguró Kimi ante la puerta principal —Hay que venir de nuevo, ¿sí?

—Espero que el trabajo me dé tiempo —masculló Shigure, que a duras penas había mantenido su lugar en el Escuadrón Samurai de la Guardia Imperial —Pero lo intentaré.

—Si no estoy muy ocupada, yo también haré lo posible —prometió Sakura.

—Igualmente —secundó Keiko.

Sin previo aviso, Kimi los encerró en un fuerte abrazo. Los otros tres no se quejaron, pues a partir de ese día tomarían caminos distintos e iban a extrañarse.

—Al menos hay que escribirnos seguido, ¿sí? —pidió Kimi con voz temblorosa.

—Claro que sí, Kimi–chan —afirmó Keiko.

Sakura y Shigure asintieron ante eso.

Los cuatro se separaron (Shigure acompañó a Keiko a su casa) y en cuanto encontró un callejón vacío, Sakura se desapareció. Reapareció en la sala del departamento Asuka.

—¡Sakura–chan! ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, Ren–nesan —la chica fue hacia el comedor, donde su hermana estaba poniendo la mesa —Espera, ahora te ayudo.

—No hace falta, ya casi termino.

—Nada, nada. Siéntate, terminaré yo.

Ren negó, con aspecto resignado, tomando asiento lentamente, a causa de su estado. Apenas iba a cumplir cuatro meses de embarazo, pero éste ya estaba catalogado por los sanadores como de alto riesgo, por lo que Aki se desvivía por ella. Incluso le había pedido a Sakura que no regresara a casa de sus padres para que cuidara a su mujer en su ausencia. Solamente por eso Ren soportaba tantas atenciones, porque se las daban por bien suyo y del bebé.

—Para estas cosas, deberías usar la varita —le reprochó Sakura con suavidad a su hermana.

—Me siento mejor haciéndolo yo misma. Así me muevo un poco, ¿sabes? Por cierto, te llegó eso mientras no estabas.

Ren señaló una mesita cercana, donde estaba un sobre de pergamino que Sakura fue a tomar con mano ligeramente temblorosa. En la cara frontal del sobre había un emblema compuesto siete esferas de distinto color, dispuestas en círculo e interconectadas por varias líneas, que contenían espirales negras de diversas formas.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Ren, usando la varita para servir la cena —Es del escuadrón, ¿cierto? Ese emblema también viene en los mensajes de trabajo de Aki–kun.

Sakura asintió distraídamente mientras rompía el sello de cera del sobre, para saber su contenido, consistente en dos pergaminos. El primero y más importante, era el que contenía aquello por lo que se había esforzado tanto.

—Lo hice… —susurró en voz tan baja que ella misma apenas se oyó —¡Lo hice! —exclamó por todo lo alto, asustando un poco a Ren —¡Aprobé la parte práctica! ¡Estoy en el Escuadrón Ninja! Ren–nesan —se volvió hacia su hermana —¡De verdad lo logré!

—Me alegro por ti, Sakura–chan. Ahora ven, que la cena se enfría.

—¿No vamos a esperar a Aki–san?

—No. Me avisó que tendría una junta.

Sakura se guardó la carta en un bolsillo, diciéndose mentalmente que debía acabar de leerla más tarde y se sentó a la mesa sin poder ocultar su satisfacción.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en una isla ubicada en la bahía de Tokio y oculta de los mahonashin mediante magia, se erigía el centro de operaciones de la Guardia Imperial: el Templo Susanowo. En ese momento, los únicos que estaban en movimiento eran los miembros de más alto rango del Escuadrón Ninja, que ocupaban la mitad norte de la isla, pues habían sido convocados a reunión. Ninjas de todas las fisonomías cuchicheaban entre sí en la sala de asambleas, viendo de vez en cuando al frente, a una larga mesa rectangular cuyas sillas estaban vacías.

De repente, el sonido de varias apariciones apagó los chismorreos. Ocho personas estaban al frente, ocupando las sillas de la mesa rectangular con el mayor decoro posible. Sus túnicas orientales, cerradas con una cinta negra, eran de distinto color cada una. A la espalda, los ocho portaban un kanji encerrado en un círculo, el cual indicaba su puesto dentro del escuadrón. Una de las personas del centro, cuya túnica era tan negra como su cinta y el kanji a su espalda (correspondiente a un número) era blanco, volvió a estar de pie.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó una grave voz que parecía venir de las paredes —Kyoshou–sama (1) va a tomar la palabra.

Aquel hombre, cuya capucha no dejaba ver su rostro, movió lentamente la cabeza en todas direcciones, asegurándose de obtener la atención de la concurrencia.

—No pretendo entretenerlos mucho —comenzó, tratando de sonar amable a pesar de la voz ronca y severa que poseía —Solamente queremos recordarles que se ha concluido el examen de admisión y este año recibiremos más nuevos reclutas de los esperados, así que les pedimos que tengan un poco de consideración con ellos, pues andamos escasos de personal.

Unos cuantos susurros no se hicieron esperar. Lo que el Kyoshou había querido decir en términos más reconfortantes era que por fin habría nuevos reclutas. Eso no ocurría desde hacía cinco años debido, en parte, al complejo examen de admisión al escuadrón.

—El Shizen Soudan (2) —prosiguió el Kyoshou, señalando a sus compañeros de mesa con ambos brazos —se encargó personalmente de revisar los expedientes de los nuevos reclutas, así como su desempeño en el examen de admisión. Las cartas de aceptación ya fueron enviadas y los jonin's (3) que serán sensei's ya fueron elegidos. En breve, se les informará a éstos de qué reclutas están a su cargo, para que preparen su evaluación genin (4). Y a los nuevos sensei's se les advierte que no por porque seamos pocos en el escuadrón, deben sentirse obligados a aprobar a los nuevos como genin's si no tienen lo necesario.

Los jonin's presentes asintieron con firmeza.

—Por otra parte, las cosas en el extranjero se ponen cada vez más difíciles. Tanto el ministro como su Majestad han declarado neutralidad. Así que no deberán atacar a ningún mago o bruja extranjero a menos que ataque primero al bienestar del Imperio, ¿está claro?

Ocupando uno de los asientos del fondo de la sala, Aki Asuka tenía sus dudas. La declaración oficial del Ministro de Magia y del emperador no era coherente si se recordaba lo sucedido en el Templo Amaterasu el verano pasado. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría su cuñada Sakura cuando se enterara.

Tras una pausa, el Kyoshou dio la reunión por terminada y los ninjas fueron abandonando la sala poco a poco. Aki pensaba en irse al muelle y desaparecerse nada más pudiera, pero alguien lo detuvo, posando una mano en su hombro. Al girarse, vio a uno de los integrantes del Shizen Soudan, un hombre de su estatura, piel tostada, cabellos negros apenas visibles por la capucha y una túnica verde.

—Mokutaichou–sama —saludó Aki, inclinándose respetuosamente.

—Asakura–san, acompáñame.

Aki obedeció sin titubear y tomaron un pasillo lateral apenas transitado en ese momento.

—Tenemos un problema —declaró el hombre en cuanto estuvieron solos. Su grave voz, aunque ronca como la del Kyoshou, no era tan severa —Están a punto de perderles la pista a los fugitivos de Shinitani.

Aki arqueó las cejas. Después del asalto registrado en la prisión mágica, se había enviado a los mejores integrantes de la Guardia Imperial, en conjunción con algunos aurores de otros países orientales, para detener a los fugados. Tal vez los aurores extranjeros o incluso los propios Samuráis no tenían el entrenamiento necesario para rastrear y espiar, pero que incluso los ninjas estuvieran perdiendo a sus objetivos… Eso era demasiado.

—Creemos que por este hecho, el ministro no quiere tomar partido —continuó el de túnica verde —Teme que la Guardia Imperial no esté a la altura de la creciente guerra, pero tampoco quiere dar su brazo a torcer. Por sugerencia de su Majestad, el ministro ha solicitado que si el actual equipo de arresto falla, enviemos uno nuevo compuesto solamente por miembros de nuestro escuadrón, así que pensé en ti como líder de ese equipo.

—Será un honor, Mokutaichou–sama. Estoy a sus órdenes.

—Gracias, Asakura–san. En cuanto tengamos el último informe del equipo de arresto, se te enviarán instrucciones, así que ve pensando en los compañeros que quieras llevarte. Pero te advierto que esta misión sería de captura y espionaje, no pretendemos que nadie luche. Procura que todo el equipo, incluido tú, regresen enteros, ¿está claro?

Aki asintió con lentitud. Para que el Mokutaichou le dijera eso, debía ser asunto serio.

—Bien, eso es todo por el momento. Sabía que podía confiarse en ti para esto. Y a propósito, me enteré por ahí de la buena nueva en tu familia. Ojalá siga tus pasos.

Antes que Aki pudiera preguntar cómo se había enterado de su futuro hijo (¿a qué otra cosa podía referirse, sino?), el hombre de túnica verde le dedicó un gesto de mano y se retiró, lo que Aki aprovechó para salir de ahí y andar hacia el único muelle de ese lado de la isla, donde podría desaparecerse hacia el exterior. Tanto ese pequeño trayecto como la pasada reunión le habían tomado más tiempo del que pensaba, porque al aparecerse en su hogar, se halló con que Ren y Sakura charlaban animadamente en el comedor, ante unas pequeñas copas de helado.

—Lamento llegar tarde —se disculpó enseguida, tomando asiento.

—No importa, Aki–kun. ¿Cómo te fue en tu junta?

—Bien, aunque fue algo aburrida. Sakura, ¿recibiste alguna carta hoy?

—¿Porqué lo preguntas, Aki–san?

—En la reunión nos recordaron que hoy saldrían los resultados del examen de admisión.

Sakura, por toda respuesta, le mostró el sobre del Escuadrón Ninja con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Aprobaste? —inquirió Aki, gratamente impresionado.

—Sí, Aki–san, aprobé. ¿Qué te parece?

—Excelente. Ahora tendré a una colega en la familia.

Sakura y Ren se veían muy felices, así que Aki se reservó por esa noche la información obtenida durante y después de su reunión, sobre todo lo relacionado con su próxima misión. No quería preocupar a nadie antes de tiempo.

Lo malo es que todo ese asunto le daba un mal presentimiento.

* * *

(1) Kyoshou_ significa _maestro_. _Sama_ es un sufijo para personas importantes._

(2) _La palabra _shizen_ quiere decir _naturaleza_, en tanto _soudan_ significa _consejo_. Por lo tanto, el sentido literal de las dos palabras juntas sería _Consejo de la Naturaleza_._

(3) _La palabra _jonin_ es para el rango más alto que puede alcanzar un ninja._

(4) _Un _genin_ tiene el rango más bajo en la escala ninja._

* * *

_4 de Enero de 2009. 6:30 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags., México)_

_Hola, gente que me ama. Sí, supongo que no tanto cuando tardo en las actualizaciones, pero así soy yo. Sigamos con este complemento a HHP, ¿quieren?_

_Al menos Sakura sí logró entrar al Escuadrón Ninja, ¿alguno lo dudaba? Pues yo no, creo que eso de haber sido campeona le ayudó, jajaja. Por otra parte, espero que no les extrañe que los de Hoshikino se estén graduando en primavera, porque según lo que sé, en esa temporada es cuando terminan y comienzan los cursos escolares normales en Japón. Aunque no especifiqué fechas porque sinceramente, no tengo la menor idea de cuáles sean las correctas._

_Como también pudieron observar, Yoh Kiyota no es tan malo, al final acabó cediendo. Ren es ahora la orgullosa presidenta de la Editorial Mahon, jajaja. Aunque con el embarazo riesgoso, seguro que en la oficina apenas si la dejan hacer algo, por órdenes de su padre. Es que ese señor ama a sus hijos, aunque a veces no los comprenda._

_Y respecto a cualquier otra cosa que se les haga rara... Miren, espero perdonen a su _servilleta_, pero ando demasiado ocupada como para fijarme (sí, lo sé, la historia de mi vida), aparte que estoy agotada: pasé este capi en limpio de un tirón y siento que necesito descansar la vista. Por el momento deberé dejarlos, no sin antes esperar que todo el mundo haya celebrado la llegada del 2009 con mucha alegría y buenos propósitos, como debe ser. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	3. Presentación

**Tres: Presentación.**

Sakura llegó al Templo Susanowo con la cabeza en alto, el corazón acelerado y los puños apretados, intentando darse valor. Usando una sencilla y corta túnica marrón y con el cabello recogido en dos coletas bajas, estaba preparada para la acción, en caso de darse. Después de todo, llegar ahí había sido una odisea.

Al recorrer el edificio de aulas, recordó lo complicada que había resultado la parte práctica del examen de admisión. Si había aprobado, era porque había descubierto correctamente a sus objetivos, ¿no? Reconocía que, al menos en el caso de Hiroshi, tuvo sus dudas; el joven resultó ser un témpano de hielo. Igualmente, Haruto y Hyumaki tenían sus peculiaridades, aunque le agradaron más que Hiroshi. Al menos no le daban escalofríos con una mirada.

—Salón cuatro… —musitó Sakura ante una puerta corrediza.

El cuatro casi siempre le provocaba una sensación extraña. A veces era buena, como al enterarse que Ren había cumplido cuatro meses de embarazo en perfecto estado de salud; en cambio, había sido mala la primera vez que Suzuhara le puso una mano encima: cuatro dedos se le quedaron marcados en la mejilla. Por todo eso, esperaba no darle la razón a quienes decían que _cosas de cuatro, son cosas de muerte_ (1). Tomando aire, deslizó la puerta.

—Buenos días —saludó amablemente.

El aula, muy similar a todas las que pisó estando en Hoshikino, solamente la ocupaban otras tres personas. Una de ellas, sentada cerca de la puerta, era un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, lacio y corto, con unos inexpresivos ojos negros. Su túnica era azul oscuro, aunque el broche delataba el estilo occidental de la misma. Apoyaba la barbilla en las manos entrelazadas, con los codos firmemente plantados en la mesa. Su semblante era netamente pensativo, con lo cual Sakura lo reconoció como Hiroshi… o al menos eso había dicho en el examen de admisión.

—¡Buenos días! Tú no eres la sensei, ¿cierto? Porque no te veo bandana y…

Una chica había saltado desde el escritorio, donde estaba sentada, y se le había acercado a Sakura con curiosidad. Era delgada y de tez morena, con una melena castaña de corte algo… alborotado. Su rostro ovalado era adornado con una enorme sonrisa que sus ojos, de un castaño cristalino, compartían sin tapujos. Su túnica oriental, de un amarillo suave con bordes azules, era bastante corta, seguramente por comodidad. La chica calzaba unos zapatos bajos azules y por su lenguaje corporal, Sakura cayó en la cuenta que era la misma que en la graduación de Hoshikino se quejaba por la tristeza del momento. Y también a quien había descubierto como…

—Haruto, guarda silencio —espetó el chico de azul, sin cambiar de postura.

La chica de amarillo sacó la punta de la lengua en señal de disculpa, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Eso… sonó muy grosero… Hiroshi–san.

Hasta que no escuchó esa voz, grave y amable a la vez, Sakura no recordó que había una persona más en la estancia. Era un muchacho de tez pálida, cabello negro de reflejos azulados y ojos negros de intenso brillo. Su túnica oriental negra estaba cerrada por una cinta blanca en cuyos extremos había un símbolo que Sakura no alcanzaba a identificar, aunque con su trabajo en la parte práctica del examen de admisión, creyó saber qué era. Al menos si la identidad que tenía de aquel chico era correcta.

—Muy cierto, Hyumaki–kun —Haruto le dio la razón al chico pálido, quien poniéndose colorado, sonrió entrecortadamente.

—Sí, claro —ironizó Hiroshi, mirando a la recién llegada —Eres… Hiraki, ¿cierto?

Sakura asintió. Si se había puesto ese nombre clave era en honor a su amigo francés, cuyo apellido significaba algo similar. Eso le permitía recordarlo a pesar de la distancia.

—Hikari–san, ¿no te topaste con nadie cuando venías? —seguía hablando Haruto —Quizá viste a nuestro sensei sin darte cuenta y…

—Haruto, guarda silencio —volvió a ordenar Hiroshi.

—Muy bien, Hiroshi–kun —obedeció Haruto cansinamente.

La puerta corrediza se abrió entonces, dando paso a una mujer alta, bien proporcionada y cuyo cabello castaño estaba salpicado por varios mechones rubios, casi blancos. Su túnica oriental era blanca, cerrada por una cinta negra, además de llegarle a la rodilla, dejando al descubierto sus pies, calzados con sandalias negras. Su rostro no era visible al traer puesta una máscara blanca con un sol rojo pintado en la mejilla izquierda y emitiendo rayos rojos. Esa máscara era distintiva de los miembros de élite de la Guardia Imperial.

—Buenos días —saludó la mujer, cuya voz sonaba un poco distorsionada por la máscara —¿Pueden sentarse, señoritas? Les daré algunas indicaciones antes de comenzar.

Haruto asintió enérgicamente, yendo a sentarse a la derecha de Hyumaki. Sakura ocupó un sitio entre ella y Hiroshi. Los cuatro quedaban separados al menos por dos lugares unos de otros, lo que aparentemente, causó que la mujer enmascarada meneara la cabeza.

—En primer lugar, debo saber quién es quién —la mujer se colocó tras el escritorio, mas no tomó asiento. El tono de su voz era enteramente profesional —Soy la jonin asignada como su sensei. Me sé de memoria sus expedientes, pero haré de cuenta que no los leí y se presentarán, diciéndome incluso su identidad, ¿está claro? Igualmente me dirán otros datos que no están en sus expedientes, como cosas que les gustan, cosas que les disgustan y algún sueño que quieran realizar estando en este escuadrón. Háganse a la idea de que si no me lo dicen honestamente ahora, acabaré enterándome por otros métodos. ¿Quién comienza?

Tragando saliva, Hyumaki bajó la mirada. Haruto se había quedado tan impresionada con aquel discurso que no podía hablar y Hiroshi observaba fijamente a la enmascarada.

—Yo, sensei —se decidió Sakura, alzando una mano —Mi nombre clave es Hikari, pero mi identidad es Kiyota Sakura. Me gustan mucho los libros y el quidditch y odio las complicaciones. Estoy aquí para saber defenderme a mí misma, así como todo aquello que me importa.

—Simple y directa, Hikari —aprobó la enmascarada —¿Algo más?

—¿Se podría presentar usted, sensei?

—Buena idea —reconoció la enmascarada, asintiendo —Pero de momento, sólo sabrán que mi nombre clave es _Tenshi_ (2).

—¿Sólo nos dirá eso? —se quejó Haruto.

—De momento, sí. Y ya que estás tan ansiosa, sigues tú.

Haruto dio un pequeño brinco, pero se repuso enseguida, levantándose.

—Mi nombre clave es Haruto, lo creé en honor a un personaje de mi padre que me gusta mucho, ¿sabe? —la chica sonrió —Me encantan los mangas mahonashin, cocinar y dibujar. Detesto quedarme quieta y ver gente triste —se encogió de hombros —Sueño con ser una miembro del Shizen Soudan, de ser posible. ¡Ah! Y mi identidad es Kishimoto Sasume.

Por primera vez, la expresión facial de Hiroshi demostró algo más de hostilidad al arquear una ceja, aparentemente confundido.

—Sasume… —pronunció Tenshi lentamente —¿De dónde salió ese nombre?

—No sé, me contaron que a mi madre se le ocurrió de repente, pero sí, es raro. Yo tardé mucho en aprender a escribirlo correctamente, ¿sabe? —y con eso, la chica tomó asiento.

Tenshi meneó la cabeza, esta vez con algo de pesadumbre, o eso le pareció a Sakura.

—Sigues tú —ordenó la jonin dirigiéndose a Hiroshi, quien alzó una ceja de modo inquisitivo —Anda, hazlo —apuró.

—Mi nombre clave es Hiroshi —el muchacho no cambió de posición al hablar —Mi identidad es Kishuu Sorata. No me gusta nada en particular y me disgustan demasiado las chicas, más las parlanchinas —fulminó brevemente a Haruto con la mirada —Y tengo un objetivo aquí: destacar positivamente, en nombre de mi clan. ¿Con eso le basta?

—Sí, claro —Tenshi habló ociosamente, como si se hubiera esperado todo eso, granjeándose un gesto de contrariedad de Hiroshi —Creo que sólo faltas tú —señaló a Hyumaki con un gesto, haciendo que abriera excesivamente los ojos —Vamos, adelante —animó.

Hyumaki se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar.

—Eh… mi nombre clave es Hyumaki… Mi identidad es… Kurogami Satoshi…

Hiroshi arqueó una ceja levemente y Sakura entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente.

—Me gustan los libros y… las cosas mahonashin… sobre todo los mangas —Haruto le dedicó una sonrisa al escuchar eso, lo que alentó al muchacho a proseguir —No me agrada… llamar la atención ni… estar en una discusión. Y quiero… llegar a ser un buen shinobi (3). Nada más.

Acto seguido, Hyumaki agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Bien, ahora es mi turno de hablar —avisó Tenshi con gravedad —Sepan de una vez que son el cuarto equipo que se me asigna, lo que no quiere decir que sea mala sensei. Simplemente los tres equipos anteriores fueron enviados a repetir el examen de admisión.

—¿Y eso? —se extrañó Sakura.

—Sencillo: ninguno pasó la evaluación genin.

—¿La qué? —soltó Haruto, pasmada.

—Que estén aquí ahora es el primer paso para ser considerados genin's. El segundo, es la evaluación que su sensei, en este caso yo, les ha de aplicar.

Los cuatro jóvenes se mostraron desconcertados.

—La evaluación es bastante simple: tienen cuatro días, a partir de hoy, para descubrirme el rostro —Tenshi se tocó la máscara con el índice —Si logran eso, los aprobaré como genin's. Si no, los mandaré de regreso a repetir el examen de admisión. ¿Ha quedado claro?

A los cuatro no les quedó más remedio que asentir.

—Para esto, tengo una regla: todos o ninguno —advirtió la jonin —Todos deben lograr el objetivo, porque por uno solo que no lo consiga, el equipo entero reprobará.

—¿Es eso válido? —preguntó Hiroshi de mal humor.

—Sí, dado que antes de aplicar la evaluación genin, ésta debe ser revisada por el Shizen Soudan. Siendo una jonin, ¿creen que sería capaz de arriesgar mi rango con un método ilegal?

Ahora los chicos negaron con la cabeza.

—¡Ah, lo olvidaba! —exclamó Tenshi desganadamente —Hyumaki, por obvias razones, quedas dispensado de esta evaluación.

El aludido abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin atreverse a mirar a sus compañeros.

—¿Podemos saber porqué tomó esa decisión? —inquirió Sakura.

—Pues no. Se enterarán en cuanto la evaluación haya concluido.

—¡Sensei! —exclamó Haruto, poniéndose de pie de un salto y golpeando la mesa con las manos, frunciendo el ceño.

Cualquiera pensaría que estaba por quejarse, pero incluso sorprendió a Hiroshi al espetar.

—Si Hyumaki–kun no participa en la evaluación, ¿cómo va a aprobarlo como genin? ¿O acaso hizo algo malo y reprobará él solo?

Hubo un momento en el cual no se oyó sonido alguno. Finalmente, Tenshi rodeó el escritorio, colocándose frente a éste con las manos en las caderas. En esa posición se notaba mejor que la cinta que le cerraba la túnica estaba atada por atrás y que la parte frontal tenía una espiral blanca que semejaba un ala. Los cuatro muchachos sabían lo que eso significaba, pero no pudieron comentar nada al respecto porque la mujer habló entonces.

—¿Porqué te interesa la suerte de Hyumaki?

—¿Cómo que porqué? —se indignó Haruto —¡Somos un equipo ahora! No podría dedicarme a la evaluación en paz a sabiendas de que un compañero ya cayó.

—Nunca dije algo como eso —señaló Tenshi, serena.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido —intervino Sakura —Si el equipo debe aprobar en su totalidad, ¿cómo lo haremos si uno de nosotros no participa en la evaluación?

—En pocas palabras, hay gato encerrado —sentenció Hiroshi.

—Eso tendrán que solucionarlo ustedes. Ya les di los términos de la evaluación y si no los cumplen, díganle adiós a ser genin's. Veremos sus resultados de hoy a cuatro días.

Y acto seguido, giró sobre sí misma y se desapareció con una corriente de aire.

—¡Tiene que ser una broma! —se explayó Haruto al cabo de un instante, dejando su sitio y paseándose de un lado a otro —Si no cumplimos todos, reprobamos. Y si Hyumaki–kun está dispensado, ¿cómo van a evaluarlo?

—Un segundo —dejó escapar Sakura de pronto, llamando la atención de los otros. Hasta Haruto dejó de pasearse —Nunca dijo que Hyumaki–kun no debía participar. Solamente que estaba dispensado. Así que podríamos fingir que no participa.

—Si se le dispensó, por algo será —hizo constar Hiroshi.

—Lo sé, y es precisamente lo que usaremos a nuestro favor —aseguró Sakura con expresión decidida —Tengo un plan.

Los otros tres se acercaron a la chica y durante largo rato, no se oyó en aquel salón más que cuchicheos. Los cuatro lo abandonaron una hora después, con distintos grados de nerviosismo pero la misma determinación de aprobar.

* * *

(1) _Si la frase se dijera en japonés, se prestaría a un juego de palabras, pues _cuatro_ y _muerte_ se pronuncian igual en ese idioma (_shi_)._

(2) _El vocablo _tenshi_, en japonés, significa _ángel_._

(3) Shinobi _es el término japonés para un ninja varón._

* * *

_8 de marzo de 2009. 8:55 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Bueno, gente, bienvenida sea a otro capi de este complemento de _HHP_. Se preguntarán, y con razón, porqué sigo divagando con esto. Y la respuesta es… ¡porque la lectura de manga que me lo inspiró me ha dejado picada! Ah, mejor me dejo de cosas y paso a lo que nos concierne._

_Sakura ha llegado a donde aprenderá a ser una verdadera ninja, cosa que no le será fácil con semejantes compañeros de equipo. Se supo su nombre clave, _Hikari_, que en Japón, es un nombre de pila femenino que quiere decir _Luz_. Y tomando en cuenta porqué se lo puso, no hay necesidad de agregar nada más, ¿verdad?_

_Y en cuanto a los nuevos personajes… Debo admitir que he tenido tiempo para imaginarme las complicadas relaciones que tiene cada uno, tanto familiares como sentimentales. Más de uno me hará preguntas al respecto, sobre todo con sus nombres reales, que les fueron puestos porque hacen alusión a cosas de su historia o porque simplemente, a mí me gustan._

_Y hablando de nombres, ¿alguien notó alguna cosa que compartan los nombres de estos cuatro chicos? Sí, hay algo en común en los nombres de Sakura y sus compañeros de equipo. Lo hice a propósito, por lo que me tardé un rato. Así soy yo con estos juegos._

_Pero pasando a otra cosa… ¿Cómo creen que les vaya en la evaluación genin? Siendo su sensei una jonin, el rango más alto para un ninja, seguramente no será tan sencillo quitarle la máscara. Aún siendo los chicos unos excelentes magos, ¿no les parece? ¡Ah! ¿A poco habían olvidado ese insignificante detalle? Repito, esto es complemento de la saga _HHP_, así que la mayoría de los personajes son magos y brujas. Ahora no se ven mucho las varitas, pero se mencionan las túnicas, así que eso debería bastar, ¿no?_

_Bien, me despido. Quizá pase más de este complemento o mejor me concentro en otros escritos. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	4. Aprobación

**Cuatro: Aprobación.**

Durante los siguientes días, Hikari y sus compañeros recorrieron el Templo Susanowo al acecho de Tenshi. De haberlo querido, habrían podido escribir un libro sobre la rutina diaria de su sensei, pero ése no era el punto. Lo importante era ubicarla en sus momentos de descuido, para usarlos a su favor, pero la jonin no parecía tener ninguno. A donde iba, su máscara de la Guardia Imperial la acompañaba.

—Casi la pesco en un pasillo, ¡qué frustrante!

Era el tercer día y los cuatro chicos se hallaban en el edificio comedir, almorzando. Haruto, que tenía un gran apetito, iba por su tercer tazón de arroz con cara enfurruñada.

—Yo casi la atrapo en un baño —recordó Hikari sin ánimo, saboreando algo de pescado —Creí que allí se relajaría, pero me lanzó una kunai —suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Mi último intento fue en un jardín —contó Hiroshi con el mismo pesar que las chicas, mordiendo una onigiri —Y fue igual de decepcionante que los suyos.

Mientras ellos seguían con caras de tragedia (a Hiroshi apenas se le notaba), Hyumaki no hacía más que jugar con su okonomiyaki, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos? —se lamentó Haruto.

—Tenemos hasta mañana aún —animó Hikari —Así que echaremos mano de nuestro último recurso, si les parece.

—¿Último… recurso? —se extrañó Hyumaki.

Sus compañeros asintieron.

—Ahora márchate, que tenemos que planearlo —mandó Hiroshi.

Hyumaki, algo apesadumbrado, tomó su plato y se puso de pie, yendo a buscar otra mesa.

—Hyumaki, por aquí.

El chico se sorprendió al ver que era Tenshi quien lo llamaba, sentada a una mesa junto con un hombre joven de túnica marrón, cabello castaño y ojos negros.

—Tenshi–sensei —saludó, haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Qué haces solo? —preguntó la mujer.

—Ah… Los demás están… planeando algo. Para la evaluación. Pero… como estoy dispensado…

—No quieren que escuches —supuso Tenshi inmediatamente.

Hyumaki asintió.

—Bueno, siéntate aquí un rato. ¿Te importa, Wakusei (1)?

El hombre vestido de marrón negó con la cabeza.

—¿Gusta un poco, Tenshi–sensei? —ofreció Hyumaki, con las mejillas rojas, extendiendo su plato —Es por… dejarme sentar aquí.

Tenshi pareció dudar, pero finalmente asintió y tomó una porción de okonomiyaki con sus propios palillos. Con la mano libre, se subió un poco la máscara para poder comer, pero…

—¿Tenshi–san? —se extrañó Wakusei.

La jonin temblaba ligeramente, pero no cambiaba de posición. Hyumaki y Wakusei la veían con extrañeza hasta que alguien tras ella sujetó la mano con la que se levantaba la máscara y gritó con fuerza.

—¡Ahora!

Un brusco movimiento tiró a Tenshi hacia atrás, aplastando a quien había gritado y causando gran alboroto. Varios en el comedor acudieron a ver de qué se trataba aquello. Antes que alguien se diera cuenta, un par de destellos desorientaron a la mayoría y en la confusión, Hyumaki y la persona a la que Tenshi había aplastado habían desaparecido. Nadie sabía qué había ocurrido… hasta que vieron a Tenshi llevarse una mano a la cara.

—No puedo creerlo… —musitó la mujer, ayudada por Wakusei a levantarse.

Fuera del comedor, ocultas en lo que parecía un enorme trastero, cuatro figuras veían los resultados de su trabajo. Sonreían con orgullo.

—No puedo creer que funcionara a la primera —musitaba una chica de alborotada melena castaña, mostrando una enorme sonrisa y manos temblorosas con las cuales sujetaba una máscara —Hiroshi–kun, ¡eres un genio!

—Haruto, guarda silencio —espetó el aludido, un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, aunque se veía en su rostro un gesto de satisfacción consigo mismo.

—Y por si las dudas, tengo pruebas de que conseguimos el objetivo —una joven de cabello castaño dorado recogido en una cola de caballo agitó en alto una cámara fotográfica.

—Tenshi–sensei… ¿estará molesta? —tartamudeó un joven de cabello negro azulado.

—No te preocupes, Hyumaki–kun —la castaña de la cámara sonrió amablemente —No pienso que se enoje si se entera que participaste en todo esto.

—Ah, ¿en serio?

La voz, proveniente de la puerta abierta, sobresaltó a los cuatro. Se trataba de Tenshi, a quien no le veían el rostro por la penumbra de la habitación.

—¡Ay, no! —se lamentó por lo bajo Haruto.

—Los cuatro, síganme —ordenó Tenshi, perdiéndose de vista.

Anduvieron por varios pasillos por un rato, con Tenshi al frente y sin dignarse a mirar a sus pupilos, quienes se miraban entre sí sin saber qué hacer. En eso, Hikari sintió que la cámara que sostenía vibraba, por lo que la miró y dibujando una sutil sonrisa, oprimió un botón. El modelo del aparato era viejo para los mahonashin, pero en cuanto a fotografías mágicas instantáneas era lo más moderno. Ahora estaba obteniendo las que había sacado cuando Haruto, con ayuda de un certero hechizo de Hiroshi, le había quitado la máscara a Tenshi.

Al salir del aparato, Hikari les dio un rápido vistazo a las imágenes antes de enseñárselas a sus compañeros, quienes por sus gestos, parecían contener la risa, al igual que ella. Las escenas en las fotografías no podían ser más hilarantes, porque Haruto hacía muecas de disgusto al estar atrapada debajo de Tenshi y Hyumaki se puso más colorado de lo usual. Incluso Hiroshi esbozó una suave sonrisa al ver las fotografías, cosa que solamente Hiraki notó.

Tan ocupados estaban mirando las fotografías mágicas que no se dieron cuenta del momento en el que estuvieron en el exterior, recorriendo uno de los jardines. Solamente se detuvieron porque Tenshi lo hizo, alzando una mano para que la imitaran.

—Miren esto.

Los chicos retiraron la vista de las fotografías y la fijaron en lo que Tenshi les señalaba con una mano: una larga y afilada columna blanca. Era de mármol pulido, con forma de prisma, cuyas caras estaban tapizadas por caracteres de un azul oscuro y grisáceo. Terminaba en punta y en la cima, ondeaban dos estandartes: el del Escuadrón Ninja y el de la Guardia Imperial.

—¿Saben qué es esto? —interrogó Tenshi con seriedad.

—Es… el Obelisco a los Caídos.

La respuesta de Hyumaki enfrió el ambiente.

—Cada ninja fallecido en cumplimiento del deber, tiene el honor de que se conserve su nombre clave y su identidad en este monumento. Al entrar a este escuadrón de la Guardia Imperial, ¿aceptaron la posibilidad de perder la vida en alguna misión?

El equipo entero se dedicó miradas llenas de duda. Esa pregunta sonaba muy en serio.

—Yo la acepté —declaró Hikari con firmeza, dando un paso al frente —Una de las razones para entrar a este escuadrón fue para morir no por lo que crean otros, sino por lo que crea yo. Por defender lo que amo, daré mi vida si es necesario.

Nadie dudaba que eso fuera cierto. Bastaba recordar que era Sakura Kiyota la que hablaba, quien había visto de cerca el terrorismo mágico tanto al final del Torneo de las Tres Partes como en el Templo Amaterasu y en las dos ocasiones, apenas salió viva. Sin duda, eso se había debido a su determinación de luchar por las causas justas.

—Yo… también la acepté —apoyó de pronto Hyumaki, causando que Hiroshi arqueara una ceja —Sabía… que si quería ser shinobi… existía esa posibilidad. Y si muero en una misión… será porque no fui… lo suficientemente fuerte. Y en ese caso… —el chico tragó saliva —En ese caso, me disculparé con mis camaradas… para poder descansar en paz.

Para cuando acabó su última frase, Hyumaki inclinaba la cabeza, pero extrañamente no se sonrojó. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, como si reprimiera algo.

—No te preocupes, Hyumaki–kun —le pidió Haruto amablemente, posándole una mano en el hombro —Prometo perdonarte si mueres —intentó bromear, causando que una sonrisa se insinuara en el aludido, al igual que en Hikari —Además, estoy de acuerdo en eso, sé que me puedo morir en este trabajo —por su posición, Hiroshi fue el único que vio los ojos brillantes de Haruto, que contenían las lágrimas —Pero al menos seré yo… Yo pelearé, yo me jugaré la vida por otros, no alguien más sacrificándose por mí. Eso es un consuelo, ¿no?

Hyumaki se encogió de hombros, sin mirarla aún.

—Nadie quiere morirse realmente —sentenció de pronto Hiroshi, con su habitual aspereza, aunque su cara tenía una expresión menos hermética de lo usual —Nunca crea que lo queremos, Tenshi–sensei —hubo un respingo colectivo: Hiroshi no solía aplicarle sufijos a nadie —Pero al enfrentar todo lo que nos impedía entrar al escuadrón, era obvio que asumíamos los riesgos. Además, no pienso morirme tan fácilmente —esbozó una sonrisa de lado, ligeramente irónica —Mucho menos pienso permitir que alguien muera por mí, ¿está claro?

Hikari miró a sus compañeros con orgullo, aunque a la vez le divertía que Hiroshi hubiera terminado su discurso con un razonamiento parecido al de Haruto.

—Supongo que era lo único que me faltaba escuchar —Tenshi dio media vuelta, encarando a sus alumnos con los brazos cruzados —Ahora deberán buscarle un nombre a su equipo, jóvenes, porque oficialmente han aprobado la evaluación genin.

Los aludidos mostraron distintos grados de incredulidad en sus rostros, sin apartar los ojos del rostro claro y perfectamente ovalado de su instructora, cuyos delgados labios apenas se curvaban en una sonrisa. Su nariz era pequeña, ideal para complementar sus facciones junto con unos rasgados ojos castaños de vetas doradas. La única singularidad estaba en su párpado derecho, en el cual un conjunto de cuatro diminutos lunares semejaban una flor.

—Mucho gusto, jóvenes —dijo Tenshi, sin apenas variar su monótona voz, ni cuando Hyumaki abrió la boca intentando decir algo que al final, no le salió —Mi identidad es Shiraishi Kohana, kazenoichi de rango jonin asignada como su sensei. Sé que son novatos, pero no esperen un entrenamiento sencillo. Son el primer equipo al que apruebo.

Los cuatro muchachos le dieron a entender, con distintos gestos, que eso no importaba. Que de hecho, el entrenamiento difícil ya se lo esperaban.

* * *

(1) Wakusei_, en japonés, significa _planeta_._

* * *

_11 de marzo de 2009. 12:58 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Bueno, gente, creo que pasé en limpio más rápido de lo que creí. Insisto, le echo la culpa a mi última lectura de manga en línea, ¡es la única culpable, la única! Solamente por ella tengo tantas ideas para este complemento y me urge pasarlas en limpio, para sacarlas de mi sistema._

_No están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero ayer tuve examen, ¡el primero del semestre! Y la verdad, no sé en qué estaba pensando. Debí estudiar más esas razones financieras. Pero no mortificaré a mi público con eso. Mejor pasemos al capi._

_Como ven, los chicos pasaron la evaluación. Su sensei resultó ser una mujer muy bonita, pero también es muy seria. Su nombre completo tiene una explicación… extraña. El nombre de pila, _Kohana_, quiere decir _pequeña flor_, jajaja. El apellido lo inventé y si supiera escribirlo en japonés, lo haría con los kanjis de _blanco_ y _muerte_. Sí, digamos que el apellido vendría significando _muerte blanca_. ¿No soy macabra a veces? Y ya verán cuánto…_

_El término _kazenoichi_, con el que se refiere a sí misma aparte del de jonin y sensei, me lo inventé yo. En los próximos capítulos, quedará más claro de dónde lo saqué. Por ahora háganse a la idea de que complicaré más las cosas, pues no creerán que los únicos novatos en aprobar son Sakura y compañía, ¿verdad? Ah, les tengo unas cuantas sorpresitas con eso._

_A propósito, les aviso que cuando estén en el ambiente del escuadrón, todos serán llamados por sus nombres clave, al menos la mayoría del tiempo. Cuando estén en otro lado, surgirán los nombres reales, y eso también lo explico más adelante. Solamente para que se aprendan bien quién es quién, cosa en la que mis lectores habituales ya deben tener mucha práctica, jajaja. Así pues, verán que aquí _Sakura_ es llamada _Hikari_ y sus compañeros, igual. Esperen lo mismo de Kohana y de los demás ninjas que aparezcan. Y créanme, serán bastantes._

_Muy bien, me despido. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	5. Aversión

**Cinco: Aversión.**

Durante las siguientes semanas, el entrenamiento que les impuso Tenshi a sus alumnos fue todo, menos aburrido. Algunos se sorprendían al pasar por las áreas de prácticas y hallar a los cuatro nuevos genin's haciendo las cosas más raras, desde correr sin descanso hasta trepar árboles. Y es que no les tocaba ver cuando el entrenamiento se ponía en serio al pasar al uso de manos, pies, armas, explosivos y por supuesto, hechizos.

—¡Ahora! —indicó Hiroshi.

Estaban en un ejercicio recurrente, acorralar a Tenshi y atraparla, pero como la mayoría de las ocasiones, la jonin se escabullía con facilidad, a pesar del _Desmaius_ de Hyumaki, unas shuriken de Haruto y una bomba de humo salida de quién sabe dónde.

Hikari estaba oculta en un árbol cercano, analizando la situación, cuando de pronto vio una sombra cercana a la posición de Hiroshi. Con varita en mano, hechizó una kunai y la lanzó. Grata fue su sorpresa al oír el peso de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

—Buen tiro, Hikari —reconoció Hiroshi, haciéndole una seña para que bajara —¿Porqué no se desaparece, como siempre?

—La kunai tiene un hechizo anti–desaparición —explicó Hikari con sencillez.

—Muy ingenioso y una solución momentánea a la continua movilidad de un enemigo —observó Tenshi —Y esas emboscadas van mejorando. Están muy bien coordinados.

Haruto, que se había acercado por detrás de Hiroshi, sonrió ampliamente, siendo secundada débilmente por Hyumaki.

—Eso solamente indica que tienen sus posiciones más que asimiladas —continuó Tenshi, poniéndose de pie luego que Hikari le quitara la kunai de la túnica —Pronto se presentarán con los demás novatos, _Nagareboshi_ (1).

Nagareboshi era el nombre que los chicos le habían dado a su equipo, tras mucho debatirlo y una monumental pelea entre Hiroshi y Haruto (o mejor dicho, con las sugerencias que daba Haruto, Hiroshi perdió la paciencia y lanzó hechizos a diestra y siniestra por dos horas). En cuanto a conocer al resto de los miembros de su generación, los cuatro estaban intrigados, ¿cuántos más, aparte de ellos, se habrían convertido en genin's?

Y estaban las posiciones, asignadas apenas una semana atrás, a las que todavía se estaban habituando. Un equipo ninja se componía de cuatro personas no solamente para fines prácticos en batalla, sino porque cada miembro tenía un rol a desempeñar: _líder_, _estratega_, _informante_ y _elemento sorpresa_. La posición era otorgada dependiendo de las características de cada ninja y eso permitía cierto grado de especialización, en tanto no se descuidara las otras destrezas a dominar. En el equipo Nagareboshi, Tenshi había quedado impresionada de lo bien que habían quedado las posiciones a sus estudiantes. Ni Hiroshi se había quejado con su asignación, y eso que cualquiera creería que él sería el líder, posición que había recaído en Hikari.

—¿Porqué no hemos conocido a los otros genin's? —se interesó Hikari.

—Se pidió que los novatos estuvieran acostumbrados al entrenamiento y a sus posiciones dentro de sus respectivos equipos —Tenshi se encogió de hombros —En un equipo tuvieron una controversia con la asignación de posiciones, que se resolvió hace tres días. Pero entonces va la líder de otro equipo a lastimarse y la mandan a la enfermería. Y por último, es tradición que los novatos se conozcan durante la determinación de la afinidad elemental. Saben lo que significa, ¿no? —añadió, esbozando una de sus apenas perceptibles sonrisas —El entrenamiento para dominar mahojutsus pronto va a comenzar.

El equipo entero trató de contener su emoción. En el escuadrón, se llamaba mahojutsu a cualquier destreza que requiriera magia para ejecutarse. Se conocían dos tipos: las _Generales_, hechizos ya conocidos, y los _Elementales_, que mezclaban energía elemental en el hechizo. Cada ninja se ligaba a un elemento, el cual empleaba a su favor. Lo que distinguía a los mahojutsus de los hechizos ordinarios es que podían prescindir de una varita, canalizándose con cualquier cosa. Era como volver a la magia accidental, pero con total control sobre ella. Los mahojutsus eran de los secretos mejor guardados del Escuadrón Ninja.

—Mañana se determinará su afinidad elemental, así que se requiere su presencia a mediodía en la parte norte de Susanowo–jinja. A mediodía, ¿entendido? —repitió, mirando severamente a Haruto, que se había distraído fantaseando con los mahojutsus.

—Oiga, ¿porqué sólo me lo dice a mí? —se quejó Haruto.

—Porque eres la única que sigue llegando tarde a los entrenamientos.

—No es mi culpa, ¿sabe? Me tardo mucho en desayunar y…

—Nunca hemos visto a una chica que desayune tanto como tú —espetó Hiroshi.

Haruto se cruzó de brazos, con un mohín de fastidio.

—Bien, ése es nuestro asunto para mañana. Ahora vayamos a almorzar.

Tenshi tomó la delantera, deseando que al día siguiente no hubiera problemas.

* * *

Hikari, tras cinco minutos de haber llegado al punto de reunión a la mañana siguiente, llegó a una rápida conclusión: el mundo se había vuelto loco.

El lugar era muy bonito, aunque solitario, No había más que un rectángulo similar a la entrada de un templo sintoísta, que flotaba al centro de un dibujo en el suelo formado por mosaicos de diversos colores. El rectángulo giraba lentamente sobre el centro del dibujo, que en realidad, era una reproducción detallada a gran escala del escudo del Escuadrón Ninja.

Eso no había desconcertado a Hikari. Había visto cosas más increíbles. A pesar de saber que sería la última (se había encontrado con Aki y ambos conversaron brevemente sobre el próximo cumpleaños de Ren), arribó tranquilamente, pero sólo para hallarse con que algo andaba mal.

En primer lugar, Tenshi no estaba callada e inexpresiva. Bueno, lo segundo sí. La razón: una mujer de largo cabello negro, ojos castaños y pecas en su lechosa piel, le increpaba una cosa tras otra. La mujer vestía una blusa marrón de mangas amplias, un pantalón corto y ajustado color negro y botas largas marrones. En las mangas, a la altura del antebrazo, un círculo blanco encerraba un símbolo negro que Hikari había visto en alguna otra parte (aunque ahora no lo recordaba) y cuando la mujer le dio la espalda, pudo ver en ésta una tira de tela blanca con una extraña espiral marrón que semejaba una montaña.

En segundo lugar, Hiroshi no tenía su típica pose distante. Conversaba serenamente con un muchacho castaño que vestía enteramente de mahonashi, con un conjunto deportivo negro. Un detalle inusual era que la varita la portaba en la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba puesta a pesar del clima. El muchacho, con ojos tan negros como el carbón, fue fácilmente identificado por Hikari: se trataba de Yuu Arima, el más joven de un clan reconocido por dar a los mejores políticos mágicos. Lo reconoció porque, al estar realizando la parte práctica del examen de admisión, descubrió que Arima era, literalmente, el único amigo real de Hiroshi.

Y en tercer lugar, era inaudito ver a Haruto quieta. La chica fingía dibujar en un bloc de hojas blancas, pero de vez en cuando veía a una joven que físicamente se le parecía mucho, a excepción de su cabello y sus ojos, más oscuros que los de Haruto. Además, el cabello lo tenía más corto y atado firmemente a su nuca en una coleta. Esa chica, vestida de azul marino, mantenía una postura altanera y no dejaba de fulminar a Haruto con la mirada, esbozando una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a Hiroshi.

Hikari maldijo por lo bajo. Tendría que averiguar después qué pasaba, porque ahora no podía.

—… Y por eso deberían revisarte el cerebro, _Tensai_ (1) —soltó entonces Tenshi.

Tensai debía ser el nombre clave de su interlocutora, porque al oír aquello, abrió enseguida la boca, intentando replicar. Por las muecas de incomodidad de Tenshi, Hikari intervino.

—Lamento la demora, Tenshi–sensei.

Tenshi la miró con cierto alivio, en tanto Tensai le dedicaba una mueca.

—No te preocupes, Hikari, estás a tiempo —aseguró Tenshi, girándose hacia dos pequeños grupos que conversaban a unos metros de distancia —¡Estamos completos! —anunció.

—¿Es la única del equipo que no sabe el valor de la puntualidad? —espetó Tensai con sorna.

—No digas eso, Tensai, me conoces perfectamente. Lo que pasa es que tu líder dio tantos problemas que quieres cambiarla, ¿verdad?

Tensai rechinó los dientes.

—Ya era hora —comentó alegremente un hombre que si Hikari no mal recordaba, respondía al nombre clave de Wakusei (lo había visto infinidad de veces comiendo con Tenshi) —Hagamos las presentaciones primero, si no les importa. Luego Kirin–san explicará el procedimiento.

_Kirin_ (3) resultó ser un hombre de cabello oscuro cortado casi a rape, ojos castaños y túnica oriental verde oscuro. Su largo flequillo estaba apartado de sus ojos con una bandana blanca que al centro de la frente, mostraba una espiral rectangular.

—Gracias, Wakusei —musitó Kirin con voz solemne.

Los genin's que no conocían a Kirin de inmediato se sintieron intimidados. Haruto guardó sus utensilios de dibujo y Hiroshi dejó la conversación que sostenía.

—Primero las damas —concedió Wakusei.

Tensai sonrió con orgullo, preparándose para hablar, pero Tenshi se le adelantó.

—Buenas tardes. Soy Tenshi, kazenoichi de rango jonin y sensei del equipo Nagareboshi —Tensai la miró mal, haciendo un mohín —Los integrantes son Hikari, como líder —la nombrada hizo una inclinación —Hiroshi, como estratega —el joven se limitó a mover la cabeza —Hyumaki, como informante —el aludido, nervioso y sonrojado, hizo una reverencia algo exagerada —Y Haruto, como elemento sorpresa.

Al ver que la inquieta castaña sonreía y agitaba una mano, Tensai bufó.

—¿No les enseñas buenos modales a tus alumnos? —le preguntó a Tenshi, alzando una ceja.

—Tensai–sensei, no creo que sea culpa de Tenshi–sensei —intervino burlonamente la chica que físicamente se parecía mucho a Haruto —Ella es poca cosa de por sí.

Acto seguido, barrió a Haruto con la mirada.

—Tu turno, Tensai — terció Wakusei, cortante.

—Bien, bien. Soy Tensai, tsuchinoichi de rango jonin y sensei del equipo _Chi_ (4) —en tanto algunos hacían muecas ante el nombre de aquel equipo, la jonin iba señalando a sus estudiantes —Como líder, _Sorairo_ (5) —la muchacha parecida a Haruto sonrió de lado, arrogante —Como estratega, _Aoi_ (6) —Yuu Arima, el chico con el que Hiroshi había hablado, hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano —Como informante, _Kuroi_ (7)…

Un joven alto, delgado, de cabello y ojos negros, observó a los presentes, inclinando la cabeza y murmurando algo parecido a que aquello era una lata. Su vestimenta hacía honor a su nombre clave, era totalmente negra. Solamente había una cosa blanca: la banda en su cabeza.

—… Y como elemento sorpresa, _Pinku_ (8).

Una muchacha se inclinó educadamente ante todos, mostrando al enderezarse una serena sonrisa. Tenía el cabello castaño claro recogido en una larga trenza y su atuendo era un conjunto oriental de blusa y pantalón de color blanco, con flores rosas bordadas en las orillas.

—Kirin–san, ¿nos harías el honor? —invitó Wakusei.

—Tú primero, si eres tan amable.

—En ese caso… Hola a todos, mi nombre clave es Wakusei, como ya han oído. Soy hinobi de rango jonin y sensei del equipo _Ginga_ (9) —sonrió un poco y con eso delataba lo contento que estaba —De líder tiene a _Hokuto_–san (10)…

Una morena, de largo cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo y sonrisa pícara, se inclinó con presteza. Se vestía con una blusa verde de cuello alto y sin mangas, pantalón corto negro y sandalias negras. A la espalda cargaba con una ninjato (11).

—… De estratega, está _Subaru_–kun (12)…

Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros les dirigió a los presentes una sonrisa relajada. En la cabeza traía unos lentes cuadrados de armazón violeta oscuro, que hacían juego con algunos detalles de la ropa color mostaza que lucía.

—… De informante, se encuentra _Sekai_–san (13)…

Hikari abrió los ojos con asombro al reconocer a una chica castaña enfundada en un vestido mahonashi de un tono oscuro de gris azulado. El cabello le había crecido y sus ojos, castaños y amistosos, ahora también irradiaban seguridad, pero no dejaba de ser Keiko Saikaku.

—… Y de elemento sorpresa, está _Nanju_–kun (14).

Un pelinegro de flequillo crespo alzó una mano, saludando. Lo único que se veía de su atuendo era una gabardina color arena, unas botas militares negras y una katana a la espalda.

—Ahora voy yo. Mi nombre clave es Kirin. Soy mokunobi de rango jonin, sensei del equipo Zoo —hubo algunos que hicieron muecas de extrañeza, pero no era tan raro que se usaran palabras extranjeras para nombres clave y nombres de los equipos; era algo que se permitía desde hacía diez años —El equipo está conformado por _Tsuru_ (15), como líder…

Una joven de cabello negro y corto, ojos castaños y un lunar a la izquierda de la boca, inclinó la cabeza. Al cuello, le colgaba un dije rojo en forma de grulla. Su atuendo, una blusa roja de manga corta, una falda corta negra y botas rojas de tubo largo, la hacían lucir más como una mahonashi sofisticada que como una bruja ninja en entrenamiento.

—… _Hebi_ (16), como estratega…

Al ser la única novata con esa posición, Hebi sonrió entre alegre y burlona, mostrando una dentadura perfecta. Era evidente que se había teñido el cabello, pues nadie lo podía tener de manera natural de aquel tono negro verdoso. Sus ojos, color ámbar y brillantes como la gema real, enfocaba todo de manera analítica. Su corto vestido negro, estilo chino, tenía botones verdes en el cuello y el pecho, de manera diagonal, y en la parte baja del lado izquierdo, bordado en verde, el kanji del signo zodiacal de la serpiente.

—… _Uma_ (17), como informante…

El chico que hizo una reverencia entonces no podía ir más acorde con Tsuru y Hebi, al menos en cuestión de llamar la atención con su apariencia. El muchacho era dueño de una melena rubia en un tono escuro (obviamente gracias a un tinte y a meses sin visitar a un estilista) y la piel bronceada. Su atuendo era más pulcro: camisa color vino, pantalón gris y zapatos negros.

—… Y _Same_ (18), como elemento sorpresa.

El aludido resultó ser un joven fornido, de cara cuadrada y cabello negro, con los ojos tan rasgados que no se notaba si los tenía abiertos o cerrados. Su atuendo, consistente en una chaqueta de cuero, una playera, un pantalón y unas botas, todo en negro, intimidaban.

—A ese equipo le queda el nombre —opinó Haruto por lo bajo.

—Ustedes fueron admitidos entre más de cien candidatos, tanto de su generación como de rezagados, así que considérense privilegiados con un gran honor —sentenció Kirin —Ahora serán privilegiados con la afinidad elemental, la base de los mahojutsus elementales, cosa en la que nos ayudará el portal Koushi (19).

Señaló el rectángulo flotante y todos supieron que un importante momento había llegado.

* * *

(1) Nagareboshi _significa _estrella fugaz_._

(2) Tensai _es un vocablo que quiere decir_ genio _o_ sabio_._

(3) _El _kirin_ es una criatura con cuerpo de león, piel de pez y cuernos de ciervo (en chino, su escritura romanizada sería _Quilin_ o _Qilin_). En la mitología china, se dice que aparece en conjunción con la llegada de un sabio._

(4) Chi_ se escribe con el kanji de _Tierra_._

(5) Sorairo_ es el nombre en japonés para el color _azul celeste_._

(6) Aoi_ es el vocablo japonés para referirse al color _azul_. Hasta hace poco, también se usaba para designar al color _verde_._

(7) _En japonés, _kuroi_ es el nombre del color _negro_._

(8) Pinku_ es la pronunciación japonesa de _pink_ (el color _rosa_ en inglés)._

(9) Ginga _significa_ galaxia.

(10) _Con _Hokuto_ se hace referencia a la _Osa Mayor_ y la _Estrella Polar_._

(11) _Una _ninjato_ es una espada, muy similar a una _katana_, pero de menor tamaño._

(12) _En Japón, se le da el nombre de _Subaru_ a las _Pléyades_._

(13) Sekai _es la palabra nipona para _mundo_._

(14) Nanju_ hace referencia a la _Estrella Austral_._

(15) Tsuru_ quiere decir _grulla_, un ave que en Japón, se considera de buena fortuna._

(16) _La palabra _hebi_ significa _serpiente_._

(17) Uma _es_ caballo _en japonés._

(18) Same _quiere decir_ tiburón.

(19) Koushi _es un término que se usa para referirse al _principio de las cosas_, el _origen_, etc._

* * *

_13 de marzo de 2009. 10:50 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Hola, gente. Sí, lo sé, debería estarme concentrando en mis otros fic's (y créanme, tengo varias ideas para ellos), pero simplemente no puedo dejar de pasar este complemento. ¡Mi última afición de manga no me deja en paz! Y hoy salió en línea un capi (el 439) que… Bueno, quien sepa de qué manga hablo, seguramente se quedó tan conmocionado como yo._

_Pero pasando al presente capi, déjenme decirles que para hacer los equipos novatos me tardé mucho. El primero, de Hikari y compañía, resultó pan comido a comparación de cuando me puse a bautizar a los otros chicos y chicas, con sus respectivos sensei's. Ahora solamente se saben los nombres clave (aunque se menciona el nombre real de _Aoi_, _Yuu Arima_, cosa que tiene su chiste revelar ahora, jajaja), pero cuando se empiecen a descubrir las identidades de los demás, verán que no solamente de apodos viven los magos ninjas, jajajaja._

_Puse varias notas al pie (las numeradas) porque necesitaba que vieran la relación entre el nombre de un equipo y los nombres clave de sus integrantes. Todos los de _Ginga_ tienen nombres de cuerpos celestes (incluso su sensei, _Wakusei_) y los de _Zoo_, de animales (hasta _Kirin_, su estricto sensei). ¡Ah! _Chi_, como _Nagareboshi_, no tiene esa relación: sus miembros tienen nombres de colores, y cuando me di cuenta, no quise cambiarle el nombre al equipo porque… Bueno, es algo que tiene que ver algunos sucesos (pasados y futuros) que revelaré más adelante. Nomás puedo adelantarles que _Sorairo_ prácticamente impuso el nombre del equipo._

_En fin, dejo en suspenso esto de la afinidad elemental, que viene en el próximo capi (al menos de la mayoría). Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	6. Afiliación

**Seis: Afiliación.**

—El procedimiento es simple: cruzarán el portal por un lado y éste los hará salir en el elemento más afín con ustedes. En ese instante, se les dará una bandana con el símbolo de su elemento, la cual deberán lucir en un lugar visible estando en servicio. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Kirin no se andaba con rodeos, o al menos eso pensaban los genin's. Todos, ante la última cuestión, negaron con la cabeza.

—Bien. Primero las damas. Equipo Nagareboshi…

Al oír el llamado de Kirin, Hikari y Haruto se miraron y la segunda le cedió el paso a su líder, quien le agradeció con un gesto. Avanzó hacia el portal Koushi, tan parecido a los templos sintoístas y antes que girara demasiado lo cruzó.

Nunca podría explicar bien qué pasó en esos instantes, aunque quisiera intentarlo. Lo más que podía describir era un leve e ininteligible murmullo y la sensación de que querían arrancarle algo, a lo que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas. Lo hacía con lo que fuera: sujetaba su túnica color cereza, sus sentimientos y más que nada, sus recuerdos. Varias imágenes desfilaron por su mente, con aquel confuso susurro acompañándolas, y por haber cerrado los ojos, la pareció una eternidad la transcurrida hasta que volvió a sentir aire fresco.

Había salido de donde quiera que hubiera estado, de pie sobre un círculo verde con un símbolo negro que se veía como una simple espiral rectangular. Era idéntico al que mostraba Kirin en la bandana en su cabeza.

—Vaya, tenemos a una mokunoichi —comentó Wakuseiu, gratamente impresionado.

En tanto, Kirin agitó su varita mágica y una bandana negra apareció en la diestra de Hikari, quien la observó con algo de extrañeza. Al centro de la tela, en un círculo verde, estaba esa espiral rectangular sobre cuya versión en mosaico estaba parada. A una seña de Tenshi, Hikari se quitó del dibujo de mosaico y se reunió con su equipo.

—¡Qué bonita! —exclamó Haruto por lo bajo, mirando la bandana.

—Así que una konoichi de madera —comentó Hiroshi —Elemento complejo, ¿lo sabes?

Hikari asintió, tendiéndole la bandana a Haruto, quien la observó sin entender.

—Ayúdame a ponérmela.

Haruto asintió alegremente y tomó la tela por ambos extremos, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver que Hikari le acercaba el brazo izquierdo.

—En el antebrazo —señaló, palmeándose la zona mencionada con la mano derecha.

—Un lugar algo raro para llevar la bandana —comentó Sorairo en un susurro alto —¿Quieres llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo haces, Hikari?

—No. Simplemente para mí es más cómodo así.

Sorairo iba a replicar cuando Kirin llamó.

—Haruto, de Nagareboshi. Tu turno.

La chica dio un respingo, asintió apresuradamente y corrió al portal, cruzándolo sin titubear.

Por fuera, Hikari se dio cuenta que apenas pasaban cinco segundos entre cruzar el portal Koushi y materializarse encima de un símbolo elemental. La sorprendió que Haruto obtuviera una bandana de agua, pues por lo que sabía, era un elemento aún más complicado de manejar que el suyo, pero la inquietó más la actitud de Sorairo, al otorgársele una bandana con el símbolo del fuego. La líder del equipo Chi le dedicó una mirada de superioridad a Haruto, quien estaba conversando con Hyumaki y mostrándole cómo se ataba la bandana a la cabeza a manera de diadema. A Hikari eso le daba mala espina, por lo que se propuso hablar con su compañera de equipo al respecto.

En el transcurso de los siguientes minutos, las chicas de los cuatro equipos obtuvieron sus bandanas. La única sorpresa notable, aparte de la de Hikari, fue que Sekai obtuvo una bandana con una espiral triangular sobre un fondo gris, el símbolo del metal. Además, Kirin comentó algo enigmáticamente, con aspecto preocupado.

—Espero que seas una tetsunoichi de las buenas, Sekai. Las malas traen desgracias.

Hikari le dirigió un ademán de apoyo a Sekai, quien correspondió con una sonrisa y atándose la bandana a la frente con firmeza.

Llegó el turno de los varones y al llamar a su equipo, Hyumaki se sorprendió de que Hiroshi le permitiera pasar en primer lugar. Hikari pensó que era un detalle cortés, pero inusual. Al menos fue mejor que el hecho de que Hyumaki resultara con afinidad a la tierra y Tensai se llevara una mano a la cara, en claro signo de decepción. Hyumaki notó eso, inclinó la cabeza y se ató la bandana al cuello en cuanto la tuvo en la mano, notoriamente triste. Hikari, mentalmente, apuntó otro misterio qué resolver en su creciente lista.

Las afinidades de los chicos no causaron otra reacción anormal. En cuanto el proceso terminó, Kirin llamó la atención de todos blandiendo la varita, sin ejecutar hechizo alguno.

—Su afinidad elemental es ahora una herramienta útil, la cual aprenderán a usar con inteligencia y responsabilidad —Kirin observó a los genin's, quienes intentaban mostrarse lo más serios posible —Lo que su sensei no pueda enseñarles directamente, podrán aprenderlo de otros jonin's y chuunin's, quienes ya están avisados de que puede darse esta eventualidad. Para aquellos autodidactas, el edificio del archivo está a su disposición. Y por último, quiero que les quede claro que un solo elemento, bien empleado, puede ser poderoso. Los equipos ninjas pueden conseguir maravillas al saber combinar todos sus elementos. Y al aliarse con otros colegas, podrían tener la potencia de la misma naturaleza. Sin embargo…

La pausa que siguió puso en alerta a los equipos. El semblante de Kirin ahora era más duro, pero a la vez más preocupado que cuando advirtió a Sekai.

—Que nunca les pase por la cabeza que ser magos les da derecho a dominar a los demás —sentenció finalmente —La magia es un don y no deben malgastarlo en dañar a nadie.

Después de otra pausa, inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida, hizo un ademán a sus alumnos y éstos lo siguieron cuando comenzó a alejarse.

—Kirin y sus discursos baratos… —desdeñó Tensai.

Wakusei la fulminó con la mirada, lo mismo que Tenshi, quien replicó con frialdad.

—Él es uno de los mejores shinobis de la actualidad, así que procura decir esas estupideces cuando pueda escucharte. Quisiera ver que te dé tu merecido por ello.

—Tenshi–san, cálmate —pidió Wakusei entonces.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes —la jonin hizo un amago de sonrisa antes de dirigirse a su equipo —Nagareboshi, es hora de irnos.

El equipo entero asintió, despidiéndose con una reverencia que solamente correspondieron Wakusei y su equipo, Pinku, Aoi y Kuroi. Se retiraron enseguida.

—Tenshi–sensei —llamó Hikari cautamente —¿De verdad conocimos al resto de los equipos novatos? Esperaba que fueran más.

—Sí, este año solamente cuatro equipos aprobaron las evaluaciones genin's —informó Tenshi a modo de respuesta, frunciendo el ceño —Esperaba lo mismo que tú; algunos equipos prometían mucho, según a los expedientes de sus integrantes. Pero los sensei's de esos equipos debieron tener excelentes razones para reprobarlos. En caso contrario, habrían tenido problemas con el Shizen Soudan.

—¿Y… conoce bien a los sensei's de Chi, Ginga y Zoo?

—Curiosamente, sí. Son mis antiguos compañeros de equipo.

El dato sorprendió a Hikari, quien había contemplado cómo se trataban su sensei y Tensai.

—Lo que me recuerda… Hyumaki —Tenshi miró al nombrado, quien la ojeó tímidamente —No tomes muy en cuenta a Tensai. Lo que ella diga o crea no tiene por qué afectarte.

—Pero… Tenshi–sensei… No puedo evitarlo —musitó Hyumaki finalmente, llevándose una mano a su bandana inconscientemente.

—Lo sé y no te ordenaré lo contrario, no sería justo. Pero quiero que pienses bien lo que acabo de decirte, ¿de acuerdo?

Hyumaki asintió.

—Hiroshi —Tenshi vio al chico fijamente, quien alzó una ceja de manera interrogante —No soy partidaria de prohibir la convivencia entre colegas, pero creo que tienes suficiente cerebro como para que comprendas mi petición de cuidar lo que dices frente a ese amigo tuyo, Aoi, acerca de nuestros entrenamientos.

Hiroshi asintió vagamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo mismo va para ti, Hikari —continuó la jonin —Tú eres la líder de este equipo, así que debes dar un buen ejemplo.

—No se preocupe, sensei. Si lo dice por Sekai–chan, no tengo inconveniente. A decir verdad, me sorprendió verla aquí. No sabía que intentaría entrar al escuadrón.

Se hizo el silencio. Tenshi tomó el camino hacia el edificio comedor, acompañada por sus estudiantes, quienes tenían sus propias preocupaciones. Prácticamente seguían a Tenshi de manera automática hasta sentarse a una de las mesas redondas del lugar, milagrosamente vacía para ser la hora pico del almuerzo.

—Haruto, ve a ordenar por todos, por favor —pidió Tenshi inesperadamente —Yo quiero sushi y té helado de limón.

Haruto levantó un pulgar aprobatoriamente, sin replicar, sacando de un bolsillo una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo, anotando el pedido apresuradamente.

—Yo quiero negi ramen y jugo de manzana —indicó Hikari.

—Kamameshi (1) y té de trigo —ordenó Hiroshi.

—Yo… okonomiyaki estilo Modan y… té helado de menta —se decidió Hyumaki.

Con todo debidamente escrito, Haruto fue hacia la barra en donde dos brujas y algunos elfos domésticos recibían los pedidos. Tenshi vio cómo su alumna se alejaba antes de soltar un suspiro desganado que, aparentemente, llevaba rato conteniendo.

—Esto se los digo a ustedes porque Haruto ya tiene suficiente con sostenerse en pie como para preocuparla más —ante las caras de incomprensión de los jóvenes, Tenshi les dedicó su expresión más severa al continuar —En la medida de lo posible, no dejen que Haruto se sienta menos frente a… la líder de Chi.

—Se refiere a… ¿Sorairo –san? —quiso confirmar Hyumaki.

—Exactamente, a ella misma me refiero.

—¿Porqué habría de darse esa situación? —Hikari lucía aturdida, y con razón: su sensei parecía ligeramente inquieta con el tema.

—Si en realidad les interesa saberlo, deberán averiguarlo por su cuenta, Hikari. No soy la persona indicada para explicarlo.

—Pero sí es la indicada para desconfiar de Haruto, ¿no?

La frase de Hiroshi tomó por sorpresa tanto a sus compañeros de equipo como a Tenshi.

—¿Por qué motivo desconfiaría de Haruto? —retó la jonin, frunciendo el ceño —Es una de mis estudiantes, integrante de este equipo, ¿a qué viene…?

—El simple hecho de insinuar que Haruto podría sentirse menos frente a alguien como la líder de Chi denota falta de confianza en las capacidades de nuestra compañera. Sinceramente, Haruto es irritante, pero en varios sentidos, mucho mejor que la líder de Chi. Así que no vuelva a decirnos algo como eso, Tenshi–sensei. ¿Quiere hacerme ese favor?

Hyumaki abrió los ojos, desconcertado, volviéndose hacia Hikari, que estaba igual o más impresionada que él. Tenshi se limitó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, de manera casi tan imperceptible como la sonrisa de triunfo que le adornó la cara.

—¡Listo! —exclamó Haruto entonces, quedándose de pie junto a Hyumaki —Nos traerán la comida en un rato. Yo pedí onigiris y un gran vaso de té helado de durazno, ¡sólo de recordarlo se me hace agua la boca!

—Haruto, guarda silencio —espetó Hiroshi de mala gana, como de costumbre —Y siéntate de una buena vez.

La chica, con una expresión entre divertida y resignada, ocupó el sitio libre entre Hikari y Hiroshi, para acto seguido llevarse distraídamente una mano a la cabeza.

—No puedo creerlo —musitó, tocando apenas su bandana negra con una espiral en forma de gota también negra, sobre un círculo azul —Al fin sabemos la afinidad elemental que tenemos, ¡genial! —sonrió serenamente —Ahora los entrenamientos con los mahojutsus, ¿verdad, Tenshi–sensei? Eso me ayudaría, porque a veces no puedo sacar la varita a tiempo y en una misión real, el enemigo podría aprovechar y…

—Haruto…

—Sí, sí, ya sé, Hiroshi–kun. Que guarde silencio.

Haruto le dedicó una tenue sonrisa a su compañero, en señal de disculpa, pero él solamente hizo un mohín de fastidio y desvió la vista.

Para cuando llegó la comida, Hikari tenía un propósito muy claro: conocer a sus compañeros. Una cosa había sido descubrir sus identidades para el examen de admisión, pero no había ido más allá de averiguar sus nombres y algunos detalles básicos de sus familias y amistades. Si iban a hacer un equipo, consideraba que debía llegar incluso a ser sus amigos.

Y esperaba conseguirlo al darles un voto de confianza.

* * *

(1) _El _kamameshi_ es un platillo japonés consistente en __arroz cubierto de verduras y pollo o marisco y luego horneado en cuencos individuales._

* * *

_16 de marzo de 2009. 1:50 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Hola, gente bonita. Sí, este capi me salió corto, pero así lo tengo en el borrador. Mejor, porque los que vienen son más largos, con más contenido y detalles realmente interesantes._

_La afinidad elemental, más que nada, era el elemento que se les dará mejor para ejecutar esos hechizos sin varita, los _mahojutsus_. En occidente, los elementos son cuatro: tierra, aire, agua y fuego. En oriente, los elementos son cinco: tierra, fuego, agua, metal y madera. Lo único que hice yo fue mezclar esas dos ideas y agregar un elemento más: el rayo. Así, tenemos siete elementos a los cuales pueden ser afines nuestros novatos. Se dijeron algunos y les dejo de tarea cuáles son los de los demás. Depende mucho de su carácter, pero también de sus gustos y claro, los parientes suelen compartir elemento._

_Si di la cátedra de los elementos es para que vayan adivinando quién es afín a cuál, porque me resultará divertido leer las suposiciones a las que pueden llegar. Por otra parte, las apuestas respecto a lo que se traen algunos personajes con otros también serán recibidas. Y seguramente, para este momento algunos detestan a ciertas personitas que he presentado, ¿no? Como si no los conociera…_

_Bueno, hasta aquí llego este día. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	7. Revelación

**Siete: Revelación.**

Para cuando junio comenzó, el equipo Nagareboshi ya dominaba los principios básicos para la ejecución de los mahojutsus. Habían comenzado a practicar con los Generales, sin ligar magia con su elemento. Así, los cuatro jóvenes aprendieron a canalizar la magia con cualquier cosa que tuvieran a la mano, en caso de no poder usar la varita.

—Haruto, ¿qué crees que haces?

Hiroshi estaba a punto de atestarle a un tronco un golpe con una katana resplandeciente (seguramente con un mahojutsu aplicado a la misma), pero tuvo que bajar el arma. Haruto, por un instante, se cruzó en su camino siguiendo a una… ¿shuriken rodante?

—Apliqué un mahojutsu ofensivo de animación, pero no me salió como esperaba, ¿sabes? —se quejó la chica, haciendo un puchero —Se supone que la shuriken giraría al hacer contacto con el blanco, pero se me cayó antes de lanzarla y…

—Haruto, guarda silencio. Ya entendí.

—Eso me sorprende —comentó Hikari de repente, sonriendo suavemente al ponerse de pie en la rama de un árbol… de cabeza.

Hiroshi arqueó una ceja al ver a su líder, que en pocos días dominó mahojutsus de andanza, que se aplicaban en los pies para poder ir por cualquier superficie, en cualquier postura. Los árboles eran los favoritos de Hikari, lo que podía atribuirse a su afinidad elemental.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Hiroshi.

—Que te lo explique Hyumaki–kun —indicó Hikari con simpleza, caminando de la rama al tronco con toda tranquilidad.

—Ah… ¿yo? —se extrañó Hyumaki, que unos metros más allá, intentaba realizar un mahojutsu de manera ocular (usando la mirada) hacia un blanco colocado a diez metros de él.

—Sí, sí. Al menos creo que los hombres hablan el mismo idioma, ¿tú no?

Ante eso, Hyumaki comprendió y asintió, volviendo a lo suyo. En cambio Hiroshi, con ojos entrecerrados, vio cómo su líder llegaba a tierra firme, iba hacia Haruto y amablemente le aconsejaba cómo ejecutar correctamente su mahojutsu.

—Jóvenes, es suficiente por hoy —Tenshi se había dedicado a observarlos ese día, como en las dos semanas anteriores, puesto que les había dicho que era momento de que entrenaran por su cuenta —Además, no querrán perder el barco.

La única forma de entrar y salir de la isla para quien no fuera de alto rango era a bordo de un barco mágico, invisible a los ojos y aparatos mahonashin y cuyo destino era un muelle en la bahía de Tokio. Al día siguiente, los genin's podrían disfrutar del primer día libre del trimestre.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó Haruto, enderezándose tan de golpe que casi tira su shuriken hechizada —Ya tenía ganas de ir a casa, ¿saben? Mi padre seguramente se llena de comida rápida mientras trabaja porque como mi madre casi no está en casa…

—Haruto, guarda silencio.

La nombrada sacó la punta de la lengua, apenada.

—Pues no los retengo más. Preparen sus cosas y nos veremos pasado mañana —Tenshi inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se desapareció.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a los dormitorios de los genin's, divididos en dos torres que compartían una pared. Una de las torres, blanca como la nieve, era para las kunoichis (1) y la otra, negra como la noche, para los shinobis.

La primera vez que estuvieron allí, los miembros de Nagareboshi se sorprendieron de la elevada cantidad de ninjas que ocupaban las torres, pese a que esa primavera sólo dieciséis novatos habían ingresado. No sabían la razón exacta de eso, pero como el entrenamiento los mantenía sumamente ocupados, no se molestaron en averiguarlo.

—Hikari–chan…

Al estar en la Torre Blanca Genin, Hikari se halló con que ella y Haruto no eran las únicas retrasadas para tomar el barco. En la segunda planta se topó con la informante de Ginga.

—Hola, Sekai–chan —saludó Hikari con una leve sonrisa —Creí que ya te habías ido.

—Antes quise verte, porque no había tenido la oportunidad desde que comenzamos el entrenamiento —Sekai lucía muy apenada —¿Podemos… platicar? —inquirió, tímida.

—Ahora no, pero con mucho gusto lo haremos otro día.

—¿De verdad?

Hikari asintió, arrancándole una sonrisa de alivio a Sekai, quien enseguida levantó del suelo, a su derecha, una maleta mahonashi y se marchó rápidamente.

—Se veía preocupada, ¿sabes? —comentó Haruto al seguir su camino.

—Sí, lo sé —Hikari movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, sorprendiéndose mentalmente de que Haruto se hubiera dado cuenta —Es amiga mía desde la escuela y tal vez creía que me enojaría con ella porque no me dijo que entraría al escuadrón. Pero no estoy molesta, incluso la comprendo. Su novio, que por cierto es mi mejor amigo, está en el Escuadrón Samurai y supongo que hizo esto porque quiere estar a su altura.

—¡Vaya!

Media hora después, las dos chicas tenían que correr para llegar al muelle, pues el equipaje y la charla las entretuvo más de la cuenta. Llegaron apenas a tiempo para abordar, aunque tuvieron que aguantar miradas desdeñosas de otros pasajeros.

—Ah… ¿están bien? —preguntó Hyumaki, que se les acercó en cuanto estuvieron a bordo.

—Sí, claro —Hikari movía la cabeza afirmativamente—Sólo déjanos recuperar el aliento.

—¿Porqué tardaron tanto? —quiso saber Hiroshi, aparentemente fastidiado.

—Casi olvido unos pergaminos que estoy estudiando —explicó Hikari.

—Y yo no encontraba unos bosquejos que quiero enseñarle a mi padre —Haruto sonrió, pero sus compañeros notaron que no lo hacía como de costumbre al agregar —Y son un regalo de cumpleaños que quiero dar. Como no sé cuándo tendremos otro día libre, tengo que aprovechar.

—Me sorprenden los progresos que ha hecho tu memoria. Y yo que creía que te freirías el cerebro por el entrenamiento…

Nagareboshi dirigió la vista al mismo punto, donde la líder de Chi, Sorairo, le dedicaba una fea mueca a Haruto.

—Tranquila, Sorairo–san —pidió su compañera de equipo, Pinku, con voz serena.

—Sí, modera un poco ese carácter tuyo —secundó Aoi, quien enseguida alzó una mano hacia Hiroshi, en señal de saludo.

—Los novatos sí que son divertidos —comentó una mujer de unos veinticinco años, cabello castaño y ropas marrones —Y además, patéticos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —soltó la líder de Ginga, Hokuto, con el ceño fruncido.

—Son tan tiernos… —continuó la mujer burlonamente, alisándose una amplia manga de su blusa —Y la novedad del escuadrón, ¡todo el mundo apuesta cuánto van a durar!

Hokuto apretó los puños, dispuesta a desenfundar la ninjato en su espalda para enfrentarse a esa tipa, pero Sekai la retuvo por un brazo y Subaru, a paso lento, se colocó entre ambas, dándole la espalda a su líder.

—A nosotros nos irá muy bien —comenzó, sonriendo tenuemente, para luego ponerse serio y continuar con voz profunda y apática —Pero a ti no te queda menospreciar a los novatos, pues compartes rango con nosotros y a juzgar por tu aparente edad, eso se debe a tu incompetencia.

Eso molestó a la mujer, que le dedicó una mueca a Subaru antes de alejarse.

—Un golpe efectivo directo al orgullo —felicitó una chica de cabello verdoso: Hebi, la estratega de Zoo —Buen trabajo, Subaru.

—Gracias. Sabía que saldría bien.

—En algo tiene razón esa tipa —intervino de pronto Kuroi, el informante de Chi, con una mueca —Somos los primeros novatos en el escuadrón en cinco años.

—Señal de que no somos cualquier cosa —sentenció Hiroshi con un gesto arrogante.

—Tienes razón, Hiroshi–san —confirmó Sorairo.

Al oír a su líder, el resto de Chi rodó los ojos.

El resto de la travesía resultó tranquila. Llegando al muelle mágico de la bahía de Tokio, un mago moreno y con bandana de agua en la frente les dio algunas instrucciones para el regreso al Templo Susanowo. En cuanto desembarcaron, los novatos observaron que el muelle estaba conectado a tierra por un puentecito curvo, rodeado de niebla y custodiado por dos magos rígidos como estatuas y cuyos rostros eran cubiertos por las máscaras de la Guardia Imperial. En cuanto se cruzaba el puente, se veía un callejón de los muelles mahonashin de la bahía.

—Creo que podemos desaparecernos desde aquí —indicó Hiroshi al ver cómo al pisar el callejón, se desaparecían sin demora.

—Antes que lo olvide —Hikari rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta extraer de uno de ellos un trozo de pergamino —Memoricen esto. Es mi domicilio actual. Mañana los invito a comer.

A sus compañeros eso los tomó por sorpresa, pero no tardaron en asentir (Hiroshi con una mueca y Hyumaki, sonrojado). Por turnos, los chicos y Haruto leyeron la dirección, memorizándola bien antes de devolverla.

—Perfecto, los veré a las cuatro —Hikari se guardó el pergamino —Lleguen de la manera mahonashi, por favor, que luego les explicaré cómo aparecerse allí.

Acto seguido. Hikari inclinó la cabeza y se desapareció.

Sus compañeros se miraron entre sí, confundidos. Poco después se desaparecieron, sin imaginarse lo que les esperaba al día siguiente.

* * *

—¡Hola, hola! Pase, pasen, Sakura–chan viene en un momento. Siéntanse como en su casa.

Ren Asuka abrió la puerta de su departamento con una gran sonrisa, sorprendiendo a los visitantes. La mujer era como una versión crecida de Sakura, pero con el cabello más corto, con mucho más ánimo… y un vientre que delataba una vida en camino. Definitivamente, los tres jóvenes recién llegados no se esperaban eso.

—Muchas gracias por recibirnos —pronunció Sasume con más calma de la usual, inclinándose.

Sorata y Satoshi imitaron el gesto poco después.

—No hay de qué. Lo que sea por Sakura–chan.

Ren los guió a la sala y con una seña, los invitó a sentarse, cosa que ella hizo también.

—Onesan, retiré la olla del fuego —avisó entonces Sakura, entrando a la sala. Vestía una blusa de manga corta color ciruela y un pantalón de mezclilla, con el cabello recogido en dos trenzas —¡Ah, hola! Chicos, ella es mi hermana mayor, Ren. Onesan, ellos son mis compañeros de equipo en el escuadrón: Kishimoto Sasume–chan, Kishuu Sorata–kun y Kurogami Satoshi–kun.

Ren hizo ademán de reconocer los apellidos de Sorata y Satoshi, pero no hizo comentarios.

—Su apellido no es Kiyota —observó Sorata tras un momento de silencio.

—Asuka es mi apellido de casada —explicó Ren con naturalidad —Aki–kun y yo esperamos a nuestro primer hijo —colocó una mano sobre su vientre.

—Ah… felicidades —balbuceó Satoshi.

—Gracias. Por cierto, Sakura–chan, ¿de pura casualidad no sabes algo de Aki–kun?

—No y no me sorprende. Siendo yo una genin novata, nadie se va a tomar la molestia de atenderme si se me ocurriera preguntar por él. Además, se les haría raro —Sakura frunció el ceño —Si Aki–san tarda tanto, su misión debe ser más complicada que de costumbre.

—Con que pueda volver antes que nazca el bebé… —Ren se encogió de hombros y se levantó con lentitud —Revisaré la comida. Puedes platicar con tus amigos un rato, Sakura–chan.

Ren se alejó y Sakura se adueñó de su asiento.

—¿Tu cuñado está en el escuadrón? —inquirió Sasume a toda prisa, susurrando.

—Sí, lo está. De hecho, gracias a él y su recomendación, pude entregar mi solicitud al examen de admisión de forma extemporánea, para hacer la parte teórica el invierno pasado.

—¿No tuviste problemas… con que la recomendación… la hiciera tu cuñado? —dudó Satoshi.

—Pues no. Pocos saben que el _Otoño Devastador_ es mi cuñado.

Tras esa frase, hubo un largo instante de silencio. Sus compañeros de equipo se habían quedado atónitos; incluso se le veía el asombro a Sorata en la cara.

—¿Hablas en serio? —logró preguntar Sasume finalmente.

Sakura asintió. Para ella fue buena señal que incluso Sasume, una hija de mahonashin, supiera que con _Otoño Devastador_ se refería a _Asakura_, uno de los pocos shinobis contemporáneos catalogado como espía múltiple, dado que servía tanto al Escuadrón Ninja como al resto de la Guardia Imperial en misiones de espionaje e infiltración. Cuando estaba de misión con personas que no eran de su escuadrón, el seudónimo que usaba era Aki Asakura, el cual revelaba parte de su identidad, pero no por completo, para evitar problemas. El apodo de Otoño Devastador se expandió entre los colegas de Aki para referirse a él fuera del Templo Susanowo, pues los ninjas tenían prohibido revelar las identidades de sus colegas en el exterior.

—La reputación del Otoño Devastador es formidable. Fue el primero de su generación en ascender a jonin y su apodo externo se debe a sus mahojutsus elementales de largo alcance.

Satoshi recitó aquello de un tirón, en tono de admiración, pero se cohibió ante la atención que le prestaban sus compañeros, a quienes les quedaba claro que no pudieron asignarles mejor informante: podía conseguir datos difíciles en poco tiempo y su timidez no salía a flote al exponer sus conocimientos.

—Supongo que el trabajo duro es bueno para quien se hace a sí mismo —comentó Sakura.

Por la expresión de la chica, nadie se atrevió a preguntarle a qué se refería.

—Tu hermana se ve feliz, ¿sabes? —señaló de repente Sasume —¿Cuándo nace su bebé?

Sakura no se esperaba el cambio de tema, pero lo aceptó de buena gana.

—A finales del verano —respondió —Ren–nesan quería que naciera en otoño, porque si era niña, podría llamarla Akiko o algo así. Aki–san dice que eso delataría a la niña como hija suya, pero a Ren–nesan no parece importarle.

—¿Se puede saber por qué razón nos invitaste a comer? —inquirió Sorata bruscamente —¿Sólo fue para presentarnos a tu hermana y alardear de tu cuñado?

—No —la voz de Sakura sonó firme, como si ya se esperara esa reacción de Sorata —Lo hice para demostrarles que confío en ustedes. Además, por como van las cosas, necesitaré toda la ayuda posible para proteger a mis seres queridos. Tanto en mi nombre como en el de Aki–san.

Los otros tres se lanzaron miradas furtivas. Lo que Sakura decía era creíble y real. La situación mundial, con Hagen al mando de la Alemania mágica, se tornaba cada vez más incierta y muchos países temían ser los próximos en caer. Y en los últimos días, prácticamente no se veían más jonin en el Templo Susanowo que los asignados como sensei's. ¿Qué sería del Japón mágico si comenzaba a perder en batallas ajenas a sus mejores ninjas?

—El embarazo de Ren–nesan está catalogado como de alto riesgo y no quise preocuparla —continuó Sakura —Pude hablar con Aki–san antes que se marchara. Su misión no es sencilla, pues él y su equipo van tras los fugitivos de Shinitani —ante eso, Sasume abrió excesivamente los ojos, asustada —Aki–san nunca me lo habría dicho si no estuviera preocupado. ¡Imagínense! Hasta me dio el nombre que le gustaba para el bebé, en caso de que le pasara algo.

Los otros no necesitaron más para ponerse en el lugar de Sakura. Se notaba que para ella, su familia era muy importante. Y que a su vez, tenía la confianza de su familia.

—De nosotros no saldrá… que el Otoño Devastador… es tu cuñado —declaró Satoshi inesperadamente —Con todo lo que eso implica.

Sorata y Sasume estuvieron de acierdo con Satoshi asintiendo con energía.

—Muchas gracias —Sakura tenía los ojos brillantes —Y antes que lo olvide… Cuando quieran venir aquí apareciéndose, háganlo en la sala. El departamento está bajo un encantamiento Fidelio y la sala es el único lugar al que podrían llegar.

Los otros tres asintieron firmemente.

—¡Pueden pasar a la mesa!

El llamado de Ren le dibujó una leve sonrisa a Sakura y seguida por sus compañeros (a quienes en un futuro, esperaba llamar _amigos_), fue directo al comedor.

* * *

(1) _El término _kunoichi_ es para referirse a una mujer ninja._

* * *

_16 de marzo de 2009. 10:40 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Hola, hola, gente hermosa! Sí, sé lo que piensan, ¿qué no tiene quehacer esta mujer? Acabé de pasar dos capítulos en un día. Será porque en borrador, no son extensos y después de escribir tantas páginas en otros fic's, ya resulta raro ver uno corto, ¿no? Mejor para mí, quizá así lo termine pronto._

_Pasando a las curiosidades… Bueno, aclararé algo de Aki ahora, antes de que la cabeza les dé vueltas por la confusión. La identidad real del marido de Ren es _Aki Asuka_, su nombre clave en el Escuadrón Ninja es _Asakura_, cuando trabaja con alguien que no es del escuadrón se hace llamar _Aki Asakura_ y fuera del Templo Susanowo sus colegas lo llaman _Otoño Devastador_ para no revelar su nombre clave ni su identidad. ¿Quedó claro o los confundí más? Lo que sí debo informar es que el nombre de pila de Aki significa, precisamente, otoño. Por eso lo de _Otoño Devastador_. Lo de _Asakura_… El apellido lo saqué de un manga que actualmente estoy leyendo en línea (no, no es el mismo que me trauma y me dio las ideas para este complemento). No sé, me gustó mucho y como sonaba parecido a _Asuka_… Fin del asunto._

_Y bien, se nota que el equipo Nagareboshi ahora será más unido. Ya lo era, muy a su manera. Pero ahora lo será más. Los muchachos son tan opuestos entre sí que creí que no resultaría. Solamente que no tomé en cuenta que mi inspiración es caprichosa y en ocasiones hace lo que quiere. ¡En serio! Si no me creen, pásense por _RMG_ y analicen el personaje de _Kogane Kawasaki_. No es lo que acostumbro y la verdad, no sé de dónde sacó su carácter ese niño. Lo juro._

_En fin, basta de cosas. Si algo más les llamó la atención y no les quedó muy claro, háganmelo saber. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	8. Recomendación

**Ocho: Recomendación.**

—Así que… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Eran finales de junio. El equipo Nagareboshi se dirigía a su sitio habitual de entrenamiento, preguntándose qué pasaría últimamente con la mayoría de las chicas, pues parecían "desatadas" a diestra y siniestra. Observaron de reojo cómo una chica de cabello negro y bandana de viento, luego de pedir dudosamente una cita, esperaba respuesta de un joven de cara alargada.

—¡El tipo parece caballo! —exclamó Haruto por lo bajo, estando lo suficientemente lejos de la parejita —¿Qué le vio, eh?

—A mí no me preguntes —Hikari se encogió de hombros.

—Las chicas son un fastidio —masculló Hiroshi.

Sus compañeros no podían echarle en cara su irritación. Por culpa de aquella oleada de romanticismo, a Hiroshi le habían tocado sus disgustos al deshacerse rudamente de varias admiradoras, que iban desde chicas avergonzadas hasta algunas increíblemente descaradas.

—Cambiando de tema… Hyumaki–kun, ¿cómo vas con el asunto _Himitsu Alfa_?

El aludido, luego de adoptar una mueca reflexiva, se aclaró la garganta.

—Ah… va bien. Hasta ahora, he conseguido por lo menos el sesenta por ciento de la información de cada parte, aunque algunas ya las completé.

Hikara asintió.

—¿Qué parte tienes completa? —preguntó.

—Zoo —Hyumaki sacó un apretado rollo de pergamino de la bolsa colgada a la derecha de su cinturón, lo desplegó y aunque éste se veía en blanco, con un toquecito de índice de su dueño aparecieron varios caracteres negros en él —Sus piezas son llamativas y no solamente por su físico. La líder, Tsuru–san, resultó ser Onmatsu Sana.

—¿Onmatsu? —Hiroshi expresó su incredulidad.

—Lo sé —Hyumaki adoptó una mueca —El clan Onmatsu se especializa en Adivinación, hacía mucho tiempo que uno de ellos no entraba al escuadrón. Quizá sea porque Tsuru–san no encaja en el perfil ideal para el negocio familiar. Aunque también se sabe que los Onmatsu han creado algunos hechizos impresionantes. Sobre todo los que entran al escuadrón.

Haruto soltó un quedo silbido de asombro.

—¿Qué más? —incitó Hikari.

Hyumaki revisó sus notas.

—La estratega, Hebi–san, es Kosaki Nina. Su expediente dice que es de familia mahonashi, la cual es dueña de un dojo de artes marciales muy popular en pleno distrito de Shinjuku.

—Entonces el taijutsu debe ser su fuerte, aunque no lo parezca —apuntó Hiroshi.

Hyumaki asintió.

—El informante, Uma–san, responde al nombre de Asaba Ginta. También de familia mahonashi. Hijo único, con padre fallecido y una mala relación con su madre. Hizo trabajos de modelaje mahonashi mientras esperaba para repetir el examen de admisión.

—Espera, ¿él es un rezagado? —se sorprendió Haruto —¡Se ve muy joven!

—Pues salió de Hoshikino un año antes que nosotros.

Haruto se encogió de hombros, aceptando las palabras de Hyumaki.

—¿Y el elemento sorpresa? —indagó Hikari.

—Same–san… Él es Namiki Ryu. De un clan tan conocido como el de Tsuru–san. Los Namiki manejan piscifactorías y crían cualquier criatura mágica marina. Según los archivos, Same–san es el segundo de su clan en entrar al escuadrón en los últimos cincuenta años.

Hyumaki tomó aire antes de mirar fijamente su pergamino, haciendo desaparecer su contenido. Lo enrolló y se lo guardó, sacando otro en el proceso.

—De Ginga tenemos, además de los datos de su informante, Sekai–san —el chico miró de forma significativa a Hikari —a su estratega, Subaru–san. No lo había reconocido antes, porque no podía creer que Takeyuki Hiroi hubiera venido aquí.

—¿Takeyuki Hiroi? —repitió Hikari, asombrada —¡Lo recuerdo! Era uno de los candidatos de Hoshikino para el Torneo de las Tres Partes, pero él mismo se tachó de la lista antes de irnos a Hogwarts. Alegó que el torneo era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Engreído —escupió Hiroshi.

—Un genio —corrigió Hyumaki —Para él, el Torneo de las Tres Partes hubiera resultado aburrido. Es muy hábil en cuestiones físicas y según las pruebas, su IQ es superior a 250.

—Hasta yo sé que eso es mucho —admitió Haruto.

—¿Y los sensei's? —preguntó Hikari.

—El equipo Yonkei tenía a Kirin–sensei como líder, a Tenshi–sensei como estratega, a Tensai–sensei como informante y a Wakusei–sensei como elemento sorpresa. El nombre del equipo se deriva del hecho que sus miembros son, en sus respectivos clanes, los cuartos en entrar al escuadrón. Los clanes de Wakusei–sensei y de Tensai–sensei son, respectivamente, los tozamas de los clanes de Kirin–sensei y Tenshi–sensei —agregó, dejando escapar un breve suspiro a la vez que borraba el contenido de su pergamino y lo guardaba.

—Y la relación entre esos clanes la sabes porque… —alentó Hikari.

—Ah, eso… Los Kurogami… somos los tozamas… de los Shiraishi.

—Un segundo —Haruto sonaba confusa —Entonces, ¿Tensai–sensei y tú son parientes?

—Ah… sí —Hyumaki inclinó la cabeza con abatimiento —Ella… es mi hermana.

Hikari, que conocía a casi todos los clanes shogunes y tozamas de la actualidad, lamentó saber eso. Había deseado que Tensai no fuera más que una pariente lejana de Hyumaki, por la reacción de la jonin ante la bandana de su compañero, pero resultaba que eran hermanos. Y se notaba a leguas que Tensai menospreciaba a Hyumaki por algo.

—Me alegra no tener hermanas, ¿saben? —aseguró Haruto, fingiendo un escalofrío.

—Eso explica por qué ella y Tenshi–sensei no se llevan bien, a pesar de estar en el mismo equipo —comentó Hiroshi —Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama tu hermana?

—Ah… Chika. Kurogami Chika.

—Pues su nombre clave alimenta su ego, ¿no?

La precisión y sarcasmo de Hiroshi provocó risas entre sus compañeros, aunque Hyumaki se tapaba la boca con una mano, intentando contenerse.

—Me agrada verlos de buen humor, jóvenes. Y puntuales.

Tenshi los esperaba en el sitio de entrenamiento, de brazos cruzados y parada en una roca.

—¿Hoy sí veremos uno de sus mahojutsus Elementales, sensei? —quiso saber Haruto.

—Ya que completaron el entrenamiento con mahojutsus Generales, es una posibilidad.

Haruto dio un par de aplausos, entusiasmada, en tanto Hyumaki y Hikari sonreían. Hiroshi se limitó a arquear una ceja y asentir con la cabeza.

—Voy a enseñarles un poco de teoría ahora —avisó Tenshi, bajando de la roca —No tengo mucho tiempo, así que comenzaré con…

Una llamarada interrumpió a la mujer, quien sólo arqueó una ceja. Ante ella, con aspecto apurado, apareció Wakusei en cuanto el fuego se extinguió.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —interrogó Tenshi.

—Tensai–san está molesta por algo —fue todo lo que explicó Wakusei, sentándose en la roca en la que antes estaba parada Tenshi —¿Cómo la calmábamos? —inquirió.

—No lo hacíamos. Dejábamos que parloteara hasta que Kirin se hartaba y la hechizaba.

—Ah, sí, ya recuerdo. Eso explica porqué su equipo no hace nada al respecto. Creo que le temen —Wakusei movió la cabeza con resignación —Sólo vine a prevenirte, para evitarnos un mal rato en la junta. Ahora me voy con mis chicos, hasta luego.

Y sin levantarse, Wakusei se desapareció con otro fogonazo.

—Volvamos al tema —pidió Tenshi, como si la conversación no se hubiera cortado —Los conceptos que necesitan para un mahojutsu Elemental son tres. El primero, y que ya han manejado, es el control, ¿correcto?

Los cuatro jóvenes asintieron. Controlar la cantidad exacta de energía mágica en cada destreza era muy importante: si faltaba, el mahojutsu tenía un efecto flojo e inestable; en cambio, si sobraba las explosiones estaban a la orden del día.

—El segundo concepto es conocimiento. Necesitan saber lo más posible de su elemento para estar conscientes de hasta dónde pueden llegar con él, ¿queda claro?

Los cuatro chicos volvieron a asentir.

—Por último, necesitan concentración. Si al realizar un mahojutsu Elemental no tiene la mente bien puesta en él, puede volverse en su contra. Quizá se vean fáciles, pero al realizarse por primera vez, estas destrezas pueden dar sorpresas muy desagradables.

Tenshi los observó con cuidado, asegurándose que entendían correctamente sus palabras. Luego mostró sus manos, colocándolas una sobre la otra, dejando un hueco entre ellas.

—Lo que estoy a punto de mostrarles es un mahojutsu elemental de viento conocido como _Bala Comprimida_ —a juzgar por los ojos exageradamente abiertos de Hyumaki, esa destreza no era cualquier cosa —Está clasificado en la rama ofensiva con rango B —no, no era cualquier cosa —Es difícil hacerlo con rapidez en situaciones críticas. Presten atención.

Nagareboshi observó minuciosamente cómo el hueco entre las manos de su sensei se formaba una diminuta esfera compuesta por varias corrientes de aire que giraban en todas direcciones y que emitían un leve resplandor verdoso. Con un hábil movimiento envolvente, Tenshi colocó la esfera en la punta de su índice derecho, dedo que usó para lanzar la esfera contra la roca donde había estado parada. La sorpresa de los genin's fue mayúscula al ver cómo la Bala Comprimida se adentraba en la piedra y la hacía estallar desde adentro.

—No podrán hacer algo tan complicado ahora —advirtió la jonin, para desilusión de Haruto —Así que investiguen mahojutsus elementales rango C o menor, tanto de la rama ofensiva como de la defensiva. Comenzaremos a practicarlos a partir de mañana.

—¿Porqué hasta mañana? —Haruto frunció el ceño.

—Tengo una junta hoy y no podré ayudarles. Con la teoría que les di, deberían poder buscar mahojutsus acordes con su capacidad actual.

Los chicos no tuvieron más remedio que hacer un gesto de aceptación ante aquello. Tenshi los miró y les dedicó una de sus escasas sonrisas.

—Nos vemos mañana, jóvenes. Y si necesitan consultar a un jonin este asunto… que no sea Tensai —fijó los ojos en Hyumaki con gentileza, pese a no revelar sus emociones en sus facciones —No tiene mucha paciencia y menos con algo relacionado conmigo. Están avisados.

Tenshi inclinó la cabeza y se desapareció. Por primera vez desde su ingreso al escuadrón, Hikari notó la corriente de aire que envolvía a su sensei cada vez que hacía eso. Y considerando que el Templo Susanowo tenía poderosos hechizos anti–desaparición…

—Mahojutsu Elemental de aparición —musitó, absorta.

—¿Qué cosa? —se extrañó Haruto.

—Nada, algo que quiero averiguar —Hikari se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia —¿Tú ya tienes un mahojutsu en mente, Haruto–chan?

La nombrada asintió repetidas veces, animada.

—Hoy ha sido una pérdida de tiempo —masculló Hiroshi —¿Empezamos con la investigación?

—Hyumaki–san…

La fuente de esa voz resultó ser una joven de ropas orientales negras con flores bordadas en hilo rosa neón, del mismo tono que la cinta que ataba su largo cabello castaño.

—Ah… eres… Pinku–san, ¿verdad?

La chica asintió, ladeó la cabeza pensativamente y sonrió.

—Si no tienes inconveniente, quiero invitarte a almorzar, Hyumaki–san.

El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas. En tanto, Hikari y Haruto se miraron con desconcierto y Hiroshi vigilaba la escena con aparente desconfianza.

—¿Hablas en serio… Pinku–san?

Pinku asintió al tiempo que se acomodaba la manga izquierda con la mano derecha. Con ese gesto, dejó al descubierto su bandana de madera, atada firmemente a su muñeca derecha.

—¿Porqué hasta ahora? —intervino Hiroshi, que ante la extrañeza de Pinku, aclaró —La invitación, ¿porqué hasta ahora?

—Me he librado de la competencia—alegó Pinku con sencillez —¿Aceptas, Hyumaki–san?

El chico seguía aturdido, pero logró asentir con la cabeza.

—Pues no hay tiempo qué perder —soltó Pinku despreocupadamente —Nos vemos —se despidió del resto de Nagareboshi, antes de alejarse con Hyumaki, tomándole una mano.

—¿Pinku–chan tiene competencia? —se interesó Haruto repentinamente.

—No lo dudo. Hyumaki–kun es guapo —observó Hikari, para luego fruncir pensativamente el ceño —Me pregunto cómo se habrá librado de la competencia…

Hiroshi les dedicó una mueca antes de alejarse, pero tuvo tan mala suerte que se topó con el resto del equipo Chi.

—¡Hiroshi–san! —saludó animadamente Sorairo —¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedo invitarte a almorzar?

—No —respondió Hiroshi secamente, mirando al vacío —Aoi, ¿shogi en el almuerzo?

—Claro. Tengo ganas de apostar.

—¿Y eso? —Hiroshi arqueó una ceja.

Conocía a Aoi prácticamente desde que ambos sabían hablar y rara vez apostaban en las partidas de shogi y ajedrez que solían jugar. Ciertamente, su amigo tramaba algo, ¿pero qué?

—¿Qué quieres apostar? —indagó.

—Te lo cuento en el almuerzo —respondió Aoi, haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera —Aunque presiento que no te va a gustar —añadió pícaramente.

Hiroshi compuso una mueca. Cuando Aoi hablaba así, es que venían problemas para él.

—Eh, estratega de Nagareboshi, ¿has visto a Hyumaki–kun? —inquirió de pronto Kuroi.

—Ya se lo llevaron a almorzar.

Kuroi asintió y se retiró, arrastrando a Sorairo con él. A la chica no le hizo mucha gracia.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —espetó Sorairo.

—Te salvo de una humillación, líder, además de ahorrarnos a nosotros tus quejas. Deberías dejar al estratega de Nagareboshi por la paz. Para ti, es inalcanzable.

—¿Según quién, eh?

—Según varias personas. Tengo mis fuentes.

Eso calló a Sorairo, mas no la calmó.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hiroshi fue el primero en llegar a su sitio de entrenamiento, cosa que lo extrañó. Por esa vez agradeció el detalle, porque le permitía pensar en la apuesta de Aoi del día anterior. Para su desgracia, había perdido la partida de shogi.

—¿Para qué habrá apostado eso? —masculló de repente, cruzándose de brazos.

—Buenos días —saludó entonces Hikari —¿Y Tenshi–sensei?

—No ha llegado.

Hikari arqueó una ceja, sorprendida, en tanto Haruto y Hyumaki arribaban sosteniendo un diálogo acerca de mangas mahonashin.

—¿Cómo te fue ayer con Pinku–san? —decidió preguntar Hikari.

—Ah… bien —Hyumaki miró de reojo a su líder, ruborizándose —Ella… Pinku–san… quiere que salgamos más seguido… Si es posible… el próximo día libre.

—¡Qué bueno! —felicitó Haruto —Yo no te había preguntado nada porque no quería parecer entrometida, ¿sabes? Pero se nota que ella es una buena chica. Un día hablaré con ella de…

—Haruto, guarda silencio —espetó Hiroshi enseguida, para luego dirigirse a Hyumaki —Sé que no es muy correcto, pero… ¿Te enteraste de algunos datos de Pinku?

Hyumaki asintió,

—Su identidad es Sanyuri Hanami —Hiroshi y Hikari se mostraron atónitos —El clan Sanyuri es experto en Herbología y Sanación. Pinku–san es la heredera del liderato del clan, ha sido educada en casa por los mejores de su clan y… bueno, ingresó al escuadrón porque está un poco harta de las cosas de su clan.

Hikari y Hiroshi sabían varias historias del clan Sanyuri, pero básicamente los asombraba descubrir a su heredera en el escuadrón. Esa antigua familia era enteramente pacifista.

—¿Tan importante es ese clan, Sanyuri? —quiso saber Haruto con curiosidad.

—Prácticamente toda planta mágica es comercializada en nuestro país bajo el control del clan Sanyuri —especificó Hyumaki.

Haruto silbó por lo bajo, asombrada.

—Buenos días, jóvenes.

A juzgar por la cara de Tenshi al saludar, su retraso estaba más que justificado.

—Buenos días, sensei —se decidieron a contestar los muchachos.

—Espero que hayan elegido buenos mahojutsus elementales, porque trabajaremos duro en ellos. Conociéndolos, me desobedecieron y buscaron al menos un mahojutsu rango A, ¿cierto?

Con diversos ademanes, los jóvenes le dieron a entender a Tenshi que había acertado.

—Debería castigarlos, pero por esta ocasión me evitan contratiempos. Los he recomendado para la evaluación chuunin de este año.

* * *

_19 de marzo de 2009. 2:20 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Oh, gente, bienvenida sea. Como ven, estamos llegando a un punto crucial en el complemento. ¿Cuál será? Bueno, creo que no hay que ser adivinos para saberlo._

_En primer lugar, queda claro que las técnicas elementales no son juego de niños. Basta ver la _Bala Comprimida_ de Tenshi. El efecto del mahojutsu es el de una bala expansiva, ¿se dieron cuenta? Hacer estallar una roca con algo tan pequeñito… Sí que Tenshi es genial, jajaja._

_Algunas identidades han sido reveladas: las de todos los de _Zoo_, por ejemplo. Los nombres reales de estos muchachos… Unos se los puse porque me gustaron y otros, porque les quedaban. También se supo la identidad de _Subaru_, de _Ginga_, cuyo nombre entero se parece al de un autor de manga. Si me adivinan de cuál estoy hablando, les daré un premio, jajaja._

_Por otro lado, las chicas andaban desatadas, pero Pinku parece ser de esas niñas calmadas que hacen todo con cuidado, para no asustar a alguien tan tímido como Hyumaki, ¡me dio ternura cómo se puso! Además, se reveló la identidad de Pinku, quien responde al nombre de _Hanami Sanyuri_. El nombre es el de una tradición japonesa, significa _ver flores_. Y el apellido se forma con _san=tres_ y _yuri=lirio_. Como ven, todo queda entre flores, jajaja._

_Por otra parte, ¿se imaginaban que Hyumaki y Tensai podrían ser hermanos? Bueno, por las descripciones físicas, quizá, pero no tanto. Tensai es, a diferencia de Hyumaki, muy enérgica, así que supongo que por eso choca con su hermanito. Aunque la verdad… hay más explicaciones en cuanto la trama avance. Ahora no quiero adelantar nada. Pero se aceptan teorías._

_Y Aoi apostando con Hiroshi… Como dato curioso, les diré que Hiroshi no suele perder las partidas de _shogi_ (un juego de mesa japonés similar al ajedrez y las damas) ni de ajedrez, pero quizá la apuesta de su amigo lo distrajo. ¿Qué habrá apostado Aoi? Eso ya se verá. Pero a Hiroshi es evidente que no le agrada la idea de pagar, jajaja._

_Hikari señalando sin complicaciones que Hyumaki es guapo… Que no la oiga Julien, porque se pone celoso, jajaja. La chica seguramente le ha escrito al muchacho con mucha frecuencia desde que se separaron. Ya quiero verlos juntos de nuevo. Como aquí las fechas van más adelantadas que en _PGMM_, tal vez pueda hacer algo al respecto. Pero no prometo nada._

_Bien, de momento me despido. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._

_P.D. Mañana es viernes y leeré en línea el capi que sigue de mi nuevo trauma en manga. A ver qué ideas locas me da. ¡Y espero que el final no me deje como el de hace ocho días!_


	9. Discusión

**Nueve: Discusión.**

—¿Es una broma? —se sobresaltó Haruto.

—¿No es… demasiado pronto para nosotros? —intervino Hyumaki, notoriamente nervioso —Es decir… somos novatos y…

—Comprendo su inquietud, pero confío plenamente en sus capacidades. Y confiaré más cuando dominen mahojutsus elementales, así que comenzaremos a entrenar lo antes posible.

Nagareboshi intercambió miradas, por lo que Tenshi supo que se preguntaban si realmente estaban preparados para la evaluación chuunin. Al verlos así, la jonin sabía que no ayudaría que supieran como se habían dado las recomendaciones el día anterior.

***Inicio de remembranza***

_La junta había sido convocada por el Shizen Soudan y solamente participaban en ella los jonin's asignados como sensei's de los genin's. No se dijo el motivo, pero no hacía falta._

—_Así que ya es tiempo —susurró Tenshi con seriedad, estando en la sala de asambleas sentada a la derecha de Wakusei —Pensé que este año se retrasaría._

—_Pues yo esperaba que se adelantara —contradijo el otro —Al escuadrón le conviene._

—_No por conveniencia deben precipitarse decisiones importantes —señaló con solemnidad Kirin, en una butaca de la fila tras Tenshi y Wakusei._

—_Como si los candidatos de este año valieran la pena —renegó Tensai, sentada a la izquierda de Kirin —Hay tanta mediocridad últimamente…_

—_No por mi parte —aseguró Kirin, inmutable._

_Tensai no replicó a eso, haciéndose el silencio al aparecerse los miembros del Shizen Soudan en el centro de la sala, ocupando sus asientos enseguida. Tras unos segundos, el integrante con túnica marrón se puso de pie y carraspeó._

—_Todos saben el motivo de esta reunión: la evaluación chuunin, que se realiza el verano de cada año. Los genin's que quieran participar deben tener completo el entrenamiento básico de destrezas obligatorias y eso incluye mahojutsus básicos. Además, los equipos debieron completar al menos diez tareas menores en Susanowo–jinja._

_Las tareas menores eran las faenas que sostenían el correcto funcionamiento del Templo Susanowo y que por sus ocupaciones, los chuunin's y jonin's no podían realizar._

—_Actualmente todos los genin's cumplen con los requisitos, Tsuchitaichou–sama —dijo un shinobi de ropaje verde con bandana de madera en la frente —Menos los novatos, claro está._

_Hubo algunos murmullos, lo que aprovechó el Tsuchitaichou para cederle la palabra a uno de sus colegas, de túnica azul._

—_Las reglas son claras al respecto —señaló una voz femenina desde la figura de azul —Además de los requisitos antes mencionados, los novatos podrán presentarse a la evaluación si sus respectivos sensei's los recomiendan. Por favor, acérquense los sensei's de los novatos._

_Los susurros se intensificaron al observar que Kirin, Tenshi, Wakusei y Tensai se colocaban a pocos pasos del Shizen Soudan, dándole la espalda al resto de sus camaradas._

—_Ustedes, que están a cargo de los primeros novatos que tenemos en cinco años, saben mejor que nadie si están listos para la evaluación chuunin —siguió la mujer de azul —Es una de las pruebas más difíciles del escuadrón y los novatos tienen poco tiempo en Susanowo–jinja. Aun así, si creen conveniente hacer una recomendación, la aceptaremos._

_Los otros jonin's observaron al antiguo equipo Yonkei con una extraña mezcla de calma y lástima. Los novatos seguramente tendrían que esperar un año para…_

_Un par de palmadas asombraron a todos. Provenían de Tenshi, que de acuerdo a la tradición, había dado la señal para… ¿comenzar una recomendación? ¿Sería posible? Sus manos juntas en actitud de plegaria decían que sí._

—_Yo, Tenshi, sensei del equipo Nagareboshi, recomiendo a Hikari, Hiroshi, Hyumaki y Haruto para la evaluación chuunin de este año._

_Hubo revuelo e incluso algunas exclamaciones de incredulidad antes que otros dos aplausos los cortaran de tajo._

—_Yo, Kirin, sensei del equipo Zoo, recomiendo a Tsuru, Hebi, Uma y Same para la evaluación chuunin de este año._

_Siendo Kirin uno de los ninjas más respetados del escuadrón, nadie se atrevió a cuestionar su decisión. Enseguida otras dos palmadas incrementaron la confusión de la concurrencia._

—_Yo, Wakusei, sensei del equipo Ginga, recomiendo a Hokuto, Subaru, Sekai y Nanju para la evaluación chuunin de este año._

_Los demás jonin's comenzaron a impacientarse, aumentando la sensación al oír más aplausos._

—_Yo, Tensai, sensei del equipo Chi —hizo una pausa, suspiró y concluyó —recomiendo a Sorairo, Aoi, Kuroi y Pinku para la evaluación chuunin de este año._

—_¡Es una confabulación! —espetó un hombre sentado al fondo de la sala, con una bandana de rayo en la frente —¿Qué están tramando, Yonkei?_

_Tensai fulminó al tipo con la mirada, pero fue Kirin quien tomó la palabra._

—_A pesar de nuestra agrupación inicial, ahora mis compañeros y yo actuamos de manera individual. Las razones de cada recomendación son distintas. Y si me permites el comentario, Yamaneko, nuestros estudiantes ya pueden enfrentar a los tuyos sin problema._

_Hubo más cuchicheos, esta vez en tono de inconformidad y desdén. La mujer de azul bufó y carraspeó, con lo que el lugar fue silenciándose poco a poco._

—_Agradecemos tu sinceridad, Kirin–san —la mujer inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente —Por cierto, Yamaneko–san, las recomendaciones para los novatos tienen métodos infalibles de descarte si están hechas de manera deshonesta. No se preocupe en vano._

—_Mizutaichou–sama —llamó una kunoichi de corto cabello negro y una bandana de viento que envolvía su cabeza —¿Eso es todo? ¿Usted o sus camaradas no tienen objeciones?_

_La Mizutaichou ladeó la cabeza, aparentemente pensativa, antes que su colega de túnica verde hiciera un gesto de mano, solicitando la palabra. La Mizutaichou asintió, se sentó y el hombre de verde se paró elegantemente._

—_No hay motivos para desconfiar de los criterios de los sensei's este año —explicó —El procedimiento ha sido así siempre y no hay razón de peso para cambiarlo, ¿no cree?_

_La kunoichi asintió de mala gana. Eso era un rotundo no a su pregunta._

—_Si no hay más que decir sobre las recomendaciones de los novatos, éstas serán aceptadas. Preparen adecuadamente a sus estudiantes para el primer día de la segunda semana de julio. Buena suerte a todos._

_El Shizen Soudan se puso de pie y esa fue la señal de que la reunión había terminado._

***Fin de remembranza***

Después de eso, Tenshi no quería ni acordarse de los rumores que se habían desatado. Uno de los más sonados era que Tensai recomendó a Chi sólo porque su antigua compañera de equipo recomendó a sus propios estudiantes. Todo el mundo sabía que Tensai y Tenshi no se caían bien, pero la segunda presentía que había algo más.

Y era mejor no comentarlo todavía. Mucho menos a Hyumaki.

* * *

Julio dio inicio con varias expectativas flotando en el ambiente genin. Algunos veteranos estaban decididos a ascender finalmente y los novatos se dedicaron a entrenar intensamente.

—¿No haremos el ridículo? —cuestionó Hokuto a sus compañeros, envainando su ninjato.

El equipo Ginga fue informado por su sensei que estaban recomendados para la evaluación chuunin, así que sus miembros se concentraron en perfeccionar habilidades y aprender varios mahojutsus. Hokuto era, junto con Nanju, la experta del equipo en kenjutsu y cualquier otra destreza que requiriera el uso de armas, por lo que se sentía algo insegura.

—Pues no seremos los únicos —sentenció Subaru, quitándose los anteojos y colocándoselos en la cabeza —¿Verdad, Sekai–san?

La nombrada asintió levemente.

—Nagareboshi también está recomendado, me lo contó Hikari–chan —les recordó.

—Tsuru–chan me dijo lo mismo de Zoo —soltó Hokuto —¿No les extraña?

—No tanto como la recomendación de Chi —aclaró Nanju.

Sus compañeros lo miraron con confusión. Nanju era de pocas pero muy certeras palabras. Seguramente se había atrevido a decir aquello por prestar algo de atención a los rumores que había en torno a las recomendaciones, cosa que a Sekai no le parecía relevante.

Por su parte, Zoo tenía una preparación múltiple para la evaluación chuunin y ese día pasaron la mañana en el edificio del archivo, analizando tácticas y buscando mahojutsus. El equipo también tenía a su miembro taciturno y poco hablador. Ése era Same.

—Es una situación inesperada.

El resto de Zoo se extrañó al escuchar eso de su elemento sorpresa.

—No te preocupes tanto —desdeñó Hebi enseguida, quitándose de la frente un mechón de verdoso cabello con un soplido —No nos irá tan mal, estoy segura.

Same se encogió de hombros y miró de forma significativa a Uma, quien al notar eso, se aclaró la garganta e hizo una mueca.

—Hay rencillas familiares entre algunos de los novatos —especificó el ex–modelo mahonashi, pasándose una mano por la nuca. Por _cortesía_ de Hebi, lucía un nuevo corte de cabello al que no acababa de acostumbrarse —Estamos de suerte: nuestras familias no son tan conflictivas. Ni siquiera las suyas, que son clanes más o menos importantes —vio a Tsuru y a Same.

Tsuru esbozo una media sonrisa.

En otro lado del Templo Susanowo, el equipo Chi estaba en el apogeo de su práctica matutina. Para desesperación de Sorairo, Kuroi no hacía el menor intento por obedecerla.

—Sensei —llamó finalmente Sorairo con voz cansina —¿Podría pedirle a Kuroi que me ayude con mi entrenamiento de mahojutsus elementales, por favor?

El aludido, sentado a la sombra de un árbol, arqueó una ceja, irónico. Pinku, subida a una rama de dicho árbol, por encima de la cabeza de su compañero, lo imitó medianamente. El único que reaccionó verbalmente fue Aoi, quien dejó a un lado su práctica de taijutsu.

—Practica otras destrezas, Sorairo —sugirió, sacudiéndose la ropa con energía.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Aoi.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, abatido. Una vez que a su líder se le metía una idea en la cabeza, era complicado sacársela. Se había obsesionado con su entrenamiento de mahojutsus desde que se entero que todos los novatos estaban recomendados a la evaluación chuunin.

—Líder, nuestro estratega tiene razón —manifestó Kuroi, incorporándose y sacudiéndose las manos —No solo de mahojutsus vive el shinobi.

—Cállate, Kuroi. Como si tú entrenaras mucho…

—Líder, que no veas el resultado no quiere decir que no haya un proceso.

—¿Eso qué significa?

Kuroi frunció el ceño y respiro profundamente.

—Ese mahojutsu elemental de escucha remota es una lata —declaro, dirigiéndose a Tensai —Sólo lo practico porque me conviene.

Y soltando un suspiro, volvió a donde estaba sentado, haciendo una mueca de concentración visible antes de cerrar los ojos y relajarse.

Sorairo se giró hacia Tensai, sin comprender.

—Kuroi se está concentrando en mahojutsus de sigilo, rastreo y espionaje. Dice que no dan tanta lata como otros —la jonin contuvo un bufido —Además, practicó taijutsu ayer.

Al oir ese informe, Sorairo se quedo atónita.

—Pinku–chan, ya termine —aviso Aoi.

La nombrada sonrió levemente, bajo del árbol y desenfundó un _tanto_ (1). En tanto, Aoi usaba la varita para hacer aparecer una katana.

—Es ridículo que Pinku use un tanto contra la katana de Aoi —mascullo Sorairo.

—Quizá, pero Pinku no querrá usar otra arma punzocortante, por principios propios y de su clan —señalo Tensai severamente —Si entrena duro, después podrá enfrentar sin problemas a enemigos que usen armas más largas que ella.

Sorairo hizo una mueca. Reconocía el talento de su sensei, pero no le agradaba cuando se ponía a explicar cosas así, haciendo notar su anterior posición de informante en su viejo equipo. Era cuando se daba cuenta que había algún error en sus propias prácticas, cosa que le era muy difícil de admitir. Con la varita, convocó su arsenal de kunais y shurikens. Una buena sesión de tiro al blanco calmaría sus nervios. Preparó una shuriken cuando algunas risas la distrajeron.

Nagareboshi estaba pasando por ahí, con rumbo al edificio comedor. Quien más hablaba y reía era Haruto, cosa que a Sorairo no le extrañó. Su voz le taladraba los oídos y para callarla, lanzó la shuriken a su cabeza.

No creía que Haruto la esquivara y de hecho, no lo hizo. Lo que ocurrió fue que Hiroshi, con el único motivo de aplacar el ánimo de su compañera, le atizó un coscorrón y ésta, inclinándose hacia adelante, se sujetó la parte trasera de la cabeza con gesto de dolor. Hyumaki balbuceó algo sobre buenos modales y Hikari, con el ceño fruncido, le clavó sus castaños ojos a Sorairo por un segundo, antes de reintegrarse a la charla.

—¿Qué quieres, Tenshi?

La pregunta de Tensai sacó a Sorairo de sus pensamientos. Sin que ella lo advirtiera, la sensei de Nagareboshi se había aparecido allí.

—Te agradecería que vigilaras mejor a tus alumnos, para no tener que venir a molestarte —la voz de Tenshi revelaba cierto hartazgo —No mezcles a tus genin's en nuestras riñas.

—Yo no los mezclo en nada —se defendió Tensai al instante —Si ellos tienen asuntos personales con tus genin's, no es mi problema.

Tenshi, generalmente inalterable, dejo escapar un bufido de exasperación que consiguió una ceja alzada de parte de Kuroi, quien sin que alguien lo notara, había abandonado su sitio.

—Tenshi–sensei —llamo cortésmente —Una pregunta, ¿puedo hablar con Hyumaki–kun?

Tensai expreso su inconformidad con una mueca, pero evidentemente, aquella petición puso de buen humor a Tenshi, pues sonrió sutilmente y asintió.

—Gracias —Kuroi hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y enseguida se desapareció entre un torbellino de aire y yerbas que era muy semejante a cuando Tenshi hacía lo mismo.

—¿Ya les enseñaste los mahojutsus elementales de aparición? —cuestionó Tenshi.

—A Kuroi no le enseñé eso. Lo único que le di para practicar fueron mahojutus elementales de sigilo, rastreo y espionaje rango B y C. Ese tipo de cosas las busca por su cuenta y si no lo supe antes, es porque casi siempre parece que está perdiendo el tiempo. Es un misterio.

—Nada mal para un Ogata.

Tensai mostró ligeramente su asombro, ¿cómo sabia Tenshi la identidad de su informante?

—Te lo advierto, Tensai: si no sabes controlar a tus genin's, tendré que hablar con los míos de ciertos temas que a ninguna de las dos nos agradan.

Tensai le dedico una mirada rara, entre preocupada y desdeñosa.

—Si a ésas vamos, las dos podemos jugar a esto.

Tenshi hizo un gesto incierto antes de desaparecerse. Tensai, ahogada en resentimiento, estaba dispuesta a actuar como mejor le conviniera.

No le importaba que fuera contra alguien de su clan shogun.

* * *

—Podría hacer que la partiera un rayo.

La frase de Hiroshi hizo que Haruto se atragantara con el ramen que almorzaba. Y es que el muchacho, obviamente, había contestado así al enterarse por boca de Hikari que la shuriken que había visto antes del almuerzo la había lanzado Sorairo.

—¿No es… algo exagerado? —inquirió Hyumaki, dejando en la mesa su té negro.

—No para mí. Sorairo me tiene harto.

Haruto volvió a atragantarse, pero en cuanto bebió un poco de su té helado de trigo, esbozo una sonrisa rara, triste y a la vez falsamente despreocupada.

—Vamos, Hiroshi–kun, ¡no exageres! —pidió —Además, no nos pasó nada, ¿sabes?

—Haruto, guarda silencio. Eres demasiado benevolente hasta con quien no se lo merece.

La chica saco la punta de la lengua, avergonzada, en tanto Hikari y Hyumaki se miraban con preocupación. En ese momento, un fuerte viento se generó a su lado, materializando a Kuroi.

—Buenas, Nagareboshi —saludo el informante de Chi, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada asesina de Hiroshi —Hyumaki–kun, conseguí el permiso.

El recién nombrado, un tanto apenado por la atención que estaba captando, asintió con una leve sonrisa y con un movimiento de cabeza invitó al recién llegado a sentarse a su izquierda.

—Tengo los datos, pero necesito lo mío a cambio —indicó Kuroi con firmeza —No sé para qué quieras esto, pero no me interesa. ¿Qué, estás de acuerdo?

Hyumaki asintió, sacando a su vez un pergamino de la bolsa que le colgaba a la derecha del cinturón. Por su parte, Kuroi metió una mano al interior de su chaqueta negra y sacó dos libretas pequeñas de pastas negras. El resto de Nagareboshi estaba desconcertado.

—¡Exacto, esto es! —exclamó Kuroi por lo bajo, revisando el pergamino que Hyumaki le había dado —¿Cómo lo conseguiste, amigo mío?

—Ah… no fue la gran cosa. Un poco de ocultación, otro tanto de charla… Pero, ¿para qué…?

—¿Para qué quiero esto? —completó Kuroi, adivinado lo que Hyumaki pensaba —Digamos que hubiera sido una lata lanzarse sin saber qué esperar. Lo que me recuerda… —sacó un pergamino atado con una vistosa cinta rosa —Me están usando de intermediario.

—Ah… entonces podríamos…

—Oye, era broma. Para mí es una lata, pero sabes que no me molesta ayudarte.

—Pero… Kuroi–san…

—Nada, nada. Además, esto me sirve para sacar de quicio a mi líder, es divertido. Aunque si ella me escuchara decir eso…

—¿Decir qué?

La autoritaria voz de Sorairo sonó tras Kuroi, quien adoptó una cara de resignación.

—Contesta, Kuroi —exigió Sorairo.

—No, gracias —el muchacho se puso de pie y aprovechando que Sorairo no podía verle la cara, le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa a Nagareboshi —No hay que ponerse en evidencia ante nuestros colegas, líder. ¿O debo recordarte que su sensei acaba de regañar a la nuestra?

Y señalando a Nagareboshi, guiñó un ojo.

—No creo que me regañen si le comento a Tensai–sensei sobre esto —amenazó Sorairo.

—No, pero quedarías en ridículo. En serio, eres una lata —concluyó Kuroi, alejándose.

Sorairo, antes de seguirlo y reclamarle, soltó un venenoso comentario.

—No creo que Nagareboshi logre pasar de la primera parte de la evaluación chuunin. No contigo ahí, Haruto.

Hikari se puso de pie de un salto, pero Sorairo ya se alejaba, riéndose a carcajadas.

—¿Alguna vez conocieron a alguien tan insoportable? —masculló Hikari al sentarse de nuevo —Será una kunoichi excelente, pero tiene un pésimo carácter.

—Yo no lo creo, ¿sabes? —arguyó Haruto débilmente.

Sus compañeros la miraron con pasmo.

—Un parentesco no es excusa para defenderla, Haruto–san —alegó Hyumaki, sorprendiendo a Hikari y Hiroshi —Menos cuando es obvio que no te soporta.

Haruto miró a Hyumaki largo rato, de manera ausente y comiendo de forma mecánica. Al final, acabando su almuerzo, se fue sin despedirse.

—Dime que es un mal chiste —rogó Hikari —¡Haruto–chan no puede ser pariente de Sorairo!

—La semejanza física dice que sí —apuntó Hiroshi, aunque no de muy buen humor.

—Para asegurarme, negocié con Kuroi–san un intercambio de datos —Hyumaki blandió frente a sus compañeros una de las libretas negras que Kuroi le había dado, abriéndola y buscando entre sus páginas lo que necesitaba —_Líder de Chi: Sorairo. Hinoichi. Característica distintiva: Frialdad. Identidad_… —Hyumaki se interrumpió, tragando saliva —Ya me lo temía —musitó, con una mirada de pena —Sorairo–san es… Kishimoto Narue. Prima de Haruto–san por vía paterna.

Hikari asintió con pesar y Hiroshi frunció el ceño, reflexivo. Los dos sabían, al menos de manera superficial, la tensa relación que había actualmente entre las primas, cada una hija de uno de los gemelos Kishimoto, mangakas mahonashin sumamente famosos. Por su parecido físico, Haruto y Sorairo eran constantemente comparadas, pero en personalidad eran completamente opuestas: Sorairo era el tipo de persona que acataba inflexiblemente las normas, pocas veces reía y destacaba sin esforzarse; en cambio, Haruto gastaba bromas por doquier, hacía sonreír a los demás y brillaba porque no se rendía jamás. Profesionalmente, cualquiera preferiría hacer equipo con Sorairo, pero si de congeniar se trataba, Haruto era la mejor alternativa.

—Si alguna vez acepto las propuestas de Sorairo, mándenme a Heian–Bushi —ordenó Hiroshi de improviso, bebiendo de un trago lo que le quedaba de té helado de limón.

Hyumaki contuvo una risita y Hikari sonrió levemente.

—Lo tomaremos en cuenta —prometió ella —Hyumaki–kun, ¿algún otro dato interesante?

El chico asintió y comenzó a exponerles las generalidades del equipo Chi. Quitando el mal sabor de boca que dejó saber la identidad de Sorairo, los otros no suponían gran problema. Pero cuando Hyumaki declaró que ya tenía datos de la líder y el elemento sorpresa de Ginga, Hiroshi no se creyó fácilmente sus identidades.

—¿Hokuto es Takagi Rumi? —espetó en un susurro —¿Y Nanju es Hattori Kaito? ¿A qué cree que está jugando el escuadrón?

—No lo sé —Hikari hizo una mueca —Todo el mundo sabe que los Takagi y los Hattori son rivales en cuanto a kenjutsu se refiere. Me hace pensar, con más ganas que antes, que los equipos novatos de este año somos poco más que experimentos.

—No me agrada cómo suena —comentó Hiroshi, sombrío.

—Pero… es demasiada coincidencia —Hyumaki, con esa frase, apoyó repentinamente a Hikari —En Zoo, los miembros son de familias mahonashin y clanes relativamente tolerantes. En Ginga, hay dos tipos de genios y los herederos de dos clanes rivales. En Chi, cada integrante hace lo que se le da la gana. Y nosotros, por muy bien que trabajemos juntos, no somos muy parecidos. Y eso sin contar… relaciones indirectas —dejó escapar al final, con una mirada vacía.

—¿Relaciones indirectas? —se extrañó Hikari.

—Los sensei's, por ejemplo —opinó Hiroshi, dedicándole un gesto de censura a Hyumaki.

—Quizá, pero presiento que hay más en todo esto —Hikari frunció el ceño —Lo vamos a investigar a fondo después de la evaluación chuunin, ¿les parece?

Los otros dos asintieron. Por más que la situación que se les presentaba les desagradara, tenían otras cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

* * *

(1) _El _tanto_ es una clase de puñal japonés, en ocasiones confundido con una katana en miniatura, pero con un diseño y manejo más sencillos._

* * *

_21 de marzo de 2009. 1:15 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Hola a la gente hermosa que me lee. Sí, como siempre, ando enredando las cosas. Seguramente querían saber más identidades, pero fíjense que no. Tal vez con el tiempo y cómo vaya el complemento, me deje convencer por sus comentarios, jajajaja._

_Ahora, en cuanto al capi, han visto cómo se dio la recomendación a la evaluación chuunin. Básicamente, los sensei's de los novatos han confiado en ellos para que intenten ascender de rango. Y como nunca falta alguno que no está conforme, _Yamaneko_ (el nombre clave quiere decir _gato de la montaña_) se quejó de ello, alegando que el viejo equipo Yonkei planeaba algo. Me alegra tener un personaje como Kirin, que a pesar de su seriedad, puede callar a los impertinentes con buenos diálogos. ¡Dios, qué genial es Kirin! Me daban ganas de ponerlo de sensei de Subaru, porque en personalidades se parecen mucho, pero cuando me di cuenta, los equipos ya estaban hechos._

_Los rumores acerca de las recomendaciones no son del todo ciertos, pero tampoco son del todo falsos. Lo que hay de verdad y mentira en ellos, se los dejo de tarea. Pero una cosa es clara: Tenshi tiene toda la razón del mundo al no comentar nada al respecto con sus discípulos. No les ayudaría con la evaluación que tienen por delante. Al contrario, los pondría más nerviosos. Sobre todo a Hyumaki, porque si se enterara de lo que dicen de su hermana…_

_Además, tenemos algunos vistazos a otros equipos. Zoo parece bastante relajado, aunque Same me sorprende, porque habló del tema. Como habrán podido darse cuenta, a veces los personajes no son como esperaba en un principio, y Same entra en esa categoría. Nanju se llevaría bien con él, más que nada porque tampoco habla mucho y no lo molestaría, jajaja. Las líderes de Zoo y Ginga sí que son un contraste: Hokuto es muy enérgica, pero impulsiva, mientras que Tsuru es más seria y responsable._

_Y ya que mencioné las identidades, ¿les sorprende que Haruto y Sorairo sean parientes? Yo creo que no, porque así me las gasto normalmente con estos temas. Como menciona Hiroshi, el parecido entre ambas ya daba una pista, pero no parecía muy feliz. ¿Será porque no soporta a Sorairo? También se los dejo de tarea (ay, al rato van a odiarme como a una verdadera maestra, por tanta tarea, jajaja). Y sí, el apellido Kishimoto y la referencia a los padres de Sorairo y Haruto, que son gemelos, mangakas y famosos, es por mi actual trauma de manga en línea. En cuanto pensé este complemento, me pareció un buen recurso, aunque… Al principio cometí un gravísimo error (más que nada, por algunas fechas), así que tuve que reestructurar un poco las familias de ambas chicas. Pero al final, quedó bien. Sólo espero que al conocer algo del pasado de ambas (o mejor dicho, el pasado de sus familias) no vayan a matarme._

_Ya para terminar… Kuroi es lo máximo, haciendo rabiar a Sorairo y se nota que aprecia muchísimo a Hyumaki. Ellos son mejores amigos, como Aoi y Hiroshi, pero de otra manera. No vayan a pensar mal, más adelante verán a qué me refiero. Por cierto, ¿qué datos querría Kuroi, que hasta aceptó darle a Hyumaki sus propios datos y los de sus compañeros? Ni se lo imaginan, es algo tan gracioso… Hikari se quedará boquiabierta al enterarse._

_Bien, eso es todo. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	10. Confrontación

**Diez: Confrontación.**

—Debe ser una broma.

El día de la evaluación chuunin llegó y el equipo Nagareboshi estuvo temprano en el lugar donde se realizaría la misma: una pagoda roja cuya planta baja encontraron repleta de ninjas. Haruto no podía creer que fueran tantos genin's los que presentarían la evaluación ese año.

—Sí, pensamos lo mismo cuando llegamos.

Cerca de Nagareboshi, en una larga banca a la derecha de la entrada, estaba sentado Zoo. Hebi, resoplando para quitarse un mechón de cabello de los ojos, torció la boca.

—El año pasado solamente aprobaron cinco genin's —declaró —¿Pueden creerlo?

—Kirin–sensei no nos habría recomendado si no tuviéramos posibilidades —aclaró Same.

El resto de Zoo lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué les pasa? —quiso saber Haruto.

Same le dedicó una tenue sonrisa, cosa que dejó boquiabiertos a sus compañeros.

—No hablo mucho —declaró el muchacho.

Haruto asintió en señal de comprensión.

—¡Hyumaki–kun!

Una larga coleta negra pasó volando entre el grupo antes que su dueña echara los brazos al cuello del informante de Nagareboshi, por la espalda de éste. El chico se sonrojó hasta las orejas, en tanto a su alrededor surgían varias muecas.

—¿Hokuto–chan? —llamó Tsuru, incrédula.

—¡Tsuru–chan! —saludó alegremente la líder de Ginga, sin soltar a Hyumaki —¿Cómo estás?

—No tan feliz como tú, por lo que veo.

—Todo saldrá bien —declaró Subaru, recién llegando con el resto de sus compañeros —Al menos si estamos bien concentrados.

—Habla por ti, genio —bromeó Uma.

Subaru se encogió de hombros.

—Ho–ku–to–san…

Varios tragaron saliva al oír eso, pues con ese tono de voz de ira contenida, la normalmente tranquila Pinku resultaba algo siniestra. Tras su elemento sorpresa, el resto del equipo Chi contemplaba la escena con curiosidad.

—¡Hola, Pinku–chan! —saludó Hokuto, sonriendo astutamente, estrechando más a Hyumaki.

—Hola —Pinku mantuvo el tono severo en su voz al seguir hablando —A Hyumaki–san… le incomodan un poco esas atenciones, ¿no te das cuenta?

Hokuto alzó una ceja, observó a Hyumaki un segundo y luego lo liberó lentamente.

—Ya haré que se acostumbre —juró, risueña.

Pinku torció la boca.

—Hola —Aoi se acercó discretamente a Hiroshi —¿Cómo va nuestra apuesta?

—No va —respondió Hiroshi, arrugando el ceño —Sabes lo que pienso al respecto. ¿Porqué…?

—¿Porqué aposté eso? Como buen estratega, no revelaré mi plan hasta que sea el momento propicio. Así que no presiones.

Hiroshi resopló con fastidio.

—Gracias por los últimos datos, amigo mío —le contaba Kuroi a Hyumaki —No he avanzado mucho, pero estoy mejor que antes. ¿Te sirvió lo que te di?

—Claro, Kuroi–san. Muchas gracias.

—Nada, nada. Cuando quieras.

—No pensé que fueran a presentarse —dejó escapar Sorairo al percatarse de ciertos colegas novatos —Esto es demasiado para ustedes.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —Hokuto arqueó las cejas, molesta —Si nuestros sensei's nos recomendaron, ¿porqué faltaríamos?

—Ojalá alguien le baje los humos en esta evaluación —le dijo Hebi a Uma en un susurro que todos lograron escuchar.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Tú empezaste, Sorairo–san.

—¡Silencio, todo el mundo!

En el centro de la sala, tras un mostrador, había aparecido un tipo alto, de piel curtida y una cicatriz que cruzaba en diagonal su ojo izquierdo. La bandana en su cabeza, negra por completo como sus ropas, mostraba el símbolo del rayo en un tono amarillo muy brillante.

—Soy el encargado de la primera parte de la evaluación chuunin —avisó el hombro —Mi nombre clave es _Chairowashi_ (1), rainobi de rango jonin y más vale que presten atención, porque no pienso repetir mi explicación.

Algunos murmullos surgieron. Los informantes novatos, con suma discreción, se enteraron que ese sujeto estaba a cargo de la División de Espionaje del escuadrón.

—Cada líder de equipo vendrá aquí para el registro y se le entregará una brújula mágica, la cual los guiará hacia una caja que deben recuperar y llevar hacia el último nivel de esta pagoda. Deben hacer esta parte de la evaluación en dos días, en la cual evitarán trampas, maldiciones y bueno, dado que las cajas estarán repartidas entre los demás participantes…

—Un segundo, ¿está insinuando que debemos atacarnos unos a otros para poder aprobar? —inquirió con molestia una castaña a la que los novatos reconocieron como quien se había burlado de ellos en su primer día libre —Eso no lo hicimos el año pasado.

—El año pasado tuvieron suerte —respondió Chairowashi con una mueca, molesto por la interrupción —Este año la evaluación es distinta y la primera parte la manejo yo. Ahora bien, hay distintas formas de reprobar esta parte —un sobresalto colectivo siguió a esas palabras —Primera, si un equipo pierde la caja que custodia, está fuera. Segunda, si un equipo no consigue la caja que señale la brújula dentro del tiempo límite, está fuera. Tercera, si dos miembros del equipo quedan incapacitados física o mentalmente, el equipo está fuera. Cuarta, si el líder de un equipo se rinde ante su igual en una batalla, el equipo está fuera…

El jonin fue detenido por un verdadero alboroto, ocasionado por las últimas dos condiciones. Sonrió maliciosamente, como si disfrutara con todo aquello.

—Y quinta —vociferó por encima de los reclamos que los genin's hacían en siseos —Si alguien viola la cerradura de una caja y ve su contenido, esa persona y su equipo estarán fuera. Esto no es un juego, así que los que no estén de acuerdo con mis condiciones, pueden irse largando —invitó —Siempre pueden presentarse a la evaluación otro año, con otra modalidad. Los equipos que se quedan, manden a su líder a tramitar el registro.

Entre un tenso silencio, se vio a algunos equipos optar pesarosamente por irse de la pagoda. Nagareboshi no podía creer que estuvieran renunciando sin siquiera intentarlo. Hikari fue con la cabeza en alto al mostrador, seguida de cerca por Sorairo y Hokuto. Tsuru tardó en un poco en seguirlas porque consultó algo con su equipo en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Hokuto cuando la tuvo a su lado.

—Hebi–chan dice que esto parece una carrera de obstáculos combinada con una cacería del tesoro… lo que sea que eso signifique —Tsuru se encogió de hombros —Tanto ella como los muchachos me dieron su apoyo por si llega a ser necesario que me rinda. Eso me tranquiliza.

Hokuto le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo.

En media hora, todos los líderes tuvieron en su poder una brújula de color gris plateado en forma de esfera y una caja de madera oscura cerrada por un voluminoso candado.

—Una cosa más, jóvenes —Chairowashi se veía como si hubiera recordado algo de golpe —Ya tienen algunos puntos por el simple hecho de haberse quedado, pese a mis condiciones algo extremistas, así que no lo echen a perder con un desempeño mediocre.

Algunos suspiraron de alivio.

—Vayan por el pasillo principal y párense frente a la puerta con el número que su líder recibió en el registro. En quince minutos comenzaremos.

Y sin más, Chairowashi se desapareció con un destello.

—Ese tipo gozó con asustarnos, ¿no? —inquirió Haruto, nerviosa.

—Tenlo por seguro —afirmó Hikari.

* * *

Chairowashi se había ido al último nivel de la pagoda, a una habitación acondicionada como sala de observación y descanso. Allí, se encontró con los demás encargados de la evaluación y los sensei's de los genin's. Ese edificio en particular, además de tener un apodo bastante peculiar, era un lugar habitual para el entrenamiento jonin, por lo que su uso para la evaluación chuunin de ese año se debía a un criterio del Shizen Soudan que se expuso brevemente.

—Queremos que la evaluación chuunin de este año se haga de forma más rápida, lo que quizá signifique que sea más cruda. Necesitamos que los genin's que asciendan de rango sean capaces de enfrentarse a situaciones más extremas de las usuales.

Chairowashi, de acuerdo con eso, accedió a tomar parte en la evaluación, pero algunos de sus colegas seguían son comprenderlo. Eso quedó demostrado cuando, a petición de unos cuantos sensei's, dio a conocer la lista de registro a la evaluación.

—¿Diecinueve equipos? —se sorprendió una jonin con bandana de agua, luego de hacer un gesto de inconformidad al ver que sus alumnos no se habían registrado —Creí que serían menos.

—Eran más —aclaró Chairowashi —Pero a unos no les gustaron mis condiciones y se largaron.

—Te deshiciste de los cobardes con rapidez —dedujo Yamaneko, consultando el registro —Vaya, vaya, vaya, los novatos se quedaron. Obviamente no quisieron decepcionar a sus sensei's —se encogió de hombros con arrogancia —Ya veremos cuánto aguantan.

—Te quieres morir pronto, ¿cierto? —increpó una jonin con bandana de tierra, mirando de reojo a los sensei's de los novatos.

Yamaneko hizo un ademán desdeñoso, pero tragó saliva cuando una shuriken pasó frente a sus ojos, causándole una herida en la nariz antes de incrustarse en una pared. Wakusei, quien le daba la espalda a Yamaneko, estaba ladeado, pues así Tenshi pudo tirar con libertad. Lo insólito del asunto era que Tenshi hubiera atacado sin más, pues no solía perder la calma.

—¿Qué pretendes? —le vociferó Yamaneko a la jonin —Casi me das con esa shuriken.

—¿Casi? —fingió sorprenderse Tensai —Estás perdiendo facultades, Tenshi.

—Si eso crees, muéstrame cómo se hace.

Tensai sonrió ladinamente, preparando una shuriken, pero algo en su tobillo derecho la detuvo. Una rama se le enroscaba sinuosamente, por lo que tragó en seco.

—No es momento para estas cosas —advirtió Kirin, que cómodamente sentado a la izquierda de Tensai, hizo una mueca —Guarda tus armas para algo que valga la pena —ordenó.

Tensai guardó su shuriken de mala gana.

—Sabes que digo la verdad —siguió Kirin, y aunque estaba charlando con Tensai, observaba a Yamaneko de forma penetrante —Callar a alguien cuyos alumnos han reprobado tres veces la evaluación chuunin no vale la pena.

La ex–informante de Yonkei reprimió una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Qué dices? —Yamaneko se puso de pie.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco. En caso contrario, cálmate y observemos la evaluación.

Yamaneko apretó los dientes y se sentó con cara de pocos amigos, sin percatarse del gesto de triunfo de Kirin. Wakusei suspiró ante aquella escena.

—Si Mori es igual o peor que Yamaneko y aprueba la evaluación pasando por encima de Zoo, Yamaneko tendrá serios problemas con Kirin–san.

Tenshi escuchó eso y asintió sin muchas ganas.

Mori era el equipo genin a cargo de Yamaneko.

* * *

(1) Chairowashi_ está formado por los vocablos _chairo_ (_café_, _marrón_) y _washi_ (_águila_)._

* * *

_27 de marzo de 2009. 6:25 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Hola, gente. Ahora sí que me tardé en pasar el borrador. Tengo un larguísimo trabajo de la uni que no me deja en paz, porque son muchas cifras y se entrega para el martes entrante… Así es la vida y más ahora, que voy de salida._

_Como podrán ver, ya comenzó la evaluación chuunin, y todos los novatos están ahí. Nuestro primer encargado, _Chairowashi_, es una persona aterradora pero básicamente justa. Esperen que, en caso de algún desacuerdo, él sepa cómo manejarlo._

_En cuanto a los genin's, ¿a alguien le sorprende que se hayan ido equipos cuando Chairowashi dijo sus condiciones? A mí no tanto. Cualquiera se acobarda ante situaciones tan drásticas. Pero estoy con Nagareboshi, de que hay que intentarlo siquiera._

_Y una cosa más, ¿alguien tiene ganas de darle un buen golpe a Yamaneko? Porque si es así, hagan fila: Tenshi comenzó la desbandada. Este sensei creo que está frustrado por lo que dijo Kirin, que sus alumnos han reprobado la evaluación chuunin tres veces. El nombre del equipo de Yamaneko, _Mori_, quiere decir _bosque_, así que ¿cuáles podrían ser los nombres clave de sus integrantes, para que el equipo tenga ese nombre?_

_Bien, creo que de momento es todo. Después viene lo bueno: el desarrollo de la evaluación, trayendo muchos más datos interesantes. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	11. Tensión

**Once: Tensión.**

Al cruzar la puerta que les había tocado, Nagareboshi se encontró con un paisaje rocoso y desolado, bajo un candente sol. Luego de cambiarse las ropas con un hechizo, los chicos emprendieron la marcha con Hyumaki como guía, pues él había quedado a cargo de la brújula.

Al poco rato, los cuatro divisaron a otro equipo, por lo que buscaron un escondite, cosa difícil en aquel paraje mayoritariamente llano.

—Esto es como el Gran Cañón, ¿saben? —soltó Haruto enseguida, a modo de queja.

En cuanto el otro equipo se perdió de vista, Nagareboshi siguió adelante, pero fueron sorprendidos por una lluvia de kunais que los obligó a dar saltos y retirarse hacia el borde de un precipicio. Los atacantes, un equipo de ropas negras, los había dejado sin escapatoria.

Hikari consideró rápidamente sus opciones. No iban a entregar su caja, no estaban tan desesperados. Pero si comenzaban una pelea sin saber algo de sus oponentes, quizá los pondrían en una situación en la que ella tendría que rendirse. Sólo quedaba una alternativa.

—Obento (1) —le murmuró a Hiroshi, a su derecha, que era quien estaba más cerca.

El muchacho asintió y se descolgó la mochila negra que cargaba.

—¿Qué pasa ahí? —inquirió bruscamente uno de los emboscadores, castaño con bandana de fuego en la frente, apuntándole a Hiroshi con una mano extendida.

—¿Quieren la caja, no? Pues la estoy buscando —espetó el estratega de Nagareboshi.

Haruto ocultó el temblor de sus manos al echarse la melena castaña a la espalda. Hyumaki hizo otro tanto apretando la brújula mágica en su diestra.

—¡Ahí va! —Hiroshi alzó finalmente la caja y la lanzó hacia los contrarios.

El más grande del grupo vestido de negro se adelantó y atrapó la caja con una mano. Se oyó poco después un silbido extraño.

—¡Izumo, suelta eso! —espetó una genin castaña con bandana de viento —Son los alumnos de Tenshi–dono, ¡debe ser una trampa!

Para Izumo fue tarde, pues la caja despidió mucho humo y al soltarla, estalló al contacto con el suelo. Los ninjas de negro se desorientaron hasta que la genin hizo un hechizo de viento para dispersar el humo, pero no le sirvió de mucho: sus contrincantes habían desaparecido.

En realidad, Nagareboshi había aprovechado aquello para esconderse en el precipicio, gracias a una saliente que Hyumaki había creado a toda prisa.

—Nuestra sensei es famosa, ¿eh? —comentó Haruto con una vaga sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. Hablamos de la estratega de Yonkei, por eso nos temen.

—Yo no estaría tan segura, Hiroshi–kun.

Hikari se ganó una mirada irónica de su estratega.

—Silencio —mandó Hyumaki, apoyando las manos en la pared del precipicio —Siguen arriba.

Sus compañeros obedecieron. Hyumaki estaba usando uno de sus mahojutsus elementales de espionaje, que le permitía percibir presencias humanas a través de la tierra. El problema era que estaba manteniendo dos mahojutsus elementales a la vez y eso consumía mucha energía.

—Creo… que se retiraron… Aunque no podría jurarlo —Hyukami despegó las manos de la roca, con aspecto cansado.

—¿Y eso? —se impacientó Hiroshi.

—Ah… es que… salieron de mi radio de alcance.

—¿Tienes un radio de alcance máximo?

—Hiroshi–kun…

Hikari se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de no desesperarse. Sentía como si estuviera en un sueño que lentamente se convertía en pesadilla.

—Hiroshi–kun, toma en cuenta lo que tuvo que hacer Hyumaki–kun para poder ocultarnos. Me ocuparé de nuestro suelo ahora para que él descanse. Y tú —señaló con su índice a Hiroshi, quien alzó las cejas levemente —ten presente que no todos somos iguales.

Retirándole la vista a su estratega, Hikari posó una rodilla en tierra, apoyó una mano junto a ésta y cerró los ojos. En pocos segundos, la saliente se convirtió en un nido gigantesco hecho de miles de ramas entrelazadas con verde follaje.

—Ah… gracias, Hikari–san —Hyumaki sonrió débilmente, sentándose de golpe.

—De nada. Cuando te sientas mejor, verificas los alrededores.

Hyumaki asintió.

—Hikari —llamó Hiroshi fríamente, obteniendo una ceja arqueada de la chica —Podemos agilizar esto. Hyumaki, a un lado.

El informante se retiró de donde estaba y Hiroshi desenvainó su katana para clavarla en la pared de piedra con un golpe seco.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —inquirió Haruto.

Contrario a su costumbre, Hiroshi hizo una mueca de concentración.

—Usaré el rastro de magia de Hyumaki para un mahojutsu elemental —expuso —También es de espionaje, pero por ser de mi elemento, necesito un conductor metálico en la tierra.

—¿Algo así como un pararrayos?

Hiroshi asintió, apoyando la palma de la mano en el mango de su katana. Hikari creyó verle una leve sonrisa al muchacho, pero no podría jurarlo.

Un leve destello recorrió el arma cuando el mahojutsu de Hiroshi comenzó a actuar. El joven no tardó ni dos segundos en obtener respuestas.

—Parece que se retiraron lo suficiente como para salir de aquí. ¿Podemos?

Hyumaki asintió, igual de las chicas. Hiroshi desencajó su katana y la guardó, alzando la vista. Frunció el ceño visiblemente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? —preguntó.

Sus compañeros también levantaron la vista.

—¿Ya es de noche? —exclamó Haruto.

—Este lugar no es normal —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a Hikari al ver el cielo sobre sus cabezas, oscuro y estrellado.

—Esto debe ser… uno de los trucos de la _Pagoda Falsa_ —murmuró Hyumaki.

—¿Pagoda Falsa? —Hiroshi se volvió hacia su compañero —¿Qué sabes de este lugar?

—Ah… no mucho. Básicamente, es un sitio de entrenamiento especializado en escenarios difíciles y… casi siempre la usan los jonin's.

—Genial, quieren humillarnos —se quejó Haruto.

—Y los escenarios difíciles no solamente incluyen el terreno, sino también el momento del día —aventuró Hikari, quien rápidamente estaba tomando algunas decisiones —Hiroshi–kun, sube a revisar el terreno para que puedas idearnos una estrategia. Hyumaki–kun, verifica presencias humanas lo más lejanas posibles. Haruto–chan, necesito que mantengas húmeda nuestra plataforma para que no se desmorone.

Los tres obedecieron a Hikari de inmediato y en menos de cinco minutos ya tenían un plan. Hiroshi, de acuerdo a los datos de Hyumaki, sugirió que empezaran por cruzar el precipicio, por lo que Hikari convirtió el nido gigante en un puente y Hyumaki creó escalones en la pared a la que llegaron. Al llegar a la cima, Hikari y Hyumaki cayeron visiblemente rendidos.

—¿Están bien? —les preguntó Haruto.

—Sí, claro —aseguró Hikari.

—Ah… por supuesto —balbuceó Hyumaki.

—Está muy llano aquí —sentenció Hiroshi al cabo de un rato —Pero por allá hay salientes —indicó con una mano la dirección —Allí podremos pasar esta repentina noche.

—¿Cómo puedes ver a esta hora? —se asombró Haruto.

Hiroshi no contestó y se limitó a sacar la varita, encendiendo la punta y poniéndose a la delantera. Sus compañeros lo siguieron y por suerte en la saliente más cercano había una cueva.

—¿Cuánto va a tardar en amanecer? —se preguntó Haruto en voz alta.

—Si superamos satisfactoriamente este momento del día, no mucho —Hikari había hecho una fogata en un hoyo poco profundo con ayuda de su varita, a cuyo alrededor se sentaron —Al menos eso espero. Hyumaki–kun, ¿nos desviamos mucho del rumbo?

El informante sacó la brújula de un bolsillo y tras consultarla, negó con la cabeza.

—En ese caso, nos turnaremos para vigilar.

La propuesta de Hiroshi sorprendió a todos, pero cuando Hikari y Hyumaki mostraron que no podían mantener los ojos abiertos, no sonó tan mal. Hiroshi se quedó a la entrada de la cueva, en tanto Haruto velaba el sueño de los otros dos, sentada junto a la fogata.

—Haruto, ven acá.

—¿Ah? —la chica se sobresaltó y se paró, sacando la varita —¿Viste algo, Hiroshi–kun?

El estratega tenía la vista fija en el exterior, como si viera a través de las sombras.

—¿Tienes algún mahojutsu de espionaje? —inquirió el chico.

—¿Ah? —Haruto no supo a qué vino la pregunta, formulada tan de pronto, pero se concentró por unos segundos antes de contestar —Bueno… Aprendí uno que tal vez sirva para eso, pero no estoy muy segura —rió un poco por lo bajo —Soy torpe para cosas complicadas, ¿sabes?

—¿Y eso te detiene a la hora de aprender?

Haruto negó con la cabeza, pero notó que Hiroshi no la veía, por lo que abrió la boca para hablar, pero no hizo falta.

—En algún momento, Hyumaki no podrá espiar por nosotros. Necesitamos respaldos. Así que si ese mahojutsu tuyo no lo dominas, tienes que entrenar duro.

—Oye, Hiroshi–kun, ¿eso pasó en el precipicio? ¿Respaldaste a Hyumaki–kun?

Hiroshi no contestó, solamente dio una seca cabezada. Haruto sonrió.

—Te arrepentiste de quejarte de su radio de alcance, supongo.

Hiroshi arqueó una ceja, pero no replicó.

—¡Es cierto! Debo estar atenta —Haruto caminó hacia la fogata —Cuando sea hora del cambio, avísame. Dejemos que Hikari–san y Hyumaki–kun se recuperen un poco más.

—En ese caso, deberías dormir un rato también.

—No tengo sueño, no te preocupes.

Pero una hora después, al consultar su reloj y ver que era hora del cambio, Hiroshi se halló con que Haruto estaba apoyada en una de las paredes, con la cabeza caída sobre el pecho, completamente dormida. Fue entonces que recordó que también ella había usado un mahojutsu elemental complicado a petición de Hikari.

Por lo tanto, el estratega se quedó observando el exterior con detenimiento, meditando un plan que lo ayudara a soportar el resto del tiempo que pasaran en ese lugar.

* * *

—No puedo creerlo, ¿es esto posible?

A la mañana siguiente (que según sus relojes, fue cuatro horas después de anochecer), los miembros de Nagareboshi llegaron a lo que parecía el límite de aquel paisaje desértico. Pero no esperaban encontrarse con el abrupto inicio de una verdadera jungla.

—Tal parece que la Pagoda Falsa quiere probarnos con todo lo que tiene —Hikari se encogió de hombros sin mucho ánimo —Si mi teoría es correcta, una selva por la mañana es igual de peligrosa que el desierto por la tarde o por la noche. Así que…

—No aprobaremos si no superamos todo —completó Hiroshi sombríamente.

—Exacto.

Hyumaki inclinó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca, en tanto Haruto meneaba la cabeza.

—No hay tiempo qué perder —Hikari consultó un reloj dorado que sacó de su bolsillo, que además de la hora, daba la fecha, fases lunares y otros datos similares —El primer día de esta parte está por terminar. Quisiera encontrar nuestra caja lo más pronto posible, por cualquier contratiempo que se nos presente después.

Los otros tres asintieron y a una seña de Hikari, comenzaron a caminar tras Hyumaki.

La selva era, definitivamente, un lugar incómodo. A medida que el sol ascendía, el calor aumentaba y la humedad hacía que las ropas se les pegaran al cuerpo. Volvieron a cambiar su vestimenta con hechizos y no dejaban de vigilar su entorno, por si aparecían más enemigos.

Hyumaki, tras consultar la brújula mágica, alzó una mano para indicar alto. Cuando sus compañeros lo obedecieron, el informante levantó un pulgar y al unísono, Nagareboshi saltó con fuerza hacia las ramas más altas de los árboles cercanos. Escondiéndose entre las frondosas copas, Hyumaki fue interrogado por tres miradas curiosas.

—Estamos cerca de la caja —murmuró el informante —Nos acercamos a un equipo.

Hikari asintió, igual que Hiroshi. Haruto se había distraído mirando hacia abajo, a su derecha, donde se veía un movimiento anormal de plantas y se escuchaba…

—Ahí —avisó repentinamente.

Sus compañeros dirigieron la vista hacia donde señalaba Haruto. Hikari, con suma concentración, comenzó un elaborado mahojutusu elemental que le permitiría enterarse de algunas de las características de ese equipo.

La hora de entrar en acción había llegado.

* * *

(1) _Se le dice _obento_ al almuerzo típico japonés, que se guarda en una caja._

* * *

_29 de marzo de 2009. 0:55 A.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Hola, gente, ahora sí que me lucí. Verán, oficialmente el final de este capítulo ya no lo pasé de un borrador; ahora escribo directamente en la compu. Y eso es bueno, porque viene una parte que en papel, no hubiera podido sacar muy bien._

_Tal parece que el sitio de la primera parte de la evaluación chuunin es de cuidado, pues tiene el apodo de _Pagoda Falsa_. La razón para ese apodo supongo que se deduce nada más viendo lo que pasa, pero más adelante prometo develar eso. Lo que sí es seguro es que todos los novatos, no sólo Nagareboshi, están teniendo problemillas._

_Y bueno, una peleíta no podía faltar. Más que nada, para mostrar que cuando están bajo presión, hasta personas como Hikari pueden alterarse, lo que a ella le sirve para sacar a relucir sus cualidades de líder. Pero que Hiroshi primero reclame y después, en cierta forma, ayude… Eso sí que es raro. No es habitual en este chico, que bien podría ser descrito como un témpano de hielo andante, al menos la mayoría del tiempo._

_Bien, hasta aquí los dejo con este capi. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	12. Obtención

**Doce: Obtención.**

Nagareboshi, con sumo cuidado, vigiló al equipo que se abría paso entre la selva con mucho esfuerzo, en una hilera apretada y perfecta. Por los ademanes de cada integrante, Hyumaki hizo una deducción aproximada de las posiciones de cada uno y la explicó en un susurro.

—Al frente… Parece que va su informante, tanteando el terreno. Le sigue… su estratega, porque constantemente hablan entre sí. Su líder parece ser el tercero, ya que sólo hace señas a todos. Y en ese caso, dejaron al elemento sorpresa atrás, para cubrir la retaguardia.

—Si eso es correcto, ¿quién trae la caja? —inquirió Hikari.

—La brújula apunta al supuesto estratega.

—No me suena lógico —comentó Hiroshi.

—¿Porqué? —quiso saber Haruto.

—Por las bandanas de esos tipos.

Ante la respuesta de Hiroshi, Haruto giró la cabeza hacia el equipo que lentamente se acercaba hacia el árbol donde estaban. Si Hyumaki tenía razón, el estratega era el segundo en la fila y su bandana, que le cubría toda la cabeza, mostraba el símbolo de la tierra. Sus compañeros tenían, respectivamente, bandanas de fuego, rayo y metal.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —insistió Haruto.

—Por elemento, el primero al que se atacaría sería al tsuchinobi, pues la mayoría de los mahojutsus elementales que tiene a su alcance son de espionaje y defensa. A simple vista, se le podría considerar como el más débil del equipo.

Haruto miró de reojo a Hyumaki, quien seguía con la mirada fija en el equipo _enemigo_.

—Por lo tanto, el tsuchinobi no es el estratega —concluyó Hiroshi, haciendo una mueca —Hikari, ¿te enteraste de algo?

—Las plantas dicen que van en dirección contraria a la nuestra y que la rainoichi responde al nombre clave de _Zenko_ (1).

—Zenko… —repitió Hyumaki al tiempo que rebuscaba en su bolsa de pergaminos, de la que sacó un rollo —Creo que… Sí, aquí está —leyó el contenido a toda velocidad —Zenko–san es líder de _Zenmetsu_ (2), equipo genin que se presenta a la evaluación chuunin por segunda vez. La especialidad del equipo son las trampas, colocadas por su elemento sorpresa, _Zendo_–san (3).

—¿Zendo? —se extrañó Hikari.

—Es su tsuchinobi.

Haruto puso una expresión de entusiasmo al oír eso.

—Entonces déjenmelo a mí, ¿sí?—pidió, antes de bajar del árbol.

—¿En qué está pensando? —se quejó Hiroshi por lo bajo, siguiendo a su compañera.

—Quedémonos un poco apartados, para que pueda maniobrar —ordenó Hikari.

Hyumaki asintió y Hiroshi hizo una mueca.

* * *

Zenmetsu hizo una mueca cuando de sopetón, se topó con una kunoichi de melena castaña cuya ropa azul oscuro tenía brillantes detalles amarillos. Les pareció una insensata y más a la joven que iba al frente, de ropa marrón, cabello castaño y bandana de rayo al cuello.

—¿Qué quieres, niña? —espetó la rainoichi.

—Ah… lo siento, perdí a mi equipo, ¿saben? —Haruto sacó la lengua en señal de vergüenza —Pero nuestra brújula me guió a ustedes, así que…

—¿Piensas quitarnos la caja sola? —se burló un hombre alto, de espalda ancha y cara cuadrada, que se cubría la mitad de la cabeza con su bandana de tierra —No podrás contra Zenko–san. Ya vimos tu bandana.

Haruto fingió sorprenderse por eso, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Oigan, ya que nos retó, librémonos de ella —espetó una chica castaña de ropas color vino, cuya bandana de fuego le cruzaba diagonalmente el pecho.

—Sería entretenido —sentenció el último miembro de Zenmetsu, un tipo fornido de cabello negro, cara de pocos amigos y bandana de metal en la frente.

Para sorpresa de Zenmetsu, Haruto sonrió.

—¿Para quién creen que será entretenido? —inquirió pícaramente.

De pronto, el equipo Zenmetsu comenzó a hundirse.

—¿Qué rayos…? —espetó la hinoichi.

—Zendo, ¡haz algo! —mandó Zenko.

El nombrado rápidamente intentó obedecer a su líder, pero tal parecía que no funcionaba un mahojutsu elemental. Sacó su varita y pronunció algunas palabras en susurros, pero solamente consiguió que algunas burbujas estallaran en el barro a sus pies.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste, niña? —gruñó Zendo.

—Ah, nada del otro mundo —Haruto se encogió de hombros, acercándose un par de pasos —Les quité la humedad de encima y se las puse debajo, ¿saben?

Zenmetsu se miró con pasmo. En ningún momento se habían dado cuenta que el aire se sentía más seco alrededor. Toda esa agua debió ablandar el terreno, ocasionando su problema actual. De un ademán, Zendo logró elevarlos a él y a su equipo unos centímetros, lo que sobresaltó a Haruto, quien retrocedió rápidamente. Cuando se libraron del lodazal, Zendo se adelantó haciendo crujir los nudillos.

—Te crees muy valiente, niña y sólo por eso, me ocuparé de ti en lugar de Zenko–san.

Haruto llevó una mano a una bolsa que le colgaba a la izquierda, como comprobando que siguiera en su sitio. A continuación, sacó la varita de su funda, que le colgaba a la derecha, y apuntó a Zendo precavidamente.

—Eso no te ayudará —se burló Zendo.

—Puedo intentarlo, ¿sabes? —opinó Haruto testarudamente.

—Quizá —Zendo la recorrió con la mirada —Aunque después podríamos divertirnos juntos.

Y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al tiempo que Haruto mostraba su confusión, algo hizo que los integrantes de Zenmetsu se miraran los pies y luego cayeran desmayados. Haruto los veía con incredulidad hasta que sintió movimiento a su izquierda, apuntó con la varita y le salió Hiroshi al encuentro, con katana en mano. Tras él, Hikari y Hyumaki estaban visiblemente impresionados por algo.

—Tu agua me ayudó a transmitir un mahojutsu elemental —dijo Hiroshi por toda explicación, enfundando la katana y acercándose a revisar las pertenencias de Zendo con brusquedad.

—Déjalo —pidió Haruto, a lo que Hiroshi la miró con cierto enfado —Yo… tengo la caja.

De la bolsa a la izquierda de su cintura sacó una caja de madera con un voluminoso candado que curiosamente, tenía dos cerrojos.

—Cuando hacía que el agua bajara al piso, dejé un poco en las bolsas y la mochila del tal Zendo ¿sabes? Para buscar —Haruto examinó la caja en sus manos, pensativa —No creí que funcionara, fue algo que recordé al practicar movilidad elemental y…

—Haruto, guarda silencio. Ya entendí.

—Ah, Haruto–san… Revisa si hay alguna trampa.

—Ya lo hice, Hyumaki–kun. Si la caja tuviera una trampa, el agua me habría avisado.

—Bien, hora de irnos —anunció Hikari, que había estado ocupada atando con raíces y lianas a los miembros del equipo Zenmetsu.

—¿Cómo llegaremos al último nivel? —inquirió Hiroshi.

—Hyumaki–kun, acerca la brújula a la caja.

El informante obedeció y al instante, el escenario a su alrededor desapareció, igual que el equipo Zenmetsu. En su lugar apareció una habitación oscura, carente de ventanas y mobiliario, con el inicio de una escalera en una esquina. Los cuatro se miraron con incertidumbre.

—Ah… Hikari–san… —llamó Hyumaki, tendiéndole la mano con que sostenía la brújula.

La chica miró el instrumento mágico detenidamente y vio que la aguja que indicaba el camino, antes de color blanco, ahora era roja y apuntaba a la escalera.

—A subir —ordenó cansinamente —Tengo las varitas listas.

Sus compañeros asintieron y continuaron su camino.

* * *

—Algo bueno salió de haber reprobado antes, ¿no?

Una joven mujer castaña de ropa marrón alentaba así a sus compañeros de equipo.

Los genin's que concluían satisfactoriamente la primera parte de la evaluación chuunin eran conducidos por sus brújulas a una sala de descanso con sillones mullidos y mesas con varios platillos, cosas más que bienvenidas por los agotados ninjas. Antes que la mujer de marrón y su equipo, ya habían llegado otros tres conjuntos que, por su aspecto, llevaban rato ahí.

—Genial —masculló la castaña de marrón —No fuimos los primeros.

—¿Y eso qué? —desdeñó uno de sus compañeros, un hombre moreno cuyo flequillo negro tapaba gran parte de su bandana de tierra.

—No entiendes nada, Ne (4) —se quejó la mujer.

El hombre hizo una mueca.

—Ya, Eda–san (5) —apaciguó otro hombre de marrón, que con su bandana de madera cubría su boca y con ello, prácticamente la mitad inferior de su cara —A fin de cuentas, llegamos.

—Siempre tan simple, Tane (6)… —regañó Eda, para luego mirar a la última de su equipo, una mujer de cabello lacio, negro y corto hasta los hombros, que lucía su bandana de agua enredada en la cabeza a modo de turbante —¿Tú qué dices, Maruta (7)?

—Me aburro —respondió la aludida en voz baja y cansina.

—¡Eh, Mori! —llamó una pelirroja desde un extremo de la habitación —¡A buena hora!

—Silencio, Nishi (8) —espetó Eda de mala gana —¿Cómo les fue?

—Bastante mejor de lo que esperábamos, no tuvimos grandes contratiempos —Nishi sonrió ampliamente —Fuimos los segundos en llegar.

—¿Los segundos? —se interesó Tane.

—Sí. Los primeros fueron los genin's de Kirin–dono.

Nishi señaló una de las mesas con comida, donde una chica de cabello corto y bandana de viento atada a la cintura comía una caja de dangos de manera educada pero veloz. La miraban una joven de cabello verdoso y bandana de tierra atada al muslo derecho, un rubio con bandana de fuego en la frente y un muchacho enorme con bandana de agua también en la frente.

—Eso sólo habla bien de Kirin–dono —masculló Eda, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada —¿Y ésos quiénes son?

Veía a cuatro muchachos cómodamente recostados en sillones. Dos de ellos, una chica con una larga coleta negra y un joven de negro flequillo crespo, tenían armas largas a un lado.

—¡Ah, no sé! —Nishi se encogió de hombros —Llegaron detrás de nosotros.

—Son los estudiantes de Wakusei–dono.

El equipo Mori se sobresaltó cuando un hombre de cabello castaño y ropa verde apareció detrás suyo.

—¿Estás seguro, Kita (9)? —quiso confirmar Nishi.

Kita asintió.

—¿Y los demás? —inquirió Nishi.

Kita indicó con una mano un rincón, donde un hombre de cabello largo y una chica con el cabello recogido en dos trenzas estaban cruzados de brazos y se daban mutuamente la espalda.

—¿Esos dos nunca cambian? —se quejó Ne.

—Aburridos —musitó Maruta sombríamente, casi sin ganas.

La puerta de la sala se abrió entonces y entró una malhumorada castaña con bandana de fuego en el antebrazo derecho, seguida por el que parecía ser su equipo. El último, un moreno con ropa azul oscuro y bandana de metal, dejó la puerta abierta para darle paso a otro equipo cuyos integrantes, como detalle curioso, tenían chamuscada parte de la ropa.

—Vaya, vaya, más novatos —observó Eda.

—Líder, ahora sí la hiciste buena —comentó un muchacho vestido de negro y con bandana de viento en la frente.

—Cierra la boca, Kuroi —espetó la castaña hinoichi.

—Tranquila, Sorairo–san —pidió una chica de largo cabello castaño claro y cuya ropa verde oscuro tenía flores rosadas bordadas en las mangas. No se veía su bandana por ningún lado.

—Cállate tú también, Pinku.

—No le hagan caso —indicó el moreno de ropa azul oscuro al equipo que había entrado tras él —Fue un accidente.

—Sí, claro —ironizó un muchacho increíblemente guapo, de cabello y ojos negros, vestimenta azul oscuro, katana a la cintura y bandana de rayo en la frente —Aoi, eso ni tú te lo crees.

—¡Es la verdad, Hiroshi! —replicó Aoi.

Al oír el nombre clave del rainobi guapo, Mori y sus acompañantes se pusieron en guardia.

—No importa ya —intervino una joven de melena en tono castaño dorado, con bandana de madera atada al antebrazo izquierdo —Al menos llegamos sanos y salvos.

Hiroshi le dedicó un gesto irónico a la mokunoichi.

—Ah, y… ¿cuánto… nos tardamos? —preguntó vacilantemente un moreno de ropa negra con detalles blancos y bandana de tierra al cuello.

—Sí, Hikari–san, ¿sabes cuánto nos tardamos? —una especie de desarreglada y escandalosa copia de Sorairo se dirigió a la de cabello castaño dorado con una gran sonrisa.

—Día y medio. Mañana por la mañana seguiremos con la evaluación. Ahora vamos a comer.

—¡Genial! —la Sorairo escandalosa agitó la cabeza, donde su bandana de agua estaba atada a modo de diadema —Tanta actividad me dio hambre, ¿saben?

—Haruto, guarda silencio —mandó Hiroshi.

Los novatos recién llegados fueron a comer algo, en tanto el equipo Mori, Nishi y Kita se miraban con desconcierto. Ne se aclaró la garganta.

—Son el resto de los novatos, para ser exactos —advirtió —Los estudiantes de Tensai–dono y Tenshi–dono.

—Lo que nos faltaba… —farfulló Eda.

—Será interesante verlos en acción —comentó Nishi.

—Aburrido —sentenció Maruta sin venir a cuento, por lo que los otros la vieron, confundidos —Son novatos —añadió, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Al ver cómo interactuaban los novatos, Eda no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Nishi, en cambio, intercambió miradas con Kita.

Ellos dos de verdad creían que la evaluación se estaba poniendo interesante.

* * *

(1) _El kanji para _zen_ quiere decir _bondad_, _virtud_, lo que unido a la terminación _ko_ (común en nombres femeninos), podría traducirse como _niña bondadosa_, _niña virtuosa_._

(2) Zenmetsu_, en japonés, quiere decir_ aniquilación, exterminio.

(3) _Uniendo los caracteres _zen_ (_bondad_, _virtud_) y _do_ (_camino_, _sendero_), el nombre clave _Zendo_ significaría _camino de la bondad_, _camino de la virtud_._

(4) Ne_ es el vocablo nipón para _raíz_ (de planta)_.

(5) _La palabra _eda_ quiere decir _rama_._

(6) Tane _se traduce como_ semilla.

(7) Maruta _significa_ tronco_._

(8) _El vocablo _nishi_ se usa para referirse al _este, _el _oriente.

(9) _El término _kita_ es usado para hacer referencia al _norte_._

* * *

_11 de septiembre de 2009. 11:20 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Sí, sí, gente, en vez de avanzar mis fic's actuales, sigo pasando en limpio este complemento. Pero es porque de los otros fic's no tengo ideas, nada más. En cuanto las tenga, verán capítulos nuevos, lo prometo. Y eso sí lo prometo porque lo pienso cumplir, jajaja._

_Aquí se ve que tanto Nagareboshi como el resto de los novatos lograron terminar la primera parte de la evaluación chuunin. El equipo al que Nagareboshi tuvo que vencer no era gran cosa, aunque su nombre intimide, jajaja. Lo que sí le diría al tarado de Zendo es que ya no se dirija a las chicas como lo hizo con Haruto, porque a la próxima, no solamente recibirá una descarga que lo deje incapacitado, ¿eh? Sí que Hiroshi se lució en ese momento, jajaja._

_Por otra parte, hemos conocido a los alumnos de Yamaneko, el equipo Mori. ¿Ahora sí se dan una idea del porqué el equipo tiene semejante nombre? Puras partes de planta… Sí que es lindo, jajaja. ¿Y se imaginan el nombre del equipo donde hay personas apodadas _Este_ y _Norte_? Bueno, es simpático el detalle y espero que a ustedes también les haga gracia._

_Por cierto, que hoy tocaba leer la actualización de mi último trauma en línea, pero no he podido. Tendré que hacerlo mañana, si es que no se me olvida. Porque se puso… digamos entre interesante y complicado. Es decir, me hace pensar demasiado y no llego a ninguna conclusión coherente. Y eso frustra, se los aseguro. ¿No ven que deduciendo los acontecimientos futuros de las historias que leo es como ejercito mi mente truculenta? Jajaja, ahora saben de dónde me inspiro para crear y/o complicar enredos._

_En fin, me paso a retirar. Cuídense, protéjanse de las lluvias (por acá se le hace honor al nombre de la ciudad… en cierta forma, jajaja) y nos leemos pronto._


	13. Eliminación

**Trece: Eliminación.**

Comida y una buena noche de sueño fue todo lo que necesitaron los del equipo Nagareboshi para recuperarse de la primera parte de la evaluación chuunin. Sobre todo si se contaba con que Sorairo, en el último tramo, los vio como equipo enemigo y había lanzado un destructivo mahojutsu elemental. Hiroshi perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y contraatacó con un mahojutsu elemental en su katana, sólo para hacer muecas ante las apresuradas disculpas de Sorairo. Las cuales, por cierto, no había aceptado.

—Ah… Hiroshi–san… —llamó suavemente Hyumaki —¿No crees… que somos pocos?

El estratega de Nagareboshi observó a su alrededor. En la habitación solamente estaban los dieciséis novatos y los integrantes de otros dos equipos. Y el tiempo límite para la primera parte de la evaluación había expirado hacía una hora.

—Comparados con los que empezamos, sí —admitió.

Hyumaki asintió y estando a punto de añadir algo más, fue interrumpido por Hokuto, quien se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Me alegra que llegaras hasta aquí, Hyumaki–kun, ¿a qué hora lo lograste?

—Ah… mi equipo y yo… llegamos ayer en la tarde.

—¡Qué bien! Oye, ¿desayunamos juntos?

—Aquí tienes, Hyumaki–san.

Pinku apareció detrás de Hokuto con una charola en las manos. A Hyumaki le dedicó su sonrisa más amable, pero miró gélidamente a la líder de Ginga.

—Provecho, Hyumaki–kun —deseó Hokuto, alejándose con una sonrisa.

—Ah… Pinku–san…

—No te preocupes, Hyumaki–san. Confío plenamente en ti, ¿recuerdas? Mira, conseguí el último muffin antes que lo viera Haruto–san.

Los dos se pusieron a desayunar tranquilamente, sentados uno junto al otro en uno de los sillones. Hiroshi notó que, pese a sonrojarse, Hyumaki hablaba fluidamente con Pinku.

Una llamarada en el centro de la habitación llamó la atención de los presentes alrededor de media hora después. Un hombre alto, fornido y de vestimenta color vino apareció, viendo a todos de manera penetrante y mostrando el símbolo del fuego en la bandana en su cabeza.

—Bien, jóvenes, buenos días a todos —comenzó el recién llegado, que detuvo su mirada por un momento en Haruto y Tsuru: ambas seguían comiendo —Soy Suzaku, uno de los encargados de la siguiente parte de la evaluación chuunin. Si ya están listos —reprendió con un ademán a Tsuru y Haruto, las cuales apenas le prestaron atención —síganme, por favor.

La líder de Zoo tomó un último palillo con dangos antes de reunirse con su equipo. Haruto, en cambio, engulló a toda prisa los restos de su arroz y corrió con Hikari, golpeándose el pecho.

—Tranquila, Haruto–chan —recomendó Hikari.

—Eso te pasa por ser tan glotona —señaló Sorairo con desdén, caminando junto a su equipo.

—¿Quién pidió su opinión? —renegó Hikari por lo bajo.

—Yo no, jamás —le siguió la corriente Hiroshi

Hikari contuvo una risita. Si no mal recordaba, Hiroshi solía decir que Haruto era glotona, ¿no? Por lo visto, el chico prefería estar con su equipo que pensar igual que Sorairo.

Suzaku arqueó una ceja con lentitud al ver a los seis equipos. Era increíble que hubieran pasado tan pocos la parte desarrollada en los escenarios de la Pagoda Falsa. Los equipos que habían reprobado habían caído, como se esperaba, por exceso de confianza o nervios al límite, incapaces de soportar la situación. Aún así, estaba preocupado. Lo que había podido observar de algunos de los genin's aprobados era inquietante.

Sin más, Suzaku abrió la puerta de la habitación y torció a la derecha. Los genin's tras él se sorprendieron, pues cuando terminaron la primera parte, en esa dirección no había un pasillo, sino una pared. Pensando que sería otra peculiaridad del edificio, no le dieron importancia.

Al final del pasillo había unas grandes puestas dobles que Suzaku abrió a golpe de varita. Al otro lado, los equipos se encontraron con una plataforma cuadrada de dos metros de alto, hecha de piedra y sobre la cual estaban de pie varias personas: eran los sensei's de los equipos presentes y unos pasos frente a ellos, tres personas que como Suzaku, traían una pañoleta blanca atada al brazo izquierdo con el emblema del Escuadrón Ninja.

—Al tatami —ordenó Suzaku a los genin's que lo seguían —En línea de presentación.

Los aludidos se colocaron rápidamente, a sabiendas que en la mencionada línea, el orden de los integrantes obedecía a sus posiciones: al frente el líder y tras él, informante, estratega y elemento sorpresa. Eso fue aprovechado por los informantes novatos para recabar datos sobre los otros dos equipos que los acompañaban.

—Bienvenidos sean a la segunda parte de la evaluación chuunin —los recibió un hombre de túnica holgada color marrón y bandana de tierra en la frente —De diecinueve equipos genin's registrados, solamente seis han aprobado satisfactoriamente la primera parte. Ya conocieron a Suzaku–san, uno de los encargados de esta parte. Los demás somos Seiryu–san —una mujer de cabello negro y porte altivo inclinó su cabeza. La bandana atada a su cuello tenía el símbolo del agua —Byakko–san —un hombre vestido de un tono gris muy claro, cuyo cabello castaño ya pintaba algunas canas, levantó una mano. Lucía una bandana de aire —y su servidor, Genbu —se señaló a sí mismo —Vigilaremos que esta parte transcurra sin incidentes qué lamentar. La segunda parte de la evaluación consiste en una demostración individual de habilidades.

—¿Eso qué significa? —quiso saber la compañera de Nishi y Kita, agitando sus trenzas.

Genbu arqueó una ceja. Suzaku le hizo una seña y asintió, lo mismo que Seiryu y Byakko.

—Para que comprendan esta parte, deben saber el objetivo de la anterior —indicó Genbu —Por favor, entreguen a mis compañeros y a mí las cajas que resguardaron.

Asintiendo, los equipos novatos enviaron a sus elementos sorpresa a entregar las cajas; en tanto, los otros dos equipos mandaron a sus líderes.

—Estas cajas representan todos aquellos documentos y objetos que algún día, deberán salvaguardar en las misiones —explicó Genbu —Si no podían conseguirlas, protegerlas ni acatar la orden directa de no abrirlas, habrían demostrado que no puede confiarse en ustedes. Por otra parte, si no eran capaces de mantenerse en buenas condiciones por bien propio y del equipo, también era motivo de reprobación. Todo eso, en conjunto, da una demostración grupal de habilidades, lo cual es importante para cualquier ninja, no sólo para un chuunin. La mayor parte de las misiones son en grupo y debe saberse trabajar así.

Genbu hizo una pausa y en eso, Seiryu levantó una mano, dando a entender que hablaría.

—Con sus habilidades grupales evaluadas, ahora se necesita conocer su desempeño de manera individual —al hablar, la mujer sorprendió a los genin's con su voz, suave y melodiosa —Los ninjas de rango chuunin, en caso de necesidad, tienen la facultad de reemplazar jonin's en servicio activo. Eso significaría, entre otras cosas, liderar misiones o tener asignaciones en solitario. Así pues, si no demuestran habilidades individuales aptas, por ningún motivo se les ascenderá de rango.

Los genin's escucharon aquello de manera tensa.

—Pero antes de la segunda parte de la evaluación, necesitamos hacer una eliminatoria.

Varios gestos de asombro surgieron tras esas palabras de Seiryu.

—¿Eliminatoria? —espetó Eda.

—La segunda parte de la evaluación chuunin no está diseñada para tantos genin's —dijo seriamente Byakko, con la vista en el equipo Mori —A pesar de que nos complace que aprobaran la primera parte, no podemos incluirlos a todos en la segunda; hacerlo sería inapropiado e irresponsable. Después de esta eliminatoria, sólo los mejores presentarán la segunda parte.

—Pero eso no es justo —replicó Nishi lo más cortés que pudo —Nos esforzamos mucho, ¿de verdad no podemos presentar todos la segunda parte?

—Esto no tiene que ver con cuánto se han esforzado —intervino Suzaku de manera algo brusca —La segunda parte fue pensada para diez genin's o menos y ustedes son veinticuatro. Para evaluarlos en igualdad de condiciones, nos tomaría dos semanas o más reorganizar la segunda parte y no estamos en condiciones para ello. Además, con tantos candidatos, el Shizen Soudan y Kyoshou–sama no estarán dispuestos a aceptar la invitación de observar la segunda parte de la evaluación chuunin.

—¿El Shizen Soudan? —musitó Hokuto, atónita.

—¿Kyoshou–sama? —secundó Hebi.

Tras dar esa información, Suzaku detectó algunas miradas ambiciosas en los genin's, cosa que no le agradó mucho. Se calmó al ver que la mayoría simplemente estaban impresionados.

—¿Y en qué consiste la segunda parte de la evaluación chuunin? —inquirió Hikari.

—Básicamente, en lo mismo que será la eliminatoria —contestó Genbu —Combates uno a uno.

—¿Eso realmente servirá para evaluarnos? —soltó Ne de mala gana.

—Individualmente, sí —contestó Seiryu con firmeza —En una misión real de alto rango, es más que probable que un chuunin tenga que enfrentar un enemigo de esa forma.

—¿Cuáles serán las reglas? —quiso saber Subaru, usando un tono de voz profesional que alertó a sus compañeros de equipo.

—Los combates los decidirá este pergamino —Byakko señaló hacia la pared a su espalda, donde por encima de su cabeza, colgaba un enorme rollo —Al desplegarse, mostrará los nombre clave de los combatientes y éstos deberán pasar al tatami —abarcó la plataforma cuadrada con un gesto —igual que uno de nosotros —Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu y él mismo alzaron una mano —que será árbitro. El combate no tiene límite de tiempo y como magos ninjas, se les permite toda clase de destreza y hechizo para pelear, excepto los legalmente prohibidos —Byakko se detuvo un momento, mirando a los distintos genin's, hasta que se decidió a continuar —Si un contendiente se rinde, queda fuera del tatami, es noqueado o gravemente herido, pierde. Por otra parte, los árbitros tenemos derecho a intervenir si consideramos que el combate no debe continuar y en ese caso, usaremos nuestro criterio para declarar un vencedor, ya sea porque lo merezca o en el peor de los casos, por descalificación del contrario.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, pero esta vez se sentía presión por parte de los genin's. Para ellos, la segunda parte de la evaluación se había ido más lejos y algunos ya no estaban tan seguros de llegar siquiera a presentarla.

—Si ya no hay más preguntas, pueden pasar a los miradores en cuanto el pergamino muestre a los participantes del primer combate —avisó Suzaku, abriendo los brazos para indicar los balcones ubicados a ambos lados de la habitación —Cada equipo será acompañado por su sensei, pero éste no puede ayudar a sus alumnos de ninguna manera.

—Pobres novatos —se burló Yamaneko, de pie en la hilera de sensei's, entre Kirin y una mujer con el cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, en la cual estaba atada su bandana de metal.

—Di eso después de la eliminatoria —pidió Kirin, para luego agregar mordazmente —Si es que puedes, claro está.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Cállate, Yamaneko —ordenó la mujer de mal genio —Así te defiendes mejor.

El sonido de un pergamino moviéndose impuso el silencio. Estaba por verse a los primeros contendientes, cosa que los equipos de no novatos esperaban ansiosamente. Habían peleado duro por su ascenso y no iban a dejarlo ir.

Mucho menos por culpa de los novatos.

* * *

_15 de septiembre de 2009. 6:40 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Oh, gente que me estima, ¡viva México! Sí, en mi país, se celebra hoy que hace 199 años, se dio el grito de Independencia. ¡Válgame, son muchos años! Aunque insisto: la Independencia se firmó hasta 1821, ¿y cuánto a que de eso, pocos se acuerdan?_

_Pasando a otro asunto, llegamos a la segunda parte de la evaluación chuunin… o mejor dicho, a la eliminatoria. Sí, tuve qué hacer eliminatoria porque eran muchos genin's y luego la segunda parte real se me iba a ser una verdadera lata (creo que Kuroi me pegó su palabrita, jajajaja). _

_Por lo menos, los novatos pasaron, aunque no fue muy agradable enterarse que Sorairo casi achicharra a los miembros de Nagareboshi. Comprendo que Hiroshi no le acepte las disculpas. Hyumaki no sé de dónde saca el pegue (no porque no sea guapo, sino porque apenas habla, el pobre niño, jajaja). Tsuru y Haruto se han revelado como chicas con muy buen diente, jajaja. Y quien me adivine de dónde saqué los nombres clave de los árbitros y me lo diga en un comentario, hará una participación especial en este complemento, ¿qué tal? Luego le daré a la persona ganadora los términos de dicha participación, pero para ello, ¡no olviden enviar una forma de localizarlos! E-mail, página web, lo que sea. Si no, qué chiste._

_Ahora bien, se aceptan las apuestas, ¿quiénes creen que se enfrentarán? O quizá quieren que se enfrenten ciertas personitas, nomás por el pique, jajaja. Ya en borrador tengo varias peleas hechas; de hecho, estoy a punto de terminar la eliminatoria… eso creo. Tengo que hacer algunos ajustes, jajaja. Pero creo que va bien._

_En fin, me despido. Cuídense, celebren el grito por mí (los mexicanos) y nos leemos pronto._


	14. Grulla contra Estrella Austral

**Catorce: Grulla contra Estrella Austral.**

El enorme pergamino mágico se desplegó poco después, revelando los nombres clave de los genin's que iban a enfrentarse en primer lugar.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Hokuto en un susurro.

—Tsuru y Nanju, al centro del tatami, por favor —ordenó Byakko con serenidad —Los demás, a los miradores.

Los genin's obedecieron, separándose los equipos novatos del resto al encaminarse a los miradores. Los sensei's alcanzaron a sus estudiantes en un parpadeo.

—¿Estaba al tanto, sensei? —preguntó Hikari con un dejo de impaciencia impropio de ella.

—¿De qué, de la eliminatoria? —Tenshi observó cómo asentía Hikari —Sabía que era una probabilidad, pues la segunda parte de la evaluación es muy… exclusiva, por así decirlo.

—¿Cree que… tenemos alguna oportunidad contra… los otros genin's? —inquirió Hyumaki

—¿Eso a qué viene? —ahora Tenshi encogió los hombros —Yamaneko es un idiota y Baraken (1) no sabe lo que es un verdadero equipo. Mori y Chizu (2) no pasarán de la eliminatoria.

—¿Mori y Chizu? —se extrañó Haruto.

—Sí, los equipos de Yamaneko y Baraken.

En el tatami, Tsuru y Nanju estaban frente a frente, comprobando sus herramientas mentalmente. Byakko los observó a ambos antes de alzar una mano.

—¿Listos? —tanto Tsuru como Nanju asintieron con la cabeza e hicieron una reverencia al otro, a modo de saludo, antes de asumir posiciones de batalla —¡Comiencen!

Byakko bajó la mano rápidamente y tomó su distancia. Nanju desenvainó su katana en dos segundos, en tanto Tsuru sacaba un grueso bastón que se alargó de una sacudida.

—¿Un bo? —espetó Sorairo —¿Realmente va a enfrentar una katana con eso?

—Ya lo está haciendo —indicó una admirada Pinku.

Era cierto. Tsuru usaba el bo con agilidad y Nanju no podía darle ningún golpe. Pero quienes conocían la identidad de Nanju sabían que mientras él empleara la katana, tenía las de ganar. Y Tsuru se contaba entre esas personas, pues en la primera oportunidad rompió el contacto entre su bo y la katana, dio un salto hacia atrás y blandió su arma en forma horizontal.

Nanju apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse pecho tierra, aferrando su katana, pues había notado una gran concentración de magia en la corriente de aire que se le vino encima. La ráfaga le despeinó la coronilla, pero no se preocupó sino hasta que oyó un fuerte golpe en la pared a su espalda. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con varias grietas en el muro. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, volteando ahora hacia su oponente. Para su sorpresa, ella estaba de pie sobre su bo, que se mantenía vertical seguramente con un hechizo. La chica tenía las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados, como si orara.

—Vaya, vaya… —comentó Hebi, luego que aquel golpe de viento hiciera vibrar el mirador de los novatos —Tsuru quiere terminar pronto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Haruto.

—No prolongó el uso de katana de Nanju —respondió la estratega de Zoo como si fuera lo más obvio —Sabe que eso hubiera sido fatal para ella. Además, va a usar su _ninkei_ (3).

—¿Nin… kei? —pronunció lentamente Haruto, sin comprender.

—_Destreza familiar_ —contestó Uma, que para sus parámetros normales, estaba muy serio —La mayor parte de los clanes antiguos han desarrollado técnicas propias a través de los siglos, así se protegen a sí mismos y a sus secretos. Taijutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu… hasta mahojutsus. Un ninkei puede abarcar lo que sea, dependiendo de las características de cada clan.

—A juzgar por lo que se sabe del clan de Tsuru–san, su ninkei se basa en Adivinación —conjeturó Subaru, que se había puesto los anteojos —Además, tiene ventaja elemental, ¿no?

—¿De parte de quién estás? —quiso saber Sorairo, entre incrédula y fastidiada.

—Ni opines, que no sabes lo que es un equipo —espetó Hebi de mal genio.

En tanto, Nanju había intentado acercarse a Tsuru, aprovechando la actual postura de ella, pero se halló con una invisible barrera que no lo dejaba pasar. Intentó romperla con su katana, pero ésta vibró peligrosamente al hacer contacto. Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

—_Kekkai_ (4)… —masculló Nanju, arrugando la frente —Digno de una Onmatsu.

Nanju no sería un genio como su compañero Subaru, pero podía razonar con rapidez. Si algo lo había colocado como elemento sorpresa de Ginga era su facilidad para planear ataques alternos una vez que los convencionales fallaban. Así pues, con lo que sabía del ninkei de los Onmatsu y lo que estaba presenciando, dedujo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Alzó la katana, se concentró un momento y luego clavó su arma en el suelo.

Un breve destello precedió a la enorme fisura que Nanju provocó desde su katana hasta donde se mantenía en pie el bo de Tsuru. La chica abrió entonces los ojos, un tanto aturdida, para finalmente dejar su posición y saltar al piso, desencajando su bo en el proceso. Ella no pareció preocupada de que Nanju hubiera traspasado su defensa, porque se limitó a verlo fríamente y lanzarse al ataque, aunque a varios pasos de distancia.

—¿Qué pretende? —se preguntó Eda en voz alta, sin creer que Tsuru pudiera lograr algo contra Nanju.

—Yo no la veo distinta —corroboró Nishi.

—Miren bien —señaló Kita con seriedad.

Mori y Chizu obedecieron y abrieron los ojos con asombro, al igual que sus respectivos sensei's. Tsuru estaba bloqueando cada intento de ataque de Nanju con fluidos movimientos de bo que incluso podrían describirse como elegantes. Pero no se explicaban cómo podía hacerlo, pues había al menos dos metros de separación entre ella y su contrincante.

—¿Está… adivinando sus movimientos? —soltó Aoi con incredulidad.

—Claro que no —desdeñó Sorairo —Eso es imposible.

—En realidad, es algo parecido —corrigió Kuroi, sin dejar de mirar el encuentro —Antes que el elemento sorpresa de Ginga rompiera la barrera de la líder de Zoo, ella estaba concentrada en otra cosa. El estratega de Ginga tiene razón, el ninkei de los Onmatsu debe estar basado en Adivinación y al parecer, ahora está usando corrientes de aire para predecir cada ataque que quiere hacer el elemento sorpresa de Ginga.

—¿Con las corrientes de aire? —se sorprendió Haruto, causando una mueca de contrariedad en Sorairo —¿Pero cómo?

—No podría dar el procedimiento exacto, ahora sería una lata, pero a simple vista, puedo deducir que la líder de Zoo concentró la mayoría de su magia en percibir cada brisa proveniente del elemento sorpresa de Ginga, lo que le ayuda a imaginar cómo va a atacarla y así, puede bloquearlo un instante antes. Pero de ser así, no durará mucho.

Hokuto se mordió el labio inferior. Quería apoyar a Tsuru, pues eran amigas desde niñas, pero Nanju era de su mismo equipo. Escuchar a Kuroi explicar sus conjeturas sobre el ninkei de Tsuru la hizo temer por su amiga. Sin embargo, se propuso ver el combate hasta el final.

—¡Eh, que Nanju–kun va en serio ahora!

Esa exclamación de Subaru puso en alerta a todos. El rainobi de Ginga apuntaba a Tsuru con su katana, pero no se veía nada inusual. Evidentemente, Nanju intentaría otro asalto.

Pero en tanto el chico lanzaba un relámpago con la katana en alto, Tsuru había levantado otro escudo de viento para contrarrestarlo. La luz la cegó escasos segundos, los suficientes como para que otro relámpago, menos luminoso pero igual de potente, le saliera por la grieta en el suelo que Nanju hizo casi al principio del combate. El ataque le dio de lleno, chamuscándola y haciéndola caer de rodillas, apoyándose en el bo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

—He debilitado su sistema nervioso —le informó Nanju a Byakko con voz grave —Aunque quiera, no podrá seguir peleando.

Byakko, levemente impresionado, se volvió hacia Tsuru, quien sosteniéndose del bo, no tuvo más remedio que negar con la cabeza y mostrar su pulgar derecho hacia abajo.

—Tsuru, líder de Zoo, no puede continuar —declaró el jonin árbitro con voz potente —La victoria es para Nanju, elemento sorpresa de Ginga.

Subaru y Sekai aplaudieron con alegría y Hokuto soltó un suspiro de alivio. Zoo se veía algo decaído, pero principalmente preocupado por el estado de su líder. Chi estaba pensativo y los miembros de Nagareboshi, francamente impresionados.

Frente a los novatos, en el otro mirador, Mori y Chizu no daban crédito a lo sucedido. Con ventaja elemental y un ninkei de cuidado, Tsuru había perdido ante Nanju, quien demostró con creces la agilidad física y mental que todo Hattori poseía. Los integrantes de Mori empezaron a creer que quizá, sólo quizá, los novatos eran una amenaza para su ascenso.

—Si la líder del equipo de Kirin no pasó, esto no será tan difícil —aseguró Yamaneko.

—¿Y qué hay del elemento sorpresa de Wakusei? —inquirió Baraken.

—Lo de ese chico fue suerte —desdeñó Yamaneko.

Baraken intercambió una mirada de incredulidad con su alumno de cabello largo.

Si seguían pensando así, Yamaneko y su equipo estarían perdidos.

* * *

(1) Bara_ significa _rosa _(la flor), en tanto _ken_ quiere decir _espada_. Entonces, el nombre clave se leería como _espada de la rosa_._

(2) Chizu_ quiere decir _mapa.

(3) _La palabra está compuesta por _nin-_ (que hace referencia a _ninja_) y _–kei_ (sufijo para _linaje_, _descendencia_)._

(4) _La palabra _kekkai_ significa literalmente _lugar reservado para cierta gente_. Aquí se refiere a una barrera o escudo que protege a su creador en ciertos metros a la redonda._

* * *

_6 de Diciembre de 2009. 9:16 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_¡Hola, hola, gente que me adora! Para cuando este capi esté en línea, hará mucho que comencé a publicar este complemento, que tardó bastante en tener nombre oficial: _Juuroku no Shinwa_. En japonés, _juuroku_ quiere decir _dieciséis_ y _shinwa_, _leyenda_ o _mito_. Así que _La Leyenda de los Dieciséis_ le queda de maravilla, jajaja._

_Como pueden ver, la eliminatoria para la segunda parte de la evaluación chuunin ha comenzado y no es nada fácil. Los primeros en mostrarnos algo de lo que se verá fueron Tsuru, del equipo Zoo y Nanju, del equipo Ginga. Y aquí se descubre que Tsuru es una kunoichi de viento mientras que Nanju es uno de rayo, como Hiroshi, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? Quizá algunos lo pensaron de Nanju, pues al igual que Hiroshi, usa una katana para pelear. No siempre la similitud en armas es un indicio, así como tampoco lo es creer que una chica con cara bonita como Tsuru no sepa pelear._

_También se ha explicado que cada clan de magos importante y antiguo de Japón tiene una forma única de defensa y ataque, el _ninkei_, que en ocasiones puede parecer compuesto de trucos de feria (aunque no se ha visto ejemplo de eso) y otras veces es de temer (ya luego les muestro alguno que sea así, lo prometo). Nanju, siendo de un clan de ésos, no lo mostró en el combate, pero porque no creyó necesitarlo. Tsuru mostró un vistazo de las técnicas de su clan, pero como las más usadas por su familia son las de Adivinación, no sirven mucho en una pelea. En realidad, lo que ella hizo fue adaptarlas para combatir. Chica lista, ¿no?_

_Y espero que se preparen, porque los combates durarán un rato. Casi termino el borrador de todos, pero bueno… Planeo algunas cosas que tal vez aceleren el proceso sin quitarle emoción a esto, jajaja. Y como se darán cuenta, describir peleas no es lo mío. Y no lo entiendo, si cuando veo alguna película donde salen, me encantan los movimientos y varios de los efectos. Supongo que solamente me gusta mirarlas, no crearlas, jajaja._

_¿Alguien quiere ponerse en la fila para asesinar a Yamaneko? Creo que varios, no sé… Ese hombre es engreído con ganas, lo que no me explico porque sus alumnos actuales ya llevan más de una evaluación chuunin, jajaja. A ver si Kirin y compañía le bajan los humos._

_En fin, de momento me paso a retirar, para ver si me salen ideas para los otros fic's, que algunos ya va siendo hora de que les planee el final, jajaja. Cuídense mucho, abríguense bien (acá en Aguas me estoy helando) o refrésquense a gusto (los del hemisferio sur tienen verano, ¿se acuerdan?) y nos leemos pronto._


	15. Rosa contra Mundo

**Quince: Rosa contra Mundo.**

Un par de ninjas de túnicas blancas ayudaron a Tsuru a abandonar el tatami, llevándosela a la enfermería de la Pagoda Falsa. En tanto, Nanju se sacudió la gabardina, enfundó su katana y se encaminó al mirador donde su equipo lo esperaba.

—Buen trabajo, Nanju–kun —felicitó Subaru.

—Como siempre, nos dejaste asombrados —secundó Sekai, sonriendo ligeramente.

Nanju simplemente asintió en señal de agradecimiento. Wakusei le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, como apoyo

—Bien hecho, Nanju —reconoció Hokuto —Ganaste sin herir al contrincante.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

El tatami fue reparado con rapidez por magos vestidos de gris, quedando en condiciones para cuando el pergamino gigante mostró a quienes protagonizarían la siguiente pelea.

—¿No se traerán algo contra mis chicos? —bromeó Wakusei.

—Al fin un combate que valga la pena —se vanaglorió Tensai.

—¡Pinku y Sekai, al tatami! —llamó Suzaku.

Las nombradas adoptaron sus mejores expresiones de hermetismo y acudieron al tatami. Los equipos Chizu y Mori tenían claro quién creían que ganaría, pero decidieron abstenerse de comentarlo. Presentían que podían llevarse otra sorpresa con los novatos.

—¿Listas? ¡Comiencen!

Al principio, por la velocidad de las chicas, nadie supo qué sucedía. Solamente cuando algunos rayos de luz cruzaron el tatami descubrieron que las dos habían decidido atacar mágicamente al estilo convencional, con varitas. Eso causó gestos de hartazgo en Mori y su sensei, pero Baraken y sus alumnos analizaban cada detalle.

—Están tanteándose —declaró el miembro de Chizu de cabello largo.

—¿Eso crees, To (1)? —inquirió Nishi.

El aludido asintió y sus palabras se confirmaron cuando Sekai, tras otro hechizo, lanzó varias shuriken. Pinku dio un mortal hacia atrás, esquivándolos, y guardó la varita para meter ambas manos en un pequeño morral que colgaba de forma cruzada a su izquierda.

—¿Qué cree que hace? —espetó Sorairo de pronto —¿Va a desperdiciar ataques en ésa?

Hokuto y Hikari fulminaron a Sorairo con la mirada.

—Si es que Pinku puede atacar —comentó enérgicamente Nanju.

En cuanto algunos fruncieron el ceño de forma interrogante, Pinku soltó un juramento nada propio de una Sanyuri. Cada vez que daba un paso, alguna de las shuriken que Sekai le había arrojado la seguía sin descanso, volando cerca de ella y haciéndole infinidad de rasguños. Parecía un tornado de shuriken y muy peligroso, por cierto.

—Pinku–san… —musitó Hyumaki con preocupación.

—Calma, amigo mío —pidió Kuroi, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Hyumaki —Verás que nuestro elemento sorpresa sale de ésta.

Hyumaki agradeció esas palabras con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó Haruto a Hikari.

—Pues… Sekai–chan no me habló de eso, pero supe que estudiaba algo de magnetismo —Hikari arrugó la frente —Seguramente creyó que como tetsunoichi, podría sacarle ventaja. Pero no sé para qué exactamente.

—Vaya, vaya… —musitó Yamaneko en su mirador —Magnetismo ofensivo. Esa tal Sekai debió investigar demasiado como para poder emplear algo tan complicado.

—He oído de ella —recordó Tane, ladeando la cabeza —Es de familia mahonashi, pero al aprender algo, nadie la supera. Creo que ahora sabe más de la historia mágica del país que algunos de nosotros. Lo que significa…

—Que sabe qué esperar de una Sanyuri —completó Maruta —Aburrido —masculló.

Sekai, en el tatami, no paraba de guiar a sus shuriken hacia Pinku, a sabiendas de que no podía durar mucho así, a menos que quisiera quedarse sin energía. Lo único que necesitaba ahora era un punto de ataque definitivo. Si esto era una eliminatoria, no quería exponerse demasiado ante posibles rivales futuros. Haciendo una mueca de concentración, sacó una kunai de una bolsa lateral con las shuriken todavía en movimiento, se echó sobre Pinku.

El elemento sorpresa de Chi percibió eso con contrariedad. La joven decidió sacar una de las manos del morral, arrojando al suelo algo que alzó una densa cortina de humo que detuvo momentáneamente a Sekai. La informante de Ginga no había escuchado ningún estallido, así que una bomba de humo estaba descartada. Podía ser cualquier otra cosa, sobre todo con ese color amarillento y ese olor… ¿silvestre?

Antes de pararse a pensarlo, Sekai se colocó pecho tierra, con la kunai en ristre, viendo y escuchando su entorno. Cuando estaba en Hoshikino y antes que supiera que existía el Escuadrón Ninja, se había interesado en los clanes que destacaban en la comunidad mágica de su país. Esperaba que algún día se reconociera su apellido por ser una gran bruja, no por ser de una familia ilustre como ocurría con otras que eran pésimas. Entre los apellidos de abolengo que conocía se hallaba el Sanyuri, clan que tenía pocos puntos malos a su parecer, siendo uno de ellos la restricción a la que sometían a sus dirigentes, quienes apenas eran vistos en público pese a ser educados estupendamente. Con todo, sabía que Pinku era la excepción de su clan no por su vida en general, sino por su actitud. La historia de los Sanyuri solamente le servía para imaginarse qué podría usar Pinku en su contra. Como ese humo que, si sus suposiciones eran correctas, estaba compuesto por esporas. No por nada una de las especialidades del clan de Pinku era la Herbología.

Por otra parte, Pinku había conseguido que las shuriken la dejaran en paz. Tal parecía que Sekai necesitaba ver a su objetivo para usar ese ataque. Sacó la otra mano del morral, se concentró un momento y sopló el contenido de su mano al frente: era un blanquecino y brillante polvo que se deslizaba lentamente en el ambiente.

En cuestión de segundos, el polvo se concentró a su izquierda, con lo que se puso en guardia, desenfundando su tanto. Con sumo cuidado se acercó a su objetivo y al querer atestar un golpe, el humo que ella misma había creado se disipó.

El mismo torbellino de shuriken que antes atacaba a Pinku ahora estaba en torno a Sekai, sin herirla y provocando un fuerte viento que disipaba el humo. Ya sin esa ventaja, Pinku mantuvo el tanto en posición de ataque, mientras cargaba un poco más su peso en la planta de los pies. Su postura, semejante a alguien a punto de sentarse al estilo oriental, alertó al resto del equipo Chi y a Tensai.

—¿Va a usar _eso_? —se sorprendió Sorairo.

—¿Qué es "eso"? —le preguntó Hyumaki a Kuroi en voz muy baja.

—Algo que se le ocurrió a nuestro elemento sorpresa cuando entrenaba conmigo —contestó el otro, tragando saliva —Fue una lata librarse de _eso_.

—Para eso fueron las esporas de antes —le decía Aoi a Hiroshi, después de darle una explicación en susurros que nadie más pudo oír —Así es más fácil.

—Ya me lo imagino —concordó Hiroshi.

Sekai, poniéndose de pie, cambió su kunai por un tanto a gran velocidad, haciendo que las shuriken que la rodeaban desaparecieran con un pequeño estallido. Las dos jóvenes se miraron largo rato, hasta que se lanzaron al unísono una contra otra.

Las hojas de las armas chocaron, pero pronto un grito de asombro broto de los miradores. A pesar de ser más fuerte, Sekai no podía moverse. Y toda ella se cubría de algo verde.

—¿Qué…?

—Sé que eres instruida, Sekai–san —comentó Pinku serenamente, sin bajar su tanto —Creo que sabes lo que ha pasado.

Antes de quedar completamente paralizada, la otra logró murmurar un par de palabras.

—Esporas… _Akuma_…

—Correcto —Pinku dejó de presionar con su tanto, bajándolo con lentitud.

—¿Esporas Akuma? —soltó Eda, dirigiéndose a su sensei —¿Son legales?

—Oíste las reglas —espetó Yamaneko —Si las esporas Akuma no fueran legales, habrían descalificado a la chica de Tensai.

—Nunca creí ver esas esporas en acción —apuntó Kita con cierta curiosidad.

—Ni yo —reconoció Tane —Son peligrosas. En contacto con un animal o un humano y con el impulso mágico adecuado, puede devorar cada gota de energía que encuentre. Se convierten en parásitos y no sueltan fácilmente a sus presas.

—Eso es peligroso, ¿no? —hizo notar la chica de trenzas del equipo Chizu.

—La tal Pinku no habría usado eso si no supiera cómo pararlo —objetó To de mala gana —Razona un poco, Minami (2).

—¿Qué dijiste?

Rápidamente, los ocupantes de ese mirador se desentendieron de la pelea que comenzó entre Minami y To, fijándose en que Pinku, luego de ser declarada vencedora, soplaba un polvo sobre Sekai y el verde se le desprendía a pedazos. Librada de eso, la informante de Ginga cayó de rodillas, soltando el tanto. Enseguida, un par de magos con camisas blancas fue a atenderla y Pinku se dirigió a uno de ellos para darle instrucciones precisas del tratamiento que la otra debía recibir. El mago, al reconocer un dibujo en la manga izquierda de Pinku (semejante a un abanico dividido en tres), hizo una reverencia.

—Muchísimas gracias, Pinku–sama.

La chica asintió con desgano, hizo una reverencia dirigida a Suzaku y se marchó del tatami.

—Pinku —llamó Tensai en cuanto la tuvo en el mirador —¿Era necesario llegar a _eso_?

—Eso creo, sensei. De lo contrario, le habría dado a Sekai–san la oportunidad de usar algún mahojutsu elemental que me pusiera en desventaja.

Tensai meneó la cabeza. Razonar con Pinku nunca le convenía.

—Ah… Pinku–san… Felicidades.

—Gracias, Hyumaki–san.

—¡Eso fue genial, Pinku–san! —alabó Haruto con una enorme sonrisa.

—No lo creo, Haruto–san, pero gracias por decirlo.

—Pinku, deja de perder el tiempo —espetó Sorairo.

La aludida hizo una mueca, les dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa a los dos miembros de Nagareboshi y se reunió con su equipo, donde Aoi y Kuroi la felicitaron.

* * *

(1) _El vocablo _to_ significa _occidente_, _oeste_._

(2) _La palabra _minami_ quiere decir _sur_._

* * *

_16 de septiembre de 2012. 7:56 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Hola a esa escasa gente que haya estado leyendo Juuroku. Seguro vienen para acá por lo mencionado en _LAV_ (cuarta entrega de la _Saga HHP_, de la cual Juuroku es spin-off). Y de hecho, debería haber avanzado mucho con esta historia, pero entre una cosa y otra, no se ha podido. Ni modo…_

_Continuamos con la eliminatoria y ahora es son dos chicas las que se enfrentan. Sekai, siendo de familia muggle, obtuvo sus conocimientos a base de mucho estudio; en tanto, Pinku cuenta con las enseñanzas de su clan para salir adelante. Al final, ambas dieron buena pelea, solo que el plan de la chica del equipo Chi resultó mejor._

_Así pues, ¿quiénes serán los siguientes en enfrentarse? ¿De qué otras cosillas nos enteraremos? ¿Algún día lograré poner al corriente _Juuroku_ con la línea temporal de la _Saga HHP_? Eso lo averiguaremos al mismo tiempo, jajaja… Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	16. Este contra Negro

**Dieciséis: Este contra Negro.**

El pergamino gigante se desenrolló pronto. Al mostrar a los siguientes en pelear, hubo movimiento en el mirador de Mori y Chizu.

—Qué suerte tienes —soltó Nishi —Te toca primero, líder.

—To y Kuroi, al tatami —ordenó Genbu.

Los dos nombrados soltaron un suspiro y bajaron con toda la calma del mundo. Kuroi analizó con la mirada a su oponente, repasando mentalmente todo lo que sabía de él. Que fuera el líder de su equipo y trajera una bandana de viento en la cabeza solamente le decían una cosa.

—Esto será una lata —se quejó por lo bajo.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Genbu en cuanto estuvieron en el centro del tatami. Kuroi asintió con desgano y To dio una enérgica cabezada —¡Comiencen!

To no perdió tiempo. Dando un salto mortal hacia atrás, arrojó un montón de shuriken contra Kuroi, quien no tuvo problema para esquivarlos. Aunque ese movimiento lo distrajo de la siguiente jugada de To, realizada con una _kusarigama_ (1) y que casi le costó una mano, pero que solamente le hirió el brazo izquierdo.

—Se me había informado que eras más hábil —desdeñó To, enredando en su diestra la cadena de su arma —¿Erraste tu cálculo?

Kuroi rodó los ojos. ¿Acaso la mayoría de los líderes con los que trataba debían ser tan arrogantes? Sacó la varita y con ella, se vendó la herida de manera provisional. Acto seguido, hizo un floreado giro con ella y la guardó, para enseguida meter la mano izquierda en una de sus bolsas de herramientas, sacar una pequeña esfera y lanzarla a los pies de To.

La esfera estalló sonoramente, revelando ser una bomba de humo.

To arqueó una ceja. Tenía suficientes datos de Kuroi para sospechar de ese ataque tan simple. Hizo desaparecer su kusarigama con un chasqueo de dedos y estirando ambos brazos al frente, con las manos abiertas, cerró los ojos para que el humo no les afectara. Esperó por unos segundos, por si su oponente atacaba, pero al no ser así, abrió los brazos de golpe, con lo que una fuerte corriente de aire apartó el humo a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, no encontró a Kuroi por ningún lado. El líder de Chizu escudriñó el tatami con la mirada: izquierda, al frente, derecha, a su espalda… ¿Dónde estaba Kuroi?

—Qué lata… No eres un kazenobi muy diestro.

Antes de saber de dónde provenía la voz, To recibió un fuerte golpe del lado derecho de la cabeza, lo que hizo que saliera disparado hacia su izquierda, casi rozando a Genbu.

—¿De dónde vino eso? —se sorprendió Nishi.

—Creo… que del novato —musitó Ne, no muy convencido.

—¿Cómo? —renegóMinami al instante —To podrá ser muchas cosas, pero su percepción elemental es excelente, ¿cómo es que no lo sintió llegar?

—El novato también es kazenobi —recordó Kita sombríamente.

Minami no pudo discutir eso.

En el tatami, To había evitado por poco salir de dicha área de combate, sacando una _kanigawa_ (2) y usándola para aferrarse al campo de batalla. Aunque le escurría sangre por la sien derecha, no le dio importancia. Tenía que averiguar cómo había sido golpeado. Cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta y enfocó su magia en sus demás sentidos, intentando percibir con el viento circundante la posición del invisible Kuroi. Fue entonces que supo lo que estaba pasando.

—Maldito —gruñó, abriendo los ojos y sacando la varita —Alteraste mi percepción.

—¡Vaya, hasta que lo notaste! —se burló el informante de Chi desde un punto impreciso a su izquierda —Me he entrenado en mahojutsus elementales de espionaje, sigilo y rastreo. Todos siguen el mismo principio básico: percepción elemental. Y claro, al estudiar cómo hacerlos, también descubrí sus debilidades. Fue una lata, pero desarrollé un método para inutilizar esa clase de mahojutsus, solo por si acaso llegaba a enfrentar a un nukenin que los usara. Tienes el honor de ser la primera persona en probar mi método, ¿qué te parece?

To, fastidiado, lanzó un hechizo de rastreo con la varita, pero evidentemente no le acertó a Kuroi, porque recibió otro golpe, esta vez en el estómago, que lo hizo caer de espaldas y arrastrarse varios metros hacia atrás.

—Eso no explica que no te vea —masculló el líder de Chizu, haciendo una mueca de dolor y levantándose con dificultad.

—Cierto, pero sería tonto de mi parte explicártelo —Kuroi atacó por la derecha con un manojo de tetsubishi (3) mezclados con shuriken.

To esquivó los tetsubishi, pero varias shuriken lo alcanzaron, rasgando su ropa roja y blanca. Y al sentir los rasguños, se desconcentró y cayó sobre los tetsubishi, haciéndose más daño.

—Es hora de acabar con esto —espetó el líder de Chizu, moviendo los ojos en todas direcciones, buscando rastros de Kuroi —No sé qué truco estés usando, pero lo destrozaré.

Se guardó la varita y al chasquear los dedos, hizo que en ambas manos le aparecieran _kyotetsu shoge_ (4). Aprovechando que no lo atacaban, hizo girar los pesos a gran velocidad, sorprendiendo a más de uno cuando las cadenas se alargaron y los pesos siguieron girando a pesar de detener el movimiento de sus manos.

—El viento… —musitó Hokuto —Ese To está usando un mahojutsu elemental para mantener girando los kyotetsu shoge.

—El radio de alcance de sus armas es amplio —señaló entonces Subaru —Pretende hallar a Kuroi–kun de esa forma.

—Como si pudiera —Aoi se ganó moradas extrañadas antes de explicar —Si hay algo que Kuroi–kun sabe hacer, es esconderse.

Pero Aoi se quedó tan atónito como el resto al ver que To lograba golpear a Kuroi, quien reapareció a la vista y cayó pesadamente en una esquina. Como no se movía, To sacó algo similar a una cerbatana y disparó varios dardos contra su oponente… que lo hicieron estallar.

—¿Qué diablos…?

—Lo dicho, no eres un kazenobi muy diestro.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó To antes que un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza lo mandara fuera del tatami.

El resto del equipo Chizu, incluyendo a su sensei, se quedó anonadado. To había sido derrotado con un limpio garrotazo por parte de Kuroi, quien contemplaba su hazaña como si fuera algo poco interesante. Colocándose el garrote al hombro, Kuroi se volvió hacia Genbu, quien veía aquello con el ceño fruncido, antes de acercarse rápidamente a donde había caído el otro, hallándolo con una mano en la nuca.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió To, enfadado.

—Te vencí —declaró Kuroi despreocupadamente.

To comprobó que efectivamente, estaba fuera del área de combate. Maldijo por lo bajo y se incorporó con dificultad, auxiliado por una bruja de túnica blanca.

—To, líder de Chizu, ha sido expulsado del tatami —declaró Genbu en voz alta —La victoria es para Kuroi, informante de Chi.

—Era una lata herirlo o tratar de noquearlo —se justificó el informante por lo bajo, retirándose del tatami.

—Oye —llamó To, apoyándose en la bruja de blanco —Tengo una pregunta para ti.

—Hazla en otro momento —pidió Kuroi con voz cansina —Primero que te atiendan o si no, será una lata.

To asintió a regañadientes y se marchó con la bruja de túnica blanca. Eso lo aprovechó Kuroio para regresar a su mirador y hacer la señal de la victoria en dirección a Hyumaki.

—Esto fue gracias a tu idea —aseguró, haciendo que Hyumaki sonriera un poco, sonrojado.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —Pinku le dedicó una gran sonrisa a su compañero de equipo —Cualquier cosa que te esconda la usas a tu favor, ¿verdad, Kuroi–san?

El aludido se encogió de hombros y no evitó reír al sentir que Pinku lo jalaba de un brazo al mismo tiempo que a Hyumaki. No comprendía bien a esa chica, porque casi no hablaba de sí misma, pero hacía feliz a su mejor amigo, así que con eso le bastaba. Eso lo motivaba a conocer mejor a Pinku, y no solamente por ser compañeros en Chi.

—Ah… Pinku–san…

—No te preocupes, Hyumaki–san, solamente estoy celebrando. Kuroi–san y yo superamos la eliminatoria, ¿no es genial?

—En mi opinión, esto es una lata. Solo pasé porque quería evitarme las quejas de la líder.

—¡Miren! —llamóHaruto entonces —Se va a anunciar el siguiente combate.

Era cierto, el pergamino mágico gigante se desplegaba, pero ni eso logró que Pinku soltara a los dos informantes, a quienes les dedicaba palabras de ánimo. Solamente dejó de sonreír al leer el pergamino, soltando lentamente a los chicos y viendo incrédulamente a su sensei, que mostraba una lenta sonrisa triunfante.

El pergamino gigante decía "Sorairo" y "Hyumaki".

* * *

(1) _Una _kusarigama_ (también llamada _nagegama_) es un arma japonesa compuesta por una hoz (_kama_) unida a una cadena (_kusar_i) de entre uno y tres metros de largo con un peso (_omori_) en el extremo, el cual solía ser en forma de cono, esfera y a veces contar con púas._

(2) _Se conoce con _kanigawa_ a una cuerda para escalar con tres o cuatro picos de metal._

(3) _Los _tetsubishi_ son abrojos que se lanzan al suelo o al rostro del enemigo._

(4) _Una _kyotetsushoge_ es una cadena o cuerda con un peso giratorio._

* * *

_17 de septiembre de 2012. 11:10 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Bueno, avanzo con este fic más de lo que creía. De haberlo sabido…_

_Aquí tenemos a Kuroi, que vamos, quien conozca el manga en el que me inspiré para algunas cosas de este spin–off, sabrá a qué personaje quise honrar con este chico. Además, To se estaba creyendo demasiado y eso de ser líder de su respectivo equipo harta a Kuroi. Como si tratar con una líder como Sorairo no tuviera suficiente…_

_Por otro lado, dejo el preámbulo para la siguiente pelea: Sorairo, una chica un tanto presumida pero que se sabe es buena kunoicho, contra Hyumaki, que como informante es bueno, pero de quien no se ha visto gran cosa en batalla. ¿Cómo terminará? Se aceptan apuestas._

_Si sigo a este ritmo, pronto ya no transcribiré borradores, lo que me alegra. Atenerse a lo que tengo en papel a veces no me deja espacio para maniobrar, así que bueno…Seguro que a lo no publicado le daré una buena leída para agregar, quitar y/o cambiar cosas antes de sacarlo. Y claro, para mejorar un poco eso de las descripciones de las batallas (Bell sabe que no son lo suyo, pero en fin…)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	17. Decepción

**Diecisiete: Decepción.**

—Ahora sí me voy a divertir.

La frase de Yamaneko sorprendió al equipo Mori, que no comprendían la razón para que su sensei se mostrara despreocupado.

—Si te escuchan los de Yonkei… —reprendió Baraken, torciendo la boca.

—Irónicamente, la única que no se quejaría es Tensai —señaló Yamaneko.

Los alumnos del susodicho se miraron unos a otros, sin entender, y los miembros presentes de Chizu interrogaron con la mirada a su propia sensei, sin obtener respuesta inmediata.

—¡Sorairo y Hyumaki, al tatami! —mandó Seiryu.

En tanto Sorairo se apresuraba a obedecer, Hyumaki revisaba nerviosamente sus cosas, intentando que no le temblaran las manos.

—Ánimo, Hyukami–kun —deseó Hikari.

—Sí, ¡tú puedes, Hyumaki–kun! —apoyó Hokuto.

—Lo harás bien —dijo Haruto con una sonrisa titubeante que Hyumaki correspondió.

—Esto es una lata —masculló Kuroi con pesadumbre, viendo cómo Pinku le deseaba suerte a Hyumaki con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué, tan poco confías en tu amigo? —quiso saber Aoi, intentando bromear.

Pero no sonrió al ver cómo su compañero de equipo apretaba los puños, observando a Tensai. Su sensei lucía inusualmente animada.

—Si pudiera, quemaría ese pergamino —se escuchó musitar con rabia a la siempre ecuánime Tenshi, cosa que asombró incluso a sus propios alumnos.

—Tenshi–san… —intentó calmarla Wakusei.

—¿Listos? —preguntó entonces Seiryu, viendo con atención a ambos genin's, que asintieron silenciosamente —¡Comiencen!

Lo primero que se vio fue una exhibición de taijutsu a una velocidad de vértigo. Nagareboshi sabía que era una de las especialidades de Hyumaki, aunque pocas veces lo habían visto usar ese estilo de bloqueos y golpes, que carecía de puños. Sorairo era ágil, pero parecía costarle trabajo seguir el ritmo de Hyumaki, quien no lograba, aparentemente, conectar un buen golpe.

—Como siempre, es muy blando.

—Tensai, no comiences.

—Solo señalo lo evidente, Tenshi. Ese niño no sirve para shinobi. Siempre lo he dicho.

A los miembros de Nagareboshi les sorprendió esa frase de diversas formas y ninguna era agradable. ¿Eso lo decía Tensai de su propio hermano?

—¿Hermanos? —espetó Nishi, al oír de boca de su sensei el parentesco entre Hyumaki y Tensai —¿Es en serio?

—Por supuesto. Los Kurogami se enorgullecen de sus miembros guerreros, y Tensai ha resultado de las mejores. En cambio su hermano… Tiene talento, pero su carácter es demasiado tímido y pacífico. Además, lo que Tensai realmente detesta es su espíritu de servicio.

—¿Espíritu de servicio? —inquirió Kita.

—Hyumaki acata completamente sus deberes como tozama. En cambio, Tensai odia tener esos deberes, sobre todo por algunos… incidentes pasados —Baraken carraspeó antes de seguir —Por todo eso, Tensai cree que su hermano es incapaz de ser un buen shinobi.

—Ahora, una de sus alumnas enfrenta al mismo hermano que considera poco apto —intervino Yamaneko, viendo cómo Sorairo bloqueaba un golpe de Hyumaki que iba a su pecho —Para Tensai, es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar que el muchacho no debería ser ninja.

—Y yo me quejaba de mis hermanos… —espetó Ne por lo bajo, siendo oído solo por Tane.

Sorairo, en tanto, arrugó la frente. Por entrenar con su sensei, tenía mucha resistencia al ninkei de los Kurogami, que abarcaba mayoritariamente taijutsu. El problema era que ciertas técnicas de taijutsu de ese clan podían causar daños directos a los nervios, así que si Hyumaki conseguía darle un golpe certero, había altas probabilidades de quedar fuera de combate en poco tiempo. Debía obligar a su oponente a usar otras tácticas o de lo contrario, no tendría oportunidad de ganarle.

La chica parpadeó ante tal pensamiento, dio un salto mortal hacia atrás e inclinándose, detuvo la inercia de la caía con una mano. Observó a Hyumaki con fiereza, avergonzada de haber dudado de sus capacidades. Al ver al muchacho colocarse en la posición inicial del taijutsu de su clan, sonrió de lado. Iba a darle algo de qué preocuparse. En primer lugar, le lanzó varias shuriken.

Con una expresión de concentración rara en él, Hyumaki usó movimientos de taijutsu para deshacerse de aquellas armas. Con cada golpe, mandaba las shuriken a diferentes puntos, siendo uno de estos la misma Sorairo, quien se limitó a ladear la cabeza para evitar el impacto. Acto seguido, estiró las manos y formó una especie de "ventana" con los índices y pulgares.

—¡Líder, no exageres! —vociferó Kuroi al reconocer la pose de Sorairo.

—Silencio, no es para tanto —desdeñó Tensai.

—¡Pero sensei…! —protestó Pinku, incrédula.

Tensai le lanzó una mirada amenazante a su estudiante, cosa que a Tenshi le dio mala espina.

En el tatami, Sorairo enfocó a Hyumaki con su "ventana", dándose cuenta que él la estudiaba cuidadosamente, rodeándola a paso lento. El defecto de su técnica era que el objetivo debía quedarse quieto por lo menos diez segundos, así que se puso a pensar en cómo conseguir eso.

Pinku y Kuroi soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que su líder bajaba las manos.

—Sorairo no tardará en atacar —aseguró Tensai, con los ojos fijos en el tatami —Solo necesita las condiciones ideales y las creará en poco tiempo.

—Recuérdame arreglar cuentas contigo en cuanto esto termine —masculló Tenshi.

—Ni que estuviera loca.

—Basta, las dos —ordenó Kirin con voz tan ruda que hasta sus pupilos presentes se asustaron —No es momento para esto.

Tenshi, a regañadientes, obedeció y le dirigió a Kirin un ademán de disculpa. Tensai, en cambio, barrió con la mirada a su antiguo líder antes de callarse también.

En el área de combate, Hyumaki seguía rodeando a Sorairo, sin intenciones de atacar. Sabía lo que podía esperar de ella, debía andarse con cuidado. Finalmente, al ver que ella no atacaba, se decidió a realizar alguna ofensiva. Observó el tatami con detenimiento y elaboró un plan, colocándose en una aparente posición inicial de taijutsu, con el pie derecho delante de él, deslizándolo con lentitud hasta apoyarlo con firmeza.

—Eso es… —murmuró Haruto.

—La artillería pesada —completó Hiroshi.

—Ah, sí, la recuerdo —comentó Hikari, sonriendo.

Tensai escuchó ese diálogo sin entender, ¿a qué se referirían?

Lo descubrió enseguida. Hyumaki comenzó a dar grandes zancadas hacia Sorairo, plantando los pies con excesiva fuerza. Pero a cada paso que daba, hacía vibrar el suelo bajo su contrincante, quien al tambalearse, supo que debía hacer algo pronto.

—Esto no me da miedo —le espetó al chico; él arqueó una ceja —Pienso derrotarte y lo haré.

Hyumaki no lo pensó dos veces. Dio una última zancada y luego saltó hacia Sorairo, intentando conectar una patada. Ella lo bloqueó de una forma que arrancó gritos de angustia.

La líder de Chi enterró kunais en la pierna del informante de Nagareboshi, a escasos centímetros de recibir algún daño.

—Líder, ¡eso no era necesario! —se quejó Kuroi, indignado.

Aoi asintió ante la frase de su compañero.

Sorairo liberó las kunais en segundos, impulsando a Hyumaki lejos de ella. El joven cayó a un par de metros con pesadez, sin poder hacer nada para amortiguar el golpe. Trató de incorporarse, pero un par de kunais ensangrentadas se clavaron cerca de él.

—Yo que tú, me quedaba en el suelo a esperar la derrota —soltó ella con dureza.

Hyumaki sacudió negativamente la cabeza y se sentó, desenfundando la varita y atendiendo su pierna herida.

—No te molestes, vas a perder —aseveró la hinoichi, aproximándose a su contrincante y volviendo a crear la "ventana" con los dedos —Está decidido.

—Ah… ¿Lo decidiste tú? —inquirió el muchacho, vendando su pierna a toda prisa.

—En parte. Y es que comparado con Tensai–sensei, tú no eres nada.

Hyumaki inclinó la cabeza, terminando con su curación y guardando la varita. Se puso de pie lastimosamente, conteniendo una mueca de dolor y mirando a Sorairo de forma penetrante.

—Tal vez… tengas razón —concedió, desconcertando ligeramente a su oponente —Pero… pero fuera de eso… solo soy yo. Y eso ya es algo.

Tenshi sonrió efímeramente al escuchar eso. Desde que podía recordar, había tratado que Hyumaki no se sintiera inferior al resto de los Kurogami, cosa en lo que éstos y el carácter del muchacho no ayudaban. Sobre todo Tensai, aunque esa era otra historia. A Tenshi le agradaba mucho Hyumaki, más allá de que él fuera su tozama. Lo consideraba casi un hermano… El mismo que le habría gustado tener.

—Hyumaki–kun… No parece estar bien —comentó Wakusei en voz baja.

Tenshi frunció el entrecejo. Pese a haberse levantado, Hyumaki no ejecutaba de manera fluida su taijutsu familiar. Eso se notaba por cómo Sorairo esquivaba sus golpes con facilidad, estando el chico cada vez más cansado.

Sorairo, repentinamente aburrida, esquivó una última patada antes de sacar la varita y hechizar a Hyumaki, dejándolo inmóvil antes de retirarse de él de un salto y formar la "ventana" con los dedos por tercera vez.

No hubo tiempo de reclamos. Una enorme llamarada salió de la "ventana" y arremetió contra el paralizado Hyumaki, golpeándolo de lleno. Pero Sorairo no tardó en darse cuenta que su llama no le daba a su oponente, sino que chocaba contra magia.

—¡No puede ser! —se quejó la chica por lo bajo.

Bajó las manos y con eso, el fuego se concentró un poco frente a su contrincante antes de extinguirse. Con eso podía percibirse, de manera sutil, un mahojutsu general de aplicación ocular. Sorairo reconoció, con cierto fastidio, que era algo muy inteligente. Ahora tenía que sacar también los ojos de Hyumaki del juego.

Sin pensarlo mucho, arroj{o un par de bombas de humo a los pies de Hyumaki, aprovechando que éste seguía sin moverse. Nagareboshi sabía que eso no distraería a su informante, que había entrenado con menos visibilidad que esa. Pero los tres se pusieron en guardia cuando Tenshi se giró hacia Tensai, visiblemente alterada (lo que en ella, era mucho decir).

—¿Permites que tus alumnos manejen tales sustancias nocivas? —espetó Tenshi.

—No oí que te quejaras de las esporas de Pinku.

—¡Ella no quiso dejar ciega a Sekai!

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltaron Haruto y Hokuto.

—No debería interesarte —apuntó la sensei de Chi, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y a ti debería preocuparte.

—No, gracias, no vale la pena.

El humo de aquellas bombas de Sorairo escocían los ojos de Hyumaki, quien dedujo a tiempo que era algo malo. Cerró los párpados, concentró magia debajo de ellos y en los oídos; mientras anulaba cualquier efecto dañino del humo, intentó oír hasta el más mínimo indicio de un ataque. Por fortuna, el hechizo paralizante estaba desvaneciéndose y poco a poco, logró moverse y adoptar una postura defensiva, con varita en mano, murmurando algunos encantamientos básicos de defensa.

Pronto escuchó el rugido del fuego y sintió mucho calor, así que trató de alejarse del peligro. Su pierna lastimada no ayudaba, pero si daba pasos cortos y lentos, podía moverse con relativa facilidad. Finalmente sintió que salía del radio de alcance del fuego y se atrevió a cortar el flujo de magia sanadora a sus ojos antes de abrirlos.

Veía borroso, señal de que su mahojutsu no había sido del todo efectivo. Las pocas siluetas que distinguía, por el color de su ropa, supo identificarlas con rapidez. Unos metros a su derecha, de azul oscuro y pose erguida e inmóvil, se hallaba Seiryu. Entonces la figura que se movía a su izquierda, vestida con una túnica oscura cerrada con una banda celeste, debía ser Sorairo. El humo ya casi se había disipado por los continuos disparos de fuego.

—Te encontré —Sorairo disparó de nuevo.

A una velocidad increíble, Hyumaki conjuró un garrote, golpeo el piso frente a él y con eso levantó parte del tatami, creando un muro que le sirvió de escudo.

—En ti, eso es predecible —desdeñó la líder de Chi, con una expresión de concentración más dura que antes —No puedes enfrentarte a nada. Qué cobarde.

—¡No es cierto! —contradijo Haruto de improviso, aferrándose al barandal del mirador con desesperación —¡No te rindas, Hyumaki–kun!

El nombrado compuso una sonrisa triste, tratando de contener una mueca de dolor. Haruto sí que era algo especial, confiando hasta en un mediocre como él…

—¡Hyumaki–san! ¡No dejes de pelear!

Pinku… Tan hermosa como los cerezos en los que se inspiraba su nombre. ¿Qué habría visto en él alguien como ella?

—Hyumaki–kun, ¡ponte a pelear en serio o será una lata dejar de hablarte!

Y Kuroi, con tanta gente importante rodeándolo, ¿por qué lo prefería a él como compañía?

—Que la líder no te engañe, amigo mío, ¡tú eres muy valiente!

_Valiente_. Hyumaki nunca había escuchado que Kuroi llamara así a alguien. Ni a su abuelo mahonashi, que sobrevivió a la Segunda Guerra Mundial para luego ser prisionero político por años. Si alguien ajeno lo veía así, ¿por qué él no podía?

—No te creas tanto —espetó Sorairo entonces —Kurou no sabe lo que dice. Es un idiota.

Eso le dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa a Hyumaki.

Un nuevo golpe de garrote se oyó u Sorairo contempló cómo la pared que su oponente había creado se le venía encima, cual pavorosa ola sólida. Eso hizo que dejara de atacar con fuego y retrocediera hasta unas de las orillas del tatami. La joven pensaba a todo vapor en la manera de librarse de aquello cuando inesperadamente, la ola se detuvo y comenzó a desmoronarse.

—¡Hyumaki–san!

La exclamación de Pinku le dio a Sorairo una ligera idea de qué ocurría. Pudo confirmarlo cuando la ola terminó de derrumbarse y divisó a su contrincante apoyándose trabajosamente en su garrote, con una rodilla en tierra y la mano libre sobre una de las heridas de la pierna.

—Vaya, vaya. Esperaba que durara más —se quejó Yamaneko.

—Que no te oiga Tenshi —recomendó Baraken.

Seiryu se atrevió a acercarse a Hyumaki, a quien encontró más pálido de lo normal, respirando con dificultad y con las vendas de la pierna empapadas en sangre.

—Este combate ha terminado —declaró la mujer, ignorando las exclamaciones de protesta de Haruto desde el mirador —Hyumaki, informante de Nagareboshi, no puede continuar. La victoria es para Sorairo, líder de Chi.

Y a una seña suya, dos magos de túnicas blancas subieron al tatami justo cuando Hyumaki soltaba el garrote y se desmayaba.

* * *

—¿Va a estar bien?

—Sí. La lesión fue en la vena tibial y parte del peroné; además, el veneno dañó parcialmente la visión periférica. Pero con nuestra atención y dos semanas de reposo, se recuperará.

—Se lo agradezco mucho.

Hyumaki abrió los ojos lentamente, preguntándose dónde estaba. Por lo inmaculado de la habitación y las camas allí, dedujo que era la enfermería de la Pagoda Falsa.

—Mire, ya está despertando. Puede hablar con él, Tenshi–dono. Pero solo cinco minutos.

La jonin asintió y vio al ninja sanador alejarse. A continuación, fijó sus ojos en su alumno, quien parecía observar todo, menos a ella.

—Buen trabajo.

El muchacho abrió los ojos exageradamente, ladeando la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad. Tenshi se sentó en un banquillo a la derecha de la cama.

—Tu desempeño fue notable —continuó ella —Manejaste perfectamente tus mahojutsus, tanto los Generales como los Elementales. Y tu taijutsu es más avanzado que el de Sorairo, lo que supongo que ya sabías. Además…

—No siga, Tenshi–sensei. No tiene qué…

—Sí, tengo qué —cortó la mujer de tajo, externando parte de la frustración que sentía —Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que lo que piense Tensai no tiene por qué afectarte, pero no escuchas. No te tengo lástima, Hyumaki, eso lo sabes. Antes de ser mi alumno, has sido mi tozama. Y antes de eso, te considero parte de mi familia. Aun así, soy objetiva al evaluar cada una de tus cualidades. Que no te quede la menor duda.

—Yo… Sé que es justa, Tenshi–sensei… Pero…

—Nada. Has perdido en la eliminatoria, pero diste lo mejor de ti. No es para avergonzarse.

—Ah… Tenshi–sensei… Hubiera querido…

—Eso ya no importa. Deberías concentrarte en metas realistas y que valgan la pena. Y si me permites decirlo, impresionar a esa que tienes por hermana, a riesgo de tu integridad física, no es una meta que valga la pena.

Hyumaki asintió con una sonrisa melancólica.

—¡Tenshi–dono! —llamó entonces alguien a quien Hyumaki no podía ver, pero que identificó como Pinku —¿Cómo está?

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Según el sanador, debe reposar por un par de semanas.

Hyumaki oyó que la chica ahogaba un sollozo.

—No te preocupes, Pinku. Pronto estará como siempre y podrá llevarte a un sitio bonito el próximo día libre.

—Creo que eso… Eso no importa ahora, Tenshi–dono.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió la jonin.

—Pinku–san quiere decir que prefiere ver a Hyumaki–kun recuperado antes que ponerse a pensar en citas. Qué lata, ¿verdad?

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién había soltado semejante frase.

—Gracias por la… traducción, Kuroi. Por cierto, creí que Tensai no les había permitido venir.

—¿Y quién dice que le pedimos permiso?

—Bien por ustedes. ¿Ya anunciaron el siguiente combate?

—Cuando yo venía, sí —contestó Kuroi —Parece interesante: el elemento sorpresa de Zoo contra el informante de Mori.

—¿En serio? Eso tengo que verlo —Hyumaki, que conocía de sobra a Tenshi, detectó un poco de sarcasmo en su voz —Ahora márchense, antes que Tensai se desquite con ustedes.

Unos pasos alejándose le confirmaron a Hyumaki que los dos miembros de Chi se habían ido.

—Me retiro —comenzó a despedirse Tenshi —Pero antes, quiero que sepas una cosa: no nos decepcionaste, en ningún sentido. Así que tus compañeros y yo no queremos oír disculpas de tu parte cuando salgas de aquí, ¿entendido?

Acto seguido, sin esperar respuesta, la jonin abandonó la enfermería.

* * *

_19 de septiembre de 2012. 11:45 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_A la fecha de esta nota de autora, me han dicho que han leído Juuroku. Me anima, me hace feliz y más porque ando transcribiendo más rápido de lo que creía (eso o sacrifico minutos de sueño a lo tonto… Ah, da igual…)._

_Sorairo, tal como se dio a entender prácticamente desde el principio, es una kunoichi muy buena. Que sea una arrogante no le quita habilidades. Hyumaki demostró que también tiene lo suyo, pero eso de que no lo reconozca su clan le ha ido bajando la autoestima a tal grado que no se explica que haya personas preocupándose por él y creyendo que puede lograr lo que se proponga. Lo bueno es que Tenshi lo ha sermoneado al respecto. Esperemos que con esto, el informante de Nagareboshi entre en razón._

_Y como verán, los capítulos son más largos. Se debe a que, en borrador, comencé a meter ciertos detalles respecto a cada personaje que consideraré importante en cierto momento de la historia. Los novatos son los que procuraré enfocarme, pero hay ciertas pistas sobre lo que seguirá, así como sus conexiones con la Saga HHP (no por nada Juuroku es su spin–off)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	18. Luz contra Sur

**Dieciocho: Luz contra Sur.**

Tenshi ingresó al área de la eliminatoria justo a tiempo para ver cómo Ne, el informante del equipo Mori, era retirado del tatami en camilla, completamente empapado. Su adversario, Same, estaba de pie y de brazos cruzados, sin rasguños aparentes. Eso, notó Tenshi, tenía de muy mal humor a Yamaneko, así como a Kirin con una imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Qué me perdí? —le preguntó a Wakusei apenas estuvo cerca de él.

Su colega describió con rapidez el combate, con lo que la jonin supo por qué Haruto se veía tan impresionada: Same, siendo mizunobi, había usado técnicas que asombraban a su alumna.

—¡Eso fue genial, Same–san! —aseguró Haruto en cuanto el mencionado llegó al mirador —Ojalá yo pudiera hacer algo así, ¿sabes?

Para espanto de Zoo, su elemento sorpresa esbozó una leve sonrisa y se encogió de hombros antes de pararse frente a Kirin y hacer una reverencia.

—Excelente trabajo, Same —reconoció su sensei.

Same asintió y se colocó de tal forma que Kirin lo ocultaba del resto de los equipos.

—¿Por qué tienen esas caras? —inquirió Tsuru, caminando a paso lento hacia su equipo, recién llegada de la enfermería.

Cuando Hebi se lo explicó, Tsuru también se asustó, mirando a Same.

—Sí que es raro —admitió.

Same cabeceó, silencioso.

—Minami y Hikari, al tatami —llamó Byakko.

—¡Tú puedes, Hikari–san! —animó Haruto.

—Adelante, Hikari —apoyó Tenshi.

Hikari atinó a sonreír, llamándole la atención que Hiroshi, mirándola de reojo, le dedicara una cabezada en señal de aprobación. Decidida, la líder de Nagareboshi bajó a la plataforma de combate, saludando a Byakko con una reverencia antes de mirar a su oponente.

Minami tenía el cabello castaño, peinado en dos trenzas, Su vestimenta era negra en su mayoría, con solo unos detalles rojos, lo que le daba un aspecto severo. Agradeciendo haberse recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo, Hikari se fijó en la bandana de fuego que Minami traía atada a la cabeza, a modo de pañoleta. A diferencia de Hyumaki, Hikari tenía desventaja elemental en la pelea. Ahora compartía las ganas de su sensei de quemar el pergamino gigante.

—¿Listas? —preguntó Byakko, lanzándole una significativa mirada a Minami. Las dos jóvenes asintieron con firmeza —¡Comiencen!

Minami fue la primera en lanzarse al ataque. Arrojó un mahojutsu elemental contra Hikari, quien tuvo que ser muy rápida para saltar y esquivarlo. Estando en el aire, lanzó varias shuriken hacia Minami, quien con un hábil movimiento de brazos, se libró de cada una de ellas.

Al aterrizar, Hikari no se detuvo a tomar aire. Jaló algo que Minami no veía, pero que no tardó en sentir apresándola: varios hilos, finos como cabellos pero resistentes como el acero.

—Las shuriken… —dedujo la hinoichi.

—Claro —corroboró Hikari —Una buena forma para derrotar a un enemigo puede comenzar con inmovilizarlo —movió algunos dedos y Minami sintió que sus brazos y piernas se apretaban más contra su cuerpo —Y después de eso, al ataque.

Moviendo las manos a una velocidad pasmosa, Hikari colocó las puntas de los hilos en una kunai, la cual lanzó al suelo, muy cerca de los pies de Minami, quien pensó que su rival estaba loca. Aunque cambió de idea al ver que la kunai, antes de clavarse en su desino, rompió una bolsita de cuero que no recordaba haber visto antes. De la bolsita salieron varias esferas diminutas y negras que en un santiamén, parecieron reventar como burbujas y dar paso a innumerables plantas de enredadera que se enroscaron en chica del equipo Chizu.

Hikari apretó los labios, esperando que su trampa funcionara del todo. A pesar de no saber más que datos básicos de Minami, la ventaja elemental de ésta podría dificultarle las cosas. Y así fue, porque apenas quedó cubierta de enredaderas, Minami pareció encenderse, reduciendo a cenizas tanto las plantas como los hilos.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —se burló Minami, sacudiéndose la ropa —Pues no me creo que seas la misma que se convirtió en heroína nacional el año pasado, por lo de Amaterasu–jinja.

Hikari arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

—Menos puedo creer que seas líder de tu equipo. ¿Fue para quedar bien con tu _honorable_ clan? Como si los magos que se rebajan casándose con _saiteinin_ (1) merecieran respeto…

—Idiota —masculló Hiroshi por lo bajo.

—Sí, sí —secundó Haruto —Esa tal Minami es tipa muerta.

A unos pasos de distancia, Sorairo encontró ese diálogo extraño y molesto.

Hikari, contra todo pronóstico, se abalanzó sobre Minami con expresión de furia y una kunai en cada mano. Su contraria la recibió con _shukos_ (2), los cuales usó para detener las kunai.

—Sé cómo desequilibrarte —Minami sonrió de lado —Soy una excelente estratega.

Hikari retrocedió, apretando la mandíbula y aferrando más fuerte sus armas. Su oponente abrió y cerró los puños, acomodando sus shukos, para acto seguido tomar la ofensiva.

Minami tenía un buen taijutsi, Hikari debía reconocerlo. Lo mortífero de sus golpes era que, en las manos, sus shukos ahora estaban ardiendo al rojo vivo, seguramente a causa de algún mahojutsu elemental. Si uno de esos nudillos la tocaba, le regalaría una quemadura nada bonita. Aunque pensar en cosas quemadas y ver cierto rastro de cenizas le dio una idea.

Primero, recordó la ejecución de una vieja danza que le enseñaron de niña, cuyos pasos tenían la peculiaridad de describir en el piso una perfecta espiral. Realizó el baile esquivando cada golpe de Minami, guiándola al centro de la espiral pese a ser peligroso. Cuando vio el suelo y notó que había conseguido su propósito, se agachó para propinar una patada barrida, la cual tiró a Minami boca arriba en un montoncito de cenizas, levantando una nubecilla oscura.

Hikari dio un salto hacia atrás, fuera de la espiral negruzca trazada con las pisadas de su contrincante, y estando en el aire esparció varias semillas de enredadera en torno a la estratega de Chizu. Al aterrizar, hizo un gesto de mano con el que las semillas germinaron.

Minami no podía creer que Hikari intentara ese truco de nuevo, así que se limitó a quemar cada enredadera que vio surgir, quedando rodeada de más cenizas que antes. Eso para su desconcierto, hizo sonreír a su rival.

—Caíste —susurró la líder de Nagareboshi.

De la espiral de ceniza inicial surgieron plantas, pero no enredaderas verdes y frágiles, sino gruesas zarzas de flores rojas con el centro amarillo de bordes en picos. Minami las reconoció.

—¡Ryuran! —vociferó, incrédula y espantada.

—¿Creíste que Pinku–san sería la única novata que usaría flora letal? —preguntó Hikari, falsamente ofendida, moviendo las manos cual marionetista para manipular el movimiento de las zarzas —Tengo acceso ilimitado a cuando libro me plazca, del tema que sea. A diferencia de ti, trabajo mejor con materia viva. Las Ryuran que ves aquí no están muy contentas por cómo has tratado a sus hermanas, ¿sabías? Y por tu cara, seguramente sabes que si las quemas, renacerán más rápido y seguirán estando en tu contra. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

—¡Me engatusaste! —renegó la hinoichi —¡Hiciste que quedara rodeada!

—Digamos que era otra forma de inmovilizarte para finalmente, sacarte de la jugada —Hikari sacó la varita con un fluido movimiento y lanzó un hechizo no verbal.

Al segundo siguiente, su oponente cayó inconsciente.

—Minami, estratega de Chizu, no puede continuar —anunció Byakko con cierto alivio —La victoria es para Hikari, líder de Nagareboshi.

—Tu estratega parece que hizo el ridículo —comentó Yamaneko al contemplar cómo sacaban a Minami del tatami en una camilla —Igual que tu líder.

—Tu estratega no lo hizo mejor —se defendió Baraken, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ne carece de paciencia —intervino Eda —De tener más sentido común, habría vencido al tal Same en un parpadeo.

—¿Segura? Porque Same–kun se ve fuerte —le hizo notar Nishi.

Eda asintió con vehemencia.

—No sé… —intervino Tane repentinamente —Ne–kun tenía desventaja elemental y eso, agregando su impaciencia, hacía inevitable que perdiera ante alguien como Same–kun.

—¿De parte de quién estás? —increpó Eda.

—De parte de la razón —contestó Tane con tranquilidad.

—Interesante —musitó Maruta.

Eda y Tane la miraron con desconcierto, al menos hasta que la descubrieron con los ojos fijos en el pergamino gigante. El siguiente combate ya estaba a la vista de todos y su compañera tenía razones para emocionarse.

Ella era una de las participantes. El otro era Hiroshi.

* * *

(1) _La palabra se compone de _saitei_ (el peor, miserable) y el sufijo _–nin_ (persona)._

(2) _En Japón, se conocen como _shuko_ a los nudillos de metal._

* * *

_19 de noviembre de 2012. 11:05 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Hola, gente! Esta vez he tardado un poco más en tener un capítulo listo, aunque con el ritmo de actualización que llevo para _Juuroku_, creo que no importa._

_Seguimos con la eliminatoria, lo que a muchos quizá esté hartando, aunque ya era hora de ver a Hikari/Sakura en acción, siendo el personaje por el que, inicialmente, nació el presente _spin–off_, ¿no les parece? Ya habíamos visto en su fic de origen (la segunda entrega de la _Saga HHP_, _El Torneo de las Tres Partes_) que Hikari era una chica decidida y con cultura, aunque apenas ahora la vemos poniendo todo eso en una pelea. Minami, con todo y la ventaja del fuego, no pudo hacer mucho para ganarle, lo que demuestra que le falta mucho por aprender._

_La siguiente pelea es con otro miembro de Nagareboshi, Hiroshi, al que quizá unos odien y otros amen. Su contrincante es Maruta, una chica que aparentemente, todo le parece aburrido, pero que tiene cierto lado inquietante que pone los pelos de punta. ¿Quién creen que ganará? ¿Y qué tipo de técnicas podremos esperar? Se los dejo de tarea._

_Para cuando salga este capi a la luz, en la _Saga HHP_ seguro habrán salido unos cuantos spoilers de _Juuroku_, lo que espero no desvele demasiado de la trama del segundo fic, sino solo lo justo para que vengan a leer. Habrá ciertas "partes" de la historia que me llevarán un rato y otras que tengo planeado acortarlas lo más posible. Así todo será mejor (para mí, al menos)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	19. Generoso contra Tronco

**Diecinueve: Generoso contra Tronco.**

—¡Uy! —dejó escapar Uma.

—Un placer haberte conocido —ironizó Kuroi al instante.

—¡Eh! —soltó Haruto —Hiroshi–kun es bueno, ¿saben? Su pelea no durará ni cinco minutos.

—Confiamos en la habilidad de Hiroshi —aclaró Aoi con seriedad —En Maruta es en quien no confiamos. Es el elemento sorpresa de Mori y, por lo que logró averiguar Kuroi–kun, una sádica.

—¿Maruta? —recordó Tenshi de pronto, volviéndose hacia Wakusei.

—Sí, creo que es ella —se limitó a decir el sensei de Ginga, con semblante decaído.

Hiroshi escuchó todo eso sin mostrar inquietud alguna, limitándose a ajustar la vaina de la katana a su cintura. Bajó del mirador ignorando a Sorairo, pero agradeciendo en silencio las sonrisas de sus compañeras. Distraídamente, estudió a la chica que iba a enfrentar y arqueó una ceja al notar su bandana con el símbolo del agua. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Suzaku con cierta aprensión, vigilando constantemente a Maruta. Los dos genin's no tardaron en asentir —¡Comiencen!

Hiroshi se dispuso a sacar la katana, pero Maruta abrió los brazos en cruz, con las manos extendidas y los ojos cerrados. Y en cinco segundos, ella y Hiroshi fueron encerrados en un denso banco de niebla. Tenshi se inclinó hacia adelante para ver mejor.

—El _Tronco de la Niebla_ —musitó la jonin, aferrándose un poco más fuerte al barandal —Esa chica es no es muy cálida que digamos.

—No creí que pudieras hacer bromas —se burló Tensai con altanería.

—Tensai, guarda silencio —ordenó Kirin de mala gana.

—Sensei, ¿por qué hace tanto frío? —inquirió Haruto de repente, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Concuerdo con Haruto–san, sensei —comentó Same.

—Es la especialidad de esa chica, Maruta —respondió Kirin, ceñudo —Según lo que sabemos, echó mano de su afinidad elemental secundaria para desarrollar mahojutsus muy peculiares.

—¿Afinidad elemental secundaria? —se extrañó Hebi, arqueando las cejas.

—Es aquella ligada a nuestra afinidad elemental asignada —explicó Subaru —Por ejemplo, yo soy un mokunobi, por lo que mis afinidades elementales secundarias son la tierra y el agua. Puedo usar mahojutsus de esos elementos si quiero, pero los que mejor me saldrán serán los de madera. A juzgar por lo que hizo Maruta, se ha aprovechado del agua y del aire a su alrededor para crear un ambiente helado y con visibilidad casi cero. Aunque no sé qué pretende con ello.

—¿Y eres el estratega de Ginga? —se sorprendió Uma —Te quedaría ser informante, genio.

—Esa posición sería una pérdida de tiempo para Subaru–kun —acotó Tsuru —Él necesita un poco de acción para no aburrirse.

—Gracias por tus palabras, Tsuru–san.

—De nada.

—¿Dónde quedó Hiroshi–san? —preguntó Sorairo.

—El combate no es visible, ¿es eso válido? —indagó con ansiedad Uma.

—Mientras el árbitro no diga nada en contra, es válido —contestó Kirin.

—¿Suzaku–san puede ver algo? —se sorprendió Hikari, arqueando una ceja, incrédula.

—Algo así —fue la vaga respuesta de Wakusei.

Por su parte, Hiroshi no se había molestado en cambiar de posición. Sus ojos eran lo único que se movían, recorriendo su entorno de manera penetrante. No debía bajar la guardia, así que a cualquier signo de un ataque, tendría que defenderse. Si tan solo no hiciera tanto frío…

Un movimiento sobre su cabeza lo impulsó a hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo. Maruta había soltado una patada y su pie, al tocar el suelo, provocó que ese punto se cubriera de hielo. Hiroshi entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? —musitó.

—Lo he desarrollado especialmente para oponentes con tu reputación —explicó Maruta tranquilamente, con una voz que sonaba distorsionada y desde un punto impreciso —Una perfecta combinación de afinidades elementales. Desconcierta e intranquiliza quedar a la deriva mientras se ten enfría hasta el alma, ¿no?

Hiroshi detectó sarcasmo y crueldad en las últimas palabras, lo que debía ser la parte _sádica_ de la personalidad de la mizunoichi. No quería prolongar la pelea, no cuando al siguiente golpe podría acabar congelado. Pero no estaba en condiciones para _ver_ a Maruta a través de toda esa niebla, no sin consecuencias. Así pues, decidió librarse de los obstáculos por partes.

Desenfundó la katana con una mano y la varita con la otra. Una última inspección visual del terreno circundante lo convenció de realizar la primera parte de su plan, consistente en "cortar" la niebla y mantener la abertura con un buen hechizo que calentara el ambiente e hiciera que el agua evaporara se elevara y perdiera de vista. Debido a eso, los que estaban en los miradores pudieron vislumbrar la posición de Hiroshi. Y no fueron los únicos.

—Ya cayó —se burló Eda.

Hiroshi intuyó que algo andaba mal cuando se dio cuenta que, por más niebla de la que se deshacía, no hallaba a Maruta. Detuvo sus técnicas y respiró hondo, concentrándose de nuevo en rastrear indicios de su contrincante. Un sonido extraño por encima de su cabeza lo puso en alerta y alzó la vista, quedándose ligeramente atónito con lo que encontró.

La niebla que había quitado de su camino se había condensado en un santiamén, formando no nubes ni agua, sino estacas de hielo… que le apuntaban directamente a la cabeza. Maruta, oculta por algo de niebla tras el muchacho, sonrió con malicia.

—¡Esa tipa está loca! —se indignó Haruto —¡Va a usar a Hiroshi–kun de blanco humano!

—¿Y diste a entender que confías en Hiroshi–san? —refunfuñó Sorairo.

—Confío en Hiroshi–kun, ¿sabes? —se defendió Haruto, sin apartar la vista del tatami —Pero esa tipa está loca.

—Cierto —concedió Aoi, para enfado de Sorairo.

Las estacas de hielo flotaban de forma siniestra sobre Hiroshi, como si esperaran el momento indicado para ir contra el muchacho. Él no esperó de brazos cruzados y arrastrando la punta de su katana, dio un rápido giro sobre sí mismo.

Maruta hizo un gesto de mano, triunfante, haciendo que las estacas cayeran sobre su oponente. Sorairo ahogó un grito, algo impropio en ella, pero se sintió ridícula cuando Hikari y Haruto sonrieron con aire de suficiencia y la segunda exclamó.

—¡Así se hace, Hiroshi–kun! ¡Se los dije! Esto no va a durar ni cinco minutos, ¿saben?

Nadie se explicaba qué había ocurrido para que las estacas de hielo no llegaran a rozar a Hiroshi, desviándose en todas direcciones, sin orden ni concierto. Yamaneko, pasmado, atinó a susurrar "kekkai" como si no pudiera creer en semejante idea.

—¿Está bromeando? —espetó Eda —Eso es muy avanzado hasta para ese novato.

—No fue una kekkai —rebatió Kita, más taciturno que antes —Vimos una en el primer combate, por parte de la chica de Kirin–dono, ¿recuerdan? Lo que acaba de hacer Hiroshi no tiene los fundamentos básicos de una kekkai.

—¿Entonces qué fue? —inquirió Nishi.

Kita se encogió de hombros.

La misma pregunta de Nishi le hacía Maruta a Hiroshi, quien enfundando la varita, no se veía con intenciones de contestar. La katana en su diestra despedía chispas, pero fuera de eso, no se apreciaba nada extraordinario.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —insistió Maruta.

Hiroshi arqueó una ceja.

—No te serviría de nada saberlo —afirmó, adoptando una postura ofensiva de kenjutsu —Así que no hay razón para entretenerse más.

Maruta sacó la varita en cuanto lo vio dar el primer paso hacia ella, pero casi la dejó caer cuando Hiroshi desapareció de su vista. En menos de cinco segundos, los restos de niebla desaparecieron, Suzaku movió los ojos de un lado a otro y Maruta se encontró con la katana al cuello, acorralada por Hiroshi, parado a su espalda.

—Como siempre, va directo al grano —Aoi meneó negativamente la cabeza.

—¿Qué piensa hacer? —se exaltó Hebi.

La respuesta le llegó en un instante. Hiroshi presionó su arma contra el cuello de Maruta, quien tuvo una sensación muy extraña recorriéndola. ¿Era miedo, acaso?

—¿Podrías rendirte? —preguntó él.

—¿Qué? —reaccionó ella —¿Por qué piensas que debería rendirme?

—Tengo ventaja elemental y acabo de demostrar que soy mejor que tú —detalló Hiroshi sin asomo de presunción —No tengo necesidad de gastar mi tiempo y mi magia en ti.

—¿Quién te crees? No por ser de esa casta de asesinos…

La joven no pudo seguir hablando. La hoja de la katana presionó su garganta en el punto exacto que le servía para sacar la voz.

—Hiroshi, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —sermoneó Suzaku, temiendo que las cosas se salieran de control y debiera intervenir.

—Nada grave —el moreno aflojó la presión de su katana —Me estaba hartando con tanta palabrería. Así que la callé.

Maruta, visiblemente indignada, intentó darle un codazo a Hiroshi, pero éste se lo impidió con su mano libre. Suzaku no pudo menos que admirarse de la velocidad que poseía el rainobi.

—Lo que hice con tu voz puedo hacerlo con cada parte de tu cuerpo —advirtió Hiroshi en tono sombrío —Hazme caso y ríndete de una vez. Puede irte peor.

La muchacha hizo una mueca de obstinación. No pensaba darse por vencida. Por suerte, no necesitaba hablar al ejecutar sus mejores técnicas y Hiroshi no le había soltado el codo.

Para cuando se percató del peligro, fue demasiado tarde. Hiroshi sentía una mano entumecida, acompañado de un frío atroz. A través de esa mano, Maruta lo estaba congelando.

—¿Pero qué…?

Maruta le dedicaba una sonrisa de maliciosa satisfacción, que por algún motivo que ningún espectador entendió, hizo que Hiroshi se desconcentrara y no hiciera nada. El hielo avanzó lentamente por su brazo y al llegar al codo, el muchacho logró reaccionar. Y nadie supo qué hizo, pero el hielo dejó de avanzar.

—Tengo cinco segundos —afirmó él de pronto. Maruta y Suzaki, al oírlo, se desconcertaron —Serán más que suficientes.

Y Aoi, cerrando los ojos, fue el único que se tomó la molestia de comprobar con su reloj que aquello fuera cierto. Contó los segundos mentalmente, al tiempo que a sus lados, un jadeo colectivo le indicó que Hiroshi había cumplido su palabra. Lo conocía bien y no necesitaba verlo para saber el resultado del encuentro.

Maruta, en la misma posición de antes, se había desplomado cual títere al que le hubieran cortado los hilos. Muchos se preguntaban cómo había sido posible que el combate diera un giro tan brusco. Suzaku se acercó a la mizunoichi, la examinó y tuvo que declarar ganador a Hiroshi, quien en ese momento usaba la varita para descongelarse la mano. Los magos de túnica blanca llegaron para llevarse a Maruta, lo que Hiroshi aprovechó para retirarse del tatami.

—Era de esperarse —masculló Yamaneko, visiblemente indignado —Creí que Maruta podría hacer algo contra ese chico, pero me equivoqué.

—No cabe duda, su reputación es genuina —observó Baraken con serenidad.

—Y no solo eso, ¿sabes cuál es su clan? —espetó Yamaneko.

Baraken asintió.

—No sé cómo se le permitió entrar al Escuadrón, pero ya veremos si aguanta —opinó ella —No hay muchos que lo tengan en buen concepto.

—Exactamente.

Los alumnos de ambos jonin's encontraron ese diálogo extraño y sin sentido. Lo único en lo que podían pensar era en que si Hiroshi había vencido a Maruta de una forma que no podían definir a simple vista, debía tratarse de un shinobi de cuidado.

Y eso que apenas era un genin novato.

* * *

_29 de noviembre de 2012. 11:15 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Ah… ¿Qué tal? Espero que estén bien, damas, caballeros y demás entes._

_¿Alguien sigue leyendo esto? Creo que sí, por lo que me comentan, pero en fin… ¿Creyeron que la pelea de Hiroshi sería más complicada? Bueno, como él mismo dijo, no había razones para entretenerse. Se trata de un muchacho con muchas cualidades para este trabajo, además de las que le da su clan, que por cierto, no parece ser muy querido, ¿verdad? Bueno, con semejante apellido que le di (Kishuu), deberían darse una idea, más si saben lo que significa._

_Además, Maruta no era rival para él, admítanlo. ¿Acaso no tiene Hiroshi una kunoichi de agua a la mano con la cual entrenar? Pues eso (Bell rueda los ojos por sus indirectas confusas). Maruta estaba tan concentrada en ser mala y cruel que subestimó a Hiroshi solo por ser novato. Y le salió caro._

_En fin, de momento es todo. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	20. Satisfacción

**Veinte: Satisfacción.**

—¡Es un idiota!

Tras la derrota de Maruta, el equipo Mori se había quedado con solamente dos miembros en la evaluación chuunin. Pero ahora, presenciando cómo Tane era derrotado por Aoi con relativa facilidad, Eda estaba rabiosa.

Aunque la integrante de Mori debía reconocer que Aoi era condenadamente bueno. Sus mahojutsus elementales, escasos en cantidad, resultaron suficientes para desestabilizar los elaborados planes de Tane. Planes que por cierto, ella había ayudado a crear.

—Tane, líder de Mori, no puede continuar. La victoria es para Aoi, estratega de Chi.

La declaración de Seiryu provocó varios aplausos en el mirador de los novatos, pero Aoi no sonrió hasta que Hiroshi, de brazos cruzados, lo miró y cabeceó en señal de aprobación.

—Son muy amigos, ¿no? —masculló Sorairo, arqueando una ceja.

Pinku y Kuroi alcanzaron a oírla y menearon la cabeza con abatimiento.

En tanto Aoi volvió a su mirador, se puso a cuchichear con Hiroshi, quien solamente movía la cabeza de vez en cuando o hacía muecas. Muchos encontraban eso extraño, pero Hikari y Haruto esbozaron ligeras sonrisas.

—Ya casi termina esto —observó de pronto Subaru, atrayendo miradas a su persona —Se está anunciando el próximo combate.

Era cierto, el pergamino gigante se desenrollaba con cierta lentitud. Al aparecer los nombres clave en turno, la emoción predominante fue la sorpresa.

—Ya era hora —soltó Eda con cierto hartazgo, apresurándose a bajar de su mirador.

—¡Eda y Hokuto, al tatami! —llamó Genbu.

—¡Eso es! —Hokuto agitó un puño en alto —Al fin podré darle una lección a esa tipa —rozó con los dedos su ninjato —Ya verá de lo que soy capaz.

—Eda también sabe de kenjutsu —advirtió Sekai, que había vuelto de la enfermería a la mitad del encuentro anterior —Ten cuidado, Hokuto–san.

—Por supuesto.

—Esto es pan comido —Yamaneko se permitió una sonrisa maliciosa —Eda es una kazenoichi virtuosa. Que su oponente maneje el mismo elemento no garantiza que la venza.

—Esa alumna de Wakusei–dono es la líder de su equipo —comentó Kita sombríamente —Yo no me confiaría tanto. Además, es la heredera de los Takagi.

—Hiciste tu tarea, Kita, pero nosotros también —reprochó Yamaneko —Eda hará pedazos a esa chica.

Kita miró discretamente a Nishi, quien le devolvió la mirada con cierto sarcasmo.

—¿Listas? ¡Comiencen!

Yamaneko conservó la sonrisa al ver cómo Eda, al abrir los brazos, provocó un ventarrón que desestabilizó a Hokuto y aprovechando eso, le arrojó varias shuriken. Hubo un destello, el sonido de metal entrechocando y se vio a Hokuto con la ninjato en alto, frente a Eda, teniendo que apoyarse con la zurda en el suelo para no perder el equilibrio.

—¿Intentas asustarme? —se burló Hokuto, aferrando más fuerte su arma —No funciona. Déjame enseñarte cómo se hace.

Enderezándose con lentitud, la líder de Ginga entrecerró los ojos y cargó contra Eda, quien no tardó en mover las manos a gran velocidad para concentrar en ellas una esfera de un brillo lechoso.

—No te dejaré dar ni un solo golpe —masculló Eda, cuyas manos y brazos no dejaban de vibrar.

—Como digas —desdeñó Hokuto, sin detener su carrera.

Eda esperó a que Hokuto estuviera a un par de metros de distancia para lanzarle su lechosa esfera. Hokuto lo notó y aparentemente, solo tuvo tiempo de empuñar su ninjato a la altura del pecho y adoptar una expresión de fiera concentración. Eda sonrió burlonamente cuando su esfera llegó al filo de la ninjato, pero se sorprendió muchísimo de que su técnica _rebotara_ en el arma de su oponente, regresando a su origen… por poco haciéndole daño.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —espetó Eda, luego de escuchar que su esfera chocaba con la pared a su espalda, pero sin ver el gran hoyo que hacía en la misma.

—¿Crees que te lo voy a decir? Sekai–chan nos advirtió sobre ti. Eres estratega. Con la más mínima pista podrías pensar en algo para contraatacar. Y como también eres kazenoichi…

Eda entrecerró los ojos, furiosa. A buena hora caía en la cuenta de que Hokuto era líder de su equipo y alumna de Wakusei, que anteriormente era elemento sorpresa de su propio equipo. Decidió atacar de otra manera.

—Tienen que hacer todo por ti —masculló, rodeando a Hokuto como un cazador a su presa —Al menos eso he oído. Al contrario de tu gran amiga Tsuru o tu eterno rival Nanju, naciste sin el menor talento.

Hokuto abrió excesivamente los ojos, a lo que Tsuru, en el mirador de los novatos, ahogó un grito.

—Eda–san no debió decir eso —aseguró en voz baja.

—Igual que sus compañeros, Eda nos subestima —fue el escueto comentario de Nanju.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —exclamó Hokuto con indignación, aunque sorprendentemente no bajó la guardia —¡No hables de lo que no entiendes! Que siempre entrene duro no significa que desconfíe de mi habilidad.

—Pues eso no fue lo que escuché. ¿Qué tan confiable es un Takagi como fuente? Porque si me dijo mentiras, puedes corregirme, ¿no es así?

Para desconcierto de Eda, Hokujto se limitó a resoplar con increíble fastidio, preparando su ninjato para un nuevo ataque.

—Deberías comprobar de qué lado están tus fuentes —masculló —No vayas a llevarte una decepción muy grande.

Y acto seguido, arremetió contra Eda una sola vez, sin avanzar más de un paso. Eda no consideró necesario moverse y lo pagó muy caro.

Un profundo tajo apareció en su mejilla izquierda, de donde brotó bastante sangre.

—¿Qué diablos…? —la estratega de Mori se llevó una temblorosa mano a la sangrante mejilla, anonadada.

—No vas a acobardarte, ¿cierto? —se burló Hokuto, al tiempo que preparaba otro ataque —Un ninja debe estar habituado a las heridas. Son parte del trabajo.

—¡Eso qué importa! —Eda colocó las manos al frente, una sobre otra, creando una nueva esfera de aspecto lechoso a una velocidad alucinante —¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?

—No estoy tan loca como para decírtelo.

Eda le lanzó su esfera y Hokuto se limitó a desviarla como antes, procurando que chocara con el filo de su ninjato. La esfera fue a dar al pie del mirador de los equipos Mori y Chizu, cuyos miembros sintieron un vago temblor bajo sus pies.

—Si no tiene cuidado, Eda nos va a matar —renegó Nishi, de mal talante.

—¿Cómo se le ocurrió usar esa técnica si ya vio que no funciona? —inquirió Baraken,

—Está estudiando los movimientos de la tal Hokuto —explicó Yamaneko de manera impasible —Intenta encontrar un patrón.

—Ah, ya, ¿por ser Hokuto una Takagi? —aventuró Kita.

Yamaneko asintió. Su semblante, según Baraken, daba a entender que ya no estaba tan confiado en que su estudiante ganaría el combate. Los Takagi que él conocía no eran para nada como Hokuto, sino que se aferraban a su ninkei, lleno de complicados y a la vez metódicos movimientos con la espada. Pese a su habilidad, pocos miembros de ese clan se hacían ninjas: su destreza era mejor aplicada en el Escuadrón Samurái. Sin embargo, la heredera de los Takagi parecía que, en primer lugar, había desobedecido la orden de no aprender la parte de su ninkei reservada a los varones. A juzgar por sus ataques a Eda, la líder de Ginga había adaptado su destreza familiar a lo aprendido en el escuadrón.

—Creo que ya entendí —afirmó Eda al cabo de unos segundos, blandiendo la varita para aparecer una katana —Veamos si ese Takagi mintió o no.

Lanzó un rayo con la varita que Hokuto se apresuró a desviar con su arma y ese segundo de distracción le costó caro, porque Eda logró herirla en un brazo.

—¡Rayos! —masculló la joven alumna de Wakusei, tomando su distancia y colocándose en una posición ofensiva —Hasta Nanju es más honorable que tú y ataca en igualdad de condiciones. Aunque a veces se comporta como un idiota, pero…

—Maldita sea, Hokuto, ¡te estoy escuchando!

La indignada fraseología del nombrado sobresaltó a todos en el mirador de los novatos.

—Calma, Nanju–kun —pidió Subaru con tranquilidad.

El otro soltó un bufido y volvió a su hermetismo habitual.

Mientras en el tatami se desarrollaba un asombroso duelo de kenjutsu, Hikari se acercó a Sekai, y luego de hacerle una seña para llamar su atención, preguntó.

—A ustedes no les sorprendió que Nanju–kun actuara así.

—No, así es la mayoría del tiempo —indicó Sekai con desgano —Es de las pocas cosas que lo alteran, oír a Hokuto–san decir pestes de él.

—¿No es raro? —Hikari arqueó una ceja de manera significativa.

Sekai comprendió ese gesto y asintió.

—Sé de qué hablas —confirmó.

Un ruidoso choque metálico atrajo la atención de las dos amigas. Eda y Hokuto se miraban fieramente por encima del filo de sus armas, que apretaban con fuerza en dirección a su respectiva rival. Ninguna de las dos daba muestras de ceder, pero la repentina separación de Hokuto desestabilizó a Eda, quien no pareció comprender el movimiento.

—Ya me aburriste —externó Hokuto sin tapujos.

—¿Qué dices, idiota? —se exasperó Eda.

Hokuto simplemente dejó que su rostro adoptada una expresión neutra, en tanto su cuerpo se movía lenta y mecánicamente, como si repasara algo muy estudiado. Ante esa mímica, Tsuru y el resto de Ginga prestaron mucha más atención.

—Espero que no exagere —deseó la líder de Zoo por lo bajo, sin mucha convicción.

—¿En qué? —se extrañó Hebi, que alcanzó a oírla.

—En su última técnica —fue la rotunda respuesta de Nanju.

—La mayoría miró a Subaru en busca de una mejor explicación.

—Hokuto–san ha perfeccionado unas cuantas técnicas al combinarlas con mahojutsus elementales —el estratega de Ginga se acomodó los anteojos y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, observando cómo su líder, colocando su ninjato de tal forma que la hoja quedara a su espalda, se quedaba quieta —Y estamos por ver la Takagama (1).

—¿La qué? —soltó Sorairo.

Subaru se limitó a pedir silencio con un gesto y señalar el tatami, siendo obedecido casi de inmediato.

Eda, como había demostrado a lo largo de la pelea, tenía inteligencia y varias técnicas, pero también una paciencia inestable. Había visto a Hokuto con cierta tranquilidad cuando preparaba su pose de batalla, pero tras unos segundos vio que no atacaba y decidió provocarla.

Giró las manos cual molino y pronto un ventarrón podía sentirse en dirección a su oponente, como una gran columna derrumbándose. Algunos de los novatos creyeron que eso definiría a Eda como ganadora, pero en el último momento, Hokuto adelantó la diestra horizontalmente, cortando el aire con su ninjato de forma tan violenta que el ataque de Eda se partió en dos. La estratega de Mori apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar y combinar un par de hechizos para ponerse a salvo, porque la tajada, compuesta por una ráfaga veloz y delgada, fue lo suficientemente cortante como para hendir profundamente el trozo de pared bajo el mirador de los equipos de Yamaneko y Baraken quienes, por cierto, admiraban las dimensiones de esa técnica con asombro.

—Ningún otro Takagi podría hacer eso —aseguró Baraken poco después —No sin recibir instrucción sobre mahojutsus elementales. Esta chica… —la mujer clavó los ojos en Hokuto, que le estaba enviando más de esas ráfagas a una Eda que ya no sabía cómo esquivarlas —Esta chica le está sacando todo el provecho posible a su ninkei y a su entrenamiento ninja. Ha logrado mezclar ambas cosas.

Yamaneko hizo un gesto de contrariedad no porque Eda estuviera perdiendo (aunque eso le molestaba), sino porque debía admitir, aunque fuera para sí mismo, que Baraken tenía razón.

En el tatami, Hokuto lanzó un último ataque, dirigido con una precisión casi perfecta al brazo derecho de Eda. Una herida que sangró en abundancia se hizo presente y Eda se vio obligada a soltar la katana y mover la varita con torpeza en la mano izquierda, para curarse aunque fuera precariamente. Sin embargo, la mano le temblaba tanto que tuvo que darse por vencida, mostrando un pulgar hacia abajo al tiempo que miraba fijamente a Genbu.

—Eda, estrtega de Mori, no puede continuar. La victoria es para Hokuto, líder de Ginga.

Tsuru respiró con alivio, en tanto el equipo de su amiga se veía muy contento con aquel resultado, igual que Wakusei, quien sonreía complacido al ver a Hokuto despedirse de Genbu con una reverencia y de Eda, con una leve inclinación de cabeza. La estratega de Mori apenas si se dio cuenta de eso, pues era atendida por algunos ninjas sanadores. Se quedó muy sorprendida de que la herida en su brazo estuviera a punto de dañar sus músculos de manera permanente. ¿Desde cuándo los novatos tenían tanto poder?

—Se ve que esta generación es de adelantados —renegó por lo bajo, antes de ser conducida a la enfermería.

No le quedaba más remedio que cambiar su punto de vista. Se había envanecido con el hecho de que el Escuadrón Ninja no recibía nuevos miembros por ser un grupo selecto, sintiéndose mejor que los novatos por todo lo que, en lo personal, había tenido que superar: un examen de admisión compuesto por teoría rebuscada y práctica exhaustiva, además de que su evaluación genin casi la hizo desertar por su dureza. No creía que los nuevos pudieran llegar tan lejos como ella, no en mucho tiempo.

Pero lo habían hecho. Todos los novatos de aquella primavera habían logrado su pase a la eliminatoria previa a la segunda parte de la evaluación chuunin y, aunque algunos ya estaban fuera de dicha evaluación, demostraron cualidades extraordinarias. Con un poco de suerte, no sería tan malo haber reprobado ese año.

Yamaneko se había retirado de su mirador en cuanto Eda bajó del tatami. Con Mori fuera de la contienda, no le interesaba observar el resto de la eliminatoria. Baraken le dedicó un pensamiento de desdén, menospreciando su poco sentido práctico. ¿No se daba cuenta de que si veía lo suficiente, podría aprender algo útil? La jonin esperaba que los alumnos que le quedaban desempeñaran un buen papel, porque en caso contrario quedaría en ridículo. Aunque sin importar el resultado, pretendía recopilar la mayor cantidad de información posible, para futuras lecciones.

Hokuto, por su parte, subió a su mirador con una gran sonrisa. Con la ninjato enfundada a su espalda y la ropa sacudida, se veía como una chica normal que hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio recientemente. Pasó una mano por su larga coleta negra y esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa dedicada a Nanju.

—Te dije que podría seguirte el paso, ¿no?

Nanju, fingiendo sordera, apenas se movió ante tal frase. Sekai, previendo posibles discusiones, se acercó a Hokuto felicitándola por su triunfo, seguida de cerca por Subaru.

—Eso fue sorprendente —alabó Haruto por lo bajo —Me gustaría poder hacer algo así.

—Cualquiera puede hacer eso si entrena lo suficiente —insinuó Hiroshi.

—Claro que sí —le soltó Aoi de manera socarrona —¿Como tú, por ejemplo?

—Podría, si quisiera especializarme en kenjutsu.

Hiroshi le dedicó una mueca de superioridad a su amigo, quien sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Seguro que podrías? —aventuró Uma, incrédulo —Lo que logró Hokuto–san es por años de práctica, considerando que es parte muy importante de su ninkei saber manejar una espada.

—No es de tu incombencia —espetó Hiroshi con frialdad —Sin embargo, creo que si quisiera, podría igualarla.

Viendo la katana de Hiroshi y oyendo su determinación, Uma lo creyó capaz de eso y más.

* * *

(1) _El término está conformado por _taka_ (_halcón_) y una de las formas de escribir _kama_ (arma japonesa de forma similar a una hoz o guadaña pequeña). La traducción aproximada sería _hoz del halcón_._

* * *

_6 de junio de 2013. 00:50 A.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Ah… ¿alguien sigue por aquí? (Se oye el canto de los grillos). Ya, como sea… Intento avanzar en estas transcripciones todo lo que puedo, alentada por mi lectura de manga en línea y por otras cosas… entre ellas los pequeños pero significativos spoilers que la _Saga HHP_ ha soltado respecto a los acontecimientos de _Juuroku_. En fin…_

_Hokuto tuvo la oportunidad de pelear contra la tipa que los molestó en el barco antes de su primer día libre, ¿se acuerdan de eso? El ser de un clan respetable y además, una heredera, podría haber hecho que a esta chica de largo cabello y ninjato a la espalda se le subieran los humos. Sin embargo, la mayoría del tiempo es agradable y sonriente, supongo que por eso su equipo la tiene en gran estima…excepto Nanju, pero el pique entre ellos dos es tema para otra ocasión (sí, Bell tiene muchos detalles planeados en su cabeza, déjenla ser, jajajaja…)._

_Aquí se menciona un poco más del clan de Hokuto, el clan Takagi, cuyos miembros son expertos peleando con espadas y similares. Sin embargo, se menciona también que hay una parte del ninkei que solo se le enseña a los varones, ¿por qué? Bueno, considerando que en Japón son muy tradicionales en ciertos aspectos y que los magos (al menos los que muestra JK) se quedaron con ciertas costumbres de antaño, no es de sorprenderse que los clanes mágicos que he creado tengan costumbres arcaicas; o sea, ¿hacer a las mujeres de lado porque no se les considera aptas para tal o cual tarea? Es creíble. Y eso a Hokuto la pone en apuros, porque es una Takagi, pero también es la heredera. Ah, y también se menciona que los Takagi suelen entrar al Escuadrón Samurái, ¿acaso Shigure Komori conocerá a alguno? Ya se verá._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	21. Pléyades contra Oeste

**Veintiuno: Pléyades contra Oeste.**

—Todo saldrá bien.

Subaru aseguró aquello en cuanto se anunció que era el siguiente en combatir. Su oponente, Nishi del equipo Chizu, no parecía especialmente contenta, sobre todo por lo que su compañero le susurró antes de bajar al tatami.

—Buena suerte, Subaru–kun —deseo Hokuto, palmeándole la espalda.

—Sabemos que puedes hacerlo —aseguró Sekai.

Nanju se limitó a mover afirmativamente la cabeza. Subaru sonrió levemente y lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia el equipo Zoo antes de bajar.

—¿Qué tan bueno es Subaru en batalla? —se interesó repentinamente Tenshi.

Wakusei la miró un instante antes de sonreir.

—Impresiona —fue su escueta respuesta.

Tenshi asintió y prestó atención al formal saludo que Subaru le dedicaba a Byakko, el árbitro de su combate. Entonces comprendió una cosa.

Subaru se tomaba el escuadrón muy en serio.

Nishi, por su parte, no estaba cómoda con su oponente, pues su aspecto sereno y sobrio le producía una inexplicable sensación intimidante. Al ver lo que hacía, recordó las palabras de Kita.

_Si Subaru te toma en serio, se pondrá los anteojos. Y entonces, estarás perdida._

—¿Listos?

Nishi asintió nerviosamente. Subaru solo dio una cabezada.

—¡Comiencen!

La chica no quiso demorarse. De una bolsa que le colgaba en la cintura, a la izquierda, sacó una larga cerbatana negra, la cual sopló con fuerza en tanto corría alrededor de Subaru. Él no hizo más que moverse con un par de pasos, esquivando cada dardo que iba hacia él, pero frunció el ceño cuando el último proyectil se clavó en el suelo. Sin previo aviso, sacó la varita e hizo un movimiento alto y seco, con lo que los dardos se alzaron en el aire como si…

—¿De qué están colgando esos dardos? —Hebi arqueó una ceja, confusa.

—Es hilo ninja, ¿no? —aventuró Uma, sonriendo con cierta sorna —Ya me lo esperaba…

—¿Por lo que _Akakumo_ (1)? —comentó Sekai.

—El apodo de esa chica es una lata —consideró Kuroi cansinamente —No coincide con su nombre clave.

—Supongo que lo de _Akakumo_ alude a sus hilos y a su pelo —conjeturó Sorairo con desdén.

—Además de su veneno —reconoció Sekai, estrujándose las manos —Espero que Subaru–kun no tenga muchos problemas. Hasta ahora va bien.

—Cuando dices "veneno"… —comenzó Tsuru, sin apartar la vista del tatami.

No terminó la frase. Prestaba demasiada atención a los movimientos de Subaru, que en ese instante agitaba nuevamente la varita y lanzaba los dardos e hilos ninjas a Nishi, quien sacó su varita y detuvo los objetos en el aire. De pronto, la lucha entre los dos genin's se había convertido en un reto de fuerza mágica.

—¿Se va a limitar a eso? —soltó Sorairo, entre aburrida y fastidiada.

—Claro que no —contradijo Uma al instante, pasándose una mano por la nuca —Conociendo al genio, ya debe tener listo el siguiente movimiento.

—¿Y tú de dónde conoces a Subaru? —se burló Hebi —¿De alguna pasarela?

—En realidad, solamente de oídas.

—Debí imaginármelo…

—Silencio, los dos —espetó Tsuru, aferrándose al barandal con tanta fuerza que los nudillos los tenía blancos.

Uma y Hebi iban a replicar, pero Same les hizo un gesto de mano, deteniéndolos. Para los otros dos, eso solo significaba que sería muy mala idea proseguir con su pelea, pues Tsuru tenía los nervios alterados.

Curioso, porque no conocía a Subaru de nada, ¿o sí?

—¿Por qué ninguno de los dos hace otro movimiento? —se extrañó Haruto.

—Ah… es que el siguiente movimiento decide todo, Haruto–san.

La aludida y varios de los novatos se sorprendieron al girarse y encontrarse con que Hyumaki, apoyándose en una muleta, había abandonado la enfermería. Parecía sereno observando el tatami al tiempo que se reunía con su equipo y su sensei, deteniéndose únicamente para dedicarle una sonrisa a Pinku.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se exaltó Haruto, acercándose a su compañero.

—Ah… necesitaba ver los combates. Yo… no obtengo la información… solo escuchando.

—¿Escuchando? —Haruto ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha, interrogante.

—Puede oírse una descripción detallada de los combates en la enfermería —aclaró Sekai al instante —Como si la transmitieran por radio.

—El sanador ordenó reposo —observó en ese momento Tenshi.

Lo curioso era que al decirlo, fulminaba con la mirada a Tensai, que no se había dignado a mirar a Hyumaki para nada.

—Lo sé, Tenshi–sensei. Pero le aseguré al sanador que… solo miraría los combates. Así que… él me dio la muleta y me dejó venir.

—¿Qué opinas hasta ahora? —Hiroshi intervino en la conversación de forma tajante.

—¿Del combate? —al ver que su compañero rainobi asentía, Hyumaki se aclaró la garganta —Yo… tengo datos que indican la alta capacidad de Nishi–san para las trampas y el uso de sustancias nocivas no letales. Pero lo que hace suele funcionar enseguida, así que ahora debe estar ganando tiempo mientras se le ocurre un contraataque. Debe saber que no cualquier cosa funcionará contra Subaru–san.

—Ni que Subaru fuera la gran maravilla —espetó Sorairo, cruzada de brazos.

—Tiene el récord actual en el examen de admisión —dejó escapar Uma como sin querer, haciendo que Hebi soltara una risita por la cara que puso Sorairo —Resolvió la parte teórica en una hora y la práctica, en tres días.

—¿Es una broma? —Sorairo no podía creer en lo que oía.

—Por supuesto que no. El hecho está registrado en los textos de estadísticas en el edificio del archivo. ¡Pregúntale a tu informante!

Ante las palabras de Uma, Sorairo miró a Kuroi, quien como de costumbre, la ignoraba olímpicamente. En esta ocasión, por estar junto a Hyumaki, sermoneándolo por su precipitada salida de la enfermería.

—Kuroi —llamó autoritariamente.

El nombrado, resoplando con fastidio, dejó por un segundo la charla con Hyumaki.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, líder? —inquirió.

—¿Es cierto que Subaru tiene el récord actual en el examen de admisión?

Kuroi arqueó una ceja, miró un instante a Hyumaki y cuando éste se encogió de hombros, regresó la vista a Sorairo, con una mueca de incredulidad en el rostro.

—Creí que a estas alturas ya lo sabrías, líder —fue su escueta respuesta.

—No tengo por qué saber cada cosa de todos los de mi generación.

—No, pero es una lata para mí que ni siquiera lo supusieras. Es decir, con el IQ que tiene el estratega de Ginga…

—¿El IQ?

—Luego van y dicen que la despistada es Haruto–chan… —desdeñó Hebi lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Tú empezaste, Sorairo–san.

—Hebi–chan, ¿podrías callarte, por favor?

Tsuru estaba en el límite de su paciencia, eso lo sabía Hebi por su tono de voz. Así que cortó su discusión con Sorairo e interrogó a Uma con la mirada, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Ya se tardó —comentó Hokuto, haciendo un puchero —¿No lo cree, Wakusei–sensei?

El jonin arrugó la frente por un instante, antes de asentir con la cabeza. Subaru, por lo general, procuraba terminar rápido lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. ¿Acaso en esta ocasión se había encontrado con la horma de su zapato?

La respuesta llegó pronto. Sin previo aviso, los hilos ninja comenzaron a arder en dirección a Subaru. En su palco, el resto de Ginga ahogó un grito.

Pero Tsuru liberó parte de su agarre al barandal cuando los hilos ninja se consumieron, alcanzaron a Subaru y éste sonrió con suavidad. Como confirmando algo que había previsto.

Para sorpresa de todos, Subaru comenzó a arder y tardó poco en convertirse en cenizas. Cuando Nishi bajó ligeramente la varita, preguntándose qué sucedía, un golpe en la nuca la noqueó en dos segundos.

—Ya está —comentó Subaru, con la diestra en alto y empuñando el extremo de un bo que para muchos era pequeño por medir aproximadamente metro y medio.

Sonriendo amablemente, el joven se volvió hacia Byakko, quien no atinaba a decir palabra. Confuso, el árbitro consultó su reloj y tras abrir los ojos en exceso, recuperó la compostura y se aclaró la garganta.

—Nishi, elemento sorpresa de Chizu, no puede continuar. La victoria es… para Subaru, estratega de Ginga.

—Seguro se anotó otro récord —comentó Uma, sonriendo con ironía.

—¿Cómo pudo terminar de forma tan simple después de todo ese alboroto? —se interesó Hebi, mirando a Uma.

Para su sorpresa, fue Tsuru quien le contestó, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

—Buscaba una forma de terminar con rapidez sin tener que herir gravemente a Nishi–san.

—¡Eso no será posible siempre! —soltó Haruto con una extraña mueca en el rostro —Aunque no quieras, algún día tendrás que lastimar seriamente al contrario, ¿sabes?

Tsuru se quedó levemente sorprendida, pero enseguida se recuperó y sonrió.

—Realmente eres como dicen, ¿eh, Haruto–chan?

—¿Perdón?

—¡Bien hecho, Subaru–kun! —felicitó Hokuto en cuanto su compañero de equipo subió al mirador —Aunque te tardaste.

Subaru se encogió de hombros, risueño, y se colocó los anteojos en la cabeza.

—¡Qué lata habría sido pelear en su contra! —le comentó Kuroi a Hyumaki en un murmullo, y el segundo simplemente asintió.

—¿Qué tiene ese chico? —preguntó Tensai, rígida y con el ceño fruncido.

—Ser sensei entorpeció tus facultades de informante —Tenshi sonrió de lado, burlona.

Tensai negó con la cabeza, torciendo la boca ante la indirecta de Tenshi.

—Tiene una magia muy extraña —fue su respuesta —No me gusta. Es mala.

—Eso depende del punto de vista —señaló Wakusei, repentinamente serio —Lo bueno, en exceso, se vuelve malo. Y si tratas de contrarrestarlo a la fuerza, no siempre sale bien.

—¿Entonces su expediente no miente? —los ojos de Tensai se abrieron de par en par.

Wakusei, según el pensamiento de Tenshi, sonrió con un aire penosamente triste.

—¿Cuándo han mentido los expedientes? —inquirió a su vez.

Ante esa frase, Tensai no se sintió capaz de replicar.

* * *

(1) _El apodo está formado por _aka_, _akai_ (_rojo_) y _kumo_ (_araña_), lo que significaría _araña roja_._

* * *

_5 de abril de 2012. 11:42 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Ah… No me miren mal, en realidad a nadie le importa este _spin–off_ (por fin encontré el término "oficial" para una historia como esta). Hacía un montón de tiempo que no transcribía nada del borrador, sino que redactaba escenas sueltas, que al ritmo que voy, tardarán en salir._

_Como ven, seguimos con la eliminatoria, siendo el turno de Subaru de demostrar por qué Uma lo llama "genio" a cada rato. Ya se había mencionado que Subaru tenía un IQ elevado, pero nunca lo había demostrado en batalla, así que espero haberlos dejado un poquito impresionados. Y más cuando el muchacho mostró sus dotes contra un personaje como Nishi._

_Por si a alguien le interesa, regresó mi interés en transcribir lo que llevo en borrador de Juuroku por los más recientes acontecimientos de aquel trauma en línea que me animó a escribirlo en primer lugar. No sé, últimamente he estado leyendo fics del mentado manga, de unos personajes en particular, y me pregunté "¿por qué no seguir con Juuroku?". Así que aquí me tienen. Mis demás fics andan bien, por si también quieren saber eso._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	22. Norte contra Caballo

**Veintidós: Norte contra Caballo.**

—Quedamos pocos —Uma se pasó una mano por la nuca con cierta impaciencia —Y por lo visto, no puedo enfrentarme a ti —le dijo a Hebi, quien arqueó una ceja —Así que solo me quedaría ir contra Haruto–chan o contra…

Same entrecerró los ojos, mirando a su compañero con cierta molestia, en tanto se anunciaba el penúltimo combate, con el que también se definía quiénes se enfrentarían al final.

—Esto será divertido —Hebi resopló para quitarse un mechón de cabello de la cara —Buena suerte, Uma.

El aludido iba a pelear contra el último miembro que le quedaba a Chizu en la evaluación chuunin. Lo que solamente significaba una cosa.

—Genial —Haruto hizo un puchero —No me basta con un estratega que casi me electrocuta en cada entrenamiento, ¿saben? Ahora tendré que vencer a una estratega que podría hundirme en el suelo. ¡No es justo!

—¿Cómo sabes que una tsuchinoichi podría hundirte en el suelo? —inquirió Sekai.

—¡Hyumaki–kun intentó hacérselo a Hiroshi–kun varias veces! Pero rara vez podía, ¿sabes?

—Haruto, guarda silencio —espetó Hiroshi con más dureza de la usual.

La chica asintió y sonrió nerviosamente en señal de disculpa.

Por alguna razón, el gesto que tenía Hiroshi en ese momento hizo que Aoi adoptara un semblante suspicaz.

—Bien, a trabajar —Uma se arregló el cuello de la camisa que vestía ese día, color azul marino —Ahora vuelvo.

Miró a su equipo al decir eso y sus compañeros le dedicaron ademanes de apoyo. En un inusual signo de respeto, Uma le hizo una reverencia a Kirin, quien correspondió con un breve asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? —le preguntó Hokuto a Tsuru en cuanto los combatientes atendieron el llamado de Seiryu.

—Disciplina —por lo visto, a Tsuru el asunto le daba risa, pues trataba de contenerla —Les dije a todos que en cierta forma, nuestros triunfos y nuestros fracasos eran también los de Kirin–sensei. Así que ni se les ocurriera perder solo porque sí, porque Kirin–sensei y yo se los haríamos pagar caro.

—¡A veces se te ocurre cada cosa, Tsuru–chan…! —Hokuto meneó la cabeza.

En el centro del tatami, Kita y Uma hacían una reverencia a Seiryu antes de saludarse entre sí con un movimiento de cabeza. Siendo ambos informantes, sabían que cualquier cosa que el otro hiciera les aportaría un dato interesante.

—¿Listos? —Seiryu los observó asentir —¡Comiencen!

A Uma no le hizo ninguna gracia que el primer ataque de Kita fuera un mahojutsu elemental en el suelo, pues un ligero temblor lo hizo tambalearse. Hizo una mueca de fastidio, rodó los ojos y se plantó con fuerza sobre sus pies, ocasionando que varios lo relacionaran con el nombre clave que había elegido.

—Todo un potro, ¿eh? —musitó Kita, que apenas necesitó moverse para ejecutar el mahojutsu —Veamos qué tal embistes.

El tsuchinobi hizo una especie de golpe barrido al adelantar el pie derecho, con lo que el piso del tatami se fue contra Uma cual sólida ola.

—¡Impresionante! —exclamó Haruto por lo bajo.

Hebi la miró con una ceja arqueada.

Uma, viendo lo que se le venía encima, se acuclilló, con la varita en la diestra, y luego dio un gran salto hacia Kita, dejando atrás la avalancha del suelo, que fue a dar a su espalda, al pie del tatami. Aterrizó a un metro de su oponente y le apuntó con la varita a toda velocidad. Kita fue tomado completamente desprevenido, ya que un tornado lo envolvió y dificultó su visión.

—Si investigué bien, tu gran defecto es no esperar mucho de los hijos de mahonashin como yo —comentó Uma con una expresión de frialdad en el rostro que solo Hebi había visto antes —Pues déjame decirte algo, elitista de pacotilla: nací con magia y sé bien cómo usarla.

Y sin más, jaló aire y sopló una llamarada hacia el tornado que envolvía a Kita.

—¡Increíble! —con esa palabra, Haruto se ganó una sonrisa de orgullo de Hebi —¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Uma–san reforzar su fuego con viento?

—Será porque Tsuru–san lo ataca con viento a cada momento —observó Hebi, también muy impresionada por lo que su compañero hacía en el tatami.

—O lo aprendió en Alquimia —apuntó Haruto por lo bajo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Nada, nada! Eh, Hebi–san, parece que conoces a Uma–san de alguna otra parte, ¿sabes?

La estratega de Zoo, dando un respingo, apartó la vista del creciente tornado de fuego con el cual Uma encerraba a Kita. Clavó sus orbes en Haruto, quien sonreía levemente.

—¡No seas tan formal conmigo! —exclamó de repente, espantando un poco a la castaña —Me da escalofríos —se abrazó a sí misma, fingiendo un estremecimiento.

—Perdón, perdón. Eh… Entonces… ¿Conoces de antes a Uma–san… Hebi–chan?

—Sí —la otra joven movió la cabeza afirmativamente, complacida —Lo conozco porque trabajamos juntos una temporada. En el mundo mahonashi, claro. Además, trabajó con mi novio y conozco bien a su…

—Uma está por terminar —indicó Same de golpe, de pie tras las dos chicas.

—Por favor, ¡no nos des esos sustos! —lo censuró Hebi.

El inexpresivo muchacho asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido, miró el tatami.

Kita, aunque lo había intentado, no pudo protegerse por completo del fuego de Uma. Se le notaba en la ropa chamuscada, con agujeros en distintos sitios donde las llamas lo tocaron y un par de ninjas de túnicas blancas le atendían quemaduras por todo el costado izquierdo. Por cierto, que a su izquierda se veía un montón de tierra y cenizas incandescentes, semejantes a pergaminos consumiéndose lentamente.

—¿Exactamente qué intentó Kita? —inquirió Hebi, desconcertada por el panorama y apenas prestando atención a que Seiryu declaraba ganador a su compañero de equipo.

—Formar una coraza —fue la simple respuesta de Kirin, quien veía el tatami con ojos entornados. Específicamente, veía a Uma, que luego de hacerle una reverencia a Seiryu, echó un vistazo preocupado a su rival.

—¿Una coraza? —Hebi sonaba incrédula —Kita debió saber que eso no funcionaría. ¡Sería como encerrarse en un horno!

Tsuru escuchaba aquello meneando la cabeza con resignación. A leguas se notaba que algo en el comportamiento de Uma no le había gustado, pero Hebi no se detuvo a pensar qué podría ser.

—Muchos creerían que no hay forma de vencer a la tierra con el fuego, pero Uma probó lo contrario. El fuego puede despedazar a la tierra.

—Ah, como el suelo en sequía —Haruto sonrió al poder comparar aquello con algo que ella entendiera —Aunque se le pasó un poco la mano, ¿saben? A Uma–san.

—En una batalla eres tú o el contrario —señaló Tsuru con suavidad —Sin contemplaciones.

—Menos con semejantes prejuicios estúpidos —espetó Hebi.

—¿Eh? —Haruto tenía cara de no entender nada.

La respuesta le llegó poco después, al ver cómo Uma llegaba un tanto alicaído ante su sensei.

—Lamento mi comportamiento —se disculpó el informante de Zoo, haciendo una profunda reverencia —Haré lo posible para que no se repita.

Kirin lo miró con dureza, para poco después asentir y mandarlo junto a Same con un gesto de mano. En cuanto Uma obedeció, un manotazo en la nuca le arrancó una queja.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —espetó, mirando a Tsuru, que todavía tenía la diestra en alto.

—No te estaba acariciando, eso es seguro.

—¡Eso quisiera él! —soltó Hebi entre risas.

—¡No digas tonterías, me meterás en problemas! —recriminó Uma.

—¿Y eso? —se interesó Tsuru.

Pero Uma no contestó, fingiendo sordera al notar que Haruto revisaba sus instrumentos de batalla, para luego acomodarse la bandana cual pañoleta, seguramente queriendo evitar que su largo cabello no le estorbara. El hinobi arqueó una ceja ante la expresión de la chica cuando hizo lo segundo, pues no concordaba con la idea que tenía de ella.

Al ver a Hebi prepararse de manera similar, Uma se preguntó qué tan sencillo le sería a su compañera de equipo llegar a ganar, y no porque desconfiara de las habilidades de Hebi, sino porque el rostro de Haruto le mostraba algo que nunca le había visto.

Ya que la recordaba de Hoshikino, Uma intentó acordarse en qué otra ocasión los ojos de Haruto brillaron de la misma forma, pero no lo consiguió.

* * *

_9 de junio de 2013. 11:22 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Bueno, sí, avanzo, gran novedad (Bell rueda los ojos). Como sea, en papel me acercaba a donde quería llegar para poner esto emocionante, y tengo un montón de información que quiero que sepan (derivada de los spoilers que la _Saga HHP_ ha soltado)…_

_Ahora ha tocado ver pelear a Uma, un hijo de mahonashin (muggles) que trabajó de modelo mientras repetía el examen para ser ninja. El chico se toma muy mal que lo hagan menos por no venir de una familia mágica, así que no debería extrañarnos que se le pasara un poquito la mano con Kita. Lo bueno es que teniendo a Tsuru de líder, no se va a exceder y claro, con Hebi de amiga… Por cierto, Hebi ha dicho que se conocieron trabajando juntos, ¿acaso ella también fue modelo? Ya lo sabrán, igual que el por qué Uma recuerda a Haruto de la escuela cuando ni siquiera estaban en el mismo año (Uma es de un curso superior, por si lo olvidaron)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	23. Exhibición

**Veintitrés: Exhibición.**

—¡Haruto y Hebi, al tatami!

La voz sobresaltó a ambas chicas, concentradas como estaban en revisar sus armas.

No las había llamado ninguno de los cuatro árbitros que conocían, sino un hombre de túnica marrón, tez morena y cabello castaño, cuyo rostro no era visible debido a una de las máscaras de la Guardia Imperial. Lo que llamaba más la atención en ese shinobi era el brazo izquierdo, que colgaba laxo a su costado y sin manga que lo cubriera, dejando a la vista numerosas vendas, y una larga bandana con el símbolo de la madera.

—¿Qué le pasaría a ese tipo? —masculló Sorairo, intentando ocultar su curiosidad.

—Líder, se llaman _gajes del oficio_ —comentó Kuroi con un deje de sarcasmo.

—¡No me refería a eso, tonto!

—Kuroi–kun, ¿quieres morir? —preguntó Aoi, también con sorna.

—A todo esto, ¿quién es él? —soltó Hokuto, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Nadie le contestó, pero la joven no supo si era por ignorar la respuesta o porque Hebi y Haruto ya estaban en el tatami, esperando una señal del ninja enmascarado.

—¡Comiencen!

Los novatos, a excepción de los miembros de Zoo, ahogaron un grito de asombro al ver cómo Hebi se movía a toda velocidad y conectaba una patada en el abdomen de Haruto, haciéndola caer unos metros hacia atrás. La castaña se levantó lentamente, con una mueca de dolor, reaccionando apenas a tiempo para cuando Hebi volvió a la carga a base de varios puñetazos y patadas. A simple vista, parecía una acción desesperada, pero Zoo estaba muy animado, como si viera algo sumamente divertido.

—Ese emparejamiento no le conviene a Haruto–chan —comentó Uma como si nada —Según sé, el taijutsu no es su especialidad.

—No tiene especialidad, en realidad —apuntó Sorairo con desdén.

—Suficiente —siseó Hikari, harta.

Pero la chica no pudo hacer más, porque oyó ciertas palabras.

—Si Haruto no tiene una especialidad, yo soy un idiota.

Más de la mitad de los novatos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Hacía mucho que no decías algo así —indicó Aoi, arqueando una ceja —¿A qué debemos el feliz acontecimiento, Hiroshi?

El estratega de Nagareboshi no contestó. Arrugó la frente cuando el resto regresó su atención al combate, pues Hebi había logrado dar otra patada, esta vez al costado izquierdo de Haruto, con el impulso de la cual casi la hizo salir del tatami.

Al ver cómo Haruto se levantaba otra vez, el resto de Zoo se impacientó.

—Ya debería haberla sacado —señaló Uma —¿Por qué Haruto–chan se sigue levantando?

—Tu alumno es impertinente a veces, ¿no, Kirin? —soltó Tenshi, algo sarcástica.

—No es eso —aclaró el aludido —Hebi puede darles una paliza a todos sus compañeros, Same incluido, cuando pelea en serio. El taijutsu es su punto fuerte, usa un estilo rápido y preciso que le enseñó su familia, que además tiene mucha potencia en cada golpe. Por eso a Uma le extraña que tu alumna pueda seguir combatiendo. Por lo general, Hebi puede dejar en mal estado a alguien en cinco minutos.

Tenshi arqueó una ceja, impresionada, aunque segundos después esbozó una sonrisa.

—Creo que tu alumna nunca había peleado contra alguien como Haruto.

—¿Qué puede tener tu alumna para vencer un taijutsu tan duro? —preguntó Tensai.

—Le pediría a Hiroshi que te lo explicara, pero está ocupado.

Tensai, frunciendo el ceño, observó al nombrado por Tenshi y no pudo ocultar una mueca de asombro. El muchacho, cruzado de brazos y con su habitual actitud indiferente, no quitaba la vista del combate, aunque respondía vagamente a los comentarios de Hikari, Hyumaki y Aoi.

¿De verdad era el mismo chico del que hablaban su expediente y los rumores? Creyó obtener una respuesta cuando Sorairo intentó acercársele y Hiroshi, rápido como él solo, puso distancia entre ambos. Regresó su atención a la pelea, sorprendiéndose por lo que encontró.

Haruto estaba contraatacando. Eso en primera atrajo exclamaciones ahogadas del resto de Zoo y una arruga en la frente de Kirin. Pero luego de unos minutos, Tensai se quedó confundida, aunque se le pasó al detectar algo en uno de los bloqueos de Haruto que la hizo enfurecer.

—¡Tú! —se volvió hacia Hyumaki, provocando miradas extrañadas a su alrededor —¿Te atreviste a enseñarle nuestro ninkei a esa chica?

—Ah… Yo no hice tal cosa, Tensai–sensei —se defendió Hyumaki enseguida —Si observa bien, la mayoría de los movimientos de Haruto–san son de defensa, no de ataque.

—¿En serio no le enseñaste?

Cuando Hyumaki volvió a negar, Tensai tuvo que creerle. Se giró hacia Tenshi en busca de explicaciones, pero su ex–compañera ni la tomaba en cuenta, con los ojos puestos en la pelea.

En el otro palco, sin embargo, Baraken había llegado a una conclusión que se veía tanto lógica como sencilla.

Haruto podía observar e imitar. Al ver a Tensai reclamarle algo a su hermano menor, Baraken supo que había reconocido parte de los movimientos de Haruto como algo propio del ninkei de los Kurogami. Pero no era exactamente lo mismo, ya que la chica no era una Kurogami. Tal vez había visto varios movimientos en un entrenamiento y le habían servido para defenderse de su contrincante. Aún siendo una imitación, Haruto la ejecutaba perfectamente.

Lo que sí logró desconcertar a todos (incluida Hebi) fue que Haruto comenzara a mover las manos una sobre otra, como si envolviera algo. Ese gesto era conocido por los de Nagareboshi, se lo habían visto a su sensei decenas de veces.

—¿Eso no es peligroso? —Hikari se giró enseguida hacia Tenshi.

Por su asombro, la sensei estaba tan confundida como sus alumnos.

—No puedo creerlo —bufó Sorairo —¿Ahora qué intenta? Ese movimiento es de un mahojutsu de viento, si no me equivoco. ¡Haruto no es kazenoichi!

—Eso no es un mahojutsu de viento —aclaró Kuroi al instante —Si sale mal, será una lata.

Los otros ninjas presentes que manejaban aire le dieron la razón a Kuroi asintiendo. Esa breve distracción por poco hizo que se perdieran el ataque de Haruto, casi certero.

En realidad, Hebi tuvo pura suerte. Alistando su siguiente golpe, se movió a la izquierda un segundo antes que un destello azul rozara el lado derecho de su cara y fuera directamente hacia la pared tras ella… y hacia la posición del árbitro en turno. Porque sí, también el enmascarado estuvo a punto de recibir aquello.

—No puedo creerlo… —dejó escapar Uma, mientras a su derecha, Same entreabría los ojos con desconcierto —Eso fue… Una perfecta imitación de Bala Comprimida.

—¿Imitación? —espetó Tsuru, arqueando una ceja —Los mahojutsus elementales rara vez pueden imitarse. Además esa… esa cosa era más grande que una Bala Comprimida.

—No era una Bala Comprimida —aseguró Same repentinamente,

—¿Entonces qué? —cuestionó Uma.

—Solo siguió el principio —explicó el mizunobi de Zoo con calma —Una gran concentración de tu elemento en un espacio mágico reducido. La diferencia radica en que el agua estaba en estado líquido y, al contrario del viento, no puede comprimirse. Así pues, ¿cómo se crearía un ataque similar a la Bala Comprimida con agua? Yo no lo intentaría. Demasiado arriesgado.

Uma y Tsuru, estupefactos por oír a su compañero hablar tanto, intercambiaron miradas antes de volverse hacia Kirin, quien aparentemente, se concentraba en observar la pelea entre su alumna y Haruto.

—Ah… Sensei… —llamó Tsuru educadamente —¿Escuchó a Same–kun decir…?

—Sí, lo oí. Y está en lo cierto.

Con esas palabras, Kirin logró que sus estudiantes miraran el combate sin parpadear.

—¿Cómo dejaste que tu alumna aprendiera eso? —reclamó Tensai en un siseo.

Tenshi, la destinataria de esa frase, arrugó la frente.

—Yo no la dejé aprender nada. Es más, no tenía idea de que se le ocurrió algo así.

—Me huele a problemas —se burló Tensai, complacida.

—¿Y tú qué? Tu informante aprendió aparición elemental sin siquiera consultarte.

Tensai torció la boca y regresó su atención a la pelea, ya que la alumna de Tenshi estaba resultando muy diferente a como la pintaba Sorairo en sus escasos relatos. No se parecía en nada a esa chiquilla atolondrada que su estudiante describió alguna vez, sino a…

—¡Ahí va otra vez! —exclamó Hikari.

Y sí, después de un largo intercambio de patadas, puñetazos y bloqueos por ambas partes, Haruto daba señas de crear nuevamente aquel ataque similar a la Bala Comprimida.

—No resultará —pronosticó Sekai sin mucho ánimo —Hebi–san ya debió detectar su punto débil, no se dejará impactar.

—Impactará —aseguró Hiroshi de golpe.

—¿Apostarías por eso? —inquirió Aoi con genuina curiosidad —Mira que el ataque de tu compañera parece inestable, así que…

—Diez galeones —cortó Hiroshi, fastidiado sin razón aparente —Y cállate de una buena vez.

—Hecho —Aoi tendió una mano que el estratega de Nagareboshi estrechó a toda prisa.

—¿Cómo puedes apostar por esto? —espetó Sorairo, depectiva —¡Perderás tus galeones a lo tonto, Hiroshi–san!

El nombrado no replicó, lo que Sorairo halló extraño. El muchacho estaba atento a lo que hacían las combatientes, ¿acaso había visto algo que le aseguraba el ganar la apuesta? Meneó la cabeza. Ella nunca apostaría a favor de Haruto, no en esas circunstancias.

Hebi, en tanto, se puso en guardia. Si Haruto iba a lanzarle esa cosa de nuevo, debía tener un plan. Conocía a otro mizunobi que era elemento sorpresa, por lo que sabía a qué atenerse.

La estratega de Zoo no esperó lo que vino a continuación: una patada alta, dirigida a su cabeza, que logró bloquear sujetando la pantorrilla de su oponente. Eso le dio a Haruto la oportunidad de usar sus manos para lanzar su ataque. Había usado la patada para acercarse lo suficiente como para no fallar.

—Eso debió doler —masculló Uma con una mueca.

La esfera azul acertó de lleno en el abdomen de Hebi, haciendo que ésta soltara la pantorrilla de Haruto dos segundos antes de salir disparada fuera del tatami. Si el árbitro no se quitaba de donde estaba también habría caído, pero el salto que dio para evitar eso sacudió bruscamente su brazo vendado, por lo que empezó a sangrar justo cuando hablaba.

—Hebi, estratega de Zoo, no puede continuar. La victoria es para Haruto, elemento sorpresa de Nagareboshi.

—Déjeme ver eso —Seiryu saltó al tatami con el resto de los árbitros —Si no podía…

—No se preocupe, Seiryu–san. Cuando termine la eliminatoria iré a la enfermería.

—Un segundo, ¿no ha terminado la eliminatoria? —espetó Hokuto desde donde estaba.

—A juzgar por las palabras iniciales de Suzaku–san, aún somos demasiados para la segunda parte —observó Subaru tranquilamente.

—Bajen aquellos que aprobaron la primera eliminatoria, por favor —pidió el árbitro misterioso, con voz conciliadora.

Los aludidos obedecieron, mirando con cierta aprensión el brazo del enmascarado, que gracias a la atención de Seiryu, había dejado de sangrar.

—¿Estás bien, Haruto–san? —preguntó Pinku amablemente.

Haruto asintió repetidamente con la cabeza, sacudiendo un poco sus manos.

—Maldición, Hiroshi, ¿te estás desquitando? —Aoi, con indecible fastidio, contó diez monedas doradas y se las dio a su mejor amigo al bajar al tatami.

—Posiblemente.

—Jóvenes, sé que están agotados, pero les pido que resistan un poco más, al menos hasta tener a los participantes definitivos de la segunda parte —las palabras del mokunobi de brazo vendado eran, con mucho, las más amables que habían escuchado los novatos —Tendrán un par de horas para comer algo y descansar, pero antes de eso, tomen un número.

Al oír eso, los genin's vieron cómo Suzaku sostenía una caja de madera con un orificio en la parte superior. Introdujeron la mano a la caja, por turnos, y sacaron trozos de pergamino.

—Bien, digan qué les ha tocado —pidió Byakko, con un sujetapapeles y una larga pluma gris en las manos.

—Uno —indicó Hokuto.

—Siete —contestó Subaru.

—Cinco —dijo Hiroshi.

—Dos —Haruto mostró su pergamino al tiempo que hablaba.

Nanju y Same la imitaron sin hablar, dejando ver el doce y el diez, respectivamente.

—Tres —pronunció Pinku con suavidad.

—Cuatro —Aoi no parecía muy contento con su número.

—Seis —Hikari suspiró de alivio al no tener el cuatro, con la suerte que le daba a veces…

—Once, qué lata —se quejó Kuroi.

—Nueve —Sorairo tampoco se veía animada con su número.

—Ocho —Uma había hecho una pelotita con el pergamino que sacó y la lanzaba al aire una y otra vez con la mano izquierda.

En cuanto Byakko terminó de anotar, giró el sujetapapeles hacia los genin's, quienes observaron claramente un diagrama.

—Ésta es la organización de la siguiente eliminatoria —dijo por toda explicación.

Y los participantes descubrieron que esos emparejamientos eran quizá peores que los hechos por el pergamino gigante.

* * *

_27 de marzo de 2015. 11:00 A. M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Ah… No estoy muy segura de que alguien recuerde este fic, siendo sincera. Lo sigo porque varios de los personajes me gustan y me da remordimiento que la historia se quede botada, más cuando algunos de sus acontecimientos se cruzan con la _Saga HHP_ y bueno, eso ayuda a la línea temporal (Bell rueda los ojos, seguro nadie entendió eso). Bien, pasemos a lo que interesa._

_Haruto fue la última en la eliminatoria, y peleó contra Hebi, una bruja de familia mahonashi (muggle) que sabe mucho de artes marciales. En combate cuerpo a cuerpo Haruto habría perdido si lo hacía más largo, ¡pero tenía un truco bajo la manga! Sin embargo, ¿el truco es inofensivo en realidad? Eso se verá durante el descanso antes de la segunda eliminatoria._

_A propósito, deben estarme odiando por hacer otra eliminatoria, ¿pues cómo va a ser exactamente la segunda parte de la evaluación? Ya se dijo, combates uno a uno, pero los detalles salen en (Bell revisa su libreta)… unos cinco capítulos, máximo. Lo lamento, pero si son lectores asiduos, ya saben cómo me las gasto, ¿no?_

_Ya, me dejo de palabrería. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda (espero)._


	24. Adulación

**Veinticuatro: Adulación.**

Tras el sorteo, guiaron a los genin's a la sala de descanso, donde al instante la mayoría tomó asiento. Para su sorpresa, sus sensei's los siguieron y tras ellos, venían los árbitros.

—Disfrutan con esto, seguramente —se quejó Hokuto, revisando su ninjato con la varita.

Veía con el ceño fruncido a todos los árbitros, incluyendo al que no se sabía quién era.

—Hokuto–san, concéntrate en la segunda eliminatoria —recomendó Sekai con aplomo.

—¡Oh, sí! Como si fuera muy difícil vencer a _Hime_–sama.

La burla iba dirigida hacia Pinku, quien sentada en uno de los sillones, conversaba en susurros con Hyumaki.

Para suerte de ambas, librarían el primer combate de la nueva eliminatoria, cosa que a Hokuto le convenía sobremanera.

La tensión entre Hokuto y Pinku era notoria en cuanto Hyumaki estaba de por medio. Para ninguna pasaba desapercibido el interés de la kazenoichi por el chico, cosa que Pinku apenas toleraba. Hokuto encontraba divertido que la mokunoichi, una joven educada para ser una dama, creyera estar a la altura de personas que desde siempre habían practicado destrezas guerreras. Igual que muchos, la líder del equipo Ginga se preguntaba qué otras habilidades ocultaría el elemento sorpresa del equipo Chi y lo más importante: de dónde había surgido su afecto por un chico como Hyumaki, que pese a ser de un clan respetable, no era precisamente parte del círculo social de los Sanyuri.

Eso era lo que realmente molestaba a Hokuto: la idea de que una señorita rica y de alta sociedad solamente estuviera burlándose de Hyumaki. Recordaba al chico de Hoshikino, de que en las clases era atento, pero tímido y callado. No importando lo inteligente que era ni su carácter amable, los demás no hacían más que burlarse de su destino como "eterno sirviente", ya que era de un clan tozama. Y el hecho de que los otros Kurogami lo consideraran poca cosa, tampoco ayudaba, ¿cómo era posible que su propia familia lo mirara así?

Debido a su propio estatus y obligaciones como heredera, Hokuto no pudo establecer con Hyumaki la amistad que le habría gustado. Había tenido que conformarse con mirarlo de lejos y desearle suerte cada vez que lo veía enfrentar algo que sobrepasara su naturaleza apacible. Una vez había comentado el tema con Tsuru, lo que las llevó a disertar por más de dos horas si Hokuto no estaría enamorada de Hyumaki, pero no, no lo estaba y ambas lo sabían. Simplemente no era propio de Hokuto ignorar a las personas a las que ella podía ayudar.

Así las cosas, se propuso pelear contra Pinku lo mejor que sabía, con la clara idea de saber si podía se llamada kunoichi o era menos que eso.

Mientras Hokuto estaba sumida en semejantes reflexiones, Hyumaki y Pinku terminaron su conversación y se despidieron, retirándose cada quién con su respectivo equipo. Mientras ella era recibida por una molesta Sorairo, él fue invitado a sentarse por una preocupada Haruto.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Hyumaki–kun? Esa herida en la pierna fue muy fuerte, ¿sabes? —Haruto, al principio tan animada como siempre, de pronto halló muy entretenido mirarse los entrelazados dedos —Yo… No creí que Sorairo se atreviera a tanto, ¿sabes? Es que…

—Ah… No hay problema, Haruto–san. Me han dicho que me recuperaré pronto.

—Eso es verdad —atajó Tenshi, mirando a Haruto de manera penetrante —Y podríamos decir que la cara de Sorairo al ver tu técnica compensa todo.

La castaña, incrédula, observó a su sensei con ojos muy abiertos.

—Eso me recuerda que necesito una explicación al respecto —continuó Tenshi, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo breves vistazos al resto de sus alumnos: Hikari y Hyumaki estaban muy atentos y de Hiroshi no podía saberse gran cosa, ya que le daba la espalda, revisando su katana —¿De dónde sacaste ese mahojutsu?

—¿Eh? ¿Se refiere al _Suiken_?

Los demás dieron señas de no saber a qué se refería, por lo que Haruto se mordió un labio y aclarándose la garganta, procedió a explicarse.

—La idea se me ocurrió al ver su Bala Comprimida, sensei. Sé que con el agua no podía hacer algo así, pero recordé que hace años mi padre dibujó algo parecido… y en una viñeta lo hizo con agua. Así que cuando nos mandó buscar mahojutsus para la evaluación, quise ver si había algo parecido. Pero no encontré gran cosa, ¿sabe? Solo el Suiken, que ni siquiera se consideraba mahojutsu activo, aunque eso no sé por qué…

—Ahora lo recuerdo —cortó la jonin con un ligero temblor de labios que Hyumaki no vio con buenos ojos —Estaba en desarrollo hace años, lo creó el anterior Mizutaichou. Si no se agregó a la clasificación fue porque el hombre murió antes de completarlo. ¿Y se puede saber cómo se te ocurrió que tú podrías usarlo en esas condiciones?

Haruto se sintió amedrentada, lo que no era para menos. Seguramente había sido pretencioso de su parte simplemente tomar los datos de aquella técnica y ensayarla sin cesar, al tiempo que intentaba averiguar qué le había faltado a su creador para considerarla completa.

—No me cabe en la cabeza que pudieras hacer semejante cosa sin consultarme —continuaba diciendo Tenshi, descruzando los brazos y apoyando las manos en su cintura, por debajo de su bandana —Pocos habrían cometido la insensatez de tomar un mahojutsu inactivo sin saber las consecuencias. Pero lo que me interesa saber ahora es cómo conseguiste que funcionara en batalla. Según lo que llegué a saber, el Suiken era más inestable que una Bala Comprimida mal ejecutada, precisamente porque no estaba terminado.

—Y es cierto, ¿sabe? Las primeras veces que practiqué a hacerlo, me estalló de vez en cuando en la mano. Dolía un montón, pero no fue nada muy malo, o eso dijo el sanador.

—¿Sanador? —Hyumaki hizo una mueca al ver que Tenshi se mordía el labio inferior casi con rabia —Así que por eso Hisui–sensei me mandó llamar hace una semana, ¿eh? Me acusó de estarme extralimitando con tu entrenamiento, ¡dos veces la diestra lacerada! ¿Se puede saber cuándo te pasó eso, que no lo vi?

Haruto se sentía como una niña pequeña a la que pescaran en una travesura. No se atrevía a mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros, porque las palabras de su sensei transmitían decepción.

—La próxima vez que intentes algo semejante, haz el favor de comunicárnoslo, Haruto. Como tu equipo, podríamos haberte ayudado, ¿no te parece?

La joven asintió, con la cabeza baja.

—Haruto —llamó Hiroshi, dando media vuelta y envainando su arma —Tengo tus galeones.

Aquello desconcertó a Hikari y a Hyumaki, que se miraron sin comprender, pero no fue nada comparado con la reacción de Tenshi, quien estalló de forma fría pero contundente.

—Hiroshi, ¿me equivoco pensando que tú estabas al tanto de este asunto?

—No, no se equivoca. Y por favor, compadézcame. Acepté apostar con Haruto y perdí.

Ese intento de buen humor le arrancó una risita a Hikari y una media sonrisa a Hyumaki. En cambio, Tenshi pareció tranquilizarse y le pidió con un gesto que aclarara sus palabras.

—¡Ah, no! Hiroshi–kun no hizo nada malo, sensei. Si él no dijo nada fue mi culpa, ¿sabe?

—Haruto, deja que sea Hiroshi quien lo explique, por favor.

Como Tenshi sonaba más calmada al pedir eso, Haruto asintió vigorosamente.

—Me hallé a Haruto un día cerca de donde suelo practicar mis mahojutsus elementales, parecía más concentrada que de costumbre, así que me dediqué a mirar con atención. Cuando vi esa cosa azul me impresioné, lo admito, y al preguntarle qué era, ella perdió la concentración y le estalló en la mano. No sé cómo no se cayó con la onda expansiva, a mí casi me tiró…

—¿Y luego qué ocurrió? —inquirió Tenshi, ya más curiosa que molesta.

—Empezó a explicarme la técnica, pero le pedí que me lo contara mientras la llevaba a la enfermería. Fue entonces que me enteré de los detalles. Al llegar a la enfermería, Hisui–sensei no se entretuvo en averiguar lo ocurrido y la curó, pero al salir de allí le indicó a Haruto que quería hablar con su sensei. Yo dije que pasaríamos el recado y nos marchamos.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron, Hiroshi? Hisui–sensei estaba muy contrariado cuando me buscó personalmente para darme la queja.

—Fue cuando Haruto y yo apostamos —Hiroshi no parecía muy cómodo hablando del tema, cosa que Hikari y Hyumaki atribuyeron a su personalidad, casi siempre apática —Ella me pidió no decirle a nadie lo que estaba practicando, estaba segura de que se lo iban a prohibir, así que le dije que estaba loca —Haruto pareció confirmar eso al hacer una mueca —Entonces ella me propuso un trato: le ayudaba a mejorar su técnica, ella me ayudaba con las mías y los dos nos quedábamos callados. Acepté, pero le aseguré que mis mahojutsus los usaría para la evaluación y ella solo se encogió de hombros. Si quería ver que usara su propia técnica allí, podía hacerlo. Yo no creí que pudiera perfeccionarla para entonces, así que aposté cinco galeones a ello.

Por lo visto, el relato de Hiroshi terminaba allí, porque enseguida desvió la vista y no dijo más. Hikari, en tanto, había notado algo que le parecía interesante.

—Hiroshi–kun, ¿por eso apostaste con Aoi–kun? —decidió preguntar —Habías visto la técnica en acción y sabías que Haruto–chan siempre trata de no fallar dos veces al dar un golpe. Qué inteligente —concluyó, sarcástica.

—De algún lado tenía que sacar los galeones para pagarle a Haruto —masculló Hiroshi.

—¿Eh? ¿Apostaste a mi favor con Aoi–kun, Hiroshi–kun?

El aludido se limitó a soltar un bufido.

Tenshi, ya con la cabeza fría, se puso a analizar la situación. Por lo que había observado en la primera eliminatoria, sus alumnos se habían tomado muy en serio la evaluación chuunin. Aún con la derrota de Hyumaki, los cuatro chicos a su cargo se mostraron mejores de lo que ella misma esperaba. Y recordando los reportes de la primera parte, el trabajo en equipo había sido altamente puntuado, lo que era muy valorado en el escuadrón.

Eso la llevó a reconsiderar los datos proporcionados por los expedientes. A través de ellos y de algunas otras cosas, había concebido una idea de las capacidades de sus estudiantes, así como del comportamiento que demostraría cada uno. Hyumaki no supuso problema, lo conocía de toda la vida; Hikari, por las noticias que corrían, era digna de respeto y admiración. Los enigmas estaban en Haruto y Hiroshi, aunque ella en sí era fácil de leer: si llegaba a destacar no era por vanidad, sino por el esfuerzo que ponía en lo que hacía, todo en favor de sus seres queridos. En cambio Hiroshi, descrito casi siempre como "inteligente pero antisocial", se estaba revelando como alguien dispuesto a interactuar con los demás, habiendo una razón de peso. Solo esperaba que las razones de Hiroshi para ser buen compañero de equipo fueran distintas a las que muchos esperaban de alguien de su clan.

—De momento, dejaremos el asunto así —declaró la jonin finalmente, lo que sacó a sus alumnos de su ensimismamiento —Haruto, ya que has hallado la forma de usar la técnica en combate, deberías pensar en renombrarla.

—¿Renombrarla?

—Sí. El Suiken se llama así por deseo de su creador original, pero debido a que el anterior Mizutaichou falleció, nadie pensó en completarlo y mucho menos en cambiarle el nombre. Pero ya que lo has modificado…

—Ah… Sensei, ese sería el primer paso para la clasificación —apuntó Hyumaki.

—Lo sé. Aunque tendré que escribir un informe al respecto, no hay problema.

Hikari arqueó una ceja. Que Tenshi quisiera que Haruto ingresara un mahojutsu a la clasificación oficial era algo serio.

Y entonces, para sorpresa de los otros, rió.

—¿Hikari–san? —se extrañó Haruto.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó por lo bajo la nombrada —Recuérdenme decirle esto a Sorairo, ¡por fin se tragaría todos sus comentarios!

Hyumaki esbozó una leve sonrisa ante eso, lo mismo que Tenshi. Haruto iba a replicar cuando su estómago, con un débil gruñido, le recordó que debía comer algo, así que con una mueca se alejó de su equipo rumbo a una mesa cercana, servida con varios platillos.

—Hikari —llamó Hiroshi con voz neutra —Cuando vayas a decirle eso a Sorairo, avísame.

—Entendido.

Después de eso, únicamente tuvieron media hora para comer y revisar armas, aún cuando sus combates no serían inmediatos. Tenshi aprovechó eso para retirarse con Hyumaki hacia el resto de sus colegas.

Wakusei, que charlaba con su respectiva alumna informante, le indicó que se acercara.

—Sekai–san sabe algo del mahojutsu de tu estudiante —soltó él sin preámbulos en cuanto Tenshi estuvo a su lado.

—Yo acabo de enterarme de que lo estaba practicando. Aunque con los reclamos de Hisui–sensei, algo debí sospechar.

Wakusei asintió, recordando al jefe de la Unidad de Sanación del Templo Susanowo. Pese a ser una persona tranquila, Hisui era una eminencia en su campo, un ninja al que convenía hablarle con la verdad en cuanto preguntaba algo, pues se preocupaba sinceramente por el bienestar de sus colegas y no toleraba el daño injustificado a otro ser humano.

—Haré el informe correspondiente para la clasificación —agregó Tenshi tras una pausa —Mientras tanto, preocúpate por tus estudiantes. ¿Qué dijeron los sanadores sobre Hebi?

—Kirin–san acaba de comentarme algo al respecto. Su alumna está un poco aturdida y su abdomen se llevó un buen impacto. Lo que les parece raro es su hidratación.

—¿Hidratación?

—Sí. La teoría de los sanadores es que al acertar con su técnica, tu alumna deshidrató de alguna forma a Hebi–san.

Eso era raro. ¿Una técnica de agua dejando sin ésta a un oponente? Tendría que preguntar a Haruto más al respecto.

—Jóvenes —llamó el mokunobi enmascarado desde la entrada de la sala —Es hora. Las primeras, Hokuto y Pinku, irán al tatami. El resto, a las plataformas de observación, por favor.

Todos obedecieron, preguntándose qué novedades tendría esta nueva eliminatoria.

–&amp;–

_8 de abril de 2015. 4:15 P. M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¿Cómo están? Por las fechas de las notas de autora, verán que no ha pasado mucho desde que transcribí el capítulo anterior. A ver si acabo de una vez, tengo unos capítulos posteriores a que dejé de usar libretas y… Bueno, eso (Bell rueda los ojos, seguro nadie le entendió)._

_Aquí estoy con un capítulo de transición, más que nada para delimitar la primera eliminatoria de la segunda, y se sabe quiénes pelearán primero: Hokuto contra Pinku. Se han dado algunas de las razones de Hokuto para que Pinku no sea de su agrado, pero quizá la pelea le sirva a ambas para aclarar sus diferencias, que buena falta les hace._

_Por otro lado, Tenshi decidió poner las cosas claras respecto a que Haruto haya aprendido una técnica como el_ Suiken_ (cuyo nombre significa "Golpe de Agua"), que es muy complicada aunque a simple vista no parezca. Que ella lograra hacerla funcionar y que Hiroshi le ayudara a ello es, por sí mismo, demasiado extraño, pero Tenshi prefiere pensar lo mejor, al menos de momento. A todo esto, ¿los Kishuu de verdad son tan mal considerados por el resto de los magos? Oh, sí, lo son. Ya se verá luego, pero quizá por lo poco que se ha dicho hasta ahora, se pueden hacer una idea._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	25. Admiración

**Veinticinco: Admiración.**

La tensión en el tatami era casi palpable hasta para quienes observaban desde los miradores. Y eran bastantes personas, pues como una cortesía, los equipos Mori y Chizu fueron invitados a estar presentes, en compañía de sus sensei's.

—¿Ya te calmaste, Yamaneko? —inquirió Baraken, sarcástica.

—No digas tonterías. ¿Acaso miraste el resto de la eliminatoria para soltar disparates?

—No. Me quedé para no perderme de algo interesante. Como el mahojutsu de Haruto que…

—¿Haruto? ¿La alumna escandalosa de Tenshi? ¿Esa Haruto?

Baraken asintió.

—¿Preparadas? —preguntó el mokunobi misterioso, observando por turnos a las dos genin's en el tatami. Ambas asintieron con una cabezada —¡Comiencen!

A nadie sorprendió que Hokuto desenvainara su ninjato y atacara, todo en menos de cinco segundos. Lo que sí dejó a varios pasmados fue el sonido de metal entrechocando que detuvo a la líder de Ginga a pocos centímetros de la cara de Pinku.

—¿Qué diablos…? —masculló Yamaneko por lo bajo, fijándose en la escena.

—No sé qué te sorprende —comentó Baraken tranquilamente.

Pero Yamaneko no era el único impresionado. Varios gestos de asombro circulaban en ambos miradores y para burla de Tenshi, Tensai poseía una.

—Nunca la vi usar eso —fue todo lo que la tsuchinoichi musitó.

—¿Son _sai_? —dejó escapar Hokuto, mirando el rostro de su oponente por encima de la hoja de su ninjato y el arma de Pinku.

La mokunoichi esbozó una ligera sonrisa afirmativa, antes de empujar a Hokuto hacia atrás, liberando la ninjato del agarre de su arma. Acto seguido, Pinku adoptó una posición de ataque que encajaba con su personalidad, pues la hacía lucir similar a una bailarina a punto de iniciar alguna danza tradicional. El arma en su diestra, colocada al frente, era idéntica a la de su mano izquierda, alzada a la altura de sus hombros. Ambas armas lanzaron destellos verdes y blancos.

—Esos no son sai ordinarios —apuntó Subaru, tomando por sorpresa a varios —A juzgar por su apariencia y la persona que las porta, deben ser los _Yurisai_.

—¿Los Yurisai? —Sekai abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, asombrada —¡Los Sanyuri los consideran sus reliquias más preciadas! Están forjados en plata, jade y cuarzo, protegidos con innumerables hechizos contra destrucción y robo.

Los datos de los Yurisai también eran conocidos por Hokuto, que entre otras cosas, se especializaba en estudiar toda clase de armas y sus usos. Los sai ordinarios no habrían sido capaces de soportar su golpe, menos si estaban fabricados con semejantes materiales, así que la pregunta a responder aquí era…

—¿Cómo es que te permitieron sacar esos tesoros de casa, Pinku? ¿Es que acaso los Sanyuri temen que le pase algo a Hime–sama?

—Lo mismo pregunto acerca de ti y _Takahane_.

Hokuto frunció el ceño, contrariada. Se colocó en posición de ataque, con la empuñadura de su ninjato cerca de la cintura y el brazo izquierdo extendido al frente.

—Dejémonos de cuestiones técnicas y contéstame una cosa —pidió la líder de Ginga, en tanto ella y Pinku caminaban en círculos lentamente, acechándose una a la otra —¿De dónde te salió tanto amor por Hyumaki–kun?

Eso, por las caras de todos los presentes, era algo que no esperaba oírse allí.

—¿Tiene alguna relación con nuestro combate, Hokuto–san?

—Sí, porque dependiendo de la respuesta, decidiré la forma en la que te voy a derrotar.

—Supongo que debo considerarlo un halago viniendo de ti, pero no estoy del todo segura. ¿Por qué no nos lo apostamos?

Hokuto arrugó la frente, en tanto los de Mori se quedaban igual de estupefactos que el resto de la audiencia.

—¿En serio la tal Pinku es una Sanyuri? —desdeñó Eda, meneando la cabeza.

—Que esté usando los Yurisai es la prueba —señaló Kita con naturalidad —Entre los hechizos que tienen encima esas armas, está uno de _juramentado_.

—¿De juramentado? —se sorprendió Minami —¿Te refieres a…?

—Sí, esas armas están vinculadas por sangre a los Sanyuri.

—Idiota —escupió Maruta en ese momento. Los demás observaron a la mizunoichi, quien lucía varios vendajes como consecuencia de su anterior batalla, y ella se explicó —La apuesta. Han definido los términos —y señaló al tatami.

Los de ese mirador no pudieron enterarse de dichos términos, porque en ese momento Hokuto y Pinku cargaron una contra la otra. Por la rapidez con las que ambas blandían sus armas, cualquier distracción podría costarles caro.

—¿Cómo es posible que Pinku–san sea tan hábil con los sai? —preguntó Uma en voz alta.

—A mí no me sorprende tanto —apuntó Tsuru —Si tomamos en cuenta que esas armas son originarias de Okinawa y los Sanyuri radican allí desde hace cinco siglos.

—¿En serio? —Uma tomó nota mental del dato —Bueno, no me refería a eso exactamente, sino a que los Sanyuri son… Bueno, no son mucho de peleas —concluyó, no muy convencido.

—A donde fueres, haz lo que vieres —recitó Subaru apaciblemente —En Okinawa se desarrollaron muchas técnicas de defensa personal y herramientas alternativas durante las Tragedias. Al estar allí, los Sanyuri debieron pensar que no era tan descabellado aprender a defenderse para salvaguardar sus secretos.

—¿Por eso la mayoría de su ninkei ofensivo se basa en taijutsu y armas no punzocortantes? —se interesó Sekai.

Subaru asintió.

—Insisto, ¿por qué no eres tú el informante de tu equipo, genio?

—Eso deberías preguntárselo a quienes asignaron las posiciones, Uma–kun.

En el tatami, Hokuto seguía presionando, mordiéndose el labio inferior al darse cuenta que Pinku no parecía nada perdida al emplear armas. El historial de su clan dictaba que sus rencillas las solucionaban de forma pacífica y rara vez hacían uso de la fuerza. Pero de pronto recordó la anécdota de unos parientes que aseguraban que se habían enterado de un conflicto de los Sanyuri con un clan pequeño de Okinawa respecto a territorios, y su líder de aquel entonces había vencido al del otro clan en un duelo. Para haber aceptado ese arreglo en primer lugar, aquel líder Sanyuri debía saber pelear, de eso Hokuto no tenía dudas. Y siendo los Sanyuri tan cerrados a la mayoría del mundo exterior, eran pocos quienes habían visto su ninkei en acción.

En ese momento, Hokuto agradeció todo lo que Sekai logró averiguar respecto al clan de Pinku. De mantener el combate con armas, estaba segura de ganarlo, pero si la mokunoichi de Chi cambiaba de métodos, estaba preparada. Por nada del mundo quería perder la apuesta.

Por su parte, Pinku se defendía con maestría, pero comenzaba a cansarse. El nivel de Hokuto en kenjutsu era, por mucho, más alto que el de Aoi, la persona con quien más entrenaba cuando de usar armas se trataba. Agitando los brazos una y otra vez para detener los golpes de su oponente, no podía negar la habilidad de los Takagi y se preguntó si estarían enterados de todo lo que su heredera era capaz de hacer. Por el trato que, sabía, recibían las mujeres de esa familia, se imaginó que la respuesta era negativa. Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro al tiempo que con ambos sai, evitaba una estocada hacia su costado izquierdo.

Sin importar lo que Hokuto creyera, las dos no eran tan distintas.

La líder de Ginga, en ese instante, captó la sonrisa de su oponente y arqueando una ceja, alzó una mano con rapidez y expulsó una ráfaga de viento que le dio una momentánea ventaja al desestabilizar a Pinku. No desaprovechó eso, pues sin dejar de presionar con su ninjato, se puso rápidamente en cuclillas para tirar una patada hacia los pies de la otra, con intención de tirarla. El movimiento resultó, cayendo la castaña hacia atrás, perdiendo uno de los sai a la vez.

A continuación, Hokuto se incorporó de un salto para colocarse a horcajadas sobre Pinku y dirigir su ninjato a su cuello, pero el elemento sorpresa de Chi desvió la hoja del arma con el sai que todavía aferraba.

—¿Crees que vas a ganar, Hime–sama, con la ventaja que llevo? —indagó Hokuto, sarcástica, mostrando que una de sus manos, en lugar de aferrar la ninjato, lo hacía con unos shuriken.

—No sería una kunoichi digna si no lo intentara —masculló Pinku, entrecerrando los ojos ante el esfuerzo de pensar en un plan. Tuvo una idea y usó su mano libre para alcanzar lo que necesitaba al tiempo que decía —Además, quitando algunos detalles de tu personalidad, puedo asegurar que no me desagradas, Hokuto–san.

—¡Serás…!

De pronto, Hokuto no pudo moverse. Aplicó fuerza con su ninjato, intentó lanzar los shuriken, pero nada. No fue sino hasta que Pinku se retiró de su alcance con precaria agilidad, que creyó saber lo que pasaba.

La mokunoichi tenía la varita mágica en la mano sin sai.

—No hay que olvidar jamás los recursos con los que contamos —señaló Pinku suavemente, como si pronunciara algún precepto escolar. Recuperó el sai perdido y lo guardó con sumo cuidado —Podría atacarte ahora y ganarte, pero eso sería poco honorable, considerando las circunstancias. Así que te retiraré el hechizo y seguiremos combatiendo.

Y enseguida, realizó una floritura con la varita, con la cual Hokuto recuperó la movilidad.

La kazenoichi tardó pocos segundos en reaccionar y salir disparada contra Pinku, imitándola al sacar la varita. Así, el duelo pasó a ser solo de armas a incluir rayos luminosos de vez en cuando, lo que generaba dificultad para seguirles el paso con la mirada y quizá, así predecir en qué acabaría la pelea.

Pero finalmente, tras unos cinco minutos de ataques y defensas certeros, todo acabó. Hokuto hizo que Pinku interceptara su ninjato con el sai y a toda velocidad, ejecutó un hechizo de desarme que lanzó a la otra hacia atrás, con lo cual soltó sin querer tanto la varita como el sai. Y para evitar cualquier oportunidad de recuperación, Hokuto lanzó otra ráfaga de viento al girar su arma, por lo que Pinku acabó fuera del tatami, cayendo pesadamente de espaldas.

—Pinku, elemento sorpresa de Chi, ha sido expulsada del tatami —declaró el árbitro enmascarado —La victoria es para Hokuto, líder de Ginga.

Hokuto normalizó poco a poco su respiración, esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa no solamente por haber ganado, sino porque sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Sobre todo, se sintió más ligera cuando los sanadores sacaron a Pinku del sitio y Hyumaki no tardó en seguirlos, con evidente expresión de preocupación.

–&amp;–

—¿En serio? ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto, Hyumaki–san. Regresa al área de combates, por favor. No querrás perderte información importante, ¿verdad?

—Cierto, pero…

—¡Hola, Hyumaki–kun! —Hokuto, radiante de alegría, abrazó al muchacho con más cuidado del usual —¿Qué te pareció la pelea?

—Ah… Hokuto–san…

—Lo siento, Hyumaki–kun, ¿podemos hablar después? Tengo algo pendiente con Hime–sama.

El muchacho, observando a ambas por un momento, asintió y se retiró.

—Supongo que vienes a que te pague, Hokuto–san.

La nombrada asintió y sin dejar de sonreír, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, a la derecha de Pinku, quien lucía una venda alrededor de la cabeza. Por lo visto, el último golpe había sido más grave de lo que aparentaba.

—No es una gran historia, Hokuto–san. Todo comenzó en Amami, en el verano después de mi décimo cumpleaños. Mi familia y yo fuimos de vacaciones allí y en la posada para magos me topé por primera vez con Hyumaki–san. ¿Lo llegaste a ver a esa edad? A mí me resultó simpático, más que nada porque no conocía a muchos niños de mi edad, estudiando en casa, pero… Bueno, por primera vez me pregunté si ser heredera era realmente tan extraordinario como lo ven los demás. ¿Has visto cómo trata Tensai–sensei a Hyumaki–san? —Hokuto asintió, haciendo una mueca de enfado —Tú y yo somos herederas y además, yo soy primogénita. Me pregunté cómo se sentiría mi hermano si yo lo tratara de esa forma… Y lo primero que sentí fue compasión.

Hokuto torció la boca, mostrando así su inconformidad. Nunca había sido partidaria de ser compadecida o compadecerse de alguien más. Sin embargo, no interrumpió.

—No le hablé entonces, no sabía cómo hacerlo, además de que pensé que no me contestaría gran cosa, con lo tímido que es. Pero reconocí el mon de sus ropas y comencé a indagar por ese clan. La mayoría de lo que me dijeron me pareció normal, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que mi clan jamás se relacionaría con el de Hyumaki–san, no sin una buena razón. Así que tuve que conformarme con los veranos que nuestras familias coincidían en Amami, sobre todo cuando Hyumaki–san fue a Hoshikino y yo seguí con profesores particulares.

Eso último le confirmaba a Hokuto lo que había escuchado antes respecto a los Sanyuri de más alto rango dentro del clan, sobre todo los herederos: que eran educados en casa, sin salir al mundo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. En ese caso, ¿Pinku había llegado a sentirse tan sola como había llegado a ver a Hyumaki? La respuesta probable era un sí.

—No me arrepiento de haberme interesado en él —dijo Pinku en ese momento, sonriendo levemente —Conforme pasaba el tiempo, fui conociéndolo e incluso llegamos a charlar un par de veces. Debí agradarle también, porque se atrevió a confiarme lo que deseaba hacer al graduarse de Hoshikino, lo cual para él era un reto enorme. Eso me inspiró, así que hablé con mi clan, declaré mi intención de ser ninja y presenté el examen.

—Pero eso no contesta del todo a mi pregunta, ¿te das cuenta?

—Lo sé, pero por algo debía comenzar, ¿cierto? Para mí, conocer a Hyumaki–san, con todo lo que ello implica, fue lo que me llevó poco a poco a amarlo. La compasión inicial se esfumó muy pronto, te lo aseguro, pues con sus actos me hizo admirarlo. Y cuando me dolieron más sus penas que las propias, cuando me alegré por él más que por mí misma, fue que comprendí que era hora de ser tan valiente como él, si es que quería que me aceptara en su vida.

—¿Valiente… como él?

Hokuto no se creía semejante discurso. Ella también, al principio, se había limitado a observar a Hyumaki, analizando sus gestos y acciones, en un débil intento por comprenderlo. Creyó haberlo logrado hasta toparse con Kuroi, Pinku y la jonin Tenshi, ya que eran los únicos que habían sabido preocuparse por él más que cualquier persona, al menos hasta que el muchacho llegó al escuadrón. Y si ella quería ser cercana al informante de Nagareboshi, no podía estar en contra de las personas que eran valiosas para él, ¿verdad?

Al llegar a semejante conclusión, la líder de Ginga sonrió un poco.

—¿Me aceptarías como amiga de Hyumaki–kun, Hime–sama?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

—Porque sé que si tú o Kuroi–kun no me aceptan, me falta mucho para ser amiga suya. En serio, tiene suerte de tenerlos. A ustedes y a Tenshi–sensei.

Ahora fue el turno de Pinku de sonreír ampliamente, luego de lo cual decidió asentir.

–&amp;–

_9 de abril de 2015. 10:10 P. M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Hola, hola! Sí, gente, ando en racha acelerada. Por una parte, el trauma que en su momento leí en línea e inspiró este fic ¡ahora es publicado en México y el tomo del mes es precisamente cuando inician el proceso de ascenso de rango! (Bell baila de gusto) Y por otro lado, acabo de ver que si me apuro en transcribir lo que me queda de _Juuroku_ en papel, pronto ya no dependeré de ello para actualizar y podré redactar los capítulos directamente en la computadora, ¿no es genial? (Bell se alegra sola, total, a casi nadie le importa…)._

_Bien, ha iniciado la segunda eliminatoria, que por cierto, procuraré que sea mucho menos entretenida que la primera, pues ya la tengo armada y prácticamente redactada. La primera pelea es Hokuto contra Pinku, quienes dicho sea de paso, tenían un ligero desacuerdo a causa de Hyumaki (el chico es guapo, pero no es para tanto). Como se ha podido explicar, lo de Hokuto por el chico no era amor, solo el deseo de ser su amiga pero que no se esforzó demasiado en realizar (aunque ella crea lo contrario); por su parte, Pinku sí lo quiere y hemos conocido cómo comenzó a relacionarse con él, ¿o qué, creyeron que apenas se habían conocido en el Escuadrón Ninja? Muy mal, gente, muy mal… (Bell rueda los ojos)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	26. Igualación

**Veintiséis: Igualación.**

El siguiente combate de la segunda eliminatoria prometía mucho, o eso creyeron Yamaneko, Baraken y sus respectivos estudiantes al oír a quiénes llamaba el mokunobi de brazo vendado.

—¡Hiroshi y Subaru, al tatami!

—¿Cómo vencerá Hiroshi a ese genio? —Nishi, frotándose la hinchada nuca, hizo un mohín.

—Quizá le haga lo mismo que a Maruta —sugirió Ne, causando una mueca en la aludida.

—¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

El mokunobi enmascarado dio la señal, pero Subaru y Hiroshi, después de empuñar sus armas en ristre (el primero su bo y el segundo, su katana), no se movieron ni un centímetro.

—¿Qué están esperando? —se preguntó Eda, impaciente.

—Que el otro cometa el primer error —apuntó Kita con cierta solemnidad.

Si eso era cierto o no, Hiroshi y Subaru no pensaban prolongar su encuentro. De pronto, un relámpago salió disparado desde la katana en tanto una pared de bambú brotó del suelo y lo interceptó, quedando destrozada en el proceso.

Una pequeña humareda cubrió el tatami, por lo que no se supo qué estaba ocurriendo hasta que unos destellos, pertenecientes a rayos de hechizos, despejaron el área. Así pudieron ver que ambos ninjas se habían enfrascado en un duelo mucho más veloz y brutal que el de Hokuto y Pinku. Se requería ser demasiado observador para descubrir algún fallo en los peleadores.

—Hiroshi–kun… Se está pasando, ¿sabes? —le musitó Haruto a Hikari.

Sorairo, que prestaba atención a cada mención de Hiroshi, frunció el ceño.

—Eso creo, lo que debe ser por los datos de Subaru–kun. Quizá quiera mantenerlo tan ocupado que no pueda pensar en un plan coherente.

—Pero… ¿Tiene que poner esa cara?

Hikari, que había permanecido serena, miró a su compañera con notoria confusión.

—¿De qué hablas? —quiso saber.

—Yo… Nada, Hikari–san. Creo que entendí mal, ¿sabes?

Sorairo meneó la cabeza. A veces su prima hacía ese tipo de comentarios, pero casi siempre se negaba en rotundo a explicarlos. El único que lograba sacarle palabra al respecto era…

Una sensación de empuje devolvió a Sorairo a la realidad. Los combatientes habían realizado hechizos tan potentes que cuando éstos chocaron, la onda expansiva estaba causando estragos. Además, condujo a Subaru y a Hiroshi a los extremos del tatami, casi expulsándolos.

Los dos jóvenes requirieron unos segundos para estabilizarse, pero casi enseguida volvieron a cargar uno contra otro. Sus armas chocaron con fuerza y los hechizos se sucedían a una velocidad abrumadora, casi alarmante. Ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, al ir de nuevo uno contra el otro, el árbitro se plantó de un salto entre los dos, movió los dedos de forma tal que recordaba a un pianista ejecutando una pieza rápida y a continuación, surgieron enredaderas que inmovilizaron a los combatientes.

—Este combate ha terminado —decretó el enmascarado —Es un empate técnico.

Los dos ninjas mostraron su inconformidad con un alzamiento de cejas. Mientras, en ambos miradores las protestas no se hicieron esperar, pero a Aoi no se le escapó el suspiro de alivio que dio Haruto, casi como si no se diera cuenta.

Si la chica creyó que Hiroshi perdería, todavía no lo conocía. Sin embargo, hizo a un lado esa idea porque recordó el comentario que Haruto le hizo a Hikari y creía saber a qué se refería, lo que en sí también era extraño. ¿Desde cuándo una chica podía leer tan bien a su amigo?

Tenshi y Wakusei bajaron del mirador en cuanto el árbitro les hizo una seña, luego de lo cual charlaron con aquel mokunobi unos minutos. Antes eso, los peleadores fueron liberados de las enredaderas con un ademán, siendo advertidos que de moverse contra su oponente, quedarían descalificados. Subaru había asentido a ello acomodando sus anteojos, en tanto Hiroshi envainaba la katana con gesto de hastío.

Finalmente, los sensei's debieron llegar a algún acuerdo con el árbitro, pues asintieron y se llevaron a sus respectivos estudiantes. En ese momento, el árbitro carraspeó.

—Este combate ha terminado en empate técnico a favor. Subaru, estratega de Ginga, y Hiroshi, estratega de Nagareboshi, pasan a la segunda parte de la evaluación chuunin.

—¿De qué diablos está hablando? —se quejó Yamaneko, iracundo —¿Y de dónde salió ese árbitro, por cierto?

—Fue quien vigiló el combate entre Haruto y Hebi —indicó Baraken, quien por algún motivo, lucía incómoda —Pero no han dicho su nombre clave. Y el brazo herido no da buena espina.

—Como sea, ¿el empate que declaró es legal?

—Si no lo fuera, los demás árbitros habrían dicho algo. Y ya cállate, Yamaneko, quiero escuchar la siguiente pelea.

Muy a su pesar, el sensei de Mori dejó de farfullar, a sabiendas de que su colega podía ponerse insoportable si se le fastidiaba demasiado. Con todo, la identidad del árbitro enmascarado siguió causándole intriga, así que esperaba que tras esa eliminatoria, se supiera de quién se trataba.

En tanto, en el mirador de los novatos, Hiroshi le dedicaba un gesto interrogante a Tenshi, aunque fue Subaru, ya con los anteojos de nuevo en su cabeza, quien resolvió la duda.

—A juzgar por nuestro desempeño y los combates que restan, este árbitro se ha podido permitir la declaratoria del empate técnico. Quizá considera que nuestras habilidades serán de interés para el Shizen Soudan y Kyoshou–sama.

—¿Es verdad? —Hiroshi se dirigió a Tenshi con voz neutra, lo que en él, equivalía a cortés.

—Las reglas en esta clase de combates son claras: el árbitro tiene la última palabra. Hace unos ocho años, más o menos, hubo un caso similar. A mí no me sorprende.

—¿Quiénes fueron los del caso anterior?

Tenshi hizo una pequeña mueca de inconformidad que no pasó desapercibida por Hiroshi. Se creyó que la kazenoichi ya no contestaría, pero sus siguientes palabras salieron tirantes, expulsadas con una frialdad que pocos le conocían.

—Está prohibido nombrar a los participantes de dicho caso. Son _nukenin_ ahora.

¿Nukenin? Hikari, antes de saber siquiera que el Escuadrón Ninja existía, había oído esa palabra dicha con temor, desdén e incluso odio. Conforme pasó el tiempo y se informó mejor acerca del oficio ninja, supo que el vocablo designaba a traidores, persona indignas de confianza, aquellas que con sus acciones, de alguna forma deshonraban el juramento ninja. En la actualidad había pocos, todos recluidos en Shinitani, la cárcel mágica en el océano Pacífico, pero una vez declarado nukenin, un mago ninja no volvía a ser nombrado: su nombre clave y su nombre real eran convertidos en tabú, habiendo pocas excepciones a esa regla y siendo escasos los nukenin que volvían al servicio activo, o eso decían los registros históricos.

Con todo, lo que más curiosidad daba era la actitud de Tenshi a la simple alusión de esos nukenin en particular. Los otros ex–miembros del equipo Yonkei no se quedaban atrás: Tensai estaba aterradoramente seria, en tanto Kirin y Wakusei, cada uno a su manera, mostraban su incomodidad respecto al tema. Quizá ellos, en cierta forma, habían estado involucrados.

—¡Sorairo y Nanju, al tatami!

—Te lo encargamos, Nanju–kun —animó Sekai a su compañero.

—Si pierdes, te haré la vida imposible por una semana —fue la _advertencia_ de Hokuto.

—Suerte, Sorairo–san —se escuchó decir a Pinku con su voz amable.

—Qué lata, espero que te vaya bien, líder —Kuroi, con su inconfundible aire de desgano, apenas si miró a la aludida al decirle eso.

—Cuidado con su kenjutsu, Sorairo —recomendó Aoi.

—No quedes en su mira, Nanu–kun —indicó Subaru con firmeza.

Ambos ninjas oyeron todo eso, pero mientras Nanju lo aceptaba con una cabezada, Sorairo apenas hizo un gesto de impaciencia antes de bajar al tatami.

—¿Cómo aguanto enseñarle a esa chica? —masculló Tensai.

—Esto está decidido, ¿qué posibilidades hay? —se burló Yamaneko casi enseguida —Nanju es miembro de un clan mágico con un ninkei respetable y esa chica no es más que…

—¿Quieres que la chica venga y te diga qué relación tiene con el anterior Hitaichou?

A Baraken no se le ocurrió mejor forma de silenciar a Yamaneko. El hombre no tardó ni dos segundos en conectar ideas.

—Debes estar bromeando —espetó por lo bajo.

—Ojalá. ¿Por qué bromearía con algo así?

—¿El anterior Hitaichou? —Nishi, como hinoichi, se interesó en el asunto.

—Casi todo eso implica un tabú —mencionó Kita sombríamente —Fue muy desagradable.

Nishi contuvo una mueca, pues sabía las consecuencias de romper un tabú en el Escuadrón Ninja. Prefirió cambiar de tema, pensando en que aquello podía investigarlo después.

—Esa chica no se la pondrá fácil al chico Hattori. Menos por cómo venció al chico Kurogami.

—Pero los ataques de rayo son más precisos que los de fuego —objetó Eda.

—Casi siempre, aunque también dependen del usuario.

Con eso último, Ne silenció a todos en el palco, cosa que Eda reprobó con un mohín.

A favor de Nanju, se podía decir que Sorairo no tenía nada en su contra. La batalla fue tan rápida y formidable como sus antecesoras, pero la líder de Chi hizo uso de todos sus recursos para desarmar e inutilizar a su contrincante antes que éste pudiera infligirle algún daño. Nanju acabó en una de las esquinas del tatami, boca abajo, bajo el influjo del hechizo de inmovilidad total y sin su fiel katana. El árbitro, al ver que Sorairo estaba a punto de lanzarle un mahojutus elemental en esas condiciones, no tardó nada en declararla vencedora.

—Retiro lo dicho —fue lo que Hokuto masculló cuando Nanju, con gesto aturdido, subió de vuelta al mirador —Solo sufrirás tres días.

—No esperaba menos de ti —aseguró secamente el elemento sorpresa de Ginga.

—¡Kuroi y Same, al tatami!

Ante el llamado del árbitro, el kazenobi aludido reprimió con mucho esfuerzo su hartazgo. No le veía sentido a su combate, pero sabía que su líder y su sensei no lo dejarían retirarse, así que bajó. Por su parte, Same no dudaba de su capacidad para lidiar con esta pelea, aunque hubiera preferido otro oponente. Casi se compadecía del informante de Chi, pero sabía que todo había sido cosa del azar.

Al menos, en eso querían creer ambos, que eran tan poco partidarios del azar.

–&amp;–

_11 de abril de 2015. 6:40 P. M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¿Cómo están todos? Aquí su servidora se cocina con el calor primaveral, que está a todo lo que da, por lo que una no puede salir sin sentir que se quema o algo así. En fin, es el ciclo de la vida y en este hemisferio ya tocaba._

_En esta ocasión, como advertí en la nota de autora del capítulo anterior, la segunda eliminatoria no será tan larga, no al menos al ser presentada. Aquí tuvimos el resultado de dos peleas (uno descrito y el otro no tanto) y sabemos de los participantes de una tercera. Por si se lo preguntaban, en mi cabeza Hiroshi es más hábil en combate que Subaru, solo que el segundo es mucho más inteligente y claro, por eso estaban tan equilibrados. En cuanto a Sorairo y Nanju, ya se ha visto que ella no se detiene demasiado cuando quiere algo, y actualmente lo que desea es seguir en la evaluación, así que por eso no ha dejado ni respirar al chico de la katana del equipo Ginga._

_Por otro lado, se han mencionado algunos detalles fuera del tema de la evaluación, como lo que es un nukenin y a qué se refieren los magos ninjas con un tabú, que es muy similar al que usó Voldy en su nombre en _HP7_ (de hecho, el concepto es terriblemente parecido, se explicará a detalle más adelante). ¿Acaso nuestros protagonistas están ligados con nukenin? Puede que sí, puede que no (como si Bell no lo supiera, ¡ella es la autora!)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	27. Visión

**Veintisiete: Visión.**

Aunque Kuroi era inesperadamente rápido cuando le convenía, sus suposiciones fueron correctas. Tras su fachada de hombre rudo y fuerte, Same ocultaba un montón de ideas tan repentinas como buenas, lo que unido a sus músculos, le ocasionó a Kuroi la salida del tatami a golpe de garrote y con la muñeca izquierda rota.

—Kuroi, informante de Chi, ha sido expulsado del tatami. La victoria es para Same, elemento sorpresa de Zoo.

Desde el sitio donde cayó, Kuroi se apresuró a hacerle un gesto tranquilizador a Hyumaki, quien lo veía con el ceño fruncido, evidentemente preocupado. Acto seguido, observó a Same retirarse del tatami en completo silencio.

—Qué lata, tendré que investigarlo más —murmuró, siendo atendido por un sanador.

—Excelente, compañero —comentó Uma, dándole una palmada a Same en la espalda antes de encaminarse él mismo a la escalera.

—¿Qué clase de combate fue ese? —preguntó Sorairo a Kuroi, indignada.

—El que viste, líder, ni más ni menos. Debí retirarme desde el principio, qué lata.

Sorairo solamente se abstuvo de golpearlo al verle la muñeca vendada.

Los siguientes en contienda eran Uma y Hikari, por lo que no habían demorado demasiado en bajar en cuanto los habían llamado. El muchacho, frotándose la nuca, sonrió de lado, muy seguro de sí mismo.

La información que poseía acerca de Hikari lo declaraba con clara ventaja, pero no por eso iba a confiarse. No, el verdadero motivo de su exaltación era que quería medir, por sí mismo, a la ex–campeona de Hoshikino, una de las hijas del clan mecenas de la palabra escrita en Japón y cuyo ninkei no era precisamente ofensivo. Para él, las acciones pasadas de Hikari tenían mucho mérito y su curiosidad hacia lo que la chica podía hacer estaba alimentada por el hecho de querer saber qué la impulsaba realmente a ser ninja, si un objetivo personal o lo que consiguió averiguar de su árbol genealógico.

Hikari, en cambio, maldecía nuevamente a su suerte. No solamente debía enfrentar a otro hinobi, sino que no podía emplear con este los mismos trucos que con Minami. Así pues, esperó que fueran suficientes sus habilidades, los datos proporcionados por Hyumaki y lo que había observado de él.

—¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

Uma estaba preparado para echar una buena llamarada, pero Hikari le lanzó un certero embrujo obstaculizador, cosa que lo detuvo el tiempo suficiente como para arrojar a sus pies unas cuantas semillas. Acto seguido, Hikari lanzó una esfera luminosa (un mahojutsu, sin duda) que causó la germinación acelerada de…

—¿No es Lazo del Diablo, verdad? —se extrañó Tensai.

—Por supuesto que no —aseguró Tenshi despreocupadamente —Hikari no usaría algo así para una simple evaluación.

Uma pensaba algo parecido, por lo que no se preocupó demasiado. Sin embargo, en cuanto sintió que podía moverse, se concentró para expulsar llamas por las manos, con lo que incineró las plantas que habían comenzado a envolverle los pies.

Con lo que no contó fue con hacer estallar diminutas bombas de humo.

Ya distraído su oponente, Hikari conjuró un hechizo tras otro hacia la nube de humo, al punto aproximado donde debía estar Uma. El joven acabó por emitir un destello, preludio del fuego que surgió de sus manos nuevamente y que pasó a arremolinarse frente a él, con el único propósito de aclararse la vista.

Cosa que no sucedió debido a una fuerte explosión.

—¿Pólvora? —interrogó Kirin a Tenshi.

—Ni más ni menos.

Cuando el tatami estuvo libre de humo y fuego, pudo verse al informante de Zoo de rodillas, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, con la ropa perforada en varios sitios donde se podían vislumbrar quemaduras. Chamuscado y aturdido, el hinobi mostró su rostro, relativamente ileso, antes de dejarse caer. El árbitro no tardó en acercarse y revisarlo.

—¿Uma? —llamó débilmente Hebi.

—Estará bien —animó Tsuru, neutra —Está prohibido matar al oponente.

—¡Tsuru–san!

—Uma, informante de Zoo, no puede continuar —anunció finalmente el árbitro —La victoria es para Hikari, líder de Nagareboshi.

—Para ser una Kiyota, resultó muy agresiva —comentó Eda con desdén.

—Se nota por qué fue elegida campeona en el Torneo de las Tres Partes.

—¿En serio crees eso, Ne? Pues yo no me trago que no hubiera mejores candidatos.

—Sekai también estaba entre los candidatos —se acordó el nombrado —Además, según los reportes, el puntaje por Parte favoreció a Asia en ese torneo.

—¿Y?

—Eso no habría sido posible sin Hikari.

—Sí, claro…

—¡Aoi y Haruto, al tatami!

—Esto de ser la última no me agrada, ¿saben? —se quejó Haruto antes de bajar.

—Será sencillo —se burló Sorairo.

—Como digas —Aoi se encogió de hombros al ponerse en marcha.

El joven no sabía gran cosa de Haruto, excepto lo que había visto y claro, lo que Kuroi pudo investigar de antemano. No confiaba mucho en las historias de Sorairo porque ella, por alguna razón, parecía detestar a su prima.

Y no había más que mirar a Haruto para darse cuenta que no daba el aspecto de ser alguien de cuidado, lo cual, viéndolo bien, era sumamente engañoso.

–&amp;–

Muy lejos del Templo Susanowo y de cualquier territorio de Japón, había magos mucho más preocupadas por su futuro inmediato. Habían viajado bastante, casi un año ya, de forma que ninguna alerta mágica los delatara, pero cuando cruzaban China comenzaron a seguirles la pista y fue difícil volver a pasar desapercibidos. Peor resultó cuando la situación se repitió al lograr el cruce de la frontera con Laos, creyendo que en ese país pasarían desapercibidos. Se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al enterarse que ahora tenían nuevos perseguidores… y de que aquella era la nación del actual Jefe Supremo asiático de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, por lo que tenía duras medidas de seguridad por todos los rincones.

—Al menos logramos hacer que el último equipo se retirara.

—¿Logramos? Nadie aquí vio que hicieras algo, Suzuhara–kun. Deberías arrancarte la lengua por tener pretensiones tan absurdas.

Kotarou Suzuhara, cruzándose de brazos para intentar esconder su nerviosismo, miró a quien le hablaba con la expresión más neutra que pudo. No era nada conveniente que su antipatía quedara de manifiesto ante personas que, sabía bien, podían asesinarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si llegaba a cansarlas.

Era increíble cómo él, de un clan ilustre y con un importante puesto en el Ministerio de Magia, ante el resto del mundo resultara descubierto en su doble juego, con lo cual se ganó un pase sin retorno a Shinitani, la prisión mágica en el océano Pacífico, una de las pocas que todavía empleaba dementores como guardias. En realidad, su encierro se debió a una petición retorcida de Hagen, una que Suzuhara no pudo rechazar y de la cual culpaba a su ex prometida, Sakura Kiyota, pues fue por hallarla que su imagen cayó delante de un montón de Samuráis. Y peor aún: quedó como un completo idiota, aunque bien mirado, ¿cómo iba él a prever que alguien podría salir de Amaterasu–jinja con todo y los hechizos anti aparición en el área? Estaba seguro que ni siquiera el más inteligente y talentoso de los magos consideraría tal posibilidad.

Sin embargo, el tiempo que permaneció dentro de la cárcel le sirvió para confirmar la existencia de ciertos individuos que antaño pertenecieran al Escuadrón Ninja de la Guardia Imperial de Japón. Al enviar la información a Hugo Hagen, éste respondió interesándose en tener de su lado a esos nukenin, así que les hizo llegar una oferta de alianza, de la que por cierto, nadie conocía los términos. Lo que sorprendió a Suzuhara fue que los ninjas traidores aceptaran sin hacer preguntas, quizá alimentados por sus propias ambiciones y aprovechando una oportunidad única de salir de la prisión.

Aquellos cuatro sujetos, en apariencia, no eran extraordinarios. Había oído los rumores en Shinitani, por supuesto, sobre que eran un equipo y que su traición era una que pocos magos se habrían atrevido a cometer, pero nada más. Debido al hechizo de Tabú que pesaba sobre ellos, ni siquiera conocía sus nombres, pero le quedó claro que eran de cuidado cuando supo que eran los responsables del suceso conocido como _Explosión de Yamanote_, ocurrido hacía casi seis años y que incluso los mahonashin recordaban con especial temor.

De los cuatro nukenin, el que causaba más escalofríos era aquel que amenazara a la integridad de la lengua de Suzuhara, de cabello castaño oscuro con un peculiar flequillo de tono muy claro, casi rubio. El hombre, cuya tez era ligeramente más bronceada que la del japonés promedio, mostraba unos rasgos finos y atractivos, que con toda seguridad podría emplear para distraer féminas siempre que no mostrara su habitual sonrisa, torcida y perversa. El tipo parecía sentir un especial placer en cualquier tarea que requiriera fuerza y dolor ajeno, por lo cual Suzuhara no dudaba de la veracidad de su sentencia.

Curiosamente, ese individuo no era el líder de los nukenin. Ese puesto lo ocupaba una mujer joven y delgada, con el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta baja de aspecto tirante. El rostro de la mujer era como el de una japonesa promedio, a excepción de su mirada, oscura y fría, y del hecho de que Suzuhara también temía los escasos momentos en que sonreía, pues eran señal de que planeaba algo en verdad cruel. Mientras el de flequillo claro llevaba una túnica color gris blancuzco, ella en cuanto pudo se vistió con una túnica roja, de un tono lo suficientemente oscuro como para pasar desapercibido pero al mismo tiempo, lo bastante llamativa como para ganarse algunas miradas del resto del grupo de fugitivos. Si nadie se le había acercado era por su costumbre de juguetear con llamaradas que salían de su varita a la menor provocación.

Otro al que no había que provocar era al nukenin más alto de los cuatro, un hombre de porte frío y distante, de cabello y ojos color castaño oscuro, que rara vez cambiaba su expresión facial, lo cual hacía que luciera como una estatua viviente. Su vestimenta, de color negro, parecía más que adecuada tomando en cuenta la profesión que ejerciera antes de su temporada en Shinitani, pero Suzuhara no podía dejar de notar la impresionante katana que colgaba a un lado de su cintura, ni tampoco el _mon_ en la empuñadora de la misma, que declaraba la pertenencia de su dueño a uno de los clanes más siniestros de la antigüedad y en el incluso en la época actual, casi nadie depositaba su confianza.

Aunque claro, la chica de túnica gris y porte altivo que se la pasaba junto al hombre de la katana también era de temer. El cabello de ella, liso y castaño, estaba cortado a la altura de los hombros de forma tan recta como su flequillo, enmarcando un rostro ovalado con unos ojos negros opacos, una nariz respingada y una boca pequeña; todo ello recordaba a una antigua muñeca japonesa, solo le faltaba el kimono. La mujer era hermosa, aunque sus párpados caídos dieran la impresión de estar somnolienta o indiferente a su entorno.

Suzuhara lo tenía claro: solo estaba entre esos cuatro porque le convenía.

—Deja de espantar al civil, _Shinigami_ (1) —amonestó la de túnica roja, hastiada.

Ante aquella frase, Suzuhara prestó atención. Debido al Tabú, seguramente no tendría otra oportunidad para enterarse de cómo se llamaban. Lo único que deseó fue que no se le notara el miedo ante nombres clave como aquel.

—¿Civil? ¿Hablas en serio, _Kagutsuchi_ (2)?

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué te sorprende?

—Supongo que a Shinigami–san le sorprende que te dirijas a otro mago como civil —intervino la joven de párpados caídos, con voz seria —Es decir, como si aún fueras ninja.

—Somos ninjas, _Kagenie_ (3) —indicó Kagutsuchi con seriedad —Traidores, quizá, pero ninjas al fin y al cabo. Por otro lado, los civiles son como mahonashin, ¿no?

A punto estuvo Suzuhara de reclamar por aquel trato cuando vio la sonrisa socarrona de Shinigami, al tiempo que el nukenin que todavía no hablaba fruncía el ceño ligeramente, en apariencia pensativo, antes de dedicarle a Suzuhara una mirada de soslayo que se sintió como una corriente de aire helado.

—¿Qué haremos cuando manden de nuevo al equipo a rastrearnos? —inquirió el sujeto de la katana, con una voz grave y apática.

—¿Crees que mandarán al mismo equipo, _Shinken_ (4)? —indagó Kagutsuchi.

—Por supuesto. El líder es Asakura. No lo herimos de muerte. Va a regresar.

—Eso no significa que vaya a traer al mismo equipo.

—Normalmente sería así, pero Asakura no suele cambiar de personas una vez que inicia una misión, ¿verdad, Kagenie?

—Verdad —asintió la castaña de párpados caídos, acomodando con gesto elegante las mangas de su túnica, ligeramente más anchas en la zona de las muñecas de lo que solían ser las túnicas orientales. El movimiento fue acompañado por un sutil tintineo metálico.

—Y aunque cambiaran algunos miembros de ese equipo, Asakura vendrá —continuó Shinken, sonriendo de lado aunque sus ojos siguieron tan fríos como antes —Es una buena oportunidad para deshacernos de él. Procurará que los sanadores hagan su trabajo de devolverlo a servicio y después volverá a rastrearnos. Y en eso es uno de los mejores.

Se hizo el silencio entre los nukenin, lo que aprovechó Suzuhara para retirarse unos pasos de ellos. El ambiente se estaba poniendo demasiado pesado para su gusto, sus nervios no iban a tolerar por más tiempo semejante compañía. Mientras se aproximaba a un par de fugados que hablaban en apresurado cantonés, se preguntó qué consecuencias le traería el que Hugo Hagen contara con tales individuos, que no solo estaban entrenados para usar magia de forma no convencional, sino que tres de ellos, según lo que reconoció, eran miembros de clanes importantes, cuyos apellidos se susurraban con temeroso respeto.

El bando de Hagen era el de Suzuhara, por supuesto, pero no quería ser el primero con quienes esos nukenin quisieran desquitarse en caso de perder la paciencia.

Casi tuvo compasión del tal Asakura.

* * *

(1) _La palabra es usada para designar espíritus encargados de los muertos. De manera más literal, se conforma por el vocablo _shi_ (_muerte_) y _kami_ o _gami_ (_dios_)._

(2) _En la mitología japonesa, _Kagutsuchi_ es la deidad del fuego, nacido de _Izanagi_ e _Izanami_; a su madre la quemó de muerte durante el parto y presa de la ira, su padre le dio muerte con una espada divina; en ese momento, de la sangre de Kagutsuchi nacieron otros dioses. También se le conoce como _Hi-no-yagihayao-no-kami_, _Hi-no-kagabiko-no-kami_, _Hi-no-kagutsuchi-no-kami_ y _Homusubi_._

(3) _El término _kagenie_ es una contracción de la unión de las palabras _kage_ (_sombra_) e _ikenie_ (_sacrificio vivo_, _sacrificio_), su significado sería _sombra de sacrificio_._

(4) Shinken_ se escribe con los kanji de _shin_ (_divino_, _sagrado_; el mismo de _kami_ o _dios_) y de _ken_ (_espada_). En conjunto significa _espada sagrada_, _espada divina.

–&amp;–

_7 de mayo de 2015. 11:40 P. M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal están aquellos escasos lectores de _Juuroku_? Espero que bien, que acá nos estamos cocinando de calor, calor, calor. Eso y que sigo en el desempleo no es nada bueno, se los juro (Bell rueda los ojos)._

_Está por terminar la segunda eliminatoria, ¿no les dije que abreviaría aquí? En parte porque quiero pasar a lo siguiente pronto y por otro lado, las peleas no son lo mío, lo siento. De todas formas, leemos que Same le ganó a Kuroi (lo que supongo que no sorprendió a nadie), mientras que Hikari logró vencer a Uma con sus habilidades y su ingenio (ella no fue campeona de Hoshikino por nada). La última contienda de esta eliminatoria es la de Aoi contra Haruto, pero no se preocupen, escrita ya está y es muy particular._

_Por otro lado, nos topamos con los magos y brujas que se fugaron de Shinitani, una de las cárceles de los magos (ajá, hay más de una), donde aparece un personaje presentado en la _Saga HHP_: Kotarou Suzuhara, quien antaño tuviera un matrimonio arreglado con Sakura Kiyota por acuerdo de los padres de ambos, aunque ese compromiso se rompió por parte de ella (el por qué se explica en _ET3P45_). El tipo, que en realidad acabó en prisión por orden de Hagen (escena descrita en _LAV11_), fue intermediario entre el villano alemán y unos nukenin (traidores), cuyos nombres clave son bastante interesantes, por no decir escalofriantes. Han dicho algo de librarse momentáneamente de Asakura y su equipo, ¿qué habrán querido decir? Y además, ¿de qué clanes mágicos serán tres de esos cuatro ninjas renegados?_

_De momento es todo, aunque les alegrará saber que oficialmente, hasta antes de la escena de Suzuhara y los nukenin, era lo último que tenía escrito en papel, ¡se acabó el transcribir _Juuroku_! (Bell salta de gusto). Ahora los capítulos espero poder sacarlos más pronto, con la única demora de cruzar este fic correctamente con lo que va de la _Saga HHP_._

_Cuídense mucho, atentos con el calor (los de este hemisferio) y nos leemos pronto._


	28. Confusión

**Veintiocho: Confusión.**

Al colocarse en el tatami, Aoi observó con mucha atención a Haruto, quien movía las manos casi de forma imperceptible, en claro signo de nerviosismo. Se preguntó si Hiroshi le comentó de lo que podía ser capaz…

Sacudió la cabeza. Su amigo nunca haría algo semejante.

—¿Listos? —inquirió el árbitro enmascarado, mirando a ambos por turnos —¡Comiencen!

Antes que Aoi supiera qué pasaba, se sintió incómodo.

Húmedo.

Fijó los ojos en Haruto, cuya expresión de concentración era atípica en ella (al menos por lo que decían los datos de Kuroi) y frunció el ceño, haciendo una floritura para aparecer en su diestra una larga katana de hoja delgada. Al prepararse para atacar, vio a su oponente hacer un mohín de disgusto, antes de aferrar la varita mágica en la diestra y una kunai en la zurda.

Momento, ¿ella podía…?

El primer hechizo pasó rozándolo por la izquierda, ya que apenas pudo procesar el detalle que tenía enfrente antes de moverse por mero instinto. Al menos algo bueno salía de tener por líder de equipo a una hinoichi que lanzaba llamaradas en todas direcciones sin avisar.

—Cerca —musitó Sorairo en el mirador, arrugando la frente, incapaz de comprender.

Su prima normalmente no tomaría desprevenido a alguien como Aoi, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

—¿Así que de eso estabas hablando? —oyó que preguntaba Hikari.

Con discreción, Sorairo giró los ojos hacia los dos miembros de Nagareboshi que estaban allí, junto a su sensei, aunque casi enseguida, por mera costumbre, sus ojos se quedaron en Hiroshi, a quien vio asentir sin decir palabra y sin dejar de observar el tatami.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

—Me sorprende —comentó Hikari, mirando a su compañero de equipo no con desconcierto, sino con serenidad —Más considerando que sus elementos no se llevan.

—Ella me lo pidió… Demasiadas veces —acotó Hiroshi con cierto fastidio.

—¿Le servirá contra Aoi–san? —inquirió Hyumaki con voz dudosa.

Hiroshi se encogió de hombros.

En el tatami, los combatientes estaban de lleno metidos en un duelo mágico que, de manera increíble, dejaba como juego de niños aquel que tuvieron Hiroshi y Subaru, aunque los hechizos no fueran ejecutados con la misma rapidez. Lo sorprendente era que Haruto, que según sabían los informantes presentes, había sido de las más rezagadas de su generación en Hoshikino, pareciera conocer prácticamente todos los conjuros que contrarrestaban a los de Aoi, lo que a él, por cierto, empezaba a enfadarle.

—¿De dónde sacaste el arsenal mágico, Haruto–san? —preguntó, lanzando otro rayo de luz.

Haruto no contestó enseguida. Agitó la varita y el ataque de Aoi se desbarató, como si hubiera chocado contra un domo invisible.

—De donde se sacan todos los hechizos, ¿sabes? —soltó ella, lanzando la kunai.

Aoi blandió la katana y las armas chocaron, desviando enseguida la kunai a su derecha. El chico se preguntó si ella le arrojó el arma por desesperación, pero cuando la vio sacar una shuriken y afianzarla con firmeza con la mano izquierda, supo que no debía tomarla a la ligera.

—Pero los _ninkei_ no puedes aprenderlos si no eres de un clan —aseguró.

Dejando a Haruto levemente sorprendida por el comentario fuera de lugar, Aoi alzó la katana y se lanzó al ataque. No se detuvo ni cuando Haruto lanzó la shuriken, se limitó a ladear la cabeza, aunque sintió un roce en la mejilla.

Eso solo confirmaba sus sospechas.

—¿Ambidiestra? —Sorairo se giró hacia Kuroi —¿Por qué no lo sabíamos?

—Líder, si no lo sabías tú…

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Es tu prima; por lógica, cualquiera creería que lo notaste en algún momento.

El silencio se hizo en el mirador donde se hallaban los equipos novatos y sus senseis. Sorairo se veía con ganas de quemar a Kuroi lenta y dolorosamente.

—¿Y por ser su prima debo saber cada mínima cosa de ella? —espetó finalmente.

—¿Sabes qué? Es una lata explicártelo ahora, líder. Mejor veamos el combate, no vayamos a perdernos algo importante.

Sorairo refunfuñó y miró de nuevo el tatami.

—Justo cuando Haruto–chan empezaba a caerme bien… —musitó Hokuto.

—¿Hablas en serio? —se sorprendió Sekai.

—No, ¡solo bromeaba! Haruto–chan es simpática.

—Pobre Haruto–chan, lo que tiene que aguantar… —musitó Hebi, que como buena practicante de artes marciales, respetaba a quienes la vencían limpiamente.

—¿Soy yo o Haruto–chan le cae bien a otros, aparte de nosotros? —soltó Hikari.

—¿Es raro? —preguntó a su vez Hiroshi.

Hikari negó con la cabeza, aunque tomó nota mental de que Hiroshi, increíblemente, no veía inusual que su alborotada compañera fuera apreciada por gente que normalmente no convivía con ella y, por lo tanto, la conocía más bien poco.

Un sonido metálico particularmente fuerte puso a todos en alerta.

Aoi había ido intercalando pases de katana con encantamientos, lo cual ponía a Haruto en aprietos, haciéndola reaccionar rápida pero erráticamente. Los conjuros de la castaña ya no estaba cerca de dar en el blanco y por lo visto, hacía rato que se le habían terminado las armas.

Al menos eso pensó Aoi al embestirla con su katana y chocar contra la última kunai que parecía quedarle a su contrincante.

—Le haces honor a tu posición —aceptó Aoi, sonriendo de lado.

Haruto parpadeó repetidas veces, con aire sorprendido, antes de volver a concentrarse.

Esa reacción, según el chico, era de lo más extraña, pero la dejó pasar. Ejerció más presión con su katana, al tiempo que concentraba su energía mágica para realizar un mahojutsu elemental simple, el cual actuaría sobre las shuriken que llevaba en una bolsa colgada a su cintura. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, deshizo el encuentro entre su katana y la kunai de Haruto, tanteando con la mano libre el interior de su bolsa. Lo que sintió lo dejó atónito.

—¿Pretendías algo mojando mis shuriken? —quiso saber.

Observó a la castaña con detenimiento, Ahora comprendía por qué su líder se desesperaba tanto al tratar con ella, pues no podía ver una lógica en sus acciones. Sin embargo, eso no iba a detenerlo, no cuando tenía la inusual oportunidad de ascender de rango pese a ser un novato.

Volvió a concentrarse para realizar el mahojutsu elemental que tenía planeado, en tanto Haruto daba unos pasos hacia atrás y agitaba la varita con un ademán firme. Enseguida, las kunais y shuriken que antes arrojara contra su rival, volaron en su dirección. Ella, moviendo la varita cual batuta, dirigió las armas sin ningún problema a sus respectivas bolsas. A esas alturas, Aoi estaba más que impresionado. Y por los amortiguados sonidos que le llevaban desde el mirador, no era el único.

—Haruto–chan tiene que enseñarme a hacer eso —soltó Hokuto, sonriendo.

—Es un hechizo convocador simple —indicó Hikari, sonriendo de lado ante la cara incrédula del resto de los novatos a su alrededor.

—¿Estás bromeando? —espetó Sorairo, desdeñosa —Un _Accio_ es demasiado directo para…

—¿Para que el objeto convocado sea dirigido? —concluyó Hikari, ya sin sonreír. Sin que nadie se lo explicara, Hiroshi y Hyumaki dieron un diminuto paso hacia atrás, alejándose de su líder —Permite que te recuerde, Sorairo, que los mizunobis son inusualmente diestros en los mahojutsos de movimiento. La teoría es que, controlando un elemento tan flexible como lo es el agua, lo demás les parece pan comido.

—¿Y?

Hyumaki se encogió un poco, con una ligera mueca, mientras que Hiroshi meneó la cabeza de forma apenas perceptible, sin desviar los ojos del tatami.

—No eres tan lista como indica tu expediente —indicó Hikari, encogiéndose de hombros de forma tan despreocupadamente falsa que ahora también el resto de los novatos se pusieron en guardia —Y me sorprende que, estando ligeramente en contra de la estructura de ciertos clanes mágicos, no puedas comportarte como la pariente que eres e interesarte un poco por la suerte de tu prima que, dicho sea de paso, está a punto de vencer a tu estratega.

—¡Haruto nunca…! —comenzó Sorairo.

No pudo terminar la frase. La mirada airada y penetrante de Hikari la cortó en seco, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aliento ante semejante expresión mostrada por una joven que, por lo general, apenas se alteraba.

—Haruto nunca perdería contra un tetsunobi —completó Hikari, sonriendo de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera sarcástica —Tiene ventaja elemental y, aunque no lo creas, sabe más sobre hechizos poco comunes que todos los aquí presentes, excepto quizá nuestros senseis.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Yo se lo dije —intervino Hiroshi de pronto, sobresaltando a todos, ya que apenas se había movido lo suficiente como para apoyarse en el barandal y mirar mejor el combate —Hikari —llamó con tono firme —Está hecho —avisó.

La aludida se apresuró a colocarse justo a laderecha de su compañero, observando qué era lo que había captado su atención. Alcanzó a ver la mueca de asombro de Aoi al tantear las bolsas donde cargaba sus kunais y shuriken, las cuales goteaban.

—¡Ah, con que de eso se trata! —exclamó Uma repentinamente, con los labios apretados de tal modo que se notaba su intento por contener la risa.

—¿Sabes que hizo? —se interesó Hebi, curiosa.

—Espera, deja que Haruto–chan gane su combate y te lo explico.

Hebi asintió, un poco fastidiada, regresando su atención al tatami.

En ese momento, Aoi volvió a atacar con su katana, abriendo y cerrando los dedos que sostenían su arma, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba ligeramente húmeda. Sin detenerse a pensar en el motivo, lanzó un tajo con tal rapidez que dudó que su rival lo esquivara.

No se equivocó. Haruto intentó evitar el golpe colocándose de perfil, pero no logró hacerlo antes de que la hoja rozara su antebrazo, que no tardó en sangrar. Haciendo una mueca de dolor que casi enseguida desvaneció, la chica frunció el ceño, lanzó un par de hechizos con la varita y con la mano libre, realizó una floritura aparentemente sin sentido.

Aoi eludió los hechizos con un encantamiento escudo y volvió a la carga, usando la katana a una velocidad sorprendente, sin querer admitir que comenzaba a impacientarse más de la cuenta. Haruto no estaba resultando tan fácil de vencer como presagiara Sorairo. Cierto era que no le creyó del todo a su líder, más porque la información reunida por Kuroi la contradecía en varios puntos, pero le resultaba incomprensible que la joven fuera tan hábil al enfrentarlo, más si no tenía armas con las cuales detener su espada ninja de forma efectiva.

Armas… Apenas lo recordó, el estratega de Chi maldijo mentalmente y tuvo que alejarse del rango de alcance del puñado de shuriken que Haruto le lanzó. Sin embargo, eso causó que girara y tuviera que perderla de vista por un segundo, mientras reorganizaba sus ideas. Debido a eso, casi no vio venir el siguiente ataque.

Casi. Un destello en su visión periférica lo puso en alerta y por instinto, cubrió la hoja de la katana con magia y la alzó, justo a tiempo para que contra el arma chocara una esfera azulada. Se quedó atónito por un segundo, viendo que la esfera estaba compuesta por un remolino de agua que giraba sin parar, antes que, frente sus ojos, incrementara su volumen y se ladeara hacia su derecha, lo suficiente como para que el filo de la espada ninja dejara de contenerla y pudiera estrellarse en su hombro.

El dolor de aquello no tenía comparación, aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue sentirse de repente acalorado, sediento… _Seco_. Respirando con dificultad, se llevó la mano izquierda al hombro golpeado, empapado y caliente, antes de decidirse a usar sus shuriken con magia ordinaria, blandiendo la varita.

Pero las armas arrojadizas no salieron de sus bolsas. Aoi se quedó tan sorprendido ante eso que lo tomó completamente desprevenido el hechizo aturdidor que lo golpeó por el lado izquierdo de la cara y lo tiró al suelo. Un pasmado silencio se hizo en el lugar, aunque solo duró unos pocos segundos, antes que el árbitro se acercara al caído y lo examinara brevemente. Se aclaró la garganta al enderezarse.

—Aoi, estratega de Chi, no puede continuar —anunció el árbitro con solemnidad —La victoria es para Haruto, elemento sorpresa de Nagareboshi.

—Listo, ya acabó, ¿qué hizo? —preguntó Hebi con rapidez.

Los demás novatos en el mirador también mostraron su curiosidad, aunque Sorairo fingiera estar atenta a cómo los sanadores sacaban a Aoi del tatami en camilla.

—¿Sabes qué materias optativas llevó Haruto–chan en Hoshikino? —inquirió Uma, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a su compañera de equipo, aunque sabía que tenía más público.

—Pues… No, no la recuerdo bien de la escuela —admitió Hebi, avergonzada.

—Yo sí. Me abordó un par de veces, preguntándome por unas fórmulas.

—¿A ti? Espera… Tú llevaste… ¿qué, tres optativas?

—Cuatro —corrigió Uma, sonriendo de lado —Ahora, ¿cuál crees que tenía en común con Haruto–chan? Tomando en cuenta cómo es ella, la respuesta es fácil.

Casi todos los demás novatos se hicieron la misma pregunta. Lo cual era raro, considerando que eran de la misma generación que Haruto.

—Alquimia —para sorpresa de todos, fue Hiroshi quien contestó.

—Exacto —Uma, frunciendo el ceño, siguió su explicación —En Alquimia te enseñan Química, con la cual los mahonashin explican varios de los fenómenos que suceden a nuestro alrededor. Haruto–chan era muy buena en esa asignatura, o eso escuché, nunca me decía sus calificaciones —el informante de Zoo agitó la cabeza —Como sea, una de las cosas que aprendemos allí es que los mahonashin nunca habrían podido transmutar nada en oro porque carecían de magia, la cual es uno de los ingredientes secretos de la Alquimia. Con la poción o el hechizo indicado…

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con…?

Uma miró a Sorairo de mala manera y ella, por lo visto, recordó que era un ninja de fuego como ella, y uno muy temperamental, por lo que torció la boca y se calló.

—Haruto–chan inhabilitó los mahojutsus elementales que Aoi–kun hubiera aplicado en sus armas —indicó Uma, sonriendo cuando notó que pocos entendían de qué hablaba —A ver, cuando Sekai–san peleó contra Pinku–san, ¿cómo movió sus armas?

—¿Con magia? —indicó Hebi, escéptica.

—Sí, pero no era magia ordinaria, ¿verdad, Sekai–san?

—No, era magia elemental —confirmó la informante de Ginga.

—Exacto, porque es más fácil manejar así las cosas hechas con el elemento que manejas. Por eso los tetsunobis son prácticamente invencibles en peleas con armas. Seguramente Aoi–kun puso unos cuantos mahojutsus elementales en su arsenal para poder usarlo sin tener que ocupar las manos, ¿o me equivoco?

Uma miró al resto del equipo Chi, cuyos miembros asintieron de mala gana.

—La Alquimia es transmutación de la materia. De _toda_ la materia —indicó el hinobi, orgulloso de mostrar los conocimientos que tenía, con lo cual los demás recordaron que, de hecho, era de un curso superior al suyo en Hoshikino —La magia no escapa de ese principio. Haruto–chan _oxidó_ los mahojutsus de Aoi–kun

—¿Oxidó los mahojutsus? —dejó escapar Subaru, visiblemente atento, aunque confundido.

—Ajá. ¿Saben qué le pasa al metal cuando se oxida?

—¿No estabas hablando de magia? —espetó Sorairo.

—Magia elemental —recalcó Uma, ignorando el mal humor de la hinoichi —El óxido de un metal es diferente al metal en sí. En este caso, Haruto–chan usó su propia magia elemental para alterar la de Aoi–kun, ¿por qué creen que sus bolsas de armas estaban todas mojadas?

—Oxidó los mahojutsus de nuestro estratega —soltó Kuroi, comprendiendo por fin la expresión, para luego fruncir el ceño —¿Por eso no usó ningún shuriken?

—No podía, al menos no con magia. ¿Vieron el último pase de varita que hizo? Apuesto todas mis túnicas a que también oxidó las shuriken.

—¿Y eso qué? —quiso saber Sorairo —Un arma oxidada es incluso más peligrosa. ¿Por qué…?

—¿Por qué no la usó? Otro principio de la magia es que tu mente influye en la ejecución. ¿Alguno hizo el nivel _Saigo_ (1) de Encantamientos? Supongo que sí, porque no estarían aquí si no hubieran siquiera aprobado el nivel _Saisho_ (2).

Hikari levantó la mano, intuyendo a dónde quería llegar Uma. El resto de los novatos, poco a poco, mostró su respuesta afirmativa como mejor pudo. Y era lógico, ya que Encantamientos resultaba una materia imprescindible en la vida diaria de los alumnos de Hoshikino, sin importar la profesión que eligieran al graduarse.

—¿Entonces…? —comenzó Tsuru, con un tono de voz que indicaba lo recelosa que se sentía de su propio pensamiento —¿Haruto–chan se aprovechó del efecto de la magia convencional?

—Eso creo. La magia convencional funciona en lo que está en condiciones "normales" —Uma enfatizó la última palabra con ambas manos, moviendo los dedos para entrecomillarla —Si se alteró alquímicamente lo que vas a hechizar, la magia convencional no sirve, no al primer intento. Por eso Aoi–kun no pudo hacer nada con la varita, olvidó ese principio. Hiroshi —llamó el hinobi inesperadamente —¿Tu amigo llevó Encantamientos?

El aludido asintió, frunciendo el ceño, claramente disgustado porque creyeran que Aoi no había sido un estudiante destacado en Hoshikino.

—Ah, entonces seguramente tu compañera lo sacó de quicio y no recordó lo básico.

—Haruto–chan tiene esa… peculiaridad —indicó Hikari con mesura.

—¿Qué cosa?

Haruto acababa de llegar al mirador, acomodando la varita en la funda que le colgaba a la cintura y sacudiéndose la túnica. Miraba a su alrededor con genuina curiosidad, para luego fijarse en su equipo y su sensei.

—¿Estuve bien? —preguntó enseguida —Aoi–kun es muy bueno, ¿saben? Creí que casi me…

—Haruto —llamó Tenshi con su ecuánime voz —¿Por qué no fuiste a la enfermería?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, esto! —la castaña llevó una mano al corte del antebrazo que le hizo Aoi —No es nada, ¿sabe? La katana estaba envuelta, pero como iba rápido…

—¿Envuelta? —se extrañó Hikari.

Haruto asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—La envolví en agua para oxidarla, ¿sabes? —aquello confirmó la anterior explicación de Uma, lo cual sorprendió a varios, aunque no tanto como lo que siguió —Pero no completé el proceso porque usé el agua para el _Uzusuikyuu_ (3).

—¿Ya te apropiaste de ese mahojutsu? —se escandalizó Sorairo.

—¿Eh? No, yo…

—¡Eres el colmo! ¡Ni siquiera la usas como es debido!

—Pero… Sorairo, el mahojutsu estaba…

—¡No importa! No vuelvas a usarla, ¡nunca!

—Tensai, controla a tu alumna —indicó Tenshi con voz apenas audible.

Contrario a la costumbre, la sensei de Chi no discutió, sino que apoyó una mano en el hombro de Sorairo con increíble fuerza, antes de apartarla del grupo.

—¡Eso fue estupendo, Haruto–chan! —felicitó Hebi enseguida.

La nombrada, dando un respingo, dejó de mirar a Sorairo y se enfocó en la estratega de Zoo, dedicándole una vaga sonrisa de agradecimiento. Se veía un tanto decepcionada, aunque nadie podía adivinar la razón.

—¿En serio? —inquirió la castaña tímidamente.

—¡Claro! Aoi no sabía ni qué hacer.

—Un verdadero elemento sorpresa no es predecible al cien por ciento —indicó de repente Same, sobresaltando incluso a sus propios compañeros de equipo.

—¡Es verdad! Eso me dijo Hiroshi–kun una vez, ¿sabes?

Same hizo una visible mueca de aversión ante la mención del estratega de Nagareboshi, para luego asentir en silencio y no dijo más al respecto.

* * *

(1) _En japonés, _saigo_ literalmente significa _último_._

(2) Saisho_ quiere decir _el principio, el primero_._

(3) _El vocablo está compuesto por _uzu_ (_remolino_), _sui_ (otra de las pronunciaciones del kanji de _agua_) y _kyuu_ (_pelota_). Su significado aproximado sería Pelota de Agua en Espiral._

* * *

_5 de junio de 2013. 9:07 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Eh… ¿Alguien recuerda este fic? No lo creo, la verdad (Bell rueda los ojos). Como sea, a veces me pongo a transcribir el borrador, solo por diversión, intentando avanzar para ver si, escribiendo directamente en Word, me da más inspiración y logro terminarlo. Porque vamos, en la _Saga HHP_ he dado spoilers monumentales de este spin–off y quiero alcanzarlos, ¿qué opinan?_

_De hecho, este capítulo fue directamente escrito en la computadora, ya que aquí se quedó el borrador en papel. Como ya tenía el emparejamiento, solo desarrollé la pelea, demostrando el por qué un elemento sorpresa de un equipo ninja no debe ser tomado a la ligera._

_Seguramente nadie esperaba que Haruto le ganara a Aoi, ¿o sí? Aproveché que no mostré la pelea de Aoi en la primera eliminatoria, aunque se dio la explicación de por qué es tan bueno con las armas. Sin embargo, Haruto es, literalmente, una sorpresa andante, y subestimarla le costó caro al estratega de Chi. Falta saber la razón por la que Sorairo no quiere que Haruto use su nueva técnica, aunque tratándose de la kunoichi de fuego, debe ser una tontería. Y por si se lo preguntaban, sí, Haruto se decepciona porque en vez de una palabra de ánimo, Sorairo le muestre cuánto la fastidia._

_Me entusiasmé con la explicación de Uma, lo admito, pero más o menos ya tenía pensado todo ese rollo como parte de la razón por la que Haruto venció a Aoi. Seguro con eso también se acordaron que Uma es un rezagado (alguien que entró al Escuadrón Ninja al hacer el examen de admisión por segunda vez), y seguro no fue mal estudiante, al menos no en Alquimia, ya que todavía recuerda todas esas cosas. Además, su explicación reveló que Haruto, en la escuela, también llevó esa asignatura, todo porque no me resulta difícil imaginarme a la castaña en un aula llena de pociones y convirtiendo piedras en diamantes (por dar un ejemplo)._

_En cuanto al nombre que da Haruto al que ahora es su mahojutsu… Bueno, pienso que encaja con su personalidad (¿quién no imagina a esa chica jugando con una pelota de vez en cuando?), además de ser bastante descriptivo._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._

_Nota al 23 de junio de 2015:__ este capítulo está dedicado a HikaruWinter, debido a que es su cumpleaños. ¡Muchas felicidades!_


	29. Conmoción

**Veintinueve: Conmoción.**

—Acérquense los que ganaran su combate, por favor.

De nuevo, Suzaku y el resto de los árbitros de la primera eliminatoria se hallaban en el área del tatami. Los genin a los que hacían referencia no tardaron en obedecer, preguntándose si al fin les darían las indicaciones para la segunda parte de la evaluación.

—Los felicitamos por haber llegado hasta aquí —comenzó Suzaku, cuyo rostro mostraba sinceridad, aunque permaneciera serio —Como se les comentó anteriormente, la segunda parte de la evaluación chuunin consiste en combates uno a uno, así que por favor, tomen un número.

Al instante, Byakko dio un paso al frente, con una caja cuadrada de color blanco, con un hueco circular en la parte superior. Los genin hicieron una fila para acatar la orden y se quedaron viendo su respectivo número, de color blanco, pintado sobre una esfera negra.

—Dentro de una semana, el Shizen Soudan y Kyosho–sama observarán su desempeño —indicó Suzaku, con lo cual algunas de las chicas tragaron saliva, visiblemente nerviosas —Los combates uno a uno de la segunda parte serán especialmente complicados, aunque tendrán la tranquilidad de no enfrentarse entre ustedes.

—¿No pelearemos entre nosotros? —se sorprendió Hokuto, frunciendo el ceño.

—No. Sus contrincantes se decidirán ahora mismo, de hecho. Por favor, pasen.

La frase era una señal, obviamente, ya que una hilera de ninjas usó una discreta puerta lateral para ingresar al lugar, subiendo al tatami a paso firme y colocándose frente a Seiryu, quien llevaba una caja como la de Byakko, pero de color negro. Todos esos ninjas llevaban la máscara del Escuadrón Ninja y sus bandanas llevaban otra combinación de colores.

—Estos son algunos de los mejores chuunin con los que el escuadrón cuenta —explicó Suzaku en cuanto los enmascarados terminaron de tomar sus números —Para determinar quiénes de ustedes merecen ascender de rango, deben ser capaces de enfrentar satisfactoriamente a un chuunin. No es recomendable ascender a alguien que no está al nivel de sus camaradas, ¿cierto?

—Cuando dice "enfrentar satisfactoriamente", ¿significa que no hay que vencerlos para ascender? —inquirió Subaru con perspicacia, colocándose correctamente los anteojos.

—Correcto. El Shizen Soudan y Kyosho–sama serán quienes determinen, al término de la segunda parte, quiénes la han aprobado y quiénes no.

—Eso quiere decir también que aunque ganemos nuestro combate, quizá no nos aprueben.

—Sí, es verdad.

La tensión ante la última afirmación se sentía en el aire, lo mismo que la indignación, pero todos los genin fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no quejarse.

—Ahora, el número que han sacado determina el orden en el que pelearán —continuó Suzaku, echándole una ojeada a Genbu, quien llevaba un sujetapapeles con pergaminos y una pluma —Por favor, levanten la mano quienes tengan el número uno.

Al oír eso, Haruto dio un respingo y alzó la diestra, todavía sosteniendo su esfera. En la fila de los chuunin, una joven de túnica color mostaza y detalles negros imitó su gesto, aunque de forma más calmada. Llevaba la bandana anudada sobre el hombro izquierdo, cruzada sobre el pecho hacia la cadera derecha, mostrando los colores y la espiral del rayo. El cabello, largo hasta la cintura y castaño oscuro, lo ataba a tres dedos de las puntas con una cinta amarilla.

—¡Maldición! —masculló Uma en el mirador, sobresaltando al resto de los novatos que se había quedado allí —Este emparejamiento no le conviene a Haruto–chan.

—Solo porque la oponente sea rainoichi… —comenzó Sekai, conciliadora.

—No es por eso —rebatió el joven, sacudiendo la cabeza —¿Sabes quién es ella?

Sekai observó a la oponente de Haruto. Ahora con la mano abajo, la chuunin estaba de pie muy erguida, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha, con lo cual ese lado del cuello quedó un poco más expuesto, pero no demasiado, debido al nudo de la bandana. Aún así, era suficiente el movimiento para que la base del cuello de la kunoichi se viera más.

Y lo que había allí, aún a esa distancia, era inconfundible.

—No sabía que hubiera otro de ellos en el escuadrón —señaló Nanju de repente, despectivo.

—¿Otro qué? —quiso saber Hebi, mirando a Uma de forma interrogante.

—Otro _Oni_ (1) —respondió Same, con inusitada fuerza, haciendo una mueca de repulsión.

—¿Oni? —Hebi frunció el ceño, lo mismo que Sekai.

—Claro, no deben saber… —intervino Tsuru, haciendo una ligera mueca que su compañera de equipo reconoció de cuando estaba por decir algo que no le gustaba —¿Saben cómo se escribe el apellido de Hiroshi–kun?

—Yo sí —indicó la informante de Ginga, frunciendo el ceño —Es algo siniestro —agregó.

—Sí. Algunos afirman que el clan adoptó ese apellido debido a sus… _actividades_ durante las guerras anteriores a la unificación del Imperio. Otros dicen que los civiles los llamaban así en ese periodo y que lo creyeron adecuado como nombre de familia.

—¿Exactamente a qué se dedicaban? —se interesó Hebi.

—Homicidios —respondió Kuroi con expresión increíblemente seria, al menos para tratarse de él —Eran los mejores asesinos a sueldo que el dinero pudiera pagar. Y nunca fallaban.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con…? —comenzó Sekai, frunciendo el ceño.

—Siguen siendo letales —apuntó inesperadamente Tensai, visiblemente rígida.

—Su ninkei se considera uno de los más peligrosos del Imperio —indicó Wakusei, también más grave de lo normal —Los Kishuu no solo eran infalibles al cometer sus asesinatos, sino que también debían protegerse de los innumerables enemigos que conseguían. No es de extrañar que nadie quiera meterse con ellos. Los pocos que se han enfrentado al ninkei de ese clan en los últimos cuarenta años, no quedan muy bien.

—Ah… Pero ya no matan —intervino Hyumaki, apretando los labios al segundo siguiente.

—Oficialmente —replicó Tensai, dedicándole a su hermano pequeño una mueca de fastidio.

—Lo cual es verdad —añadió Tenshi, visiblemente irritada —Que hace unos cuantos siglos todo ese clan se dedicara a matar por dinero, no significa que lo siga haciendo. Si no mal recuerdo, la actual Líder es muy severa al respecto.

—Ni tanto, considerando lo de…

—No digas ni una palabra más.

Tenshi pronunció la frase con la voz más fría que tenía, y solo Hyumaki sintió, en lo más hondo, lo que significaba. Tensai, para sorpresa de sus alumnos, boqueó un par de veces, con pasmo, hasta que dejó de intentar hablar y miró furibunda a la kazenoichi.

—Tenshi–san, no era necesario —intervino Wakusei, arrugando la frente.

—Lo era. La muy idiota estaba por romper un tabú.

Los novatos se alarmaron. Era tan raro que Tenshi insultara abiertamente a alguien como que se mencionara un tabú. Uma, Sekai y Kuroi tomaron nota de indagar aquello más tarde.

Por aquel pequeño alboroto, muchos del mirador de los novatos se perdieron el resto de la asignación de oponentes para aquellos que participarían en la segunda parte de la evaluación chuunin. Los árbitros dieron algunas instrucciones más antes de mandar a todos retirarse, para reunirse dentro de una semana al norte de la isla, en un dojo usado como sitio de prácticas para los chuunin. Tenshi esperó que Tensai se sintiera peor al darse cuenta que no tenía idea de quién sería el rival de la única alumna que le quedaba en la evaluación, pero ella no estaba en mejores condiciones. Al menos esperaba que Hyumaki, como siempre, prestara más atención que ella.

Tenshi llevó a sus alumnos al edificio comedor en completo silencio, y los integrantes de Nagareboshi pensaban que solamente había dos razones para ello: estaba pensando de manera profunda o se hallaba sumamente enfadada.

—Eh… Hyumaki–kun… —llamó Haruto en un susurro, al ir entrando al edificio comedor.

El aludido dio un respingo, lo cual no era extraño, pero lo había desconcertado la voz de su compañera, normalmente alta y alegre.

—¿Sí, Haruto–san? —inquirió, intentando sonreír.

—Eh… Puedes echarnos una mano en esta parte, ¿verdad?

—Eso creo, no recuerdo ahora mismo todo el reglamento de la evaluación, y lo leí tres veces tan solo la semana pasada. ¿Por qué?

—Yo… Se sentía algo raro al sortear a los chuunin, ¿sabes? Y no sé quién es la que me ha tocado enfrentar en la segunda parte. Quisiera…

—¿Te refieres a esa sensación de que querían matarnos? —intervino Hikari, sin perder de vista a su sensei, que ya iba un par de metros por delante de ellos —También la sentí.

—No era para ustedes —indicó Hiroshi con voz muy grave y fría, incluso para ser él.

Las chicas lo miraron con incredulidad.

—¿Bromeas? —espetó Hikari finalmente.

—Ah… De hecho, tiene razón —intervino Hyumaki, mirando a ambos lados con un gesto de nerviosismo que sus compañeros conocían muy bien —Hiroshi–san, ¿sabes por qué reaccionaron tan mal por la oponente de Haruto–san?

—¿Te refieres a _Chihiro_ (2)?

Hyumaki asintió.

—Por supuesto —Hiroshi se encogió ligeramente de hombros, indiferente —Lo extraño hubiera sido que nadie hubiera identificado a Chihiro o que estuviera muy conforme por tener a dos Oni en la evaluación.

—¿Oni? —dejaron escapar Hikari y Haruto, sin comprender.

—¿Con que Chihiro, eh?

Tenshi había vuelto sobre sus pasos para invitar a sus estudiantes a seguirla hasta la mesa que había encontrado libre, pero al escuchar aquel nombre clave, frunció el ceño.

—¿De dónde sacó ponerse así, Hiroshi? —quiso saber.

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera recordaba que estaba aquí.

Era increíble la forma en que el rainobi podía decir algo como eso sin inmutarse.

—¿Esa tal Chihiro es tu familiar, Hiroshi–kun? —se interesó Hikari.

El muchacho asintió, sin decir nada más al respecto.

—Si Chihiro está en la evaluación, eso nos da un parámetro sobre el nivel de competencia que deberán enfrentar —indicó Tenshi, haciendo un gesto de cabeza para que, ahora sí, la siguieran —¿Cuál es su especialidad, Hiroshi? Me refiero a la que tiene en tu clan.

El nombrado arqueó una ceja. La pregunta lo había pescado cuando tomaba asiento, por lo que primero se acomodó antes de apretar los labios por un par de segundos.

—No estoy autorizado a hablar de ello en un sitio como este —decidió contestar.

—Sé más específico, por favor.

Tenshi no sonaba sarcástica, lo que por alguna razón, a Hiroshi lo desconcertó.

—Es un lugar público —señaló él, como si fuera algo evidente.

—De acuerdo. En ese caso, nos lo dirás cuando estemos en el entrenamiento especial que harán para superar la segunda parte de la evaluación. Saldremos de Susanowo–jinja.

—¿Saldremos? —se sorprendió Haruto, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Sí. Están autorizados a ello, aunque deberá ser bajo mi supervisión, ya que siguen siendo mis alumnos. Y sé exactamente a dónde iremos.

—Ah… Tenshi–sensei… ¿Qué haré yo mientras…?

La aludida miró a Hyumaki con una ceja arqueada de forma muy elocuente.

—Ah… Entiendo. ¿Necesita algo de información sobre…?

—Sobre Chihiro y los otros dos, sí, que por ordenarle a tu hermana, me perdí quiénes eran.

—¿Ordenarle? ¿A Tensai–sensei? —inquirió Haruto, confusa.

Nadie le contestó.

—De acuerdo, Tenshi–sensei. ¿Cuándo partiremos?

—Iré a notificar nuestra salida de la isla para mañana por la mañana. A las siete en punto.

Tenshi miró a Haruto de manera penetrante por unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la chica ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta. Se preguntó el por qué de tanta distracción, pues su alumna solía ser despistada, pero no con ese aire tan… melancólico.

—Hikari–dono.

Los cinco se volvieron hacia el hombre de túnica verde oscuro y máscara de la Guardia Imperial que sin que lo notaran, se había colocado a un lado de su mesa.

—¿Dígame?

—Hisui–sensei solicita su presencia.

—¿La mía? —pese a lo confusa que se sentía, Hikari se levantó —¿Le comentó para qué?

—Siendo líder de Nagareboshi, quiere entregarle un informe del tratamiento dado a sus compañeros debido a la eliminatoria de la evaluación chuunin que están presentando.

Hikari asintió, no muy convencida, mirando de reojo que Tenshi también se veía intrigada.

—De acuerdo, lo sigo. Enseguida vuelvo —le avisó a su equipo.

Salieron del edificio comedor en silencio, lo que Hikari aprovechó para preguntarse qué querría con ella el jefe de la División de Sanación del escuadrón. Si había que dar un informe de cómo quedaron sus compañeros (sobre todo Hyumaki), ¿no debieron llamar a Tenshi?

El edificio hospital era de dos plantas, y no muy grande, lo cual era comprensible si se tomaba en cuenta que los heridos graves se enviaban directamente a Shiroi Heian–Bushi. Al entrar, Hikari sintió de pronto que debía andar con cuidado de no manchar nada, era increíble lo inmaculado de las paredes y el piso, ambos blancos. El ninja que la guiaba no se detuvo en el sencillo mostrador, sino que giró levemente a la derecha, a uno de los pasillos de la planta baja que conducía a habitaciones para convalecientes, y eso la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Aquí —dijo el ninja.

Hikari observó la puerta ante la que habían llegado, igual de blanca que el resto, solo que lucía un pergamino pequeño, rectangular, pegado en ella. Parpadeó con aire confundido al reconocer lo que estaba escrito en el pergamino, pero no hizo comentarios, limitándose a asentir y dar unos toques.

—Adelante —invitó una voz grave desde dentro.

El ninja enmascarado hizo una reverencia y se retiró, momento en el cual Hikari abrió la puerta y entró a una habitación tan blanca como el resto del lugar, aunque una ventana rectangular, en la pared opuesta a la puerta, mostraba un excelente panorama de los terrenos del Templo Susanowo.

—Aquí, Hikari. ¿Cerraste bien la puerta?

La joven, dando un respingo, palpó el picaporte y comprobó.

—Sí, está bien cerrada —contestó, girándose lentamente.

En la cama descansaba un hombre de revuelto cabello castaño oscuro, de mirada castaña y amable, ataviado con una especie de túnica blanca a modo de bata. El brazo izquierdo lo tenía completamente vendado, desde el nacimiento del hombro hasta la muñeca, lo que permitía ver la argolla en el anular que, ella bien sabía, solo alguien de la familia notaría debido a numerosos hechizos que la ocultaban.

—¿A…? ¿Asakura–san? —musitó, asombrada, avanzando hacia la cama.

—Estoy mejor de lo que parece, de verdad —informó el hombre, sonriendo levemente, pese a que la mitad de la cara la llevaba vendada, cubriendo su ojo izquierdo —Necesitaba hablar contigo antes de separarnos de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —ante eso, Hikari acabó de acercarse y se sentó en un taburete de madera colocado para las visitas —¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Y por qué arbitraste el resto de la eliminatoria de la evaluación? ¿Ren–nesan…?

—Espera, más despacio —pidió Asakura, ladeando la cabeza con cierto cansancio —Antes que nada, me alegra que llegaras hasta la segunda parte de la evaluación, Hikari. ¿Qué harás durante la semana para prepararte?

—Tenshi–sensei nos sacará de Susanowo–jinja para un entrenamiento especial.

—Me lo imaginaba. Tenshi–dono es una excelente ninja. Espero que sigas todos sus consejos.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

—En cuanto a tus preguntas…

Asakura calló un momento, haciendo una mueca que intentó ocultar, sin éxito, de Hikari.

—Cuando me recupere, reanudaré la misión —habló finalmente Asakura, sopesando sus palabras, sospechó Hikari, para que comprendiera sus razones —Descubrimos que los fugitivos de Shinitani no fueron liberados al azar. Casualmente, la mayor parte estaban en las secciones de alta seguridad, y no podemos dejarlos escapar cuando estamos tan cerca de capturarlos. Sin embargo, cometimos el error de suponer que la compañía de los dementores había afectado considerablemente la capacidad mágica de todos ellos, y aquí ves las consecuencias.

Hikari no podía creerlo. ¿Magos que no se veían debilitados por los dementores?

—No es de dominio público, pero eres una ninja ahora y mereces saberlo —siguió Asakura, con aire de pesadumbre —Entre los fugados hay un equipo nukenin.

—¿Un equipo nukenin? ¿Es una broma? ¿Un _equipo_?

—Sé que suena extraño, pero sí. A ellos les debemos la explosión de Yamanote.

Hikari parpadeó repetidas veces, atónita. El evento del que hablaba Asakura fue catalogado por los mahonashin como un atentado terrorista, hacía más o menos siete años. Y debido a que sucedió en un sitio tan transitado como era la línea del metro Yamanote, resultaba difícil que alguien no lo recordara. ¿Entonces eso fue causado por magos?

—El tabú incluye un mahojutsu de sellado —indicó Asakura en ese momento, regresando a Hikari a la realidad —Impide que los nukenin revelen cualquier cosa sobre el Escuadrón Ninja u otros secretos potencialmente peligrosos. Sin embargo, tres de ellos tienen ninkei y ese no podemos impedirles que lo enseñen, es cosa de sus clanes, y como los han desheredado…

—… No están obligados a seguir las reglas de sus clanes —completó Hikari.

Aquella situación se volvía más espeluznante conforme Asakura relataba detalles. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba siendo ninja, pero Hikari pensaba que siendo una época de paz, no le tocaría ninguna desgracia. Por lo visto, se había equivocado y con creces.

—Sobre por qué arbitré parte de la eliminatoria… —comentó Asakura, cambiando de tema radicalmente —Mokutaichou–sama quería que viera de cerca a los candidatos. Es una persona a la que le gusta pensar por adelantado y, sin sonar engreído, me tiene mucha estima. Dijo que cualquier observación que le hiciera al respecto sería bien recibida.

—¿Y qué has observado hasta ahora?

—Que los genins veteranos necesitan endurecer su entrenamiento. Hay algunos bastante buenos, pero si han sido vencidos por novatos, es que les falta algo.

—Sí, también lo noté. ¿A qué crees que se deba?

—La paz reinante debe tener algo qué ver. No hemos enfrentado una verdadera crisis en años. Además, las evaluaciones de ascenso a veces son brutales. En realidad, comparada con la que yo hice para ser chuunin, ésta ha resultado un poco blanda.

—¿Blanda? No me imagino entonces cómo fue la tuya.

—Hubo muertos, eso lo explica todo.

La joven tragó saliva. Hyumaki tuvo la oportunidad de revisar registros de evaluaciones anteriores para saber la probabilidad que tenían de aprobar y tras describir algunas, incluso la siempre sonriente Haruto mostró algo de miedo de no poder con semejante prueba.

—Hikari, debes cuidar de tus compañeros.

La petición, tan inesperada como seria, hizo que ella diera un respingo.

—No puedo decirte la razón exacta —indicó él con cierto aire de nostalgia —Es parte del tabú que cayó sobre el equipo nukenin que liberaron de Shinitani. Pero tus compañeros tienen talento y parecen apreciarte. Algún día, quizá, se decidan a contártelo. Y debes protegerlos, incluso de sí mismos.

Eso le causaba a la chica todavía más intriga, pero supo que no debía preguntar. Asakura se tomaba muy en serio las reglas, más siendo tan estrictas como las del Escuadrón Ninja.

—¿Acaso ellos pueden romper ese tabú si algún día quieren hablar de ello?

Recibiendo una afirmación silenciosa, Hikari comenzó a encajar las piezas, tal como hizo para la segunda prueba del Torneo de las Tres Partes. Un tabú era una sentencia que excluía al afectado de la sociedad, nadie podía pronunciar palabra al respecto… O casi nadie. Algunas de las pocas excepciones las constituían los parientes directos, los cónyuges y cualquier otro mago o bruja que tuviera encima su propio tabú.

Esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Lo deseó con tanta fuerza que le dolió.

—Ah, se me olvidaba… ¿Todavía recuerdas el nombre?

Hikari parpadeó repetidas veces, con aire desconcertado, hasta que logró asentir.

—Qué bien. ¿Se lo dijiste a Ren?

—No, lo olvidé. Y eso que cuando te marchaste la primera vez, tuvimos nuestro primer día libre. Lo siento. Aunque me sorprende que quieras…

—Lo veo como algo poético, es todo.

—Tal vez tengas razón, aunque… No sé si a mi padre le parecerá correcto.

—Con todo respeto, Hikari, pero tu padre no tiene voz ni voto en esto.

—Sí, pero seguro querrá dar su opinión, como cuando nacieron los mellizos de Tsubaki–nesan y el niño de Kaede–nisan. Aunque claro, mis hermanos lo ignoraron igual.

—Algo me contó Ren. Por favor, Hikari, quiero que seas la madrina.

—¿Yo? Pero el nombre lo pensaste tú…

—Lo sé, pero en caso de que…

La frase no fue concluida. Asakura de pronto hizo una mueca de dolor, de angustia, tensando el brazo herido de forma visible. Hikari entonces comprendió lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—De acuerdo, se lo diré a Ren–nesan. Y seré la madrina. ¿Pero cómo…?

—Puedes comprobarlo con el sello de la puerta. Incluye un mahojutsu mensajero.

—Te volviste muy bueno en nuestro ninkei, Asakura–san. Si mi padre supiera…

Asakura sonrió, pero no de manera alegre.

Y en el corazón de Hikari también se instaló un terrible presentimiento.

Quizá era la última vez que veía al Otoño Devastador con vida.

* * *

(1) _En japonés,_ oni_ significa_ demonio_ y se escribe con el mismo kanji que el_ ki_ de_ Kishuu.

(2) _Escrito en kanji, _Chihiro_ es un nombre de pila que significa _mil brazas_._

* * *

_25 de junio de 2013. 10:00 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Bueno, la eliminatoria finalmente ha terminado, dando paso a la organización de la segunda parte de la evaluación chuunin. Era una parte del _spin–off_ a la que quería llegar desde hace mucho, pero claro, debido a cómo organicé los combates, me tardé más de lo previsto._

_Solo se ha mencionado a una de las chuunins que pelearán, y resulta que es pariente de Hiroshi. Para quien no lo recuerde, el apellido Kishuu significa "diabólico", es referencia directa a _X_ (manga de las CLAMP) y habiendo salido a la luz a qué se dedicaba ese clan en el pasado, es obvio el apodo de "Oni" para sus miembros. Hay cierto parecido entre los nombres clave de estos dos, ¿no? Lo que es curioso es que _Chihiro_ (nombre que también hace mucho que quería usar, debido a una película de Hayao Miyazaki) haga referencia a algo que se quema, cuando ella es una kunoichi que maneja el rayo._

_Y bueno, la última escena es para ir haciendo referencias más evidentes a la _Saga HHP_, ya que Asakura es parte del equipo ninja que persigue a los fugitivos de Shinitani. ¿Esperaban que él fuera el árbitro del brazo vendado? Supongo que no. Tuvo que regresar al Templo Susanowo a atenderse las heridas, pero en cuanto se recupere partirá otra vez, y tanto él como Hikari tienen el presentimiento de que esa será la última vez que se ven (Bell rueda los ojos, como si no supiera ya lo que va a pasar…). Asakura le explica el por qué fue árbitro, así como le da pistas sobre los fugitivos, sobre que sus compañeros están conectados con ellos, y su petición de protegerlos es parte de su historia pasada, que claro, es probable que se sepa en próximos capítulos, al menos superficialmente._

_En fin, yo soy feliz como lombriz porque mañana es mi cumpleaños y habrá actualización masiva de fics (ni tanto, solo hay material para actualizar dos, en fin…) y es día de lectura de aquel trauma que inició la creación de _Juuroku_. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	30. Preparación

**Treinta: Preparación.**

La mañana siguiente fue radiante, digna del verano. Hikari despertó a buena hora, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, desperezándose. La habitación que compartía con otras cinco chicas estaba en un calmado silencio, a excepción de las pausadas respiraciones de las demás. Al caer en la cuenta de que no había visto a ninguna de ellas en la evaluación chuunin, se preguntó qué estarían esperando para presentarla.

La evaluación… Pensar en ella la ponía nerviosa. Mientras preparaba sus cosas, se preguntó si tendría lo necesario para aprobar la segunda parte, puesto que le tocó contra un chuunin que manejaba el metal. Quizá le preguntaría a Haruto cómo hacerle frente a alguien así.

Salió del dormitorio con sigilo, sin despertar a nadie, aferrando su equipaje con inusitada fuerza. Pensó en pasar a donde dormía su compañera de equipo, para ayudarla a no llegar tarde, cuando oyó pasos en la escalera cercana y la vio aparecer, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Buenos días —saludó en un murmullo.

Haruto se sobresaltó, mirándola con asombro, antes de sonreír, pero el gesto no le salió como siempre. Se veía alterada, lo que considerando la evaluación que enfrentaban, a Hikari no le pareció tan raro. Le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

—¿Lista para irnos? —inquirió, comenzando a caminar.

—Sí, me pregunto qué nos enseñará Tenshi–sensei, ¿sabes? Y a dónde nos llevará, claro.

Hikari asintió en señal de acuerdo, aunque alcanzó a ver que Haruto se restregaba los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —decidió preguntar.

La otra asintió con energía, sonriendo un poco más.

—No dormí mucho, ¿sabes? Pensando en la evaluación y todo eso… —explicó.

Por alguna razón, a Hikari eso no la convencía.

Hasta salir de la Torre Blanca Genin, Haruto no se puso a parlotear como acostumbraba, especulando cómo sería el entrenamiento que les pondría Tenshi, y a dónde irían exactamente. A Hikari le hacía gracia oírla, era como ir con una niña pequeña emocionada por un viaje.

—Puntuales —alabó Tenshi al verlas arribar al punto de partida.

Hiroshi y Hyumaki ya estaban allí. Ambos llevaban pocas cosas; de hecho, Hyumaki solo cargaba con un morral negro colgado al hombro. Se preguntó por qué tan solo un instante, antes que una persona más se les uniera.

—Lamento haberlos hecho esperar —pronunció Wakusei con una pequeña sonrisa.

El hombre ignoró olímpicamente las caras asombradas de Hikari y Haruto, así como el ceño fruncido de Hiroshi, y se dirigió a Tenshi.

—Todo en orden. Deberé volver enseguida, no puedo dejar a Ginga sin supervisión. Pero podré saludar a los niños al menos.

—De acuerdo. Hyumaki, guía al resto, nos adelantamos.

Al tiempo que el nombrado asentía en silencio, los dos jonin's se desaparecieron.

—¿De qué se trata esto? —quiso saber Hiroshi, hablando con dureza.

—Ah… Lo sabrán en cuanto lleguemos. Por favor, si se sujetan…

Hyumaki tendió ambas manos, que fueron tomadas por sus compañeras. Hiroshi dudó una fracción de segundo, antes que Haruto, con su característica impulsividad, agarrara su diestra.

—Muy bien, ¡vámonos! ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—No deberías decir eso en voz alta —masculló Hiroshi, irónico.

Al segundo siguiente, el equipo Nagareboshi abandonó la isla.

* * *

Sakura Kiyota bufó por lo bajo, no sabía si de pasmo o de contrariedad.

Su compañero de equipo los había llevado a las cercanías del Templo Yasaka, en Gion, que bullía de actividad. Sakura, dado que su familia solía vivir en Kyoto, sabía a qué se debía y pese a su fascinación por las festividades mahonashin, ignoraba por qué estaban allí.

—Ah… Por favor síganme —indicó Satoshi Kurogami, tomando una calle lateral.

Los otros tres obedecieron, mirando discretamente a su alrededor, debido a la excesiva actividad de la gente en las calles, pese a ser tan temprano.

—Están preparando el desfile de las _yamaboko_ (1) y de los _mikoshi_ (2), ¿cierto?

—Ah… Sí, creo que la fecha coincide, Sakura–san.

—¿Qué se supone que hacemos en Gion? Y precisamente durante su festival.

Satoshi no contestó, sino que señaló entonces una calle lateral. Dieron vuelta a la izquierda.

—¿Esto es Gion? —quiso saber Sasume Kishimoto, girando la cabeza en todas direcciones, anonadada —Siempre quise venir, ¿saben?

—Es bonito, sí, pero… Kurogami–kun, ¿alguna razón en particular para que Shiraishi–sensei nos quiera en este lugar cuando hay una enorme fiesta en progreso?

—Ah… Sí, claro. Llegamos.

Estaban ante la fachada de lo que era una tradicional casa japonesa. Las paredes eran blancas y hacían un hermoso contraste con los marcos de madera de la puerta corrediza y las ventanas, así como con el marrón de las tejas del techo. A la derecha de la puerta, podía verse un letrero rectangular colocado verticalmente. En la parte superior, aparecía un símbolo similar a una hoja de arce con nueve puntas, para a continuación mostrar los kanjis del apellido de la familia que vivía allí… Lo que por cierto, llamaba poderosamente la atención.

—¿Akimoto? —susurró Sakura, desconcertada.

—¿A qué venimos a la casa de un Akimoto? —quiso saber Sorata Kishuu con cierto enfado.

—¿Quiénes son los Akimoto? —inquirió Sasume con cordialidad.

Satoshi les pidió silencio con un gesto y acercó la mano a un punto a la izquierda del letrero, de donde sobresalía un trozo de cuerda blanca y gruesa, del cual tiró un par de veces. El sonido de algo muy parecido a las campanas de los templos sintoístas se dejó oír.

—Listo —musitó Satoshi, para acto seguido estirar la diestra y deslizar la puerta a la derecha con la confianza que da hacer algo un montón de veces —¡Llegamos! —anunció, dando un paso al interior de la casa y usando un volumen de voz que sus compañeros no le conocían.

Las chicas y Sorata lo siguieron al interior, observando que Satoshi se dispuso casi de inmediato a quitarse los zapatos, por lo que lo imitaron. El interior de la casa seguía siendo netamente japonés, con un largo pasillo de duelas de madera frente a ellos, a cuya izquierda se distinguía el inicio de un jardín interior. Inmediatamente a la derecha, en un espacio similar a un cubo, se veían unas escaleras de madera que ascendían de forma muy empinada.

—Muy bien —pronunció entonces la voz de su sensei, a quien vieron de pie frente a ellos, cubriendo la entrada al pasillo, ataviada con una versión muy sencilla de una yukata, color marrón claro y bordado con rojizas hojas de arce en la parte baja.

Hojas de arce de nueve puntas.

—Primero tomaremos el té y los pondré al corriente. Natsuki se irá pronto.

—¿Natsuki? —preguntó Sasume en un susurro.

—¿Habla de Akimoto Natsuki? —inquirió Sorata con perspicacia.

—¿Quién, si no? Satoshi, pensé que les habrías contado.

Kohana Shiraishi ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, interrogante, mientras Satoshi negaba en silencio, mostrando su nerviosismo abriendo y cerrando sin parar, a sus costados.

—Ah… No lo consideré adecuado, Kohana–sama.

—De acuerdo. Por favor, síganme. Como saben, Natsuki tiene que volver.

—¿Lo sabemos? —se sorprendió Sasume.

Por las caras de sus compañeros, dedujo que se había perdido de algo.

* * *

En un sencillo salón de té, sentados a una mesa rectangular baja, estaban los integrantes de Nagareboshi, sintiendo que el momento era como otra parte de la fastidiosa evaluación chuunin a la que se sometían. Mientras que en uno de los extremos se sentaba su sensei, concentrada en preparar y servir la humeante infusión que beberían, frente a ella se encontraba el que hasta hacía poco Sakura, Sasume y Sorata conocían solamente como Wakusei, sensei del equipo Ginga. El hombre llevaba una yukata a juego con la de Kohana, con hojas de arce de nueve puntas bordadas en la parte baja, pero las suyas eran verdes, sobre un fondo color arena.

—Listo —al decir eso, Kohana dejó la tetera y tomó la varita que descansaba sobre la mesa, para agitarla y hacer levitar las tazas frente a todos —Natsuki, ¿tienes tiempo para el té, no?

—Sí, lo tengo. Mis alumnos se iban a pasar la mañana durmiendo y después irían al edificio del archivo. Increíble pensar eso de un Hattori, si te soy sincero…

—Lo sé, pero tuvieron unos días agotadores. ¿Ya viste a los niños?

—Aún no. ¿Quieres que los traiga?

Kohana asintió y Natsuki se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia y dejó el salón de té al abrir la puerta corrediza a su espalda, que daba a un pasillo interior de la casa.

—En primera, te agradezco que esperaras a que yo hablara, Satoshi —comenzó Kohana, viendo a cada joven por unos segundos antes de fijarse en el siguiente —Y en segunda, lamento que estén en Gion en estas fechas, pero me pareció adecuado entrenar aquí. Desde hace generaciones, los Akimoto han vivido en Kyoto. Esta es una de sus casas más antiguas, de hecho, pero no la más grande. Se la cedieron a Natsuki cuando nos casamos.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—¿Entonces…? —tartamudeó Sakura —Shiraishi–sensei, ¿eso significa…?

—Bueno, sí, en realidad me llamo Akimoto Kohana. Pero la mayoría del Escuadrón no lo sabe.

—¿Por qué? Esos datos se registran en el expediente de cada ninja —hizo notar Sorata.

—Están registrados. Pero solo pocos están al pendiente de ese tipo de detalles en el edificio del archivo. Y en su caso, si su informante no habla…

Las chicas y Sorata se giraron, a la vez, en dirección a Satoshi.

—No lo miren así, le ordené no contestar preguntas de esa índole —añadió Kohana entonces.

—¿Les ordena seguido a sus tozamas, Shiraishi–sensei? —preguntó Sakura.

—De hecho, no. Satoshi es un huésped, ¿qué clase de anfitriona sería si le ordenara a cada momento? Aunque es huésped por una orden, no sé si eso cuente…

La joven mujer adoptó una pose pensativa, más acorde con su comportamiento habitual que las frases que acababa de soltar.

—Pasaremos la siguiente semana entrenando, tanto dentro como fuera de la casa —informó Kohana, cambiando de tema sin avisar —Les servirá para poder desarrollar sus habilidades en diferentes ambientes. Así mismo, el Gion Matsuri (3) lo usaremos para aprender sobre costumbres mahonashin y métodos de Encubrimiento. No estoy completamente segura si eso último les servirá en la segunda parte de la evaluación, pero no tendremos otra oportunidad cercana de practicarlo, así que no quiero ni una queja.

Los cuatro genin's asintieron, con semblantes serios.

—Satoshi no participa en esa parte de la evaluación, pero sigue siendo su informante. Sepan aprovechar eso, así como el hecho de que se me permite ayudarles en esta semana con su entrenamiento. No siempre tendrán ciertas ventajas.

—Ah, Kohana–sama… ¿Es buena idea entrenar aquí?

Ante la pregunta de Satoshi, la aludida asintió.

—Les estoy enseñando parte de mi ninkei a los niños —indicó.

—Eh… ¿Quiénes son los niños? —se interesó Sasume.

Kohana adoptó una expresión neutra, casi indiferente, para luego sonreír un poco.

—Haruto —llamó.

Sasume dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa en su sitio, quedándose muy quieta. Sin embargo, Kohana no tenía los ojos en ella.

—No querían creerme cuando les dije que también habías venido —indicó Natsuki desde el marco de la puerta que hacía unos minutos atravesara.

Nagareboshi se quedó pasmado cuando se dio cuenta que cargaba a un niño, que aparentaba máximo unos dos años, con la cabeza cubierta por un corto pelo castaño. El niño tenía los ojos idénticos a los de Kohana, aunque no contaba con su lunar en un párpado. Cuando Natsuki quiso dar un paso más al interior de la habitación, algo debió impedírselo, ya que agachó la vista.

—Son amigos —comentó.

Entonces vieron que detrás de él, con timidez, se escondía una chiquilla de túnica verde olivo, de grandes ojos marrones y corto cabello castaño. No dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, como si se preguntara qué hacía tanta gente allí.

—Konatsu —llamó Kohana.

La niña se asomó un poco más y al ver a la mujer, comenzó a sonreír y a caminar, pasando por detrás de los genin's para llegar a su destino. Solo que tropezó antes y casi se cayó, de no ser porque la sujetaron a tiempo.

—Con cuidado —dijo Sorata en un susurro, al enderezar a la niña con lentitud.

—_Kirei_ (4)… —susurró la chiquilla, con la boca abierta y los ojos parpadeando sin cesar.

Sakura dudó que a su compañero le agradara aquello, pero no lo oyó refunfuñar o quejarse. Simplemente dejó que la niña fuera con Kohana, como era su intención, y la abrazara.

—¿Te quedarás muchos días, madre?

La vocecilla de la niña era un débil susurro, pero debido a todo el tiempo pasado con Satoshi (que en ocasiones hablaba tan bajo que apenas se le oía), Sakura comprendió la frase.

—Una semana, Konatsu. Lo siento.

La niña negó con la cabeza y miró de reojo a los integrantes de Nagareboshi.

—Toshi–kun —saludó con lentitud, agitando una manita en dirección a Satoshi.

—Ah… Hola, Konatsu–sama…

—No me gusta así —musitó la aludida, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Lo siento… Es por costumbre, yo…

—Está bien —la pequeña sonrió, solo un poco, y con ello acentuó su parecido con Kohana —Toshi–kun, ¿son tus amigos? —preguntó, observando por turnos a Sakura, Sasume y Sorata.

—Ah… No exactamente…

—Hola, me llamo Sasume —saludó la castaña, con un tono de voz suave que sorprendió a sus compañeros —¿Cómo estás?

—Yo… Bien. ¿Eres ninja también?

—Sí, todos somos ninjas, ¿sabes? Tu madre nos enseña muchas cosas.

Konatsu sonrió un poco más.

—Hija, ¿cómo está tu hermano?

La pregunta de Kohana fue hecha con voz tranquila, pero aún así sus alumnos volvieron a quedar sorprendidos. Miraron a Natsuki, que enseguida se acercó a Kohana y se sentó a su izquierda, sin que por ello perdiera el equilibrio por seguir cargando al niño castaño, quien miraba a todos los allí reunidos con evidente curiosidad.

—Está bien, madre. Lo he cuidado mucho.

La niña parecía bastante orgullosa al decir aquello, cosa que hizo sonreír a Kohana un poco más de lo habitual, antes de estirar los brazos y tomar al niño.

—Haruto, estos son amigos de mamá —dijo, señalando a sus estudiantes.

El chiquillo los miró por unos momentos antes de sonreír vagamente y saludar con una mano.

—¡Qué tierno! —musitó Sasume, para asombro de Sakura, que esperaba que lanzara un grito o un chillido emocionado.

—Cuando un ninja lleva colegas a casa, les está dando un voto de confianza —indicó Kohana, tras besar una mejilla de su hijo y regresarlo a brazos de su padre.

—Nos hemos dado cuenta —apuntó Sorata, sin expresión alguna.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Yo… Los invité a comer en nuestro primer día libre —apuntó Sakura, repentinamente nerviosa —Fue en donde vivo ahora, con una de mis hermanas y su marido.

—¿Acaso fue en…? ¿Conocieron la vivienda de Asuka–sempai?

Satoshi, Sasume y Sorata asintieron.

—No parece sorprendida, sensei —hizo notar Sakura.

—Supe que Asuka–sempai habló contigo antes de la asignación de afinidad elemental, fui a echar un vistazo a los famosos registros del edificio del archivo y lo demás surgió solo. Eso es un voto de confianza muy grande, Sakura. Sé que tus compañeros lo aprecian.

La nombrada asintió, notando de reojo cómo Sasume y Satoshi mostraban diversos grados de vergüenza, en tanto Sorata permanecía impasible, aunque sus manos temblaron un segundo.

—Natsuki, ¿llevarías a los niños arriba? Necesito hablar con los chicos un momento.

—¿No puedo quedarme otro poco? —quiso saber Konatsu, pegándose más a su madre.

—Aquí no, querida. Pero solo será por un momento. Recuerda que me quedaré.

Konatsu asintió, sonriendo un poco más, antes de separarse de Kohana y reunirse con Natsuki quien, ya de pie, miró a su esposa con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Necesitas mi presencia? —inquirió.

—Sí, por favor. Solo unos minutos, luego podrás volver a Susanowo–jinja. ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Todavía me queda, sí. Niños, ¿quieren ver las hojas de papá?

Konatsu dio un par de palmadas mientras asentía con energía, en tanto Haruto acomodaba la cabeza en el hombro de su padre, moviéndose de tal forma que resultaba realmente adorable. Cuando los tres dejaron el salón, pudo oírse que Kohana dejaba escapar un suspiro.

—Sorata —llamó Kohana, con lo cual el muchacho dio un involuntario respingo —¿Puedes hablarnos aquí de la contrincante de Sasume?

—Eso creo. Es un ambiente más privado y con notorios hechizos de protección encima. Además, es para una evaluación reglamentaria.

—Bien. ¿Sabes ya qué hacer con quien vas a enfrentar?

Sorata asintió en silencio, sin mediar palabra.

—Sakura, ¿alguna técnica o estrategia que quieras perfeccionar en este entrenamiento?

—Tengo un par de ideas que podrían funcionar, sensei.

—Muy bien. Entonces Satoshi, entrenarás con Sasume usando tu modo _Yami_ (5)

Sasume no sabía qué era aquello, pero a juzgar por lo pálido que se estaba poniendo Satoshi, intuyó que quizá no era nada bueno.

—Nunca ha sido mi fuerte, Kohana–sama —fue lo que indicó el joven rápidamente.

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. Además, no necesitamos que lo uses a toda tu capacidad, solo lo suficientemente potente como para que Sasume no quede incapacitada por tiempo indefinido.

—Perdón, pero ¿qué es ese "modo Yami"? —quiso saber Sakura.

—Es el modo avanzado del ninkei de los Kurogami —respondió Sorata sin previo aviso —Y si ella pretende hacer algo contra Karen —añadió, señalando a Sasume —entonces un entrenamiento con algo así debería funcionar.

—¿Karen? —se extrañó Sasume, intentando ocultar su temor de que a sus compañeros varones se les fuera a pasar la mano en el futuro entrenamiento.

—Tu oponente, Kishuu Karen. Y tengo una idea que podría resultar. ¿Qué opina, sensei?

Kohana, que había estado meditando sobre el entrenamiento de sus estudiantes, se desconcertó cuando Sorata dio muestras de querer ayudar a una de sus compañeras. En esas ocasiones, pensaba que el elemento sorpresa de Nagareboshi debió ser él, y no Sasume.

—Si no es extremadamente peligrosa, podemos considerarla. Toma en cuenta que no debe tener un rango de daño amplio, no quiero que mis hijos salgan heridos.

Sorata volvió a asentir en silencio.

—Ahora, si no les importa, quiero contarles una cosa —Kohana se sirvió más té.

—¿De qué se trata? —se interesó Sakura.

—Es una anécdota curiosa, y creo que la comprenderán un poco ahora que conocieron a mis hijos. Les hablaré sobre el día que nos asignaron los equipos.

* * *

(1) _Las carrozas _yamaboko_ son de dos tipos, _Hoko_ y _Yama_: las primeras representan las sesenta y seis lanzas usadas en el ritual original de purificación mientras que las segundas portan figuras de tamaño natural de personalidades importantes y famosas._

(2) _Se conoce como _mikoshi_ a un tipo de capilla móvil común en el sintoísmo, semejante a un edificio en miniatura, que se cree sirve como vehículo a un ente divino a la hora de un desfile de deidades. También se le suele llamar _omikoshi_._

(3) _El _Gion Matsuri_ es un festival que dura prácticamente todo el mes de julio. Es uno de los festivales más conocidos de Japón._

(4) _En japonés, _kirei_ significa _lindo, bonito_._

(5) Yami quiere decir _oscuridad_.

* * *

_13 de agosto de 2013. 8:11 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. En mi amada ciudad llueve un día sí, el resto de la semana no, pero nos cocinamos y… Bueno, es un clima loco._

_Creo que se habrán dado cuenta que este capítulo no dice gran cosa… ¡Mentira! Es un "descanso" por lo que se viene. Y no me digan que no les sorprendió saber que Kohana (Tenshi) y Natsuki Akimoto (Wakusei) están casados. Hasta hijos tienen, dos criaturas adorables (Bell quiere estrujar a Konatsu y a Haruto), pero es curioso que su hijo menor tenga por nombre de pila el mismo nombre clave que Sasume, ¿no? Bueno, en parte es por lo que descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo, y en parte por unas notas que tengo respecto al clan de Natsuki._

_Por otro lado, se ha dicho un poco de lo que hallaremos en el entrenamiento de tres de los posibles chuunin, así como el nombre completo de la oponente de Sasume, Karen Kishuu. Quien a estas alturas no haya notado algo con los nombres de pila del clan de Sorata, lo mato (Bell rueda los ojos, resignada a que casi nadie capta ciertos detalles de sus fics)._

_¿Qué creen que les contará Kohana a sus alumnos? ¿Y cómo creen que les vaya al entrenar fuera del Templo Susanowo? Den sus pronósticos, damas y caballeros, a ver si aciertan._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	31. Decisión

**Treinta y uno: Decisión.**

Los cuatro jóvenes genin tuvieron que esperar a que Natsuki Akimoto volviera, ya sin sus hijos, para escuchar lo que su sensei quería narrarles.

—En primer lugar, para que un jonin sea asignado como sensei debe haber alumnos nuevos —comenzó Kohana con serenidad —Y eso no sucedía desde hacía… ¿Dos años ya?

Miró a Natsuki, quien frunció el ceño un momento antes de asentir.

—La admisión se endureció hace cinco años, después que… cierto incidente modificara el procedimiento de selección. Había unos cuantos que aprobaban el examen, tanto la parte teórica como la práctica, pero a la hora de someterlos a las evaluaciones genin, no demostraban las cualidades necesarias. Se los dije, ¿cierto? Que son el primer equipo al que apruebo. Antes de ustedes, se me habían asignado otros tres.

—Somos el cuarto… —masculló Sakura con una mueca.

—Lo sé, algo para pensarse —Kohana asintió, frunciendo el ceño —Y yo no tenía grandes expectativas, siendo sincera. De hecho, pensaba en tomar un año sabático para cuidar de mis hijos. Sin embargo, Kazetaichou–sama en persona me envió la invitación, y no podía rehusar.

—¿Se les invita a ser sensei? —inquirió Sasume por lo bajo.

—Normalmente no, pero Kazetaichou–sama sabía que probablemente mandaría mi negativa a la convocatoria, así que se adelantó a los hechos.

—Kazetaichou–sama debe tenerla en gran estima —aventuró Sorata.

—No es por presumir, pero me lo he ganado. Aunque esa no es la cuestión. El procedimiento para asignar los equipos cambia cada año, intentando ser lo menos favorecedor posible.

—¿Menos favorecedor? ¿Para quién? —se extrañó Sakura.

—Para cualquiera. Aunque este año la asignación de equipos fue un tanto… peculiar.

* * *

—_Bienvenidos, jonin. En un momento les explicaremos el procedimiento de este año._

_En la sala de reuniones del Escuadrón Ninja, al centro, el Shizen Soudan y el Kyoshou estaban sentados a una mesa rectangular, intercambiando pergaminos y hablando entre sí, en susurros. Los jonin en los asientos escalonados se entretenían conversando con sus vecinos o meditando la evaluación genin que presentarían para, según ellos, deshacerse de aquellos candidatos que no merecieran permanecer en el Templo Susanowo._

—_Creí que este año no vendrías, Tenshi._

_Tensai, sonriendo de forma socarrona, se sentó en la fila detrás de Tenshi, quien la miró con semblante impasible y una ceja arqueada._

—_También lo creí —se limitó a contestar —¿Así que te convocaron este año? Deben estar desesperados o esta vez muchos aprobaron el examen de admisión._

—_¿Qué dijiste?_

—_Tenshi–san, va a comenzar —avisó Wakusei, sentado a la derecha de la nombrada._

_En el centro de la sala, un individuo de túnica amarilla estaba de pie, agitando una mano por encima de su cabeza, hasta que apareció lo que parecía un enorme tablero luminoso, en el cual se podían leer, de forma bastante clara, los nombres clave de todos los jonin allí presentes, con espacio delante de cada uno para "escribir" otras palabras._

—_Este año, el procedimiento de asignación será el siguiente —comenzó a hablar la figura vestida de amarillo, bajando la mano para señalar, cerca de sus colegas y él, una enorme urna blanca de forma cúbica, con una abertura circular en la parte superior —Cada jonin sacará una esfera con una palabra. Hay dos opciones: "asignación" y "elección". La primera palabra significa que nosotros les impondremos un equipo y la segunda, que ustedes podrán elegir a su equipo. Solo que para elegir, se les mostrará únicamente un nombre clave por equipo formado._

—_¿Podría poner un ejemplo de esa "elección", Raitaichou–sama? —inquirió una jonin sentada en la segunda fila, de túnica verde y una larga bandana anudada en torno a su cabeza, con el símbolo de la madera._

—_Por supuesto, lo haremos sobre la marcha. Por favor, primera fila, desde nuestra derecha, si pudieran irse acercando…_

_Un hombre de cabello oscuro muy corto, que vestía una túnica negra que hacía destacar la bandana atada a su cintura cual faja, con el símbolo del fuego, se puso de pie y se acercó a la urna, metiendo una mano a la misma para luego sacarla, con una esfera negra entre sus dedos._

—_Dice "asignación" —indicó el hombre, mostrando la esfera al Taicho que tenía más cerca, que era uno de túnica marrón._

—_Muy bien —asintió el Tsuchitaichou, consultando un pergamino que tenía delante, en la mesa —Es usted Hotani _(1)_, ¿verdad?_

_El hombre asintió._

—_Tendrá usted a su cargo el equipo donde se encuentra Akadori _(2)_, se le entregarán los expedientes de sus nuevos alumnos al terminar el procedimiento. ¡Siguiente!_

_Hotani volvió a asentir y regresó a su lugar, siendo reemplazado por una mujer de túnica gris claro, que llevaba acomodada su bandana, con el símbolo del metal, como si fuera bufanda. Mientras eso sucedía, en el tablero luminoso, destelló por un momento el nombre clave de Hotani, delante del cual apareció el de Akadori._

—_Saqué "elección" —dijo la mujer, sonriendo, mostrándole su esfera al Tsuchitaichou._

—_Aquí tiene la lista —el Tetsutaichou, con el rostro bien cubierto por la capucha de su capa gris, le tendió un largo pergamino a la mujer —Decida con cuidado, Hanagama–san (3)._

_La aludida no tardó en leer toda la lista, haciendo evidentes gestos de confusión y fastidio, antes de suspirar y decir que tomaría el equipo de alguien con el nombre clave de Ichigo _(4).

—_Los gustos de Hanagama cada vez son peores —opinó Tensai, desdeñosa._

_Tenshi ni se molestó en girarse. Estaba analizando rápidamente sus opciones, mientras sus colegas más cercanos al Shizen Soudan iban, poco a poco, sacando esferas y quedándose con tal o cual equipo. Terminó suspirando con cierto aburrimiento._

_La asignación de equipos nunca era igual, eso lo sabía, pero jamás pensó que ocurriría algo como eso, que los hicieran parcialmente responsables del fracaso de los que aprobaron el examen de admisión, al menos en el caso de los que sacaran "elección", lo que dicho sea de paso, no era precisamente una ventaja. Elegías un nombre clave sin saber quién era su dueño, mucho menos con quiénes lo habían agrupado. Sentía como si hubiera algo que todavía no podía captar._

—_Ahora vuelvo —indicó de repente Wakusei._

_Tenshi arrugó la frente. Perdida en sus cavilaciones, no había visto cuando llegó el turno de su fila de asientos de acercarse por una esfera. Wakusei no tardó en sacar una "asignación", luego de lo cual el Mokutaichou le informó que tendría por equipo aquel en el que estuviera alguien con el nombre clave de Sekai. Vaya, hasta parecía que combinaba con él._

_Sin quedarle más remedio, Tenshi se levantó, se alisó la túnica y fue hacia la urna. No sabía qué esperar, lo más fácil sería que le asignaran un equipo, porque probablemente lo reprobara, como sucedió con los tres anteriores que le encomendaron. Se sorprendió deseando que el equipo que le tocara fuera igual de incompetente que éstos, para así suspenderlo y poder solicitar ese año sabático que había pensado. No quería seguir alejada de sus hijos._

_Sin embargo, el destino tiene caminos bastante extraños que no siempre son los deseados._

_Al sacar la mano de la urna, Tenshi quiso maldecir su suerte._

—_Tengo "elección" —anunció, mostrando su esfera._

—_Aquí tiene la lista, Tenshi–san —el Kazetaichou le tendió un rollo._

_Sin quedarle remedio, la kazenoichi asintió y aceptó el pergamino, leyendo los nombres clave que allí se encontraban. En serio, había cada palabra… Bueno, decidió que cualquiera valdría, seguro el nombre clave más simplón sería signo de una persona sin mucho cerebro, y si lo tomaba, quizá su evaluación genin acabara con él o ella…_

_Distraídamente, llegó casi al final de la lista, con lo cual parpadeó con incredulidad por unos segundos, recordando muy a tiempo que estaba delante no solo de colegas, sino del Shizen Soudan y del mismísimo Kyoshou._

_Precisamente había tenido una charla con Wakusei antes de entrar a la sala de reuniones, discutiendo sobre si podría o no negarse a ser sensei, pese a la invitación personal del Kazetaichou. Wakusei le había sugerido, aparentemente en broma, que pidiera una señal que le indicara que sería sensei ese año, y ella ingenuamente soltó que si se mencionaba a uno de sus hijos cuando le estuvieran asignando un equipo, sería un signo de que todo saldría bien. Wakusei sonrió en ese momento, con aire condescendiente, porque siendo realista, eran pocos los que sabían que tenía hijos, mucho menos conocían sus nombres._

_Pero allí estaba. Era uno de los nombres clave que podía escoger._

_Era el nombre de su bebé._

_¿Era esa la señal que había pedido? Si elegía al dueño de ese nombre clave, con todo y su equipo, ¿sería lo correcto? En todo caso, si esos cuatro chicos resultaban un fracaso, podría aplicar el plan original. Dejaría que su evaluación genin midiera la capacidad del equipo y al reprobarlos, podría ir a casa, con sus niños, a los que echaba tanto de menos._

—_Escojo a Haruto, señor —indicó._

_Al ver el nombre clave escribirse delante del suyo en el tablero convocado por el Raitaichou, Tenshi comenzó a preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto._

* * *

—Vaya, agradezcamos a Sasume–chan, entonces.

Sakura se encogió de hombros tras decir eso, esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

—Eh… Pero yo no sabía… —comenzó Sasume, que inconscientemente tomaba un mechón de su largo pelo para retorcerlo entre sus dedos.

—Fue simple coincidencia, o eso quiero creer —indicó Kohana con indiferencia —Pero pedí una señal entonces, quizá bromeando, y se me concedió. Para mi sorpresa, no resultó tan mal como pudo ser, por lo que no me arrepiento. Tengo cuatro nuevos colegas que valen la pena. No creo que hubieran aprobado con otro sensei.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Sakura, arqueando una ceja.

—En cuanto hubieran leído sus expedientes, cualquier otro sensei habría buscado la forma de reprobarlos —intervino Natsuki con voz amable, aunque sus gestos eran secos, ofendidos incluso —Lamento decirlo, pero eso hubiera sido más que nada por ti, Kishuu–kun.

El recién nombrado no pareció inmutarse, pero Sakura creyó ver un destello amargo en sus ojos, algo así como decepción.

—Haruto es nuestro bebé —indicó Kohana de forma inesperada —Natsuki, Konatsu y yo lo cuidamos mucho. Su nacimiento fue difícil y ha resultado ser un niño delicado. Por él iba a pedir el año sabático. No quería estar lejos si acaso enfermaba y moría, era una posibilidad tan real como cruel. Ahora, sin embargo, solicito licencia para estar en casa todas las noches, cosa que no me concedían antes. Deben estar contentos porque aprobé nuevos ninjas.

—Eso y Fuyuki–sama quizá hizo algo —aventuró Natsuki, meneando la cabeza.

—¿Fuyuki? —se extrañó Sasume.

—El sensei de Zoo, Haruguchi Fuyuki–san —aclaró Kohana —Es el shogun directo de Natsuki.

—¿Eso no la convierte a usted en tozama? —dejó escapar Sakura, que siendo ella misma una shogun, conocía bien las intrincadas relaciones entre ese tipo de clanes.

—Sí. En teoría, Fuyuki–san tiene derecho a ordenarme y, por extensión, también a Satoshi, siendo mi tozama directo. Pero Fuyuki–san rara vez tiene esa necesidad.

—Fuyuki–sama es un shogun bastante considerado —agregó Natsuki.

—Eh… Shiraishi–sensei… —llamó Sasume con timidez.

Todos la miraron fijamente, aunque sus compañeros un poco sorprendidos. Normalmente la castaña sonaba alegre, quizá un poco escandalosa, pero en ese instante…

—Puedes llamarme Kohana —indicó la aludida, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Ah… De acuerdo. Eh, yo… ¿De verdad está contenta con nosotros?

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿A qué había venido la pregunta de su compañera?

—"Contenta" no es la palabra adecuada —respondió Kohana con sencillez —No me arrepiento de haberte elegido en la asignación y estoy satisfecha con su desempeño. Tres de mis estudiantes a punto de ascender de rango pese a ser novatos, es algo extraordinario.

—Oh, comprendo…

—¿Y en lo personal? —intervino Sorata, captando miradas atónitas de las chicas y Satoshi que ellos no supieron si ignoró o de verdad no vio —Nosotros, ¿qué le parecemos en lo personal?

—Es raro que tú lo preguntes, Kishuu.

El joven, arrugando ligeramente la frente, le dedicó una mueca.

—De acuerdo —Kohana suspiró antes de ponerse seria —Como bien dijo Natsuki, cualquiera que viera sus expedientes buscaría reprobarlos, principalmente por ti —la mujer tenía los ojos fijos en Sorata, quien no se inmutó —Pero había más detalles en contra. Bajas calificaciones en el colegio —Sasume enrojeció y bajó la cabeza con vergüenza —, una recomendación extemporánea un tanto irregular —Sakura arqueó de nuevo una ceja —y una parte teórica del examen de admisión aprobada de forma peligrosamente inadecuada —ante eso, Satoshi se encogió tanto que parecía que se ocultaría bajo la mesa —Todo eso, en conjunto, no pintaba muy bien a su equipo. Así que me pregunté por qué los pondrían juntos. Más cuando indagué con otros sensei y descubrí agrupaciones iguales e incluso más extrañas que la suya.

—Ah, Kohana–sama… Nosotros nos preguntamos lo mismo —aseguró Satoshi —Justo antes de que comenzara la evaluación chuunin, logramos averiguar los datos del resto de los novatos.

—Me alegra que lo hicieran y que comenzaran a cuestionarse lo mismo que yo. ¿Tienen alguna teoría al respecto?

—Dije algo de que parecía un experimento —respondió Sakura, recelosa.

—Sospecho eso mismo. También Natsuki, Fuyuki–san e incluso Chika.

—¿Onesan también? —se sorprendió Satoshi.

—Sí. Porque viendo los expedientes de cada individuo y luego, comparándolos con quienes tienen por compañeros, parece que no encajan. Normalmente los miembros de un equipo deben tener algunas afinidades, rasgos en común para que puedan trabajar juntos, pero a simple vista, los miembros de los cuatro equipos novatos de este año no tienen nada de eso.

—¿Eso qué cree que signifique?

Sakura, al preguntar aquello, le daba vueltas en la cabeza a una teoría tanto descabellada como lógica, pero no quería oír una respuesta que la confirmara, ya que derrumbaría por completo la imagen que poseía del Escuadrón Ninja y sus altos mandos.

—Es como si, desde un principio, condenaran a estos equipos a fracasar.

Pues bien, pensó la joven Kiyota, sus deseos no se hacían realidad últimamente.

—¿Solo a estos equipos? —se interesó Sorata —¿A Nagareboshi, a Chi, a Ginga y a Zoo?

—Son los más extremistas en sus criterios de formación. Los demás equipos que existían no se veían tan descabellados.

—Y los equipos los forma el Shizen Soudan.

La sentencia de Sorata sonó demasiado grave, hasta acusatoria.

—Cierto, pero son aprobados por Kyoshou–sama —corroboró Natsuki.

—¿Por qué querría Kyoshou–sama vernos fracasar precisamente a nosotros?

Tras lanzar su pregunta, Sorata se puso de pie y dejó la habitación, oyendo los demás cómo iba al recibidor y salía de la casa, dando lo equivalente a un portazo en la puerta corrediza.

—Kohana–san, ¿quieres que vaya a buscarlo? —inquirió Natsuki con amabilidad.

—No, ya volverá. Sabes que tiene sus razones para estar molesto.

—Shi… Digo, Kohana–sensei… ¿Por qué querrían reprobar a Kishuu–kun?

—Sasume, ¿tú me estás preguntando eso?

La castaña se encogió en su sitio, bajando la vista de nuevo, retorciendo sus manos.

—Lo siento —musitó finalmente.

Kohana, para desconcierto de Sakura, intercambió una mirada abatida con Natsuki, antes que él se levantara y anunciara su regreso al Templo Susanowo.

—No dudes en llamar si necesitas algo —le dijo a Kohana antes de desaparecerse.

—Shiraishi–sensei…

—Kohana está bien, Sakura.

—Ah, gracias. Kohana–sensei, ¿de verdad no hay que ir por Kishuu–kun? Me preocupa, estoy casi segura que no conoce Gion.

—Es verdad. ¿Puedes ir por él? No debe haber ido lejos.

Sakura asintió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse.

* * *

(1) _La palabra _hi_ (pronunciada _ho_ en este caso) significa _fuego_, mientras que _tani_ quiere decir _valle_. La palabra vendría siendo valle del fuego._

(2) _Esta palabra se forma con el vocablo _aka_ (de_ akai_, que quiere decir _rojo_), y _tori_ (dori, en este caso, que significa _pájaro_). La traducción de la misma sería _pájaro rojo_._

(3) _El vocablo, formado por _hana_ (_flor_) y por _kama _(_cadena_, pronunciada como _gama_ en este caso) quiere decir _cadena de la flor_._

(4)_ En japonés, _ichigo_ significa _fresa_._

* * *

_1 de octubre de 2013. 8:57 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Creo que nadie lee este fic. Bueno, alguien sí (Bell el guiña un ojo a Zanza–bachan, que tardará meses en leer esto). Pero quise acabar este capi, ya que lo escribo directamente en la computadora y es día de mi nombre (Bell rueda los ojos, revelando uno de sus "oscuros" secretos al público)._

_Como pudieron ver, Kohana no quería ser sensei, pero la invitaron y se presentó. Menos mal, porque debido a cómo se dieron las cosas, terminó teniendo a su cargo a Nagareboshi, cuyos miembros han resultado bastante interesantes. Ahora pueden leer por qué tiene entre sus alumnos a su tozama directo (¿alguien adivina lo que significa que un tozama o shogun sea "directo"? Bueno, pronto se sabrá) y que las sospechas sobre que Nagareboshi es un equipo poco común no solo son de Sakura y sus compañeros._

_Pero Sorata no está muy conforme con que afirmen que, de haber estado a cargo de otro jonin, habrían reprobado la evaluación genin por culpa de él, y sale de la casa Akimoto a las calles de Gion, población que no conoce, haciendo una especie de berrinche, lo que en él es muy raro. ¿Sakura lo hallará antes que haga una tontería? Yo digo que sí, pero ya veremos._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


End file.
